The Game Has Changed
by gdog1
Summary: Update 3/11/18: This is my first shoot at writing story on anything so take it easy. My story is about what would happen I Lelouch was reborn House Stark in the Game of thrones world and how he would change the fate of the Seven Kingdoms. I am now doing this story till the end and all chapter are being over look one more and will be updated. (this is now a harem)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Update as of 10/21/2018 this chapter has been rebeta by thebestofall and Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami. If everyone can give a shout out to them for his help that would be great.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The world was rotting from the inside. On the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms sat an obese, incompetent king. Where once a man of honor and dignity sat, now only a shadow of his former self remained. After his victory over the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen and the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the new king began to spiral down into a darkness that placed him only slightly above his predecessor. Now he was surrounded by snakes, waiting for their time to strike at this man who was but a pathetic shell of his glory days.

This is what the Stranger saw when it looked down at the world. It was doomed to die from the cold of the far north, as there were not enough good men to stop it. The prophecy of the Prince That Was Promised given by the other Gods would come far too late to change its fate. No, in order to stop this world from ending before its natural time, it would have to step in to halt it. The Stranger would send something, no someone to fix this dying world and it knew just who to send. In this man's world, he was known as a devil, a demon, someone who would do anything and everything to see his task done. Yes, he would do nicely, for he could turn their little game upside down. He would tear their world apart and rebuild it while they looked on, helpless to stop him.

-Unknown-

He found himself in a cold, dark void. He could find no hint of light but that was fine by him. After all the evil he had committed, it was fitting that he would find himself in a place such as this. He held no thought of going to heaven to be with his loved ones. He may have saved the world and ushered in a time of peace that would last for hundreds, if not thousands of years, but that still did not make up for the crimes he had committed. For the lives he took.

So, he accepted this place as his prison, his hell for the crimes he had committed. It was fitting in its own way.

Suddenly, in this timeless space, a presence made itself known to him. He could not see anything, but he felt a powerful presence around him. It was as if a million eyes were trained on him all at once, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

" **This is not your punishment, Lelouch Vi Britannia**." A voice from the darkness called out. The voice seemed otherworldly and held untold power within it.

" **Who's there**?" Lelouch ask, in a surprised tone of voice, searching for the source of this otherworldly being.

The voice chuckled, the sound echoing in the void.

" **Who am I? I… I am that which was there from the beginning and what will be there when it all comes to an end**?" The voice said in a chilling tone, sending shivers up his spine.

Lelouch's mind began working, trying to decipher the cryptic words of this strange presence. It did not take long for his sharp mind to find an answer. " **Then that would make you either God or Death. Seeing as I am dead, I would wager you to be the latter**."

A light chuckle came from the void, the quiet sound resonating like a cannon through the oppressive darkness. " **Very good Lelouch. You are correct, I am that which man calls Death and I have an offer for you**."

"And what offer does Death have for me?" Lelouch asked, fear absent from his voice. After all, why should he fear death, when he was already dead?

" **What I offer you, is the chance of at a new life. One where you may be able to find happiness and contentment**." The Stranger answered.

Lelouch thought over the words of the entity before him. "And what would be the price I'd have to pay for this opportunity? I find it hard to believe that you would offer me such a thing out of mere kindness."

An amused laugh was his response. The Stranger was not surprised by the question. He had anticipated that Lelouch would know that there was a price for such a deal and was glad that he saw that for it showed that it had chosen the right man for the task. " **The price would be simple, Lelouch. I only need you to repeat your actions from your previous world**."

Now it was Lelouch's turn to laugh. "Why would I do that? While the offer is tempting, I have no desire to commit those actions once again."

" **Even if by doing so, it would ensure lasting peace for your old world**?" The Stranger replied.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed at those words. "Lasting peace has already come to my world."

This time, a booming laugh echoed through the darkness. " **Come now Lelouch, stop acting the fool. It is unbecoming of you. How long do you really think the peace will last? A year, ten years, perhaps a hundred? We both know that man easily forgets the past**." The voice turned sinister. " **We both know that one day, they will once more take up the sword and start their cycle of hatred once more. It is only a matter of time**."

Lelouch closed his eyes. It was not like he hadn't thought of that possibility before the Zero Requiem, but he had still hoped that peace would last. However, being told by a being that surpassed even his imagination that it would fail, he could not help but acknowledge it was indeed true. "I'll admit you could be right. It would be foolish to deny the wisdom of something like you. However, before I answer, I must ask the real reason for you to send me to this new world. Why must I repeat my actions?"

The presence began to focus itself on a point in front of Lelouch, revealing the figure of what looked to be a man but covered in a robe, a hood encasing his features in darkness. " **Truly nothing escapes you, does it**." The Stranger announced. " **The reason I am sending you is that this world is coming to its end**."

Lelouch scoffed slightly. "All things must end, sooner or later."

" **True, whether it be life, worlds, or universes, everything comes to an end. There are no exceptions to this law. However, there is always a time for something to expire, and this world's end is coming before it's designated time**." The voice said in a such a chilling way that anyone would find themselves frightened, but Lelouch just stood there, unafraid of this being in front of him.

"Is there no one else in this world that can stop it themselves?" Lelouch questioned.

The Stranger just shook its head at that. " **While a few good men still exist, they are too few and too naïve to stop it. The evil, greedy and pathetic parasites of this world will never let them succeed. The gods themselves are no better. They fight each other as much as the humans do. Their promises and prophecies have become useless**." The deathly chill in the voice spoke volumes of the distaste the Stranger held for his fellow gods.

"So, you would send me, an evil far worse than them, to fix it?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow in question of the Stranger's choice.

" **Yes. After all, was it not you who once said that to defeat evil, one must become an even greater evil**?" the Stranger questioned.

A cold and evil laugh echoed through the empty void, but it was not the Stranger. Lelouch looked at the face of the Stranger, staring deeply into the darkness of the hood. "Indeed, I did say that. I guess the only question I have left… is when do I begin?"

A ghostly grin made itself known across the Strangers face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Updated on 10/21/2018 and was beta by thebestofall and Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami . They did a great job and I give my thanks.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-281AC Riverrun -

It was a cold dark night at Castle Riverrun, the ancestral home of House Tully. There was no moon in the sky and a cold chill permeated the night down to the very bone. It was as if winter had come early and was now gripping you in its icy embrace. The men of the castle could not help but feel uneasy at this. The fact that the land around the castle was as quiet as the dead did not help to ease this feeling.

The only sound that they could hear was the cries of a woman in pain. This woman was one Catelyn Stark, wife of Eddard Stark, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North. She was in pain due to the fact that she was in the process of giving birth. Midwives ran around the castle getting everything ready for the birth of the heir to the North.

This should have been such a joyful event for everyone in the castle but sadly it was not. For in the darkness of this cold night a great fear gripped the hearts of all living beings and creatures in the land. From the smallest of animals to grown men inside the castle, they could all feel a primal fear wash over them like cold water. It was not the type of fear that made one wish to run for the hills, but one that made you feel as if a great evil was rising from the depths of Hell. The only question was for who was it rising?

\- Unknown, Essos-

In front of a small fire, a naked woman with long red hair was on her knees, praying to her god. She prayed for guidance and visions of a future yet to come. This woman was known as Melisandre, a Red Priestess of the god R'hllor, the Lord of Light.

"Oh, great and powerful R'hllor, Lord of Light, I beseech you! Guide me, your servant, so as to better serve your will! Show me what is to come and how to bring your light to this dark world." She prayed with all her heart, hoping her god would hear her and answer.

She would wish that he had not for the small fire transformed into a roaring blaze, and within its dancing flames, she saw flashes of images. Things that made her skin turn pale with fear and caused a feeling of dread so powerful that she could not bring herself to breathe. In the flames, she saw a beautiful golden lion fall to a mighty wolf, a graceful stag whose body was pierced by arrows, snakes without heads, and a great red castle and the throne inside it razed to the ground. Despite these terrible images, they were not what inflamed her dread.

No, it was the last image that halted her breath in her lungs. For the last thing, she saw in the flames was a man. This man was dressed in black and stood with the grace of a true king, with such power that the world itself could fall on him and he would not budge a single inch. His features held such beauty that it was difficult at first glance to tell if he was man or woman and had a smile so evil that it could cause a dragon to tremble with fear and submission.

The last thing she saw was the eyes. These eyes seemed to pierce the body and soul. The eyes that could look inside you and find your deepest, darkest secrets. Then there was the red, bird-like symbol, that even through the fire, she could tell held power. Melisandre looked into the eyes for but a second, perhaps even less, and that was all it took for her to see her death and the death of anything that stood in the way of this ma- no… this demon.

The fire disappeared as if its very existence was snuffed out, and the vision faded with it. Melisandre was on her hands and knees, desperately trying to catch her breath and calm herself, but despite her efforts, she could not halt the shaking that coursed through her body. "What was that? Who was that? What does this vision mean?" She asked herself as tears of fear began to fall from her eyes.

-Back at Riverrun-

Catelyn Stark's cries of pain continued to fill the room as she struggled to give birth to her child. The pain was unbearable, and she felt like she would not make it. In her head, she prayed to the Seven, _'Please just let my child be born. Take me if you have to but let him or her come into this world safely_.' Tears ran down her face and the fear that her praying would go unanswered started to set in.

"My lady that is it. Just keep pushing, you are almost most there." a midwife assured her.

Grabbing the sheets of her bed till her knuckles turned white, she let out a mighty cry that could rival the battle cry of the greatest and most feared warrior and pushed hard. When it was over, and her energy was spent, her head fell back onto the pillow of her bed.

"You did it milady, congratulations you have given birth to twins." The same midwife told her over the cries of a child.

She smiles, _'Twins! I have had twins_!' So happy she was, that she felt her heart sing with joy at the news, but that joy soon turned to terror. For she could only hear the cries of one child and not two. Opening her eyes quickly she looked wildly for her children in the room. Once she spotted them she called out in a frightful voice. "My child, what is wrong with my child! I only hear one voice what is wrong?!"

"Calm, milady calm." The midwife walked over to show her the children. "See my lady he only sleeps that is all."

With tears in her eyes, she opens her arms to take one child in each and cries as she thanks the gods over and over for answering her prayer.

-281AC, Riverrun, a 2 months after the birth-

Eddard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North rode hard to Riverrun. The war was over and the Targaryens were dead, save only a handful. A war that started with his sister Lyanna Stark's abduction by the now dead Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was over. It had ended with the death of countless men, women, and children. Even his own sister, for whom he fought so hard to save had died in the end. So much death and for what? A prince who couldn't put his people's needs before his own desires and a mad King who decided to execute her family instead of seeing her returned.

So much weighed on his mind as he rode on. The death of his Father and older brother, burnt alive on the orders of the Mad King. The death of his sister, who died leaving him with her child. Then there was the Mountain, Ser Gregore Clegane and another knight known as Ser Armory Lorch. They'd raped and murdered Elia Martell of Dorne, before splitting her children's skulls with their blades. Eddard had called for the heads of both men for their despicable act, but his friend and new King Robert Baratheon would not hear it, for in his anger he only saw joy at the death of Elia Martell and her children. Lastly was the baby Jon that he had in his arms right now. His sister's child, not that any would know it. For he knew if word got out that Lyanna had a child born of Rhaegar's seed, Jon's life would end before it had even begun. The only joy he could find right now was in the knowledge of his twin sons being born.

Finally, after days of hard and endless riding, Eddard and his small party of men entered the yard of the Great Castle of Riverrun. He handed Jon off to his trusted man-at-arms, Rodrick Cassel, and commanded him to look after him and keep him safe. He knew his new wife and her family would not receive him well if they found out about him at this time.

"Yes milord, I will look after him as if he were my own." Rodrik Cassel told his lord.

Making his way into the castle, Eddard's mind turned to the joy and excitement that only a father could feel at the thought of finally getting to meet his children for the first time. Being led by his Good-Father Hoster Tully to the room where his children and wife were, he hears the sweet sounds of a baby giggling. Upon entering the room, he is greeted by his wife. "Hello, my lord husband, may I present to you your sons." Catelyn Stark said with a breath-taking smile that reminded Eddard of how beautiful she really was.

She made her way towards him, carrying one of the babies in her arms. The midwife handed the other baby. Taking them into his arms he looked upon his sons, taking in their looks. One of the babies had a small amount of brown hair with startling grey eyes which seemed to hold ungodly levels of intelligence. The grey eyes seemed to scan Ned critically, analyzing him, before sighing and going back to sleep. The other had red-brown hair with blue eyes reminiscent of any child born of Tully blood. This child started to cry from the moment he was placed in his arms but that did not bother Ned, for at this moment in time if only for a minute, all his worries and fears were lost to the wind as he beheld his sons.

Looking over at his wife he asks, "What are their names?"

Smiling at Ned Catelyn answered him, "Well the one with the grey eyes is the eldest and I thought we could call him Lelouch and the youngest with the blue eyes, I thought we could call Robb after the king and your friend."

Eddard's face took on a slightly puzzled expression. He had no problem with the name Robb, but Lelouch was a very odd name. "Why Lelouch?" He asked, looking again to Catelyn.

With a puzzled look on her face, Catelyn begins to search her mind for the reason that she had picked the name and found she could not find it. She had never thought on it before and decided to give Eddard a straight answer. "In all honesty, I was going to name him after your father or brother, but… somehow Lelouch just felt… right to me. We could always change it if you wish, my love."

Thinking it over for a bit Ned felt it was alright. For some inexplicable reason, the name fit. _'Why not Lelouch? It was not a bad name, sure it was a bit odd but fitting for some reason_.' He thought. "No, that is fine. It is different from what most would name a child but it's a good name."

He would never know that something far more powerful than he had influenced him into thinking that.

-Lelouch's perspective-

 _'So, this is my new Father_.' Lelouch thought as he glanced over at his Father, analyzing him. _'He seems a bit uptight and serious to me, but it looks like he'll be a better Father than the last one_.' Lelouch thought as he lay still in Eddard's arms. He had already had two months to come up with an opinion on his new Mother, whom he found to be a bit stuck-up and conceited, though he assumed this had more to do with her upbringing as a noble than anything else.

He sighed outwardly and snuggled himself closer to Eddard as he thought back to what Death had told him about his new family and House. That House Stark was one of the poorest of the major Houses, and that it was located in the northern part of the Kingdom, having a large number of natural resources but was hard pressed to make use of them due to the cold climate. The worst thing, however, was that the Starks and the North as a whole were known for their honesty and blunt nature. This meant that the people were both naive and poor when it came to politics.

 _'This will be harder than I first thought, but I have worked with less than this before_.' Lelouch thought to himself as he looked over to his brother. _'Now the biggest question is why Death felt the need to put me in the body of a newborn and not someone at least a bit older_.' He was quickly finding that there was nothing quite so horrible as having the mind of a young man in his late teens, and yet being trapped in the body of a baby. Another sigh resonated through his head when he began to once again feel hungry. _'Well, I had best start whining so I will be fed. This is so incredibly demeaning_.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Once more thank you to Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami who has Beta this chapter. You're great thank you.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Lelouch – Winterfell - 287AC-

Six years, six very long years and more often than not degrading years. It had taken him nine months to re-learn how to walk once more and yet even after he could walk his Mother would insist on carrying Robb and him everywhere they went. Add on to that the fact that he needed to be breastfed and you could understand the living hell he had endured. He had the mind of a fucking 24-year-old for crying out loud. You'd think death would at the very least be kind enough to lock his memories away till he was older, so he wouldn't have had to go through that nightmare. Then there was talking, oh now he missed talking. Having to constantly whine and cry to get what you want is not a good way to live. It's no wonder he started to talk as soon as he could Lelouch thought to himself.

"Dammit, I lost again," a young voice yelled out.

Looking up Lelouch sees the unhappy face of his twin brother Robb as he looks down at Cyvasse board. "Come now little brother don't look so down, you did far better than the last time we played."

Robb glares at his older brother. Sure, he loves his brother, but he always has to remind him who was the older of the two of them. "Liar, you were only paying attention half the time we played."

"No, I was only paying attention one-fourth of the time but that is still better than when we first started. Seeing as I wasn't paying attention at all doing that time," Lelouch smirks at him in return.

"You're such an ass, Lelouch," Robb yells at him. Before Lelouch can say anything in reply his mother shows up.

"What is all this yelling about Robb," questions Catelyn.

Getting up and running to his Mother Robb starts to complain like all children do when they are not getting their way. "Me and Lelouch."

"Lelouch and I," Lelouch corrects him from where he sits but Robb continues as if he'd never heard him.

"Have been playing this stupid game all day and not once has he let me win, and worse he's not even paying attention when we do play." Robb cries to his mother.

"I am only not paying attention because you're not good a very good opponent. If you wish for me to start paying attention than just get better," Lelouch says in a dull tone.

"Lelouch stop it. Don't be mean to your brother and would it hurt you to at least take it easy on him when you play," his Mother questions.

Before Lelouch can answer back his father who has been sitting, watching them the whole-time, answer for him. "Cat, my dear, if Lelouch started to take it easy on him then he would never learn."

Looking down at his son Ned tells him, "Robb if you wish to beat Lelouch in this game you most start thinking a move ahead and not just reacting to each move he makes."

"Yes, Father," Robb answers joyfully then looks to this older brother. "Just you wait, Lelouch, one day I will beat you."

"I look forward to the day when you do little brother," Lelouch smiles at him, which just confuses Robb.

"Now both of you I believe you have lessons with Maester Luwin so go on," Ned tells his children.

Lelouch has to keep himself from rolling his eyes at this. Luwin or The Old Fool, as Lelouch calls him, is not his favorite person in Winterfell. Oh, sure he does not hate the man but, much like the order he belongs to, he thinks he knows best and does not question the information given to him by the order. This makes the man very closed minded and ignorant to new ways of thinking. However, unlike Robb, he does not complain and moves to obey.

"Yes Father, come, Robb, let us be on our way or do you wish for me to be better than you at studies as well?" Turing and walking off with a smile on his face Lelouch knows his brother will be right behind him. After all what little brother wouldn't want to show up his older brother.

When they are out of the room Cat lets out a sigh and looks to Ned. "Oh, Ned I don't know what I am going to do with them."

"Whatever do you mean Cat?" Ned asks her.

"Well just look at them. Whenever I find them together Robb is always yelling at Lelouch and Lelouch is away making fun of him," she sighs once more.

"Making fun of him. Oh, Cat I think not," Ned smiles at her and he sees the confused look on her face, so he goes on to explain. "If Lelouch is doing anything it is challenging Robb. By beating him so soundly and with so little effort he makes Robb want to try that much harder to beat him," Ned smiles just thinking about how good of a brother Lelouch is being.

"You think so, do you, Ned. Well, that seems like too much of a mature thing for a boy of six to be doing and how do you explain all the times I find Lelouch insulting Robb," she responds back.

The answer she gets is not one she is expecting. "Is he insulting him Cat? From what I can tell Lelouch is only telling the truth to his brother. When he said he was only paying attention one-fourth of the time and not half it was the truth. When he said that Robb has to get better if he wishes to beat him that was also true. By the Old Gods Cat when compare to Lelouch there is no one in all of Winterfell that can beat him in that game. Even Luwin is no match for Lelouch when it comes to this game."

"I guess that is true but still Lelouch could stand to be a bit nicer to Robb when he does lose. You know, maybe say, good job, or well done to him and not just tell him to get better." Cat responds.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Ned can see a nagging coming from a mile away. "If it will make you feel better I well talk to Lelouch about being a bit nicer to Robb from now on, but you know Lelouch, from the time he could first talk he has always been this way."

-With Lelouch after his lessons-

Stagnant, to be still, to not move. Is there anything worse than that? Lelouch would think not and it was one of the main reasons why he killed his Father and Mother in his old world. After all who would wish to live in a world where nothing changes and nothing different ever happens?

Apparently this sad and pathetic world he found himself in. The technology and innovation of this world had long since come to a halt, with no real changes happening in the last one thousand if not more. While there were the Citadel and the Maesters who were very well educated in their own pathetic way, they had not changed much with the passing of time as well. They were so close to the Renaissance that if they could just get away from their faith and learn to accept new ideas they would get there. Sadly, it didn't look like that would change anytime soon.

Then there was the North itself. At first, he wondered why Death would send someone like him to a place where honor and loyalty were held in such high regard but after a couple of years of living here, he could see why death would do this. The North wasn't a very rich land but that was not due to the lack of natural resources. It had more to do with their lack of proper tools and people to use them. That could easily be fixed with his knowledge of advanced metalworking gained through years of working with Rakashata Chawla on improvements to the Knightmare Frames. Then there was the food shortage problem that needs to be addressed. Farming in such a cold environment would always be hard but with the four-way system of farming and a couple of cabbages and potatoes that could be improved as well. Sure, the North would still have to import other foods, but they wouldn't have to be so dependent on others after they started to grow some food. After a lot of thinking, he could say that all the problems the North had where a good thing for him. Do to all the problems, the rest of the Seven Kingdoms often overlooked the North or just plain looked down on them, and when people look down on someone else they often don't pay them any mind. Well, at least not in till it was too late.

 _'I wonder if I should give the North gunpowder_ ,' Lelouch thinks to himself.

"Lelouch what are you thinking of so hard," asks a voice from behind him as he looks over the wide fields surrounding Winterfell.

Looking over he spots his so-called half-brother Jon Snow. The Bastard of Winterfell as people have been known to call him. Not that Lelouch believed that Jon was a bastard. Sure, he may have been born out of wedlock, but he knew he was not his brother no matter what his father said. "Hello, Jon. I didn't hear you come up. I was just thinking about how much I love this land and how much I want to make it better for all the people in it."

With a serious look on his face that does not belong on child his age, Jon says, "Lelouch you're always thinking of things like that. Have you ever thought about just having fun and playing with others like normal?"

"No, not really but then the games I like to play most don't like to play with me." He smiles as he thinks of how he beat his younger brother Robb earlier.

"That's because you never play nice Lelouch. You always beat everyone in less than five minutes and never take it easy on anyone," Jon responds back with a matter of fact tone. "Why don't you be nice for a change and come and play with me and Robb? We are going down to the yard to play knights."

"I would love to play knights with Robb and you." He waits till he sees his brother's face light up with the hope of playing a game he knows he can beat Lelouch at, "As soon as you can last five minutes in a game of Cyvasse with me." He laughs as his brother's smile falls from his face and takes on the upset look that all children get when they don't get their way.

Just as Jon is about to say something back Lelouch hears his Mother call for him and sees his brother tense up. She has never liked Jon due to her belief that he is his father's bastard.

'I'll have to do something about that before it has a negative impact on Jon.' Lelouch thinks to himself.

"Lelouch where are you?" Cat calls once more.

"Over here, Mother. I am just talking with my dear little brother Jon," he calls out, so she knows that Jon is here with him. Like many others, his mother had long since learned that he would not put up with people disrespecting Jon.

Once she rounds the corner she looks at him before her eyes lock on Jon's and give him a hard stare before looking back to him. "There you are my little wolf. Your Father has been looking for you. He wishes to speak with you."

"I see. Well, I had better not keep father waiting too long. Jon, I will meet with Robb and you in the yard later, so we can play. Maybe you can teach me what you have learned about the sword when I get there." When he sees Jon's face smile Lelouch feels more than a little joy in his heart. Giving his brother a small hug, he then walks off with his mother to go see what his father wants.

-2 years later - 289AC - Winterfell-

Word had come down from the Iron Islands that Balon Greyjoy has named himself king and has started a rebellion against the crown. Fool, even with his early victory at Lannisport and his raids at the Sea Dragon Point it wouldn't make any difference. His loss was decided long before he had even started this foolish war. His father had already sent out the Ravens to call on all the Lords of the North to muster their men. This war, if it could even be called that, would be over before the year was out. 'On a good note, however, it will give me time to start up the spy network that I couldn't with father here.' Lelouch muses to himself.

"Lulu, Lulu! Are you paying attention," a young Sansa Stark asks him? "You said you would help me understand my numbers and now you're not even paying attention," she states with a pout on her face.

With a small smile, he looks at his baby sister. At four years old she is so cute and reminds him a bit of the sister he had left behind in his old world. Shaking his head, he puts that thought out of his mind. No, she is Sansa and thinking of Nunnally will do me no good. 'After all, Nunnally is fine and peace has been brought to her world and will stay that way once his job here is done.' His new sister is like a smaller version of his new Mother and day by day she becomes more like her. "Sorry sister dear, I was busy thinking of other things. Now show me where you are so I can help you."

Puffing up her cheeks she points out where she is stuck and then starts to complain. "I don't see why I have to learn this Lulu? Septa Mordane says that a young lady does not need to know things like math and stuff. She says all I need to learn is now to be a proper young lady who knows how to look her best, hold her tongue and take care of the children she has once she is married."

Looking her in the eyes with a look that unnerves even his lord father he says in a cold voice, "Yes, well, Mordane is an old fool who you should never give serious thought to and any man who only wants a silent wife is not worth your time or your attention. Take Father and Mother for example. Mother is hardly silent with Father when it comes to her opinions about anything and Father wisely heeds her council."

"Yes, big brother," Sansa responds knowing her brother is right like he always is and goes back to her studies.

Smiling at his sister as she goes back to her studies Lelouch thinks back to how much has changed over the last two years. After talking and complaining some to his father he was finally able to get him to agree on starting some new farms around Winterfell which would grow cabbage and potatoes. His father had his doubt but when they succeeded he was easily able to convince him to allow him into the forge. Well, that was only after he agreed to work harder on his swordsmanship and promised to be nicer to his brothers when they played games of Cyvasse.

Not only was that a success but after getting his Father to allow him into the forge after promising to work harder on his swordsmanship and to be nicer to his brothers after playing a game of Cyvasse he was able to make a newer stronger steel. When asked by his Father how he did it he just told him that it came to him out of the blue. Not only was his steel lighter and stronger but it cost less than the average castle steel did. All it really took were some minor changes to the forge and adding some other metals to the mix. It took forever to convince Father not to give out the way to make the steel to the whole of Westeros however. The best thing that came out of all his that success was that his Father was more inclined to listen to him and what he suggested should be done about some things.

Still, the thing he was happiest about was not the farms or the steel, but he had succeeded in getting his mother to treat Jon better. 'God that was a headache,' he would not like to have to deal with that ever again he thought. Just getting his Father to admit that Jon was not his son was a pain and a half.

\- Two years ago - 287AC-

It was late at night in Winterfell as Lelouch sat in this Father's office waiting for him to arrive. There were spies here, even if the rest of the kingdom didn't care what happened in the North they were still here none the less. That was why he had to talk to his Father about this so late at night for you'd never know when the wall's had ears. Soon he would take care of those rats and for some of them if they were lucky he would let them work for him. As his Father walks into his office he gives his son a serious look before he addresses him. "What is this about Son, and why am I having to sneak around my own home?"

Making up his mind to not beat around the bush with his father Lelouch asks him a question. "Father, who is Jon's real father?"

The look of complete shock and disbelief on his father's face is only there for a second. One would question if it was ever there at all but Lelouch saw it. From the age of four, he had suspected that Jon was not his real brother but to have it confirmed was another matter entirely. Now the only question left was who Jon's father and mother were. Lelouch had a good idea as to who they were, however. "Lelouch, what are you talking about? Jon is your brother as much as I am ashamed of myself for being unfaithful to your Mother," Ned says, hoping his son believes him.

Looking his Father dead in the eye, to the point that Ned feels like his very soul was being looked upon Lelouch says. "Father, do not lie to me. You are the type of man any son would be proud to call his own."

He sees the smile on his father's face at his words but keeps speaking before he can say anything. "You are strong, wise, fair and just, what more can a son ask for in a father. That is how I know that no matter what you say, or how many times you say it, I can't believe you would ever be unfaithful to mother. Please, Father, tell me the truth," Lelouch asks with the pleading eyes of a child his age. An act to be sure but a great act for Ned can feel himself not wishing to keep lying to his son.

"Son, even the best man in the world can find himself falling to temptation," Ned makes one last attempt to assuage his son's questions.

"Yes, father but not all men can remain unharmed by fire. I saw Jon get a small burn from a candle when he and Robb where playing. Jon didn't even feel it. In fact, it didn't even leave a mark on his skin." It is a lie for he had never seen such a thing, but he must put this to rest once and for all. If this keeps up, Jon would most likely turn in to a bitter and angry young man down the road. Lelouch would not have that happen to someone he considered his brother.

"Damn fire and Targaryen blood," Ned curses under his breath.

Making up his mind to spare his Father anymore pain Lelouch makes up his mind to not push for any more answers. After all, the rest of the story was inconsequential. "So, he is my aunt Lyanna son. Damn Rhaegar Targaryen to all the hells for what he has done," He pounds his small fist on the chair as he plays out his act.

Ned not seeing the act his son is putting on goes to his side and looks him in the eyes. "Son, you are a smart child, smarter than most grown men and you see so much more, but you know what it would mean if this ever got out."

"Yes Father, I do, and you have my word I will never tell a soul." With his son's word given Ned lets out a deep breath of relief. "However, father you should tell mother. Don't let her hate Jon over a lie. He deserves better than that and so does she."

"I can't son if your Mother were to tell anyone it could spell doom for the North and our house," Ned responds.

"Father, Mother is a smart woman, she would never tell a soul if you explain things to her. Please, think about it before it's too late for things to change between them." With his peace said Lelouch stands and takes his leave.

-Winterfell - 289AC-

Lelouch was not there when his father talked to his Mother about Jon, but he knows he had. With her not talking to him for weeks on end and the uncountable number of times they ate dinner in complete silence told the whole story. On the bright side, she does treat Jon better than she used to.

"Lelouch, Sansa, come your father is riding out soon." Cat calls out, breaking his train of thought.

"Coming Mother," Sansa calls back as she gets up and grabs Lelouch's arm so as to drag him along knowing he would just take his time getting to the front of the door if left alone.

\- Outside on the step of Winterfell-

Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Ned before he left but other things were on Lelouch's mind right now. Like how to go about making the North stronger for what is to come. Firstly, information was needed and for that, he needed a spy network of his own. With his father going away to war it gave him time to set things in motion. He really should thank the Iron Born for their foolishness someday. Maybe if luck was on his side King Robert would wipe them off the map altogether so he wouldn't have to worry about them.

"Lelouch, you're the acting Lord of Winterfell while I am away," Ned says to his son.

"Yes, Father and you have my word all well be fine when you return at years end," Lelouch says with absolute certainty.

Not shocked at his son's words knowing that Lelouch has no doubt of victory over the Iron Born he takes this moment to remind his son that not all will go well. "I know you have no doubts of victory son but remember our house's words."

"Yes, father I have not forgotten. Winter is coming." Lelouch replies. He knows that his father means them to be words of warning for their house but Lelouch can't help but think of them as an ultimatum. 'Winter is Coming,' but not for House Stark. No, it was coming for those who were their enemies.

Nodding his head knowing Lelouch does not need to be told any more he hugs him even though he knows Lelouch dislikes to be hugged and says his farewells. As he rides off his brothers and sister look to him with worry in their eyes as Robb ask him a question. "Lelouch, do you really think Father will be okay?"

"Why yes, Robb I am sure of it." He sees his brothers and sister relax at his words. "Now I must be off, I need to see a man about a horse." His sibling looks on with confusion as he walks away. Finding his way to the castle stable he quickly locates the stable hand he is looking for he walks up to him. "Excuse me, may I have a word with you?"

Turing around the man sees the young Lord of Winterfell and it takes him by surprise, not expecting his Lord to come to talk to him.

"Yes, my lord how may I help you," he says as he bows.

With a disarming smile on his face, Lelouch looks him right in the eye as one of his eyes turn to show a crimson bird that scares the man right down to the bone. "You can help me by telling me who hired you to spy on my family," Lelouch asks as his smile turns completely evil.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Updated as of 10/24/2018 beta by Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- 289 AC -

Less than a year, that is how long that fool Balon Greyjoy's war lasted. _'A bit longer would have been better for me, but it was still enough time for me to get some things done_ ,' Lelouch thinks to himself as he looks over the new farmland surrounding Winterfell from the ramparts. With his Father gone off to war, it left Lelouch unimpeded for what he needed to do. His first step was to take care of the spies in Winterfell, of which there were few, to begin with. After dealing with the stable hand with a bit of help from his Geass he found out just who the man worked for. It was no real surprise that he worked for the Master of Whisperers Varys, and after finding out that the stable hand didn't know of any others spies Lelouch simply ordered the man to keep reporting to his master but to make sure it was nothing of any real value.

It took the better part of four months to track down the rest of spies in his home but once he had it took little time to convince a few of them to change their allegiance to him. The rest were sitting in the dungeon awaiting his father's return for judgment. They would be needed if he was to convince his father to let him set up a spy network of his own. This was made simple seeing as he'd merely used Geass on one of the spies to make them falsely admit to planning to poison his family at some point in the future. Poor man, but he was just a means to an end and luckily for him, his father was honorable to a fault that he would still give him the choice between taking the Black or a beheading.

Thinking of that he starts to frown at the thought of his Geass. On one hand he is happy to have it still, but on the other hand, it had been made next to useless to him. The way it worked had remained largely unchanged but now it only worked on one person at any given time and only once every week. Worse yet it does not last for long periods of time, only a couple of weeks at most. So just using Geass on everyone in power to obey him would not work seeing as they would wake from it sooner or later. Of course, making them all kill themselves is an option but not a very good one seeing as it would only leave a power vacuum that would not be easily filled.

"Lelouch, Lelouch! Hello, Lelouch, are you there," The young voice of Jon Snow yells out at him.

"Oh, I am sorry Jon I was lost in thought. What is it that you needed," he asks in the same bored tone that his brother has gotten used to over the years.

With an irritated look on his face, Jon answers his brother, "I was saying Lady Stark has sent me to get you. Father will be riding in any minute now and we must be ready to greet him."

"Why Brother I am always ready to receive any guest that comes to Winterfell. You, on the other hand, must really learn how not to fall in the mud when you are training in the yard." He smiles at seeing his brother's irritation rise.

"That's big talk Lelouch, coming from someone that has never beaten his younger brothers in a spar before in his life," Jon smiles wide at thinking he has got one up on Lelouch in his word games. He knows his older brother means nothing mean by his words, however it would still feel great to beat him at his own game.

"Why Jon what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't give you and Robb some hope. I mean, I am already better looking and smarter than both of you. It would be unfair of me and unkind to be better than you at fighting as well." The look on Jon's face is priceless.

"You're an ass, Lelouch!" Jon yells as he takes off with an angry look on his face. Yes, he may know Lelouch does not mean anything by it but that does not mean it does not piss him off.

Lelouch smiles as he walks off. Never would Jon have talked to him like that in the past if it was not for him helping to give him some confidence and his mother even encouraging him to do better in all the things he does. She hides it well from him making it seem like she is only helping him, so he can be of some use to her children in the future, but Lelouch knows she cares for Jon and is truly sorry for how she treated him in the past.

\- Hours later - Steps of Winterfell - 289AC -

It takes less time to get ready for Lelouch then it did for his brothers or sisters. Seeing as he's always dressed his best even after a spar with his brothers. Many have started calling him the Black Wolf due to his usual attire. He finds it quite amusing that it's so close to the old title he had back in his old world when he was called the Black Prince for the same reason.

"It looks like you were right Lelouch. It hasn't taken even a full year for father to come back from the war." Robb smiles brightly at the news that his father was only a couple of minutes away.

"You sound surprised brother," Lelouch remarks, an amused look on his face.

"Well of course we brother it's not like you can see into the future or something," Jon says as he stands at the end of the line next to Sansa. It was odd for most to see a bastard in line at all but with Lady Stark saying he could and Lelouch not saying anything against it no one questions it.

"True Jon I can't see into the future, but none the less the outcome of this war was quite predictable, much like when I play Robb and you at Cyvasse," Lelouch responds with a smile that pisses both brothers off. Mostly because of the fact that even after playing the game with Lelouch so many times they have never lasted more than 5 minutes playing him.

"What do you mean big brother," little Sansa asks in the voice of an innocent child.

"Yes, Lelouch tell us how it's was so predictable to you," Robb asks his brother with anger apparent at the slight against both Jon and himself.

"Gladly baby brother," he knows Jon and Robb hate it when he calls them that, but he just can't help himself.

"You see Sansa," turning to address his sister much to his brother's annoyance, "much like Cyvasse in war each side has a set number of pieces on the board, but unlike in the game, neither side has the same number of pieces. There are always other factors of course but let's keep things simple." He can see that he's got not only Sansa's attention but his brothers, mother's and a few other's attention as well and he keeps going.

"The Iron Islands are known for one thing and one thing only. The raiding, burning and stealing of the things they want or need. They don't grow, mine or build anything. What they have, they take at the tip of a blade unlike the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. That means that if they can't steal what they need then they will quickly run out of supplies such as food, iron to make weapons, and medicine to help heal their people. Because of this they have lost quite the number of pieces because of their belief in their Iron Price. However, let's move on to the next part of their foolish rebellion, which is their lack of manpower. You see sister the Iron Islands are small and because they don't bother growing any food they have a small population, because of this they have very little hope of expanding their army naturally so the holding of any large amount of land is impossible. Last but not least they have no allies to help them in their war. Without allies, the Iron Born where doomed from the start and the only advantage they had going for them was that they have the best boat builders in the known world and great sailors to man those boats but that would never be enough to win a on the scale they had started. No, they were doomed from the start and any fool could see that," he finishes in a matter of fact tone.

Little Sansa didn't understand him fully but with the way her big brother said it makes her believe that it is true. For Robb, Jon and everyone else that could hear and understand him it is nothing short of amazing that a boy of eight name-days could think of these things with such ease.

Catelyn Stark could not keep her smile off her face at his words. She had always known her eldest son was special and to see him show it with such ease was wonderful to her.

For someone like Maester Luwin however, he could not help but have a feeling of dread for all those who became Lelouch's enemies. In all his long year he has never read or heard of a boy who thinks as Lelouch does. At such a young age Lelouch had already come up with new things and thoughts that were truthfully beyond his understanding.

When the family sees Ned and his guardsman ride into the yard there are many different emotions on their faces. For Cat, it is a look of joy mix with relief. She knew he was fine from the letters that he sent to her but seeing for herself that he was okay was so much better. For Robb, Jon and Sansa it's pure happiness for they had missed their Father so and they're glad he has finally come home. Lelouch's face, however, remains indifferent and some may even call it uncaring of Ned's return. It was not because he didn't care, however, it was simply that he knew his father would return victorious so there was no need to make a fuss.

As his father rode forward Lelouch couldn't help but start thinking about his new family. Did he love his new family? Love is such a strong word and to be born again with all his old memories of the past made it hard for him to make up his mind. Looking over them he thinks hard on this for the first time since arriving in this world. Did he love his new mother? Well, he couldn't say he disliked her. His father, did he love him? Respect him yes, found him to be honorable even more so but did that equal love. What about his siblings Robb, Jon, little Sansa, Arya, and Bran did he love them? He thought back to Nunnally and Euphemia. He loved them so much that he would do anything to protect them and give them anything he could. Did he love his siblings in the same way? The answer shocked him as the only answer he could come up with was _'Yes'_. He would do anything for them, protect them from this cold hard world and burn anything or anyone who threatens them. It was not a good idea to love them for he knew some of them would die before this was all over, but it matters little now for his mind was set on this and there was no changing it.

"Lelouch, it is good to see you well. I trust all was good while I was away," Ned asked his son with a kind smile.

Reaching out his hand to shake his father's, Lelouch smiles. "Yes father, all was well. There are some things that need your attention, but it has been a long ride for you and your men, so it can wait till later."

In his son's eyes, Ned sees the look of a man who is troubled by something. "Yes, we should talk in my office later, after dinner."

"Very well father I will meet you there. Enjoy your rest and I will see you at dinner," Lelouch smiles at him.

"Very well son but first let me introduce you all to Theon Greyjoy. He is the son of Lord Balon Geryjoy and he will be our ward from today onward. You are to treat him kindly and with respect, understand," Ned tell his family as he pushes the boy forward

At first, no one knows how to respond to this news, well, that is until Robb in his overly friendly way goes and greets the boy with a smile on his face. Soon even his mother and Sansa go over to greet him but Lelouch does not. He takes a look at the boy and the first question on his mind is will this boy be useful to me or not, and if he is not will he be a danger to his family. _'Only time will tell_ ,' Lelouch thinks as he turns away and walks back into the castle.

-Ned's Office later that night – 289AC -

As the Lord of the North waited in his office he thought about his son, Lelouch, and what he had to tell him. Ned knows his oldest son is not a normal boy by any standard. He is smart, cunning and if the games against his brothers and sometimes sister are anything to go by, ruthless as well. Before he came to an agreement with his son on being kinder to his bothers he showed little pity when they played with him. Something he is not fully against seeing as it made both Robb and Jon try all that much harder the next time they played. Yes, he is harsh as the cold winter but kind as the spring when it comes to his sisters and new baby brother. A smile could not help but make its way to Ned's face at this thought for he knew his family would be in safe hands when he is gone from this world, so long as Lelouch is in it.

With that thought on his mind, he looks to the door as he hears it open to let his son in. Ned could not read his son's face most days and on other days he questions if he really could at all. His face never really gave anything away but, unlike the grim look many say the Starks are said to have, this is more along the lines of a aloof face. Like all things in the world bored him, even the things he made and the ideas he came up with seem to mean nothing to him even though they were life-changing for the people of the North. "Lelouch, good evening to you my son."

"Father, good evening to you as well. You look tired perhaps this can wait till the morrow after you are better rested, after all, I do not wish to upset mother by keeping her husband away from her for too long." Lelouch smiles as he says this last part for he knows his mother has missed him so and keeping him from her is not a very wise move on Lelouch's part.

"No that is okay Son, I am sure your mother will take it easy on you if this is indeed important, if not then I will pray for your wellbeing in the Godswood later," Ned jokes back for he indeed knows how upset Cat is for not being with her now.

Lelouch's smile soon falls from his face after he laughs a bit at his Father's joke. "Indeed, it is of great import Father. For you see while you were away dealing with the Iron Born I took it upon myself to look for any and all threats to our family here at home. What I found was more than a bit worrying." Seeing his Father sit up straighter and his face become dead serious Lelouch can tell he has his father's full attention.

"What did you find Lelouch," asks Ned, worrying for he knew his son was not one to make jests or worry over noting.

"Spies father, and not the type that we both know are always around Winterfell but the kind of a more sinister nature. You see Father as I looked for spies I found many that where very close to our family and one who, if given the order, would have poisoned us as we ate," no sooner do the words leave his lips then his father's face turns up into rage.

Ned had always thought of himself as an honorable and fare Lord but even he could give in to rage when his family was under threat. "Where is this spy, Lelouch. Where is this honor-less creature at now?" He demands of his son.

Lelouch's eyebrow raises a bit at this, perhaps he underestimated his father. _'It looks like this man may not live long enough to be given a choice of joining the Night's Watch after all_.'

"As we speak Father he is in the dungeon with a hand full of others awaiting your judgment."

Knowing the man and the other spies were in the cells under Winterfell put Ned somewhat at ease. "Did you find out who this man worked for Son?"

"Sadly, no father. The man admitted to spying and the plot to poison us when or if he was given the order but has since had a change of mind and now says that he is not guilty. A lot of good it does him for he admitted to it in front of me, Luwin, Jon, Robb and a handful of others." Once he found out his Geass had a limited time frame he made sure that more than one person was there for the man's confession.

"Good, then I will deal with this on the morrow." Not happy but relieved that this was stopped before anything tragic could happen. Ned made to stand before his son stopped him with what he said next.

"Father I wish to talk once more on the need for the North to have spies of our own," Lelouch said knowing if there was ever a time for him to get this, it was now.

"Son we have talked about this before and how I feel about us using such underhanded methods," Ned let's out a sigh.

"Indeed, Father we have but never before have we ever come this close to death and what is worse is we would never have seen it coming. We only escaped this time because of the war and me being worried about the safety of our family." Ned makes to respond but Lelouch does not give him the chance. "Father, the North has never cared for the South's games and I don't see that changing but it's clear someone else does not share our thoughts. I am not saying we take part in their games, just that we at least know what is happening, around us so that we can be safeguarded from any more plots against our family." He was not truly lying for Lelouch had no care for the Iron Throne and if the fools in Kings Landing or anywhere else south got in his way as they were sure to do, well they would not live long enough to regret it.

Ned could only rub the bridge of his nose. What his son said was true and he saw Lelouch's point very well but still, he did not feel right about this. It was not honorable and it didn't feel right but, was he willing to risk his family's life just for honor. The answer was clearly no, "I am guessing you already have a plan, Lelouch?" He knows his son does for he was not one to bring anything up without some sort plan to go along with it.

"Yes, father I do have a plan. All I need is your blessing to begin." Lelouch knows it will not sit well with his father but it has to be done, he is just glad his father is a man of reason and would listen to him.

With a reluctant sigh, he gives into his son, "Very well son you have my permission to go ahead with your plans, but I want to be in the know at all times, understood?"

"Of course, you will know all I know," which Lelouch really meant was anything he thought Ned needed to know.

"Is there anything more you would like to tell me my son," Ned asks fearing his son will have more to tell him.

With a smile on his face, he shakes his head. "Noting that can't wait till the morrow father but I am sure mother wishes to speak with you. Why don't you head to bed now?"

Ned's eyes narrow at him for he knows his son knows something he does not and if he guesses right his night is not going to be as restful as he had hoped.

-Morning, Winterfell - 289AC-

Ned was right about last night for his first night home was anything but peaceful. In a sad way, it makes him miss the war, for things were much easier there than they were here at home. First spies, a planned assassination of his family, and agreeing to dishonor himself by letting his son to build a network of spies. Then to top it all off he had a very long talk with Cat about having Jon recognized by the King as a Stark and not a bastard. She had convinced him that it would be safer for Jon if he was recognized as a Stark so that way people would stop questioning who his mother was and instead turn their questions on to why Ned would dishonor his wife by letting his bastard son be recognized as a Stark. She would play the part of the unhappy wife so as to not give anyone reason to become suspicious. He felt Lelouch's hand in this but doesn't say anything about it because he knows it is Lelouch's way of showing his love for Jon and that just makes Ned too happy to not go along with it.

"As I was saying, Father... Father, are you listening to anything I am saying," questions Lelouch.

"Yes, sorry son, you were saying," Ned breaks from his thoughts to answers him.

Hearing a giggle from his wife he turns to looks at her, "And people wonder where Lelouch gets his habit of getting lost in thought." Everyone from Rob, Jon, Sansa, and even the house guardsman are laughing at that. Even Ser Rodrik Cassel the Master at Arms could not help but laugh at his lord for he knows it is true.

Shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose Ned lets out a sigh. "Son, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Smiling at his family joyfulness at his father's expense Lelouch turns to the ten guardsmen who are standing in front of his family. Ned sees these men who seem to be guarding four objects hidden by a large cloak. "Remove the cloak men, let's show my Lord Father what we have been working on."

The ten men having great big smiles on their faces from knowing what was hidden under the cloak removed it. They were hand-picked by their young Lord to both guard and learn how to use, said object. Once the cloak is removed Ned is greeted by something that he does not understand at all. For standing before him are four rounded metal objects mounted on a contraption of metal and wood? They range in size from the smallest being mounted on top of a solid wooden box that does not even come up to his knee, to the biggest that is around 11 feet long on big wheels. "What are they Lelouch," his Father asks him knowing that these odd-looking things must serve some purpose or his son would not have shown him them.

"They are called cannons Father and they will be the new weapons of the North." Seeing his Father's puzzled look Lelouch turns to show him just what they can do. "Just watch Father, I will show you what I mean." Looking to the guards Lelouch starts to give his orders. "Prep the field gun, prepare to fire."

Like the well-trained artillerymen of old from Lelouch's world, they move quickly and smoothly to obey his orders. Going to the second biggest cannon they move it into place and aim it at the tree line that is about 500 yards away. Next, the five men work together to make ready the cannon. Ned is impressed, to say the least at how the men move, he has no idea what they are doing but from what he can see they were highly trained in doing it. When he sees one of the men pick up a small bag and put it into the cannon followed shortly by a round iron ball, the questions keep mounting. When all is ready, which took just a bit over a minute one of the guardsmen looks to Lelouch, "Ready to fire, Milord."

Looking back at the man Lelouch gives the order, "Fire." With the word given, the man that is holding a torch touches it to the back end of the cannon. What follows next is a mighty boom that bursts the ears of everyone present making them cover them with their hands, well everyone but Lelouch and the guardsmen that is.

What Ned hears and seeing next is something that he could have only believes would have come out of the tales of the Age of Heroes, for at the tree line some 500 yards away he sees one of the tall trees turn to nothing more than fire kindling. Words cannot begin to describe what he has seen and looking to his family they are in the same state of shock and awe. Even his Master at Arms Rodrik Cassel looks like a fish out of water from what he has seen. He turns his head to where Lelouch is standing and their eyes meet. In his son's eyes he can see that yes, they do need to talk about this frightful new weapon he has made. "Lelouch, my office, now. The rest of you are not to talk about this to anyone outside of those gathered here," Ned orders with all the might of the Lord of the North.

-Ned's office – Winterfell – 289AC -

Ned sits in his chair with a cup of wine and his head turned up to look at the roof of his office. His mind is full of thoughts of what his son has made. These cannons as he calls them, such a frightful thing they are. He knows his son is smart, maybe even the smartest person in all of Westeros but this, this is too much. Why did he make something like this, and how did he come up with it in the first place? Ned may not have paid too much mind to his lessons as a child, but he is sure as hell doesn't recall learning or hearing about anything like this. That thing hit a tree that was no less the 500 yards away in just a few heartbeats. A longbow could fire up to 200 yards effectively if not a bit more with a good wind and a catapult match the range of this new canon but nowhere near as much destruction as easily. Ballistae could hit a tree from that far but not with the same amount of damage as that cannon. With a sigh, he picks up his cup of wine and takes a long deep drink.

Hearing the door open he sees his son walk in with that same aloof look on his face that he has always has on. "Hello, Father how are you feeling?"

"I am fine son. I am guessing you already know why I called you to my office," Ned says to him.

"If I had to guess it has something to do with the cannons," Lelouch says in the same bland tone he uses when he is bored.

Ned can feel a headache forming for he knows that for whatever reason his son had for making those things will be a good one and he really does not want to hear it, but he asks anyway. "Lelouch, why did you make those things?"

Smiling Lelcouh responds with a joke, "Maybe because I am an overachieving son who likes to give his Father headaches." Ned smiles and lets out a small laugh at that. It's not very often Lelouch makes a joke about anything. Before Ned can respond however Lelouch's face drops to one of seriousness, "The truth, however, is that I made them for the next war that is to come father."

Ned's face turns serious as he looks at his son. The war with the Iron Born was over so what could he mean, it does not take him long to put understand what his son means. "You're talking about the assassination plot against us."

"That is right father. This assassination plot was clearly an act of war against our family. Whoever this was has made it clear that they wish us dead or at the very least to weaken us for whatever plans they have for the North," his tone is flat and cold like the winter, his eyes calm.

"That is why you wanted the spies, so you could find out who has moved to attack us," what Ned states is not a question but a matter of fact.

"You are right farther. This person or persons have made it clear they have no problem using spies and assassins to come after us. Though I don't think we need stoop to their ways we will need spies so as to at least be ready for any more plots being made against us." Lelouch knew that even though there was no actual assassination plan to kill his family in the first place, it didn't mean there wouldn't be any down the line.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose and feeling his head beginning to pound Ned knows his son is right, but these cannons are too dangerous a thing. If the Martells or, Old Gods forbid, the Lannisters were to get their hands on these things it could spell trouble for the kingdom as a whole. "Lelouch, how hard are these cannons to make?"

"Very hard father and it is quite the costs to make even just one as well. Without the plans, making copies of them would be all but impossible to do and would take years of testing to get it right." Pulling out a bag for his side Lelouch lays it open on Ned's desk to show him the Black Powder. "Also, without this, a cannon is just a useless hunk of metal."

Picking up the bag Ned looks at it closely before he asks, "What is this, Lelouch?"

"It is called Black Powder Father and it is what makes the cannon shoot the iron ball that is place in it, and before you ask, no, no one but me knows how to make it," Ned visibly relaxes at that.

"Now far can it fire Lelouch?" If this is going to be a weapon of the North Ned would need to know these weapons capabilities to use them effectively in battle.

"It depends on the cannon. The smallest one can fire anywhere from 750 to 1300 yards. The largest almost 3 kilometers," Lelouch's smirks when he sees his Fathers eyes open widely in shook at what he has heard.

Ned almost falls from his chair at his son's words. There is nothing in all the known world that can do that and from the power, he saw it display made castle wall useless. Hell, it made all other siege weapons useless and if not for the cost, longbows would be too. With all this knowledge at hand, Ned makes up his mind, "Lelouch you are to tell no one how to make these things unless I say otherwise. I will also need to know who knows about these things other than the people who were with us today so as to give them the same order. The secret on how to make these things most stay in the North no matter the cost."

"Of course, father whatever you need," Lelouch says and gets up to leave. As he walks out of his Father's office he smiles as things are going according to plan.

\- Four years Later – Kings Landing – 293AC -

There is a new player in the game. This, Varys, the Master of Whisperers knows for sure but who it was he could not tell. He had seen the new spies easily enough that were showing up in King's Landing but for whom they worked for he did not know. At first, he thought nothing of them, a lesser house maybe looking to get closer to the royal family by turning up some useful information but then his little bird's started to report new faces in other parts of the kingdom as well. After about three years of this Varys was about to make a move to get his hands on some of these spies so as to persuade them to tell him who they worked for, but no sooner than he was getting ready to make his move, then the spies seemed to simply disappear. Gone, just like that, from all corners of the kingdom, as if they were never there to begin with.

At first, he thought they had gotten what information they wanted and had just recalled their spies so as to make their move without leaving any loose strings behind. However, nothing happened, no one made a move or did anything out of the ordinary. So why call them off if you were not planning on making a move? It was a question that was on his mind for a good couple of months until he realized that they had never left at all. They were here, somewhere, he just didn't know who they were. When the realization hit him, his mind raced to find out who could make such a move. Who could come up with a way to make his spies disappear from the sight and the ears of his little birds. Was it the old lion Tywin Lannister? No Lord Lannister would not feel the need to hide his own spies and the same would go for the Queen of Thorns Olenna Tyrell. Maybe the Martell's, no was the answer once more for they only cared for their vengeance on the King and House Lannister. The other Houses of the South where a no as well for none of them had the power, money or intelligence to achieve such a thing.

That only left one other place to look, the North, but they had never shown an interest in the game before and Lord Stark was not the type to dishonor himself with this type of game. "So, who in the North would show any care," Varys asks himself. Could it be the one the Northern small folk calls the Black Wolf Lelouch Stark?

True the boy was only thirteen name-days old, but Varys knew that meant little in regard to this boy who was already slowly reshaping the North. The North had been one of the poorest parts of the kingdom for a long time but that was no longer true and was now becoming more and more powerful. The land that was once so hard to farm and their tools which were of poor quality were now changed because of the young Stark, who at the age of six had improved both. The boy had come up with a new way of farming and had also come up with a newer, lighter and cheaper steel than the rest of the kingdom. Now they were growing more food than ever before and had to rely less on places like the Riverlands or the Reach for food. Not only that but because of the new lighter and cheaper steel, the boy had learned how to make the North was making better tools than ever before. So cheap was the steel that more and more of the kingdom were going to them for things like tools, armor, and weapons. Sadly, for the rest of the kingdom the North would not share their way of making the cheaper steel and would not sell armor or weapons for a lesser price then they could get from any other blacksmith. Many had gone to King Robert to demand that he make the North share this knowledge with the rest of the kingdom, even the Citadel and the Queen had made their voices heard but to no avail. King Robert did not care if the North had better steel then the rest of the kingdom, he even found it funny that now all those that used to look down on the North had to now go to them for better steel.

That was not the only way the boy had started to change the North, however, along with the steel and the better way of farming the boy had learned how to make glass and crystal. To top it off his way of glass-making was like the steel cheaper, easier and over all better than any other. The trade of Northern Glass had only just started but already it was taking over the markets as one of the highest selling luxury items available. Even the Queen and her hatred for all things Northern could not stop herself from buying a new set of glass cups and mirrors from the North, and much like the steel, the North was not sharing their glass-making ways. The boy even improved on the windmill and came up with the idea of the watermill which saw unbelievable improvements across the North. Unlike the other things, this the North felt the need to share with the rest of the kingdom.

Because of all this, there was no one that hadn't heard the name Lelouch Stark of House Stark. So, it would not be completely unbelievable to say that it could have been him that controlled the spies. The only problem was that his little birds have not reported anything about young Stark showing any care for anything but what was going on in the North. This was something he would have to think on some more.

-Winterfell - 293AC-

Walking down the streets of Winterfell was a man named John Andre Spymaster for House Stark. He was on his way to meet with his young Lord Lelouch Stark to report what his spies across the kingdom had found. Jon was the son of a merchant from the Westerlands who had a run in with some of Tywin Lannister's men who had tried to rape his sister some five years ago. Because of this, his family had had to leave all their fortune behind lest his father lose his head. Soon after they had fled North to the lands ruled by House Stark his father had died of fever. It was a devastating blow to his family and had in turn put the survival of his family on his shoulders. In a bid to turn their fortunes around young Andre had set out to start a business himself in trading and selling the new steel the North was making. That is how he met his young Lord for the first time. Call it fate or chance, for Andre, it was nothing more than a change in fortune. Andre had spent months looking to get into the trading of this new steel with no luck and with what little money his family had left becoming less and less every day he thought his sister would have to become a prostitute and he a stable hand just to survive.

It was when he was on his last leg that Lord Lelouch had come to him about his want to get into the steel trade. After a long talk, some of which he could not recall, his Lord had asked him if he only wished to be a merchant or did he wish to be something more. Andre had asked him what it was that he meant by much more, that was when Lord Lelouch had told him what he needed and what kind of man he was looking for to see it done. Now Andre was not so sure about taking on this task he was being asked but with the promise of good pay and potential payback against House Lannister, it was not an opportunity he was unwilling to let pass by.

From the second Andre said yes to Lord Lelouch's offer he had to learn the spy game and learn it quickly. In the beginning, he had been hard-pressed to get started but after a couple of trips on the road, he got the hang of things. Now using his created business as a steel and glass merchant, he had built up a spy network all over Westeros and some even in Essos. To better hide what he was and who he worked for he had sent fake spies out who didn't know who they worked for all over the place so as to catch the kingdom's Master of Whisperers, Varys's, eyes. His hope was that with his eyes looking elsewhere Varys would not see the true spies taking their places in the kingdom. He had even gone so far as to have his some of his spies' work for other houses and even going so far as to have them work for the Master of Coin himself so as to not be found out. It had worked for the most part, oh sure he knew Varys knew they were still there but from what his men could tell he did not know who exactly they were.

With a confident smile on his face, he walks into the castle and goes to find his Lord. Finding him overlooking the training yard where his younger brothers are working on their swordplay he makes himself know. "My Lord, I have the reports ready for you to look over."

Lelouch turns to look at him with an aloof look on his face and answers, "Good, then let us begin."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **This chapter has been update and beta by Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami as of 10/28/2018**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Winterfell – 294AC -

In the training yard of Winterfell, two young men practiced with blunted swords. Of the two the younger man was on the attack, relentless in his drive to defeat his senior while the older merely smiled away uncaring of the outcome. As the younger of the two hacked away, flowing from one attack to another, struggling to gain even a hint of an advantage over the older it seemed as if he would never succeed.

Jon Stark, former bastard of Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, was having a hard time against his older brother Lelouch in their daily spar. Just two years ago Jon had been so much better at using both sword and bow than his brother that he believed Lelouch would never be his equal. Today seemed to be the death knell of that final hope. While on most days he still outmatched his older brother, it was now taking longer and longer and was beginning to prove more difficult than ever before. The reason for this, it seemed, was simply that Lelouch never went on the attack. Instead, he would merely bid his time, staying on the defensive and wearing Jon down.

As Jon stepped back a moment to gather his breath for the next assault he couldn't help but glance at the smirk played across Lelouch's face. It infuriated him to no end knowing that just a few years ago their roles had been somewhat reversed. Back then it was Lelouch who was on the attack, most likely to end the training for himself as soon as possible, while Jon, as well as his brother Robb, would whittle away at his defense. It galled him, even more, to know that because Lelouch had worked himself up to this level he was now simply using Robb, Theon and himself to identify a sword style all his own.

 _'Overhead slash, thrust, upwards slash and then lock swords and parry. Hahh... I really do dislike this physical training_ ,' Lelouch thought to himself as he sparred against his brother. _'I understand it's a necessity in this world, but I do so wish it were not so tedious_.' As Jon and his blades locked once more he parries the blow and sends Jon stumbling past, switching places on the open field.

While Lelouch may have been the technically superior opponent he knew that in an actual battle both Robb, Jon and even Theon would be able to defeat him in armed combat. This is mostly due to the fact that Lelouch couldn't bring himself to devote the time necessary to building up his frame and strengthening himself the way the other three had. It is because of this that he's taken to a defensive strategy against the three hoping to tire them out or outmaneuver them to win his matches.

Growing weary of his brother's constant dodging, blocking, and counters, Jon turns and rushes his brother. Using his superior strength to knock Lelouch's blade to the wayside he tackles him sending them both sprawling to the ground. He reaches for the dagger at his waist and quickly pins his brother to the ground, the dagger at his throat. "Do you yield, Brother?"

With a heavy sigh Lelouch admits defeat, "Very well, I was getting tired of this anyway."

His eye twitching slightly Jon picks himself off the ground, offering a hand to his brother. "Must you be insufferable at every occasion. You could at the very least pretend that I have gotten the better of you."

"You're right Jon. Truly I am aggravated beyond words that you have once more bested me with your strength, speed and cunning. I thought for sure that I would win against you this time." The dryness with which these words are delivered does nothing to sooth the twitch that has been developing in Jon's eye.

"There are days that I can do nothing but hate you, Lelouch," he replies with as much venom as he can possibly put in his voice.

"Truly Jon? I can honestly say there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of you fondly," Lelouch smiles before he turns and begins to walk away. "Why don't you go see how Robb is fairing against Greyjoy," he calls back over his shoulder.

His fist clenching in anger Jon can't help but damn Lelouch in his mind. Just once he would like to catch his brother by surprise but seemingly no matter what he does his brother has already seen it coming and prepared a counter. Sighing in defeat he lets his head fall, tracking the cracks in the flagstone as he shuffles on his way to were Robb and Theon have been having their own spar.

As his thought swirl in his mind, he cannot help but think that while he is irritated with Lelouch he could never truly hate his own brother. He has been there for him all his life. Protecting him from harm, both physical and verbal, as well as helping to smooth things over with Lelouch's own mother and, while he has no proof, even getting himself recognized as a Stark instead of a bastard. It reminds him of all the times he has pushed Jon to be better with encouragements and small tests, hoping to make him better, and when he has passed some test or other, set by Lelouch, he's always there with kind words and a smile and a look in his eyes that lets him know that his brother never believed for a moment that he would fail. It seems that while Lelouch's love for him and his siblings would only ever be found in tests and wordplay, he cannot help but love him all the same.

"I'd know that look anywhere. Finished your spar with Lelouch have you." Robb says as he looks at his younger brother. Robb and Theon only just finished their own spar as Jon shuffles up, a bitter look on his face.

"Yes, we've just finished." Jon says in a soaking voice.

"From that look on your face, this is one of those day's he's won," Robb smiles, happy that it was not himself that had been beaten.

Jon offers a smirk in reply, "I won, as a matter of fact."

"With a look like that, I don't know if I believe you. You looked more like a kicked dog that a victorious wolf," Theon speaks up from Robb's side.

"I'm sure the outcome would be much the same if you were in my place Greyjoy," Jon reply's, anger lacing his voice at the barb.

Theon falls silent at that, not for fear of angering Jon further, merely at the knowledge that Jon is in fact correct. Whenever Theon is around Lelouch he cannot help but feel small and insignificant next to him and yet while that may be true he knew that even Lelouch could find a use for someone small and insignificant.

In an attempt to move the conversation away from such talk Theon decides to bring up the news of the coming Harvest Feast. "Have the two of you heard how many Lords will be attending the feast this year?"

While the change in subject is incredibly transparent both of the Stark brothers have been learning from Lelouch on how to read the mood of a room and to understand when to let things go.

"All of them are likely to attend," Robb answers him, "From what I've been able to hear of Father and Lelouch's conversations they have big plans for the future of the North. Father would be unwilling to allow any to not attend when such things are to be discussed."

"Big plans seem like an understatement if you ask me. I've seen some of the plans that Lelouch has hanging about in his room. From what I saw it looks like they'd change the face of the North forever. Who knows what he has planned that he hasn't put to parchment." Robb and Theon exchange a quick glance in agreement before all three turns to exit the training yard.

As they stroll away they allow the talk of the feast to turn to its lighter aspects and joy's that soon to be had there. Both Robb and Jon only pretend to listen as Theon takes to bragging of the women he has seemingly bedded just this week and the no doubt scores of women he will bed during the feast itself.

-Lelouch's Room – Winterfell – 294AC -

Lelouch tiredly enters his room, his base of operations, as he thinks of it. He glances around taking note of the books he's painstakingly recreated from his former world as well as the books he's filled with the knowledge of the advanced technology from there as well, all waiting for the right time to be brought out to change the world around him. It is also where he finds his Spymaster leafing through pages of a script he can't decipher.

"Did something catch your eye, Andre?" Lelouch smirks slightly at Andre's confused expression.

"I'm simply intrigued, Milord. No matter how I look at it, it always appears to me as nothing more than groups of lines." Andre closes the book, a rather sheepish look on his face at knowing he's been caught snooping by his Lord. Lelouch doesn't even need to see the pages to know they are covered in the Japanese language he'd learned in his past life at the side of his friend Suzaku. When asked by people who had seen him writing it he'd simply tell them he'd made up the language in an attempt to keep the knowledge he was amassing secure.

Taking a seat at his desk Lelouch turns to Andre now standing before him. "While I'm happy to see you, Andre, I don't think you came here simply to browse through books you can't read."

"Of course, Milord I return with news from our spies." Lelouch takes up a quill and some parchment before he motions for Andre to proceed in case he needs to make note of anything in particular.

"While you will no doubt know that King Robert has been wasting away the royal coffers on women, wine and tourneys it has only recently come to our knowledge that he has been spending so much on these things as to put the very Kingdom itself into debt in the excess of two million gold Dragons." Lelouch glances up slightly in surprise. While he'd guessed that King Robert was in no way improving the kingdom he'd at least believed the man would keep the kingdom stable. Something was not right here.

"I'd believe that to be true if the debt was perhaps half the amount it is. As it stands I don't think even a king can drink and fuck themselves into such debt as this," Lelouch makes a few minor notes as he waits for Andre to continue with what he believes to be the true cause.

"The tournaments that king holds are most likely adding quite a bit to the crowns debt, however it is unlikely that this is the true cause of such a staggering number. The whispers I've received lead me to believe that someone is slipping Dragons from the crown and into their own pockets. The only person who has the ability to do such a thing is the King's very own Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish."

Lelouch's eyes narrow at that, "For him to be doing such a thing he would need to keep both true records of the Kingdoms finances as well as his own doctored records to show to the crown itself. Do we have anyone in place to search for such a thing."

"My spies could start the search immediately Milord. If they were to find it what would you have me do?"

"For now the knowledge of the location of these records is enough," Lelouch mutters as he writes down this new information. "Who, officially, does the crown owe the debt to?"

"The Iron Bank, as well as Tywin Lannister, own the majority of the debt and no doubt Baelish has spread it out to both himself and the other Lords of the Realm to better cover his tracks." Andre states to his lord.

"Speaking of the other Lords," pausing in his writing Lelouch looks to Andre, "How are efforts going in placing spies within their courts."

A brief pause lets Lelouch know that not everything is going perfectly. "Our spies in the North are all well positioned Milord and while the same can be said of many of the minor Southern Lords it is proving to be slightly more difficult with the ruling houses. The information we gain from such sources will have to be carefully considered until we have a better understanding of Houses themselves."

"Very well." It's disappointing but Lelouch can understand that not everything will work in his favor. "Has there been any other news?"

"With the Harvest Feast approaching I've been having my spies concentrate on the Lords of the North in case they themselves prove to be trouble. From my reports, almost all the Lords remain loyal not only to Lord Stark but are impressed with yourself and the prosperity you've brought. A few complain of the Norths continued subservience to the crown but such thoughts have been known since before your Lord Father was made Warden of the North. The real problem, Milord, is with House Bolton."

Lelouch's eyes narrow at the reminder of the House of the Flayed Man. Of the few times, he'd met Lord Bolton he could not help but remember his previous father and the cruelty he'd kept carefully hidden from all around him.

Andre continues, his voice cold, "Lord Bolton has been attempting to influence the price of the new steel sent to the Southern Kingdoms either through taxes or price hikes. It's also been discovered that he's been pressuring the smiths around the Dreadfort into revealing the process for creating said steel. We believe he's in communication with the Great Houses of the South about selling the secret of creating the steel. So far we have been unable to find out who exactly he's been talking with but I believe we should know within the coming weeks."

Lelouch remains silent in thought as he takes in the information. While the news is indeed bad if House Bolton were to succeed, something he has no intention of allowing. This could also be a grand opportunity for him and allow him to get rid of a house that would no doubt become a thorn in his side as time passed. If he can gather evidence of House Bolton's betrayal of standing orders from the Warden of the North, it will justify Lelouch's efforts of creating his network of spies to his father and perhaps even allow him to bring more innovation to the North without the Stark Lord questioning his intentions.

"There is more Milord." Andre breaks though Lelouch's line of thought and brings attention to a stack of parchment he's taken from the satchel at his side. "These are the reports from around the Kingdom that you've asked for. It contains the general attitude of the different Great Houses across the Kingdom, in as much detail as we can obtain, as well as the mood of the small-folk in various regions throughout the country. What isn't on here is something I've only just learned of on my way to Winterfell. It seems that a number of isolated farmers and woodsmen, as well as their families, have been going missing in the vicinity of the Dreadfort. I've had it confirmed by our spies there that Roose Bolton's bastard has been capturing these families and taking them to torture and flay within the dungeons at the keep. I've had my men put together a plan to rescue those still alive and transport them here to Winterfell to testify against House Bolton."

"Very good Andre," it seemed that proving his spy network worth the effort was going to be achieved whether House Bolton was attempting to sell Northern secrets or not. "With only two months remaining before the Harvest Feast I want you to concentrate on the Houses in the North but House Bolton specifically. Gather what evidence you can of all their crimes and have it ready for me to present to my father. It's time to remove the stain of the 'Flayed Man' from the North." The cold smirk on Lelouch's face would send a chill racing up the spines of even the hardy people of the North were they to see it. While Andre keeps his face as neutral as he can that doesn't stop his heart from racing in his chest at the look upon his Lords face, he would never pity nobles like the Boltons, but it doesn't stop him from wondering just what Lelouch Stark is capable of.

-Casterly Rock – 294AC -

Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock, head of House Lannister and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands gazed stoically out the windows of his office. He could almost feel the 'Winds of Change' as if they were a real thing blowing through the Seven Kingdoms, shifting the power of the world from the South to the North. He has been playing this game longer than most and because of this, he can see what is going on around him, unlike the rest of his foolish family. The tools being used in the mines were made with steel bought from the North. His family and all the other Houses in the Kingdom were spending more and more money on the luxury items that the North has be making. If it had remained mostly the nobles spending money it wouldn't have been as distressing but with the recent introduction of a new alcohol called Vodka, coming from the North as well. Now even the small-folk were spending their meager coin on a product from the North.

If Tywin were to guess, the total amount of gold spent by the kingdom in the trade with the North, was close to half a million dragons this year alone and that amount would just keep growing. In a bid to stop this he had told his blacksmiths and Maesters to find out how to make the steel of the North, but they had failed. It was distressing to learn that he would not be able to recreate the steel himself, it could have silenced those fools in King's Landing begging Robert to have the North give up the secret. He would now have to turn to other methods to reclaim even a portion of the profits flowing out of the Westerlands.

Of the spies, he'd sent to the North none had been successful in bribing the blacksmiths working there to reveal the secret to producing this new metal. Whoever had taught them how to work the metal had also instructed them on keeping such things safe and away from prying eyes and ears. He would have liked to simply capture one of the smiths for himself but with the limited number of blacksmiths actually working the metal combined with the small number of merchants allowed to sell it things could prove troublesome to cover up should he start producing the steel in his own holdings.

The only success he's had in such plans was in receiving a raven from Lord Roose Bolton. Lord Bolton had offered to sell the secret of the steel and would offer cheaper prices on glassware from the North if Lord Tywin would back House Bolton's claim to the North when the time was right.

Tywin would admit it was a good offer, not that he would be accepting it in the way Lord Bolton was hoping. As things stood he could only come to the conclusion that somehow the North had taken to using spies to keep the secrets of the North. He knew that a man like Lord Eddard Stark would never dishonor himself with such methods, no it was his son Lelouch Stark, the _'Black Wolf of the North'_ , that made him think such things. He had a hard time believing that a boy of just fourteen name-days could have come up with so many innovations and taken to creating a spy network to rival even those of the other Great Houses, but he couldn't ignore the possibilities of such a thing.

Returning to his desk he sat down to write his response to Lord Bolton. As things stood he would have to take the chance that whatever plan the Lord of the Dreadfort was planning would pan out in his favor. Finishing and sealing the letter he called for a knight he knew to be loyal. He would have him make the delivery with discretion, there was no need to draw attention to himself if he could help it. However, if his deal with Lord Bolton should ever come to light he was already prepared. While the increase in steel cost would be troublesome it was not something he couldn't afford, and Lord Stark was unlikely to unduly make life harder for the small-folk, even those not his own. All that was left to do now was wait and see if this gamble paid off.

-House Reed – 1 Month before Harvest Feast – 294AC -

Lord Howland Reed was working in the office of his keep finalizing all the details of his departure for the Harvest Feast to take place at Winterfell the home of his Lord and friend Eddard Stark. As one of the few men both loyal and alive who knew of the events that had taken place at the Tower of Joy, he was in the know when it came to his son's network of spies. Though dishonorable in his eyes he was in agreement with his friend Ned that such precautions in this day and age were needed. It was because of this that he was unsurprised to revive instructions from John Andre, the Spymaster, telling/asking him to be on the lookout for any Southerners who seemed out of place. Unknowing why he should do such a thing he had none the less done as asked and tighten security around his keep and lands. There was always the off chance that such a man could come through carrying information that was important to the safety of the North. Which was enough for him to have his men keep watch.

"Milord," a guard called through the door as he knocked. After Reed answers him by telling him to come in than the man continueds, "Milord, we've apprehended a man from the South who might be the one we were told to look out for. When questioned on his business here in the North he became defensive and eventually he attempted to flee when we asked him to come to meet with you."

"Where is he now," Howland asked as he stood from his desk.

"In a cell in the dungeons. We searched him and found a dagger and this letter." Howland's eyes widen at the sight of the seal of House Lannister on the letter the guard hands him. He barely contains his rage as he begins to read through the letter almost crumbling it in his hands before calming himself.

"Release the Southerner, tell him he's failed in his mission and that he should be happy to keep his life. Call for the Maester and Master-at-arms and spread the news that we will depart for Winterfell within the next day." The guard leaves quickly as Howland Reed slumps into the chair at his desk. It would seem his friend's son was correct, there was a need for spies and they were quickly proving their usefulness.

-Winterfell – 1 Week later – 294AC -

It was a rare day in the Keep of Winterfell that one would find the normally sour-faced Eddard, Ned, Stark laughing and smiling in joy. However, today was such a day and Ned Stark would be loath to let these moments of happiness pass him by. Indeed, with the last few years filled with the fallout of the Greyjoy Rebellion, starting up new farms and mines, the rebuilding of and rehabilitation of the forts, castles, and walls that had fallen into disrepair and you have the recipe for a stressed Lord Stark. It wasn't getting any easier with the coming Harvest Feast as well as the plans that would need to be finalized afterward and relaxation was a concept that Ned could only dream of when they began.

"Then what happened, Lulu," Ned Stark's concentration is broken as his youngest daughter, Arya, prods his oldest son to hurry his story along.

"Yes, what next, Lulu" Bran Stark agrees, bouncing at his sister side.

Lelouch laughs at them but keeps going with his story about his old world. A made-up story to them but oh so real to him as he tells them of his many adventures at the school festivals. Of course, he tells it in such a way that they can understand and waters down a lot of it, but the laughter of his youngest sibling shows they enjoy it anyway.

Off to the side sitting with her Mother, Sansa is doing needlework. In the past, she would sit with her younger sister and brothers listening to his storys but now she is too old for such silly stories, being a young woman of ten name-days, or so she says but she keeps pocking herself with the needle she is working with because she is intent on listening as well. Her Mother shakes her head in amused concern while bouncing little two-year-old Rickon on her lap. Robb and Jon are there as well, laughing along with the rest, they may have heard it before, but they never will never grow tired of listening to their brother's amazing stories.

The joy cannot last however as a guard knocks sharply on the door to announce that Lord Reed is waiting within the Godswood with business most urgent.

Ned is surprised by this for he did not think he would see his old friend till the Harvest Feast itself. Looking to Lelouch he says, "Come, Lelouch, let's see what my old friend wishes to speak about." Ned knows that whatever this is must be of great importance for him to ask him to come to the Godswood and not his office within the keep.

"Yes Father," Lelouch stands before glancing over at his brothers. "Father should we not bring Robb and Jon with us. I think it's time for them both to know fully what is going on around them in case you or I am needed elsewhere."

Knowing that Lelouch means if they were to die before Robb and Jon can be brought into the fold he lets out a sigh before motioning to the two boys, "Come along boys."

Both of them jump up at their Father's words and move quickly to follow. Although Lelouch had been teaching them, along with Sansa, to better understand the world around them as well as how to rule and lead the North should the worst befall him, this is the first time they'd been invited to attend an actual meeting between Lord and Heir. So their haste could be understood.

-Godswood – Winterfell – 294AC -

As they make their way into the Godswood Lelouch's mind goes to how he feels about this place for whenever he steps into these woods there is this feeling of being watched or judged. A feeling his mother has felt as well, but unlike her he knows the that God and Death are real entities with a living consciousness and if they are real than it would not be hard to imagine that there could be lesser Gods as well. Not that it matters to him anyway for if by chance these Gods tried to get in his way he would burn down all the Godswoods and Septs in all the world in retaliation so as to make his goal comes to fruition. Maybe that was why he always feels judged in this place, like the old Gods knew about his existence and hated him for it or feared him for it.

"Well met Lord Reed, my friend," Ned Stark greets the two men waiting for them. One is indeed Lord Howland Reed and the other is his Spy-master, John Andre. Both men bow as the small party approaches them who in turn greet them back with the same respect.

"It is good to see you as well Milord, if only it were under better circumstances." Howland steps forward to shake hands and motions to Andre at his side. "Andre here would be the best to explain in this case."

Ned turns to Andre, "Are you well, Andre?" He is unsure of how to feel about John Andre and his role within his court as well as his relationship with his son. While the man is courteous and well-mannered he cannot help but see him in a negative light for his role as Spy-master to the North under his son's command. Lord Stark would have found it easy to like the man were he simply a merchant that his son had grown friendly with but because of his status as a former Southerner as well as a spy he finds himself cautious around the man.

"Well enough Milord," smiling Andre turns and greets his sons, "It is good to see you well Milords."

Both Robb and Jon greet Andre in turn before sharing a quick glance. They knew of the steel merchant but did not understand why he would be included in a discussion between Lords and Heirs of the North. "There must be some trouble if you have arrived early and have brought my son's Spy-master along with you," Ned says as both boys start in shock, the expression on their faces priceless to Lelouch, before staring up at the man now seeing him in a completely new light.

Lelouch rubs his chin in thought as he glances between Andre and his brothers. He will have to teach them how to look for and recognize spies that may have infiltrated the keep or following them through towns. His mind turns to the many ways he can teach them such lessons and cannot keep the dark look that creeps onto his face hidden from his brothers. Robb and Jon catch the look on Lelouch's face for but a moment before he hides it behind his blank expression, however that one glance is all they need as they straighten, and feel a chill run down their spines. No doubt the days to come are to be eventful for the two of them.

"Yes Milord," Andre starts, "Sometime back I began to hear rumors of House Bolton attempting to sell the secret of the steel produced here in the North to one of the Houses in the South. What they would have gained in return was only speculation until recently. I believed that one of the Southern Houses would send a reply, whether that would be by raven or messenger I did not know but I had men in position should it be by raven and so informed Lord Reed of the potential for a Southern messenger who would have critical information for the North passing through the Moat on their way north. Such a man was captured only seven days past and with him, he carried this letter."

Ned opens and reads through the letter quickly, his eyes hard as ice and cold as the northern air. "This is a true seal Andre, not some farce," his words are low and as sharp as his families Valyrian blade Ice.

"Yes, Milord." Ned distractedly hands the letter over to Lelouch as he moves to stand before the Heart Tree, his expression troubled. Lelouch reads through the letter, Robb, and Jon following along over his shoulders. He hands the letter to Robb but remains silent content to let his father or more likely his brothers make the first suggestion on what to do.

Surprisingly it's Lord Reed that breaks the silence, "Ned, Lord Bolton has as good as declared his intentions to end you and your House. With all the evidence that Ser Andre has gathered, we can easily bring the man to justice. No one would doubt your right or your honor to take the steps needed to see you and yours safe."

"I agree with Father," Robb speaks up, "we can gather the men and have Lord Bolton in chains before the week is out."

"No," Ned states, not turning from the Heart Tree. "I will send a raven to the king. I have no doubt my friend will agree that we are allowed to seize Lord Bolton, but we will do this the correct way. None shall question that we have done this to merely secure our own position in the north."

"While I agree with you Father, would it not be easier to simply arrest Lord Bolton when he arrives for the Harvest Feast." Ned turns to look at Jon, curiosity in his eyes, Lelouch also turns to him a soft smile on his face. "You could still send your letter the King telling him that you will be arresting Lord Bolton at the Harvest Feast and bringing him to trial before the other Lords of the North. Lord Bolton will only bring a small force with him to the Feast and the guard Winterfell would be more than enough to convince Lord Bolton and his men to surrender without bloodshed. I'm sure that would be best for all, father."

Lelouch is truly impressed with Jon's thinking and while he can sympathize with Robb wanting to end the threat to their family as quickly as possible he'd hoped all his lessons so far would allow him to understand that fighting your enemies on a field they know best is foolish. "I believe Jon has the best plan, father. Bringing Lord Bolton to trial would ensure none could question your honor."

"It is a sound plan Jon," Ned says to his son as Jon's face takes on a blush from the praise. "What would you suggest we do about the Lannisters, Lelouch?"

"Unfortunately, there is not much we can do. The way in which Tywin Lannister has worded his reply says that he would support the Bolton's claim should anything happen to House Stark. It mentions no attacks, troops or even supplies in any way. Lord Lannister could easily make the argument that it was an agreement to some far-off future that may or may not have come to pass. That is without taking into account the large debt that the crown owes to the Lannister family as well."

It need not be said that if they did take any overt action could potentially lead to civil war, a war that Lelouch knew he could win. The weapons and increased food supply that he had brought to the land would make help with that, but it would still be a long and drawn out war with no gain to be had.

"Milord," Andre speaks up, "Lord Bolton will likely bring his bastard son Ramsay Snow with him to the Feast, we should move to arrest, and bring to trial him as well."

"What has Ramsay Snow done that warrants such a thing," Ned questions.

"My spies have been hearing rumors of isolated families going missing with no explanation. I had them do a more thorough investigation about the source and found that Ramsay Snow has been using his father's men to capture these families to flay and torture within the Dreadfort. I have men in position to rescue those still alive as soon as Lord Bolton departs from the fort for the Harvest Feast." Lord Stark goes still at the news but his hands clench tight and Lelouch can just see his Father's shoulders shaking as he tries to contain his rage.

"Very well, we will go with Jon's plan and arrest Lord Bolton and Ramsay Snow when they arrive for the Feast," Ned starts, "Lelouch, you may do what you believe can be done against the Lannisters and keep me appraised of the outcome. For now, there is nothing more to do so go about your days until the Feast where we will make our move."

-Three Days Before Harvest Feast – Winterfell – 294AC -

Everywhere you looked there were people happily getting ready for the feast and talking about this year's harvest. The harvest has been the best in the history of the North, so much food had been grown that many would think that they lived in the South and not the cold hard North. There would be games and prizes but unlike a tournament, in the South, the games were so simple that a commoner has a chance to win a prize. Yes, it was safe to say everyone was merry this day, well that is if you were not Lord Roose Bolton and his son Ramsay Snow.

Roose Bolton could not be more displeased right now, not only had he not received word from Tywin Lannister but just days into their travel a messenger had arrived from the fort to tell him that the people his son had been torturing in the dungeons had somehow escaped. With the Starks strong standing and good favor with the king, not to mention Lord Stark's heir's accomplishments that greatly changed the North he had had to take the risk of making a deal with the Lannisters. If this kept up any chance of House Bolton becoming rulers of the North would be lost, at least in his eyes, they would be. Still, this was a big risk he was taking, and he knew it, if he was found out his House was all but done for and with the escape of the people that his son has been torturing put him on edge. He even thought about returning to the fort just to be cautious but without due reason, he would lose face with the other houses of the North.

Then there was his son who he had to keep reminding to be on his best behavior and that went double when he is around the heir of Winterfell. His son did not see why he should do so and kept telling him that he has no fear of the Black Wolf and the little toys he makes. Roose called him a fool and told him if he wished to keep his neck he should be cautious around the boy, just as he was and for good reason. True he had only met Lelouch on a handful of occasions but when he did Roose could not help but feel a bit nerves around Lelouch Stark. It was not because of his intelligent or the many things he had accomplished, no it was his eyes that made him so nerves. If there was one thing Roose knew how to do and do well it was read a person's eyes, and Lelouch's eyes were the type that told you he could see you for what you were. There were no secrets you could hide from him and no move you could make that he would not foresee. Roose dismissed that thought at first seeing as Lelouch was just a boy of 10 then but with no message from Lord Lannister and the missing people the thought made itself known once more. Did the Black Wolf know of his plans and if so how did he know of them. Shaking his head he rids himself of these thoughts, he can't think of this right now, no now was the time to look the part of the Lord who was happy with the changes being made to the land.

"Look at all those pathetic people going about their small lives without a care in the world. I can't wait till we change that," Ramsay remarks darkly to his Father showing, his true colors for all those who could hear him.

"Shut your mouth Ramsay, we are not in the Dreadfort where you can say and do as you want. If someone hears you it will not end well for you." Having to remind his foolish son once more of this is starting to wear on his nerves.

Spiting to the side Ramsay responds to his Father, "Tell me, father, who would dare tell of what I say if they do overhear me, some small-folk ha," he barks, "Don't make me laugh. Who would believe them over a Lord's son?"

"You forget yourself, Ramsay. You are nothing more than a bastard to them and I so keep your mouth shut before you lose your tongue," Roose orders his son.

Ramsay's hand goes to his sword in anger at this for he knows it to be true. He could still recall the day news came that Jon Snow became Jon Stark. How he hated Jon for that even though he has never met him.

"Oh, I don't know milord, he would most likely lose more than his tongue from such talk," A voice from in front of them says.

Roose turns his head to face the person who called out to him. When he spots the man, he sees a handsome young man of no more than twenty name days with brown hair that has a long braid down to his shoulder and a noble look to his face. He is also flanked by twenty guardsmen on each side who are wearing light steel armor and carrying pikes in their hands. "You dare to stand in front of me, I demand you move aside whoever you are."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Milord." Instead, the guards move to surround Roose and few men he's brought along. "Lord Bolton, you are under arrest for conspiracy to usurp the Warden of the North and the attempted selling Northern secrets."

Roose's mind races at the implication of those words and can only come up with a single explanation for how Lord Stark could have come to possess such knowledge. Somehow or another the honorable Ned Stark was using spies. However, even as he thinks this he comes to realize that it is not Ned Stark who has made this happen, no, it must be Lelouch Stark who has brought this change about, and much like the wolves of his houses symbol, the young Lord has led him perfectly into this trap. Seeing his men with their hands on the swords he quickly looks around to see if there is an escape route to take. Not seeing any he knows the only way to get out of this, hopefully alive, is to surrender and win in court, for he knows Lord Stark will not just have him killed outright, not with the other Lords of the North here.

Looking at his men Lord Bolton orders them, "Do not draw your swords. We will give ourselves over peacefully."

"Father," Ramsay gives him a hard look at his order.

"Be quiet boy unless you wish to die on the streets like a dog," Looking back at Andre he asks, "Would I be right to assume my bastard is to be seized as well?"

"Yes Milord," ever the professional Andre answers Lord Roose as he should, even if he is a traitor.

Lord Roose gets off his horse and takes off his sword to hand it over to one of the guards and like a true Lord of the North follows John with his head held high. His son Ramsay does not follow his example and puts up a fight until he is pulled down from his horse and shackled in irons and dragged to the castle screaming at them to release him.

-Dungeons – Winterfell – 294AC -

Lord Bolton sits in one of the many cells in the dungeon of Winterfell thinking of what to do next. There is little doubt Lord Stark has evidence of his plan to overthrow the Starks as the ruling house of the North so that left only two things to do, take the Black or ask for a trial by combat. One would lead to the end of his house and the other, if he won, could lead to the restoration of his house in a couple of decades. Not in his lifetime for he knows that no Lord of the North would help him and now that he knows there are spies working for the Starks any outside help was out of the question as well. He also had to consider that if he did take the trial by combat he would likely face Lord Stark himself, a fight he was not so sure he could win.

With this thought in his mind he hears the door of his cell open and a boy walk in, no not a boy but the man that has seen to his downfall. "Here to mock your prisoner my young Lord," Roose says to Lelouch who is flanked by two guardsmen with their hands on their swords ready to kill Roose if need be.

"Hardly Lord Bolton, I find no need to mock a man who has already lost. That goes more so for a man who is wise enough to see that as well," Lelouch answers him with a cold voice and even colder eyes. The eyes of a true Stark if Roose was being true to himself.

"Then why are you here my Milord," Lord Bolton is honest in his question, wondering why he is here.

"I am here to see if I can talk you out of the trial by combat and to take the Black instead," Lelouch answers him honestly.

Rising an eyebrow at him Lord Bolton asks him, "How, pray tell, did you know I would choose trial by combat?"

"Because it was the only way to save your house for falling into nothing. From what I heard about your bastard son he would choose trial by combat but even if he gets to have it and won it would make no difference for your house for he would never inherit your spot as Lord of House Bolton. As for you, if you choose trial by combat as well, you would face my father himself. A fight that you would not win and we both know it," Lelouch answers him as if the winner was already decided.

Roose cannot help but agree with Lelouch on this for he had fought in the last war with Lord Stark and knew him to be the better swordsmen and like Lelouch said even if Ramsay won his battle it would not matter. "What you say may be true Milord but like you said it is the only way to save my house so there is little reason for me choose the Night's Watch over combat."

An aloof smile on his face Lelouch responds back, "Isn't there? It is a great honor to sever with the Night Watch, is it not?"

With a cold laugh Lord Bolton reply's, "Do not think for a second Milord that I believe what you have said. We both know there is no honor in severing on the Wall anymore."

Shrugging his shoulders, a bit Lelouch answers him, "You are right, I don't believe it and only a fool would. There is no honor in severing with murderers, rapist, and thieves on a cold wall. Then again, for a man like you that would not be too bad a place for you to go."

"For someone who said they are not here to mock me you're doing a fine job of it Milord," Lord Bolton's eyes narrowing dangerously at Lelouch.

However, Lelouch just brushes this look off not frightened in the least. "You take my words the wrong way, Lord Bolton. All I mean is that the Wall could use a man like you. With the Night's Watch, the way it is a man as intelligent, cautious and ruthless as you are is needed there." Seeing that he has Lord Bolton's ear he keeps going, "From what my father had told me and what I have heard from others, Jeor Mormont is an honorable man who is strong, stern and fearless. All good things to be sure but is not what the Night's Watch needs right now. No what the Night's Watch needs is someone to fear and you, Lord Bolton, are a man to be feared and let's face it, I will never let House Bolton rise to its former glory."

The look in Lelouch's eyes as he says this is unnerving, to say the least to Roose. He does not show it but right now within the darkness of the cell combined with the light from the torches he feels some fear towards Lelouch. After all, what kind of demon would look to save an enemy he claims others should be fearful of. "I will think on it," Is all he has left to say.

Leaving the cell Lelouch walks down the hall of the dungeon and stops to look at the door that would open to Ramsay Snow's cell. In less time than it takes to make up his mind on how to beat one of his brothers in a game of Cyvasse he dismisses the boy as useless and walks off.

-Next day – Great Hall – Winterfell – 294AC -

The trial of Lord Bolton and his son Ramsay Snow is well underway. To say that the Lords of the North are not happy to learn that Lord Lelouch has been using spies like some Southerner would be a very big understatement. It was lucky that they were even more pissed to learn that House Bolton was plotting with the Lannisters to overthrow House Stark as the ruling house or this trail may not end well. John Andre just wishes the Lords would stop looking over at him like they wish him dead, it was very uncomfortable and not a welcome feeling to have so many eyes on him.

"Traitor!" Yells Lord Jon Umber also known as Greatjon, "I say forget this trial. We should just cut off their heads right now," Banging of fists on tables follows from the other Lords agreeing with him.

"Silence," Lord Stark yells over all the others. "I understand your feeling, but that is not the King's Law and we follow the law. Now all of you have seen the letter that Lord Reed has given to me from Lord Lannister to Lord Bolton. You have also seen letters from Lord Bolton to Lord Lannister provided to us by one John Andre. We have also heard from Lord Bolton himself saying that they are fakes. What say you, guilty or innocent?"

A shout of guilty floods the room and it would seem no one is on Lord Bolton side in this. " _Just like I thought_ ," Lelouch smiles to himself as he watches on next to his family.

"Then let it be known that Lord Roose Bolton has been found guilty of treason to the North and his son Ramsay Snow has been found guilty of the crime of flaying and murder. By the king's law Lord Bolton may choose beheading, taking the black or trial by combat. His son Ramsay Snow will be beheaded," Ned says with the authority of the Lord Paramount of the North.

"I demand a trial by combat. I may be a Snow, but I am still the son of a Lord and have a right to it," Ramsay yells out in madness knowing it is his only way out from the death he so fears.

Mumbles can be heard from the all the Lords in the hall. Some are in agreement, but others do not see the point as he is a Snow and therefore thought of even less than the poorest of small-folk. That is until Lelouch stands up and says, "I say let him fight." All stop to look at him, "He is right, he is still the son of a Lord and should have the right to it. After all, we are not the South who fear to give true justice in the name of the old gods." All the other Lords can't help but agree with the young Lord and feel he is right.

Ned seeing this makes up his mind, "So be it, Ramsay Snow will have his trial by combat. Who will stand for House Stark?"

Before anyone can speak up John Andre takes a step forward and bows before Ned. "Milord, please allows me to fight on behalf of your family. Let me show these fine Lords that though I may be a spy I can still fight as honorably as any other."

There are many looks given to the Spy-master of Winterfell from the people in the room. Many do not know what to think of it for none have ever heard from a spy taking up the sword to fight outside of the shadows they live in. For some, like Greatjon, there is a look of some respect for Andre as he yells out, "Aye let the man fight the bastard. Let him show the Snow what happens when he faces someone who can fight back." Other lords join in at Greatjon's words feeling some respect for John even though many of them were looking at him with disrespect at the start of the trial.

For Andre that was a good thing for it gave him the chance to earn their trust, after all, he can't do his job if the Lords don't trust him. "So be it John Andre will fight Ramsay Snow in trial by combat after this trial is over," Ned announces to all in the great hall.

"Now Lord Bolton what of you," Ned questions, counting on him to ask for trial by combat so he can kill the man himself.

Roose has had all night to think things over. Did he believe he could beat Lord Eddard Stark in combat? The answer he came up with was maybe, most likely not but then even if he did win he knew what would happen afterwards. He would make an even bigger enemy of Lord Stark's son who he now believes was nothing like his father and would use all manner of means to see to it that his house falls to ruin. Then there was joining the Night's Watch and living to see another day but still, his house would be gone. It didn't matter with he chose for each would lead him down the same road as the other. So why not look to take Eddard down with him, he bet the little Lord would not see that coming. With his mind made up, he looks at Lord Stark and answers, "I will take the Black, Milord. I feel I could do very well there," he smiles at seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces, even his own son but it does not matter, for living is better than dying and who knows, maybe a chance will come for him to turn this all around someday.

-Training Yard – Winterfell – 294AC -

Everyone was in the yard to watch the fight between Ramsay Snow and John Andre. Many were wondering who would win, Snow or the merchant spy. Some thought that Ramsay would win seeing as he had grown up in the Dreadfort with his Father and would have been taught how to use a sword expertly and as far as anyone knew, Andre did not know how to fight. How little they knew about the Spy-master.

"Lelouch do you think Andre will be okay? I have never seen him with a sword before," asks his brother Robb, as the rest of his family looks at him with the same question on their minds.

"Oh, worried about him are we? I didn't know you two were friends, how nice that is. I am sure Andre will be touched when I tell him later of this," Lelouch smiles at him.

"This is no time for jokes or wordplay brother this is serious. I don't wish to see Ramsay walk away from what he has done," Robb snaps at him.

"And he won't my dear brother. Feel at ease, from the moment John asked to fight on behalf of House Stark, Ramsay was as good as dead," Lelouch answers him in such a matter of fact look in his eyes that it makes Robb take a step back.

Looking to his son Ned states, "You should know as well as anyone that nothing is sure in combat and seeing as no one has ever seen Andre fight with a sword before you can understand your brother's doubts."

"True Father, in this world nothing is for sure, other than death, but trust me when I say there is more to John Andre then just being a good Spy-master," John walks in to the yard now adorned in light armor and draws out a long, double-edged, slender blade sword with a protective hilt, "He is also, a wonderful water dancer." Lelouch smiles at the look on his families faces.

Ramsay walks into the yard soon after with light armor on as well with a short sword and shield. Coming face to face with John and his rapier he smiles, "Well, well, looks like the spy brought a stick to a sword fight. I hope for your sake you are good with that stick merchant or you going to die to fast. Maybe I will take my time just to slow it down for everyone," he smiles a sick and twisted smile.

"I have nothing to say to a murdering bastard like you, so fight or die," John answers him in return and says no more.

"Big words from one of the small-folk but let's see if you can back that up," Ramsay says as he rushes Andre thinking it will be easy to beat him. So, he is completely surprised when John steps quickly to the side in a flourish and slices Ramsay deeply across the face drawing first blood.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you wish to kill me, Snow," John mocks Ramsay.

Enrage by this Ramsay charges at John swinging his sword wildly looking to cut him in half but John gracefully dodges or parries his sword with ease slicing Ramsay more across the face, legs, and arms, not to deep but enough to slow him down.

Gradually his mad look turns to fear as Ramsay comes to a stop and takes a step back. "Bastard, fight me like a man," he says with hate in his voice.

"I am fighting you, you're just not used to it when someone can fight back, and you have it wrong, you're the bastard not me," John says in an aloof way as if he is not trying that hard in this fight against Ramsay.

With the anger he feels overcoming his fear Ramsay rushes John once more looking to tackle him to the ground so as to beat him to death, but he is only met with the protective hilt of John's sword to his face. He staggers back from the blow with a broken nose but that is the least of it for John moves back as well and swings his sword at him cutting his neck open. Blood pours out from the wound as he falls to his knees grabbing at his throat trying in vain to stop the bleeding. His eyes are wide open in fear, this can't be happening, this is not supposed to happen, was his final thought. Looking up at the man who killed him he can't believe that this peasant, this merchant, has killed him.

"I hope they find you a good home in hell, Bastard," John says before he turns and walks away from a dying Ramsay Snow who thrusts a hand towards Andre, from the look in his eyes he is not reaching out to grab John but to plea for help. It goes unanswered and he falls flat, drawing his last breath.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Updated as of 11/19/2018**

 **Once more thank you to Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami who has Beta this chapter. Your great thank you.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- A day before Harvest Feast - Winterfell - 294AC -

On the ramparts of Winterfell Lelouch looks on as the ex-Lord Roose Bolton rides off with guards from his house towards the Wall. Many thoughts passed through his mind as he thinks of what could have been and what could still happen down the line. He has just let a very dangerous man live to see another day, a man who down the road could cause trouble for him and his family.

"Milord, do you think it wise to let Roose Bolton keep drawing breath," John Andre asks of his lord as he too watches Roose ride away.

"That is a good question John, and one I don't have an answer to...yet. Only time will tell if the man will be useful to me or not. Till then keep an eye on the Night's Watch," Lelouch orders him as he keeps looking on as Roose Bolton fades away over the hill.

"As you wish, Milord. May I ask Milord what you plan to do about the Lannisters?" John knows Lelouch will not let what they have tried to do stand but has of yet to say anything about the matter.

Looking at his Spy-master, Lelouch answers, "There is little we can do for the time being. Just make sure that each piece of steel, glass, and drink cost their Lords more than they are willing to pay. Also, do work on getting some of your people into his mines. Whether he knows it or not Tywin Lannister has declared war on us, and it is a war I plan to win."

"It will be done, Milord." He has a feeling that he knows what his lord is planning and if he is right it will take time to make sure it happens.

Looking down at Winter Town Lelouch smiles as he sees his people going about their days in joy. "Tell me John how is your sister Diana? Will we be seeing her at the feast tomorrow?"

"Sadly, no Milord. She is in the Reach selling or trading with the people there and is unwilling to leave till she gets done with the task she has been given." John smiles just at the thought of his baby sister.

Lelouch is smiling as well but not for the same reason. Shortly after he had hired John as his Spy-master, his sister had come to him demanding to be allowed to help her big brother. At first, Lelouch had said no, explaining to her what John would be doing was very dangerous and that he was only doing it for his family and payback against Lannister. There was also the fact that John would not be happy if he put his baby sister in danger. When Diana left Lelouch thought that would be the end of it only to be surprised when he saw her again, with John being dragged by the ear, and ordering her brother to tell him that she could help.

Well, he couldn't say no after seeing that now could he.

To say he was glad that he ended up letting her help her brother would be an understatement. She was a lovely and intelligent young lady back then who would become even more so as she grew to become a full-fledged woman. Long brown hair, an hourglass body with apple size breast and a firm butt, she was a vision to behold by all that gazed upon her. Add in that as a young girl she had dreamed of becoming a mummer and had her father pay for someone to teach her how to act. Well to say Diana was a truly dangerous woman would be putting it mildly. She could do and perform in any role that suited her purpose at any given time. In a male-dominated world that looked down on women, a woman like her was more valuable than gold, for all but a handful of people would underestimate her.

"How is her task going John," Lelouch asks of him.

"It is going well, Milord. The foolish traders she is dealing with are signing over greater and greater shares of their profits to her. Ha, she has them so wrapped around her finger that she can put them out of business at any time she likes." John can't keep the proud sound out of his voice at what his sister has done in the Reach.

"That is good John, very good but make sure to tell her not to go too far. The last thing we need is for the Queen of Thorns to find out that she is legally stealing from her people. I fear she would not live long if it were found out," Lelouch warns him.

Knowing what he means John takes it to heart. "I will make sure she is warned Milord, but I don't think she will need it. She is a smart girl."

"True," looking up at the sun Lelouch sees it's about time for the meeting to take place with the other Lords. "It's time John, let's go set the path of change in the North." Bowing to his Lord, John wordlessly follows him.

-Same time - Reach - 294AC -

Diana Andre was in an excellent mood today. Not only has she once more gotten a fat stupid merchant to sign over a good deal of their profits to her, but her own sales were doing well too. It's funny when she'd first started, she'd hated the thought of being part of the legal side of making money for her brother's and her Lord's spy ring. She thought it was a waste of both her talent and time but then her Lord reminded her that one of the most dangerous powers in the world was the Iron Bank. A bank that was not only very rich and powerful but was also completely legal. Gangs and thieves can steal a man's money, but a merchant or banker can steal a man's life the legal way.

All of these so-called powerful and wealthy merchants were all the same. They saw a women trader from the North who sold top quality goods from there, and because the North is known to be an honest to the bone place, they thought she would be easy to rip off. Fools all of them, each one she had dealings with would look to fuck her and ended up being fuck themselves. Fitting if you ask her.

On the other side of the market twin young girls of twelve walk with their handmaids down the market streets of Highgarden. The oldest of them Margaery Tyrell whose beauty was starting to come in after having to suffer being called pig face for so long, walked hand in hand with her younger sister. Her sister Euphemia Tyrell, unlike her older sister, was a beauty from the start, so great was it that even at such a young age men and women would stop what they were doing to take a moment to look at the vision in front of them. Like her sister, she has red hair, but unlike Margaery's, hers was as red as a rose and her eyes a beautiful shade of bluish violet that she kept from her past life.

Much like their looks the two could not be more different in personality as well. Margaery was bright and even at such a young age could manipulate people to her way of thinking. Her wish is to be the queen the Seven Kingdoms one day. She is all the things her grandmother Olenna Tyrell hoped she would be. On the other hand, Euphemia or Euphy, as those close to her called her, showed no interest in being queen. She was sweet, kind-hearted to all she met even if they were from the low born. Talented in the arts and she liked to use reason to turn others to her way of thinking. Her grandmother loved her just as much as Margaery but had long given up on changing her habits.

So different they were from each other that they would often fight and yell at each other, but at the end of the day, the two sisters could not love each other more. When one of their cousins would pick on Margaery for her looks and make her cry becomes of it, Euphy would stand up and tell them that her sister was more beautiful than they could ever hope to be. Later those same cousins would find themselves the victim of an accident that both sisters had a hand in.

"Sister I don't understand you. If you wish to change the kingdom so much then would it not be better to be queen," Margaery says to her little sister as they talk about her wish to change things for the betterment of the small folks' way of living.

"One does not need to be a queen to make a change dear sister. They only need talent, courage and the know how to make it happen," Euphemia says with a smile on her face.

"Sure, dear sister one does need talent and courage, but without the royal family to back that person change will not come. If you are a queen, you can convince the king to see your way." Feeling like she has made her point Margaery smiles.

"Only if the king is willing listen to you in the first place. What happens if you marry a king who wishes his queen to be silent at all times, what will you do then dear sister?" Euphemia's voice is full of pride as she points out facts that can't easily be denied.

Margaery does not answer back for her sister does have a point. Taking the time to think it over she asks her sister, "Okay sister I concede your point. However, that goes for all women that marry."

"True but don't forget our Grandmother, she chooses her husband," Euphy responses back.

Seeing an opening to tease her sister Margaery says, "You mean you would find a man you wish to marry and then fuck him so well he can't think about anything other than marrying you." The red face of her sister is too much for her and the handmaids to take and they bust out in giggles.

Giving her sister Margaery the evil eye she responses "You are such an impossible sister and crude," she turns and walks down the street.

"Yes-yes, I am crude, and you're a prude. So where are we going anyways, you dragged us to the market but didn't tell us why." Margaery has been wondering why they were here for some time now.

Euphemia feels her eye twitch a bit at her sister's little joke. "We dear sister are going to buy some glassware. I have heard that there is a trader from the North here today and they are the only ones that sell it in all of the kingdom."

Knowing her sister as well as she does Margaery knows that is not the only reason why they are really here. "You're not telling me the truth, my lovely sister. You want to go talk to this trader because you wish to ask about the Black Wolf."

Euphemia's back goes straight at being figured out, but she will not let her sister win just yet. "Whatever do you mean big sister? I only wish to buy a mirror or some glass cups. We are practically the only house that has none to show off or brag about."

"Sure, sister sure. Keep acting like you are not interested in the Stark heir, but we both know you are. Each time his name is brought up your back goes straight, and your ears perk up just like they are right now. Oh wait, does my sister have a thing for the Stark boy," Margaery laughs as her sister's face goes red.

"That is not it sister," Euphemia yells at her and starts to walk off.

It's true that she has no real feeling for someone she has never met before but still, the name Lelouch rings in her head. For as far back as she could remember she has had dreams of a life not her own. They are filled with the faces and names of people she does not know, but at the same time she feels as if she's known them all her life. Every time she tries to recall who they were, she comes up blank. They have eluded her like this until the moment her father mentioned the Stark heir's named was Lelouch.

Like a spark, two faces came to mind, Lelouch and Suzaku. In her dreams, the Euphemia in it was in love with both of these boys. Lelouch, she loved so much that as a child she would tell all who would listen to her that she would marry him one day even though he was her brother. Suzaku she loved because his ideals matched her own.

Both of them wished to create a better world but used completely different methods. Suzaku became a soldier and joined the forces of the very same corruption that caused the world to go wrong in the first place believing he could change it from within. However, Euphemia sensed that Suzaku was only doing this to make up for some evil act had committed in the past. It was self-serving at its best for in the end he showed he didn't care about anyone but himself and his own sense of justice. If you didn't agree with him, you were evil, and if you stood in his way, you were expendable. Not only that but if you were his ally, he would be more than happy to turn on you and stab you in the back if it suited his overall goal. She felt that went for her dream self as well.

Lelouch however started a rebellion to change the world knowing that it was the only way to kill off the corruption from the world. Sure, he would do anything and everything to make his vision of a better world for his sister and everyone else happen, but he would never backstab anyone that he saw as loyal to him.

How could her dream-self not see or understood what this Suzaku person was for so long? She can understand how her dream-self fell in love with him, being that they both shared the same ideals, but all he was doing was making himself feel better with no care if his goals were ever met. He was naïve, selfish, and overall a back-stabbing son of a bitch who didn't care for others at all.

Lelouch, on the other hand, was arrogant, ruthless, cunning, manipulating and more than willing to sacrifice any number of people for his goals but he took responsibility for the acts of evil he committed. Lelouch even killed her in this dream, and though it was an accident, he took responsibility for it. Suzaku on the other hand never looked to understand what happened and only looked to take revenge on Lelouch. Euphemia suspects that even if Suzaku knew the truth, it would not matter to him for he would still look for revenge no matter what. This from a guy who killed his father and pretended he did it for the greater good when in reality it was only for him. Fucking hypocrite he was.

She was so happy to find that at the end of each dream the other her no longer felt any love for Suzaku. The boy was just that a boy and he would never change the world for the better with or without her in his life.

With these thoughts passing she sees the trader from the North and walks up to her. "Excuse me are you the merchant of this stand?"

Hearing a beautiful voice Diana Andre turns around, "Yes Milady, Diana Andre at your service," she says as she bows to Euphemia.

"I wish to buy some glassware if you have any," Euphemia smiles at her nicely.

The way she speaks to her is not like now other noble lady's do, Diana thinks to herself before answering. "Of course, let me just check the back to see what I have."

Seeing her turn around Euphemia takes the time to look over some of the stuff shown on the table. They are all excellent items of steel and glass. It makes her wonder why the lady merchant needs to check the back. Seeing her sister walk up and looking at the stuff as well she asks her sister. "What's going on sister are these fine things not to your liking?"

"Not at all, they are all wonderfully made, but she said she had to check the back for some reason," Euphemia says to her.

"That is because all the items on the table are the lesser of the glass items, I have available. Seeing as my customer is from House Tyrell, I need to show my best products," Diana says with a broad smile.

"Pray tell how you know that we are from House Tyrell," Margaery asks, feeling on guard at how a woman from the North knows them when she has no recollection of meeting her before.

"Milady, I saw both of you at the last tourney, plus I am a merchant, so I know a bit about each house and its main family members. The Twin Roses of House Tyrell are famous in the Reach as you must know." This statement puts Margaery at ease somewhat for it is a good point. Any good merchant would know a bit about each house and how to deal with them to increase their businesses dealings. With that said the merchant sets a case on the table and opens it up to show a set of five glass cups, each with a different pattern of flowers on them.

"Oh my, they are charming," one of the handmaids says from behind the two sisters.

The two sisters can't help but agree with that. They are like nothing they have seen in glassware before. The glass cups look to be made from a single piece of glass. Looking at the detail put into each of them was terrific. "No wonder you wanted to show these off to us. They are amazing," Margaery says still looking at them with a bit of wonder on her face.

"Thank you, Milady. A craftsman made them at Winterfell who in turn sold them to my brother who gave them to me saying to look to sell them in the Reach where they would be appreciated for their flowered patterns," Diana responds to her with a big smile.

"Did the craftsman use the new technique that the heir of Winterfell came up with to make them," Euphemia asks with the hope that her sister does not catch on to her and start her teasing.

She is not that lucky however as her sister speaks up. "See I told you, girls, she only wanted to come here to ask about the Black Wolf. Euphemia is in love." The handmaids start to giggle once more.

Euphy's face goes red once more. "Oh, shut up, Sister," she almost yells at her.

Diana puts on a face of not knowing what they are talking about, to see where this is going. It works for Margaery seeing her confused face and clarifies for her. "You see my sister has had a thing for the young wolf of Winterfell ever since she heard about him from our Lord Father."

"Sister pleases, you're embarrassing me in front of Diana here," Euphy says looking to stop her sister.

Seeing a chance to make a friend or at least an acquaintance of one of the daughters of the head of the House Tyrell, Diana looks to tell her a bit of her Lord in hopes they will seek her out once more. "Oh, I see, well I am sorry to say I can't tell much about Lord Lelouch Milady. I have only ever met him once, and that was to get permission to sell Northern goods on behalf of my brother."

"That is fine my sister would take any information on the Black Wolf she can get. Is that not right my lovesick little sister?" Margaery keeps up her teasing of her sister to the point that Euphy looks to put her hand over her sister's mouth to shut her up.

"Then what would you like to know milady," Diana asks of her making it clear she is an open book on her Lord.

Blinking a bit at the question, Euphemia stands up straight and gives her sister the evil eye that promises pain if she says another word as she asks her questions to Diana. Not that it does any good seeing her sister with a big grin on her face even now. "Well, what is he like, you know, as a person?"

Thinking it over for a bit like she is looking to recall what Lelouch was like even though she'd seen him just a month ago, not that they needed to know that. She answers like she is talking about the past, "Well from the one time I met Lord Lelouch I can say he was a serious no-nonsense kind of person, but then that could be because he was asking me a lot of questions."

"Why would he need to ask you questions, Diana," Margaery questions her.

Thinking on how to answer without giving away too much she says, "Well I guess it was to see if I could be trusted or not. After all my brother is one of only a hand full of traders that is trusted to sell the Northern products at the price that is set by Lord Stark."

There is no need for them to ask more about this because they have both been told by their grandmother about the North's unwillingness to share the knowledge of their steel making with others. Without that knowledge, things like weapons and armor can only be obtained in the North, and the prices for them are so high that even their house and House Lannister can't buy much from them. To get passed that one would think that a House need only buy a lot of the steel tools that they sell so as to melt it down to make what they wanted, but once more the price is high for even those, and just a limit amount is traded in a year. So, little was traded that by the time more is ship out the old tools need to be replaced with newer ones making melting them down hard to do. A brilliant and cunning move their grandmother said and one that Lord Stark would not have thought of without some help.

The next question Euphemia wishes to ask is what he looks like so as to know if he looked anything like the Lelouch from her dreams, but she does not want to give her sister any more room for teasing, so she doesn't. Luckily for her, her sister is now interested in Lelouch. "Does he look like a serious person? You know in the face," Margaery asks Diana.

Seeing that she can get some payback at her sister she says, "Oh sister, are you interested in the Stark boy now. I thought you wished to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, not the Lady of Winterfell."

Looking over at her sister seeing what she is looking to do she say back "Please sister like you're not wondering about his looks as well."

"Maybe dear sister but I am not the one that is jumping to find out so quirkily. You know it's not good to hide how you're feeling about someone, even if that someone is a person you never met before." Euphy's eyes light up with the joy of payback.

Narrowing her eyes at her sister but not willing to concede a loss she hits back. "Feeling for him dear sister, hardly, you're the only one here who could fall in love with someone you've never met."

"My, my, sister you sound a bit angry. What do you think girls, does the lady doth protest too much?" The others laugh at Margaery, her sister merely huffs and turns away. She had always hated when her sister said that because it still works even after all the times, she has used that odd saying.

Smiling even bigger she walks up to her sister and leans into her ear and says just loud enough for the others to hear. "Don't worry my dear baby sister if you love him so much as to get so upset at me for teasing you, I will back off, so you can have him."

Clenching her hands, Margaery falls deeper into her sister's trap. "You, dear sister, are the only one in love here and what do you mean baby sister I am the oldest one," she almost yells out at Euphy.

"Sure, sister dear whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better. Diana why don't you go ahead and tell my sister what she wishes to know so much but is looking to hide." Her sister's angry and somewhat red face tell Euphemia she has won this time around.

Once more seeing no reason to lie Diana tells them what they wish to know but first puts on an act like she is trying to remember something that happened long ago. "Last I saw, Lord Lelouch had short black hair, with a kind of feminine look to his face but not much and his eyes were as gray as the sky over all of the North. I would say he is very handsome to look upon Milady."

Both Margaery and Euphemia became lost in thought at trying to picture what Lelouch looks like from what Diana has told them. Looking to get closer to them seeing as how both seem interested in her young Lord, she speaks up one more. "I am about to go back North, Milady's, to pick up more product to sell. If you would like me to, I could ask my brother John when I see him about Lord Lelouch for you before I come back to the Reach."

"Does your brother know the Stark heir well Diana," Euphy asks her.

"Not really but he does see him more often than most seeing as he has to show the books on all sales made to Lord Lelouch," Diana says with a smile hoping they do not question any more on how her brother knows Lelouch.

"So, he would know a bit more personal information on the Black Wolf then?" Margaery asks this time.

"Maybe, I'm not too sure if they ever talk. I mean my brother is just a trader who sells on behalf of the North." It is a good lie for what noble would talk to a merchant to get to know them better. Hell, even these two were only talking to her because they wanted information on Lelouch.

"That would be wonderful if you could do this for us Diana and we thank you for it," Euphy smiles at her is such a way that it makes Diana's cheeks redden a bit just like all others who receive it do.

"No thanks needed Milady it would be an honor to help you in whichever way I can. Now about these glass cups? You still wish to buy them from me, I hope?" The smile on Diana's face is one that anyone who has made a deal with a merchant before has seen. The look that says I am about to make a big sale here.

Euphy had utterly forgotten about the glass products and can't help but look a bit lost. That makes Margaery laugh inside seeing as she too had forgotten about them and seeing that this woman was indeed a shrewd merchant for it would seem rude not to buy something knowing they'd had taken up so much of Diana's time with their questions. Time that could have been used in making a profit.

"Of-of course yes I would love to buy them. How much for the set," Asks Euphy as she does not wish to be rude to this kind woman seeing as she took the time to answer her questions.

"Well the going cost is 100 gold dragons, but for you Milady it will only be 75 gold dragons." Diana smiles seeing as it only cost 50 gold to buy them, but hey she is a trader and making the most money one can is the first rule.

Even though she is rich Euphy finds the price to be rather high, but once more her good-nature gets the best of her and she does not question the price. "Sure, here and thank you so much for all you help Diana."

"You're very welcome Milady." Her smile is so big that Euphy, Margaery, and even their handmaids know they just got charged for more than the real cost.

Walking off with the new glass cups in the case that Diana said that she would toss in for free Margaery says to her sister, "You do realize you just pay more for those cups then what they were really worth right?"

With her head down if defeat Euphy nods her head, "Yes, sister I do."

"You and your good nature sister, but then what a saleswoman she was. Now I see why she is allowed to work for her brother." It is impressive, to say the least seeing as women are generally not allowed to do this type of work. Margaery at first thought she was a friendly and kind woman who was just welling to talk to them for no real reason. That was till the talking was done and she reminded them of the glass cups from before. Yes, a true merchant indeed.

Across from them, Diana was having her own thoughts about her little meeting with the twins. " _So those are the Twin Roses of the Reach. I better report this to my Lord and see how he would like me to play this when I get back_."

-Winterfell's Great Hall - 294AC -

Once more, all the lords of the North were sitting down waiting for their Lord to start this grand meeting. Each of them wondering what is going to be talked about and how it would affect them and the North. With a raise of his hand, Ned stops all the whispering and talking going on around him. "My fellow Lords, first I would like to thank you all for coming here this day to attend this meeting. I am sure all of you are wondering why you are here and now that the unpleasant business with House Bolton is over, we can move on to why you all are here." Seeing that he has all the his bannerman's attention Ned keeps talking. "Over the last couple of years, the North has seen more prosperity then it has ever known. We have more food, better tools, stronger weapons, and sturdier armor than ever before."

"And better drinks too," Shouts out Greatjon as the takes a drink from a cup filled with Vodka as the other Lords bang their cups in agreement. Lelouch watches at his father's side and laughs a bit. His county men are too much sometimes.

Looking to gain back the attention of his follow Lords Ned raises his hand once more. Such is the respect that the Lords have for Ned that they immediately become quiet again. "All of this would not have been possible without your hard work and acceptance of my son's new inventions. However, I believe now it is time for us to do more."

Looking up to her Lord Lady Maege Mormont asks, "What do you mean Milord? As you said, the North is in a very prosperous time. What more can we do?"

"I thank you for asking that Lady Mormont. I leave it to my son Lelouch to tell you more," Ned looks to his son and motions for his son to speak.

Standing up Lelouch first looks to his father. "Thank you, father," he then turns to face his future vassals, seeing that they are looking at him waiting and wondering what it is he is about to say to them. It is no great shock seeing these men and women sitting at attention waiting without so much as a sound, after all everything they have now is thanks to his ideas. "Lords of the North, like my Father I would like to thank you for coming here to join us in this meeting. As my father and Lady Mormont said, the North is more prospers than ever before. So, with that in mind my Father, Maester Luwin and I have come up with plans to not only refortify the North but to enrich it even more."

The other lords start to talk amongst themselves till Lelouch raises his hand to silence them. "Before there are any questions, I would like to tell you of our ideas. First the refortifying of key points in the North such as Bear Island, The Gift, The Neck and along the western shores of our land." At his words, the Lords and their heirs of these lands raise their heads high to listen carefully. "Since the time before even the conquest of Aegon I Targaryen till now the houses of these lands have fought, bled and died protecting these lands. House Mormont and House Umber have been chief among those great houses that have bled for our safety. I think it's about time we help them out."

"Aye," comes the shout from the two houses as they bang their fists on the table in agreement with their young Lord. Both house's feeling that it is long overdue that they were recognized for what they have done and still do for the North.

"What is it you have in mind, my young Lord." Greatjon stands and asks of Lelouch sincerely wishing to know the answer.

"I am glad you asked that Lord Umber. After taking some time planning both my Father and I has agreed that we will be sending both fund and men to both houses to help rebuild the old forts and build new ones, as well as turning Bear Island into a military port with the aim of dealing with any Iron Born raiders that dare to attack our lands." Lelouch waits patiently for the questions to come after saying this.

The first question comes from the one who Lelouch knew would speak up first after his announcement to build a new port. "Milord, this would be just a military port and not one for working trade," ask Wyman Manderly, Lord of House Manderlyn the wealthiest house in the North.

His question is asked in such a way as to make it seem like he is not worried about a new port taking away from his earnings. It may fool some of the lesser minded Northern lords, but most knew why he asked that question. "No, Lord Manderly, this port will be used only for the building of ships and the training of men for the North's defense," Lelouch answers him in a flat tone that does not show how annoyed he is at the man for asking such a question.

It is Lady Mormont who asks the next question. "Then how is this fleet to be paid for Milord. House Mormont does not have the gold for it, even with the new wealth it has seen from the making of steel."

Lelouch does not answer this question for it is his Lord Father who does. "The plan is to have all the houses in the North pay a tax that will go into the building and manning of the fleet and not only that, it well covers the building and manning of the new forts around the Gift as well."

Once more the Lords start to talk loudly. Things are going just as Lelouch has expected and he smiles to himself as his Father looks on a bit worried that he won't get the support he needs to see it done. "Of course, each man will pay their fair share, one-tenth of the tax. Now I know some of you may think that is a lot but is it so much to pay when it comes to the safety of the North and its people."

At his words, the Lords grow quiet for none of them wish to be seen as uncaring or unwilling to help with the North's protection. "Can we agree on this then," Ned asks of his vassals, an echo of 'ayes' follow his question.

"Good, now son why don't you carry on and tell them of your plans on how to train this standing army," Ned says to his son.

"Gladly Father. Now seeing as this army will be made with the intent of protecting the North they must be trained to do so. It will not be an army of just some random small-folk armed with pikes in their hands. No, this will be one highly trained, heavily armed fighting force. To do this, I ask that, after the Harvest Feast, all the lords here come together to come up with a new strategy for fighting." The Lord's nod at this seeing it as a chance to do something great. Most of the men here knew what it is like to have untrained men fight for them which makes the thought of a fully trained army of men a very appealing idea. In truth, however, Lelouch does not need any help in what he wishes to teach the men of this new army, but he also knows the Lords would take it as an insult if he did not make them a part of this in some way. That was something he could not afford to let happen.

Hearing this, the Lords feel more willing to do this. To think that they would have a hand in some way of making an army so grand that if done right would go down in the pages of history is a beautiful thought. "Milord Stark I must ask on behalf of the other Lords here who would be in command of these men," ask one Rickard Karstark of House Karstark.

Ned looks at his distant kin and answers him, "In times of war they will answer to House Stark and House Stark alone, but during peacetime, such as now they will answer to whichever Lord whose land they are stationed on."

The answer satisfies most of the Lords in the hall, but others don't look so sure, from what Lelouch can tell it's the most loyal houses that are fine with it. House's like House Whitehill who are more faithful to the fallen House of Bolton, well they are the ones that don't seem so sure about it. Too bad for them they are outnumbered in that regard, so they can't say much about their worries. Seeing there are no more questions Lelouch moves on to the next topic of the meeting. "Moving on Milords now that we are all in agreement on this. The next task at hand is mining the hills and mountains around the North. Most of the coming years will be focused on the rebuilding and training of the new army but as we do that the other houses that are not in these areas will be focused on mining, farming, and logging to bring new wealth to the land. Of course, House Stark will help fund these efforts as well."

With this last great idea, the houses that were not set to see rebuilding happen are happy to find that they will be getting funds and help from their lord as well. Soon the room breaks out into a discussion on the plans. Like where and when to start. To say the room is filled with excitement at these new plans would be an understatement. It makes Lelouch smiles for all is going according to plan.

-Day of the Harvest Feast - Winterfell - 294AC-

All of Winterfell and Winter Town was alive with games, song, and dance. Wherever Sansa looks, she sees her home is more alive then she has ever known. The last Harvest Feast was nowhere near as joyful as this one. All the Lords of the North and their heirs where here for what her brother told her would be the biggest project he had yet taken on. That was saying something for already at just the age of 14 name-days her brother had done more in his life then even kings of the past had done. Once her dreams were filled with stories of gallant knights who rode into battle for the one, they loved, hoping that one day she would be those women in the stories. Finding her knight in shining armor or handsome prince that would fall in love with her at first sight and marry her, but her brother's lessons had put a stop to that. As her mother told her stories of love, her brother Lelouch taught her the history of days gone by and how cruel life can be. On most days she didn't like to think of the lessons he had taught her, but at the same time she was thankful for them, for now, her dream was to stand side by side with her brother and one day make him proud of her, maybe find her true love along the way as well.

For now, however, she had to set her dreams aside and get said brother out of his room before their mother throws a fit. Walking up to the door she bangs on it hard, "Brother it's me open up. You're late for the feast." Hearing no response to her calls, she bangs on it more. "Lelouch open this door. Mother is already mad with you for being late, and if you take any longer, she will only get madder." Still not hearing anything Sansa starts to get upset, "Fine you wish not to answer me then I will just let myself in." She reaches to the back of her hair and takes out the pins keeping it in place then starts to work on the lock. When she hears a click, she smiles and thinks to herself that Lelouch has forgotten one of his lessons to her was how to pick locks.

Opening the door, she walks in ready to yell at her brother only to find that he is not here. Seeing all the crates that are filled with books, paper sheets, and empty glass tubes she remembers her brother is moving to the once broke tower of the First Keep soon. Looking around, she takes in the smells of the room recalling the times she slept in here as a child as her brother worked on his projects. The walls that once had sheets of paper with different designs of what he was working on are now bare. It's kind of sad to think of the time that has passed by. Picking up a book, she opens it and starts to read on the making of cannons and black powder. To anyone but her and her two older brothers Robb and Jon, the book looks like just a lot of lines crossing each other at random points, but in truth, it is the language Lelouch made up that he calls Japanese. She can still recall those lessons and how hard it was to both learn and speak it. In truth, she was still not very good at it, but she was better than Robb or Jon something she enjoyed rubbing in their faces.

As she is reading the book, Lelouch shows up and walks behind her without her being aware. "I thought I told you not to go into my room without me, little sister."

Jumping in fright and crying out Sansa turns around to see her oldest brother standing there with a smile on his face. "Lulu you scared me. Where were you, Mother has been looking for you. The feast is going to start any minute now."

Not answering his sister, he looks at the door then back at her. "You know sister I was sure that door was locked when I left. I wonder how it opened."

Oh, gods not good not good at all. If there was one thing that her brother kept telling her, it's that if she is going to do something she shouldn't, then she shouldn't get caught, and seven Hells she was caught. The punishment for getting caught by her brother was to run around Winterfell for however long he thought it would take to just about kill you. She had to change the topic fast. "That's not important Lulu. What is important is the feast, and the fact mother is not too pleased with you right now for being late. So, come on let's go already."

"Hmmm no, I don't think so sister. After all what if someone took one of my precious books and started to read them without my say so, that could be bad. Is that not one of my books you have in your hands right now, did I say you could read it, my cute little sister." Lelouch loves to play this game with his sister for she always looks to find a way out of whatever trouble she is in. Be it fake crying for forgiveness, blaming others or just looking to change the topic.

Looking away from her brother's eyes she stutters out, "M-maybe it was Arya, you know how she is, always getting into things when your back is turned."

Moving his head to the side as if to think on this he nods his head. "Maybe your right, I mean I have started to teach her how to pick locks, and maybe you just found that book on the floor after she came in and knocked it over just wishing to put it back in its place." She nods her head quickly at this idea. "Well, then I guess I will find her and ask her if she came into my room. I mean she is still young and does not know any better, and I don't think she would lie to me. I hope it was her for if not then the person who broke in here will find their punishment far worse than normal."

Going white at his words for she knows that once found out just running around Winterfell till she could not stand would be a light punishment. If she does not admit to breaking in, she may have her spar with the boys in the yard or worse help Hodor in the stables. With a frown on her face, she comes clean, "It was me. I broke into your room brother." Her words come as a whisper and light tears in her eyes. The tears, however, are only for effect and the hope of pity from her brother. It does not work.

"Surely it was not my cute little sister who broke in. You would never do such a thing." He acts like he does not believe it, but Sansa does not believe his act and knows he is enjoying this. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have you help Hodor in the stables to teach you not to get found out next time."

Sansa's eyes open wide at this. "No brother can't I just run around the wall of Winterfell instead." She begs of him.

"What was that dear sister, you wish to run around the walls of Winterfell as well as help Hodor in the stables because you feel bad for getting caught. I must say I am proud of you sister." The evil smile on Lelouch's face makes her head fall, and she follows him to the great hall kicking herself for opening her mouth.

Hours pass in the great hall as the party keeps going. The lords and ladies eat, drink and dance enjoying the night. Small talk is made, jokes are told and at one point two Lords come to blows over something, or other until it is settled with a test of strength. At the head of the table, Ned sits and watches his people enjoy the feast, when he is not dancing with his wife Cat. Lelouch however just mostly watches on in silence. Content to watch the people of this land he has come to think of as his own and dare he say, love. At one point he even gets up to dance with his sister and some of the young ladies that are here tonight. Cat is ecstatic at seeing this for it is not every day that she sees her son takes part in stuff like this.

As the night starts to come to a close, a group of men and the castle's craftsmen wheel what looks like a mix between a massive wooden table and black box, but once they open the lid, it displays many strings and hammers inside. At one end they see many white teeth with smaller black ones on top of those. It is beautiful craftsmanship of wood with a black finish color to it. "Milords and Ladies, no doubt you are all wondering what this big chunk of wood is and to answer your questions it is a new musical instrument that with the help of the great craftsmen of Winterfell, Elton, helped build." The craftsman looks up at the Lords with pride in his eyes as he feels he has truly made something great for his young Lord. "It took a full year to make and learn how to play this instrument, and tonight I would like to play a bit of music for you all." Everyone in the room is quite as Lelouch grabs a chair and sits it down in front of the part of the instrument with the white and black teeth. (Play Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy)

The sound they heard coming for the strange wooden table is magical. Everyone in the room gets lost in this moment in time. Even the biggest, strongest and loudest of the Lords in the hall feel lost in the music they hear. Cat, Sansa and the other ladies start to shed tears at what they are hearing, and the Lords who have wives hold them with smiles on their faces. As for Ned himself, he holds Cat and his youngest daughter Arya in his arms as he listens on. ' _If the sunrise had a sound, this would be it, and such things must be from the gods'_ everyone in the hall thinks at once.

\- A week later - Winterfall stables - 294AC-

Sitting down watching Sansa clean the stables gives Lelouch a somewhat twisted sense of joy. "Come on sister move your ass. You still have to run your laps around Winterfell before the day is done."

"I fucking hate you, Lulu." Sansa cries out as she shoves some more shit into the wagon. Her dress is dirty, her hair is out of place, and she smells like shit. Sansa had begged her mother to get her out of this, but she just said that if Lelouch felt like she had to do this, then that was the end of it. She knew he paid her off with a promise to do something for her later.

"Yes-yes sister I love you too now get moving." Lelouch's smile let her know that he will sit here all day to make sure it gets done.

"You are too cruel brother." His brother Jon says as he walks up behind him with a smile on his face.

"Good morning baby brother how is it going." Lelouch always calls him and Robb that knowing it gets on their nerves to no end.

His eye twitching Jon takes deep breaths to calm himself down. "It's going well, brother. Father is waiting outside the room with Lady Mormont and Lord Manderly with their heirs. Brother are you sure we shouldn't have mention to the other lords what you have made before they had left?"

"I am sure Jon. If the other lords know about those things, they may try to push father to call for secession from the rest of the kingdom." Lelouch says as he looks on as his sister works.

"Surely, they would not go that far, brother. I mean sure there is no love between the North and the South, but do you think they would go that far if they found out about them." Jon questions in more worry then disbelief that it could happen.

"Indeed, Jon I do believe they would. You forget that during the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms many of the lords of the North didn't agree with Torrhen Stark's call to lay down their arms in surrender. A feeling that is still felt to this day. No, its best they find out about them when the time is right." Frowning at the truth of his words Lelouch can't help but think of how dumb the lords from then and even now are to feel that way about his ancestor. Torrhen was a wise man for what he did. Knowing that his army's loss was already written he made the difficult choice to lay down his arms and look for peace. A decision he would have made as well if he was his ancestor.

Jon can't disagree with his brother for he knew all too well how people have trouble letting go of the past. Even now some people still saw him as a bastard even after all this time that has passed. People can't help but hold on to such petty things or beliefs. "Hmm, I see you point Lelouch."

"Good, then we should go. I don't wish to keep father waiting long." Lelouch stands and turns around to walk away. Sansa is happy to see him go because now she can stop working and not worry about Lelouch stopping her. That thought is shattered as her brother stops and turns back around. "Oh, Hodor, before I forget, make sure my sister finishes helping you and then does her laps around Winterfell. If she complains or orders you to let her leave remember that I would hold you responsible and you would then share in her punishment." The smile on his lord's face makes Hodor nods his head quickly in fear. He may be simple-minded, but even he is not so stupid as to disobey Lelouch.

Sansa and Jon think as one "He is such an evil-evil brother."

-Outside the Cannon room of Winterfall-

Standing outside a sturdy double door made of iron with more than a couple of locks to keep it sealed were Lady Mormont and Lord Manderly. Both are wondering why they are here and why they were asked to stay behind when the other lords had already left. They knew it had to be of great importance or their lord would not have asked them to stay. Small talk is made with each other and Lord Stark as they wait for young Lelouch. After a bit more, time they see Lelouch walking up to them and bow to greet him, "Good morning milord."

Bowing a bit in respect to both of them, Lelouch answers them back, "Good morning milord and lady. I must say I am sorry to keep you waiting I had to teach one of my sisters a lesson in getting caught being somewhere she should not be."

"There is no need to apologize milord. It is good that you take the time to correct your sister's bad behaviors. Just like a good older brother should do." Lord Manderly says with a smile.

"Yes, a good thing indeed milord, after all, it is the job of the oldest brother to look after his young siblings." Lady Mormont feels genuinely impressed with the young wolf.

" _Good big brother my ass he is just evil and gets enjoyment out of punishing his younger siblings_." Both Jon and Ned thought to themselves but doesn't voice out loud. Jon because he does not wish to have to suffer for saying it and Ned because he knows his son would smile and pretend, he does not know what he is talking about.

"I am so happy both of you understand and forgive me. It is indeed hard to be the oldest and sometimes I wish my loving mother gave birth to Robb first so as to not be burden with such a great task as in making sure my siblings grow up to be wonderful men and women." Both the lord and lady fall for Lelouch's words, but his act didn't fool Ned or Jon.

"Son maybe we should move on and tell Lord Manderly and Lady Mormont why they are here." Ned has seen and been a part of his son's word games before, so he wants to move this along before they end up standing here till nightfall.

"Oh yes forgive me, father. Here is my key for the locks." The doors have three locks on them that take three different keys to open. It was why Jon was here for each one of his family has one key that unlocks one of the said locks. His father even took it a step farther when he made it that only the acting lord of Winterfell can open the door's main lock. All others even his children would be arrested for looking to do so. Lelouch was so proud that his father had thought of it.

Opening the doors, they make their way down a vast hall that leads underground. Both Lord Manderly and Lady Mormont feel a bit uncomfortable as they walk with them down this hall. To go to such steps to keep whatever it is their lord is hiding must be of the most significant importance indeed. They don't talk or ask questions knowing they will find out soon what this is all about. When they reach the end of the hallway, they lay eyes on what looks like giant metal rods and wonder the same thing that Ned did years back. "My loyal friends and vassals I am sure you are both asking yourself what these things are." Seeing both of them nodding their heads Ned goes on to explain. "These things are called cannons, and they are a new weapon my son Lelouch had made some time back."

It is Lady Mormont who asks the question both are thinking. "My lord, how can those things be call weapons? They look like just long pieces of metal with no blade on them. They even have holes deep down the middle of them."

"I am glad you ask milady for if you look under each cannon, you will see a stack of iron balls. Each one of these things can toss one of them over 1000 yards and turn wood into kindling and stone walls into nothing more than pieces of gravel on the ground." Ned's voice does not seem very happy at this telling them this. Even years later after the fact, he still wishes his son had never made these things.

The look of both fear and wonderment on their his vassals faces says it all. They don't even question their Lord's words because they know they can trust their Lord's words to be true. Lord Manderly speaks up first "Milord forgive me but with all this security and the fact that you didn't tell the other lords about this brings up the question why did you feel the need to tell us?"

Looking at his vassal, Ned answers him "Lord Manderly I felt the need to tell you because my son has plans for the fleet of ships that you and Lady Mormont will be making. Lelouch if you will."

They look to their young lord and wait for him to speak. "Right thank you, father. Milord and lady, first I wish to let you know that we didn't keep this secret from the other lords or you for that matter because we didn't trust you. We did it because we didn't trust the people around you such as your servants. After all, I think you could guess what would happen if houses like the Lannisters or the Tyrell were to find out about them and learn how to make their own."

Both of them nod their heads at this understanding perfectly what he means. "We understand milord but why tell us now? What plans do you have for the ships?" Lady Mormont asks Lelouch.

"The reason milady is because after talking with my father we have both realized that sooner or later the Iron Born will attack us again, and even with a fleet of our own we will still suffer heavy loses till the rest of the kingdom comes to our aid. Then there is the Lannister's themselves and Lord Tywin showing that he has no trouble making an enemy of us if it suits him to do so. I would not put it past the old lion to strike a deal with the Iron Born at some time or other to attack us. With the plans I have for the fleet I am hoping to make it all but impossible for that to become a problem." Lelouch hands over three sets of plans to each of them to look at.

Opening the first set of plans, they look at the design with the word frigate at the top; then they the next set with the word brig at the top of it. Each design is made to carry these cannons as their lord calls them and each design makes their eye open wide at the ships they would be making. It is the last design however that shocks them. The previous models were what they would have called beasts, but this design makes them seem small for what they see is a giant of a ship that is only called a ship of the line. The thing would be prepared to carry more than 100 of those cannons. "My lord even with all the gold in the North I don't think we could make too many of these ships of the line." Lord Manderly says somewhat lost in thought at how much just one ship of the line would cost.

"That is why we will only be making two of them Lord Manderly. One at Bear Island and the other at White Harbor. The rest of the fleet is to be made up of the other two." Lelouch says with a straight face making it clear what is to be done.

Looking at Lord Stark, he only nods at them to show they are to do as told by his son. "At you word milord." Both bow and start to take their leave.

As they walk off Ned adds one more thing. "Don't forget the building of the ships is to stay secret. My son and I trusted you because we know your houses are truly loyal to the Starks and the North."

At their Lord's words, they both stand a bit taller and prouder to have such trust from him. "Yes, milord."

-295AC out at sea-

Out on the sea with his brother Robb and Theon, Lelouch was standing at the bow of his ship The Black Pearl enjoying his day. His ship was the only Galleon built for the fleet and only because it was costlier than the cheaper frigate or brig. Its many sails and revolutionary design made it the fastest ship that was on the seas. No ship in the Seven Kingdoms could catch her and with 18 of her 32 twelve-pound cannons safely hidden on the ship. She would kill any fool that would dare to challenge her.

"I don't like this brother, that is all I am saying. Father is right this is a big gamble you're taking." Robb says with a frown on his face.

"Oh, come now baby brother you're thinking about this too much. Why don't you go help Theon with the ship's sails, at least he is making himself useful for once." Lelouch words to his brother are not mean or condescending. If they were Robb could forgive him, but the sound of confidence in his voice that all will go the way he wishes is pissing him off for it is confidence he has never had.

"And you worry too little, brother. Your own man Andre said the Martells still hate us for what happened to their sister. Things like that people do not forgive." Robbs words ring true, but Lelouch smiles on.

"No baby brother Ander said they hate the king and Lord Lannister. They have no ill will towards us and see us as much as a victim of the Mad King and his fool of an heir. The only bad blood between us is that we are still friends with King Robert but if all goes well, we can keep them from doing anything foolish to the king by way of being friends to us." What he does not say to Robb is that he genuinely does not feel the Martells will do anything at all anyways for the time being. They don't have the power to make such a play by themselves but then they are snakes, and like snakes, they will wait for the right time to make the kill. A time that if he played it right will happen when the king is already dead and to his benefit.

Before Robb can say anything back, Theon interrupts them. "What are you two talking about, can't you stop fighting and enjoy the sea like I am."

"I had thought that on a ship full of men you have trouble enjoying yourself like you always do. Well to each his own I will not judge you." He may not be the smartest person Lelouch has ever met, but it was clear Theon got what he was saying.

"That, that is not what I mean by enjoying milord." Theon's face is red with some anger at Lelouch for his joke because he has no comeback on hand.

Before a fight can start Robb speaks, "We were just talking Theon about how foolish this idea of going to Dorne is."

"Why is it foolish? I mean ya everyone knows there is no love between the king and them, but it's not like we killed their sister and her children." His matter of fact voice shows confidence like Lelouch but with more arrogance than his brother's cold confidence.

"You know Theon I always knew you were the brains between you and my brother." Lelouch says the shot to pick on his brother is just too much to pass up.

"That's right Lelouch, Robb is just the muscle and has no brains, but I am muscle with a brain and good looks." They both start to laugh at Robb.

His eye twitching Robb turns away says "You're both going to get me killed."

-Same time in Dome's Water Gardens - 295AC-

Reading a letter sent to his older brother from the North Prince Oberyn Martell The Red Viper has to hold back laughing at it. "Surely this is a jest brother? Sure, there are no real hard feelings between us but why would the North wish friendship with us now?"

"I can assure you brother this is no jest, and I don't know why they are seeking friendship now after all this time. They have nothing to gain by this seeing as they don't need to trade with us and we don't have anything they want." His brother Doran Martell the ruler of Dome says to him. Ever since the first letter from the North came five months ago, he had been thinking of every scenario and reason they would have for making this move. The only one he could come up with was that they hope by being on good terms with them the hated his family had for the king would be lessened somewhat or be controlled somehow. Such thinking was not like Lord Stark for even if he thought of such a move, he would have already known that it wouldn't work.

"Maybe they just wish to open up new trade with us and nothing more." One Ellara Sand says from Oberyn lap as she too reads the letter that is very vague in terms of detail.

"That is why I have invited them here Ellara." Doran knows this is an excellent opportunity to get them to at the very least talk over the possibilities of having them send their trade ships to them. The cost of all goods coming from the North was the highest for them out of all the other kingdoms seeing as they were the furthest from them and saw none of their ships come this far.

"You what brother? I will not accept them coming to our lands if they stay friends with that fat fuck Robert." Oberyn hisses out with his blood boiling.

Doran gives his brother a hard look that keeps him from going any farther with his rant. "Quite yourself brother, whether you like it are not they are coming here. This is a great opportunity to enrich our land. The wares coming from the North cost us more than any of the other lands due to the time it takes for them to get here and we are the lesser ones for it. The steel, glass, and the drink you like so much all cost more than double for us. If things go well with these talks, we can maybe change that for the betterment of our people."

Oberyn's rage has not gone down any at his brother's words, but even he knows there is nothing he can say to his brother to change his mind. Plus, Doran is right, and he knows it. This could be a golden opportunity for their people and who was he to keep it from them. "Who is it that they have sent. I doubt Lord Stark would come to Dome himself seeing as he is so close to the king."

"His heir Lelouch Stark, his twin Robb and his ward Theon Greyjoy." Flatly says Doran.

Ellara who was right now trying to calm down her lover as only she knew how turns towards Doran. "The one they call the Black Wolf is coming here. That is big news; I always wanted to meet the boy who has been on everyone's lips for so long."

"Indeed, he is Ellara. And he will be treated well for as long as he is here is that understood." The last part is directed more towards Oberyn then Ellara for he knows his brother can let his temper get the best of him.

Oberyn huffs as he is about to answer, but that is until he realizes something. "Wait a minute you wish to marry Arianne to the Stark heir, don't you?" He may not be the smartest between the two, but he is wiser than most give him credit for.

"Her or Shirley would work. The fact is young Lelouch from the time he was but a child just barely away from his mother's tit till now has almost single handily change the North from one of the poorest parts of the kingdom to now one of the richest and most powerful. That is something that we could use on our side as well. Who knows what he could do for Dome in a handful of years." Doran is somewhat happy that his brother picks up on that. For no doubt, Ellara has already seen this herself. Between the two of them, she was the smarter one.

Before Oberyn can go into a rage at this plan Ellara starts to giggle a bit with makes both men look at her, "Well you may be able to get Prince Trystane to marry one of the Stark girls, but Arianne will not be so easy to convince, and that goes even more so for Shirley." She keeps giggling at the thought of what Shirley may do if Oberyn agrees to marry her off without her having a say in it. While she may not be her child by blood, she loves Shirley just as much as any mother would and knows her temper can be just as bad as her father's.

Oberyn laughs at the thought of his only none bastard born daughter, and Doran feels a headache coming on. Shirley, the only true born child of his brother Oberyn and Hazel Dalt the women Doran made him marry. Hazel was a kind, loving woman but was a poor match for his overly passionate brother. There was no love between them when they married, but there was no dislike between them as well. Such was Hazel's kindness that she even welcomed Ellara with open arms and took care of Oberyn other children with nothing but love and care. Her generosity was never ending and always forgiving. Ellara loved her like a sister and could talk to her about anything. When she passed away giving birth to Shirley. Ellara cried for days and Oberyn drink himself into a deep depression for weeks on end once even saying to Doran that he never truly knew what he had till she was gone.

Shirley was much like her mother but at the same time showed her father's side as well. A mix of never-ending kindhearted love and a passionate love for life she was a girl that all enjoyed being around. Her beauty was such that only one other girl in the kingdom could match it. With long sunset colored hair, jade eyes and a figure already showing that of a woman. The only one to match her was the youngest Tyrell girl, or so Doran thought. Like her father she had a talent for the spear, she took risks by jumping of the highest points in Dorne to the sea below that she loved to swim in. Thank the Seven she didn't like to sleep with every man or women in sight like her father, but like him, she like both if the long looks she gives to others where anything to go by. Once when Ellara ask her why she does not just bed someone seeing as she is interested, Shirley just told her that only the person she truly loves would join her in bed. If they don't like it, they can talk to her spear.

Yes, Doran could feel a headache coming on now at the thought of what she would say or do.

-At in the pools of the Water Gardens-

If one were to walk in the pool the day Doran told his brother and his lover of the soon arriving North heir, they would be welcome to the sight of the young girls of house Martell at play. Well most of them anyway seeing as young Arianne was busy reading a book that she just got the day before. The sand snakes were playing with their sister Shirley splashing water at each other in a play fight. After a bit of this Shirley sees Arianne just sitting there not yet joining them and gets a funny idea that is sure to piss off her cousin. Using her arms to call her sisters over without saying anything, once they reach her, she whispers something to them which makes them giggle. Moving around their sister so Arianne can't see what is going on Shirley dives under the water and makes her way over to her cousin unseen.

Arianne who was so lost in her book that she didn't see what was going on in the pool just kept reading her book enjoying her day by the pool. It was such a beautiful day, and nothing could upset her day. Well, that was until a big splash of water hit her making her jump back and let out a yip dropping her now wet book along the way. "Shirley what in the seven hells!" She yells out as she doesn't even need to look to know who did that.

Laughing hard and loud Shirley has to take a bit to catch her breath to answer her. "Sorry, beloved cousin but you look so hot I just had to help you cool off." The laughter coming from her sisters behind Shirley fills the room along with hers.

Giving Shirley a heated glare Arianne yells at her, "Fuck you Shirley and look at what you did to my book. It's ruined now!"

"Oh, come on Arianne I was only playing. Look I am sorry, but I want you to come and join us." Shirley goes to the edge of the pool and lifts herself out of it.

Arianne hates this part for two reasons, and it's not because of the hug she is going to get from Shirley as a way of an apology. No, it's because one she is going to forgive her like she always does and two she can't help herself as she takes in her cousin's growing feminine features. The sparking of the water on her white skin, the way the cloth was clinging to her already more prominent chest, hips, and ass. By the Seven it's just not far, not far at all. Arianne had to wait till she was Shirley's age to grow into a beautiful woman, but Shirley was born beautiful. How she wished she could hate her cousin, but each time she felt like this Shirley would tell her how lovely she looked or how she was the most beautiful women she has ever seen. The honest and loving sound of her voice when she said this made her love Shirley to no end.

Hugging Arianne with all the love, she can put in, and she looks in her eye "Forgive me?"

Rolling her eyes at her cousin Arianne say, "Sure I forgive you but you're still buying me a new book."

"Deal now come and join us in the pool. We were just about to play a new game." Shirley claps her hands in joy.

Giving a huff Arianne say, "Fine why not. Not like I can keep reading now."

"Oh, give it a rest Arianne and strip and join us already." Obara Sand calls out from the pool.

"Shut it Obara" Arianne shout back at her other cousin. As she gets done shorting at her and letting her dress fall to the ground, she finds her eye twitching. "Shirley, what are you doing?"

"Hmm or well I thought they got bigger and wanted to check," Shirley says in a matter of fact voice.

As sweet as she was Shirley, was still her father's child and shows it. "Well, they have gotten bigger. Now get your hands off my breasts!" She yells at her and Shirley runs away by diving into the pool. No one knows why Shirley keeps groping the tits of all her female friends and family, but they know it's not met to be sexual. When they asked Shirley, she just looks puzzled at the question like she does not know why she does it herself. What is known is it pisses everyone off because she is bigger than any of them. "You're not getting away Shirley!" Arianne jumps in after her.

Arianne chases her around the pool for a time but never catches her. After she gives up, they all start to play in the pool like kids, just enjoying their time with each other. After a couple more, hours pass Ellaria comes to join them. She tells them about who is coming to visit them in a couple of short months from now.

"Wow, so the Black Wolf of the North is coming to Dome. I always wondered what this Lelouch person was like as to get that type of title. Maybe he is some great fighter." Obara says out loud for the others to hear.

Rolling her eyes, Arianne can't help but feel a bit annoyed at her cousin's ignorance. "Oh, by the gods Obara everyone knows he got that name because he always wears black. You need to pay more attention when others talk around you."

"Well sorry, I don't feel like being a little gossip like you, Arianne." She growls at Arianne.

Seeing a fight about to break out between them Ellaria moves to put a stop to it, "Now girls that is enough. There will be no fighting between you two especially over someone you two have never met."

This stops both of them seeing Ellaria point. That does not mean they will not fight after she is gone, however. "Mother, what is the Black Wolf like?" Elia questions her mother.

Looking at her daughter, Ellaria thinks over this a bit before she answers. "Well I have never met him myself, but they say he is very handsome." This gets some of the girls giggling. "They also say he is brilliant and very friendly but has an aloof personality."

"What?" Questions Elia not fully understanding what her mother has said.

Laughing a bit at this Ellaria understand her confusion for how can someone be both friendly and distant at the same time. "You just have to wait to see him."

The room fills with a conversation about their soon to be guest, but to the side, Shirley wonders if this person is the same Lulu from her dreams. Shirley was not one to question how she felt about anything, and so when she heard the name Lelouch all those years ago, her heartbeat skipped faster and knew this person was somehow connected to the dreams she had been having ever since she was a little girl. It was proof that her dreams where not dreams but memories of a past life. It would explain why she felt so strongly about someone she had never met. She would not call it love however for she was not that Shirley from her dreams and would not let a past life dictate hers. No, she would judge for herself how she felt about this boy when he came here. With her mind made up, she got a playful look on her face and dived back under the water.

"Shirly! I am going to get you for that!" Obara yells as she pulls the cloth coving her ass out of her ass cheeks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **As always thanks for reading and reviews are welcome. Let's hope the next chapter does not take so long to do**.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Updated as of 12/28/2018**

 **Once more thank you to Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami who has Beta this chapter. Your great thank you**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Bear Island 296AC-

Construction of the port at Bear Island was going wonderfully John Andre thought to himself. In such a short time Lady Mormont and her people had already built a total of 3 brigs and had the port nearly complete. Surely the people of Bear Island would be remembered when the great fleet of the North went down in history. With a bit of help from his lord whose idea it was to build the parts of the ship at a different site, then transported said parts to Bear Island for the building. Well, it quickened everything by leaps and bounds. If John guessed right than half the fleet should be ready within the next two years.

"Ah, John there you are I have been looking for you." Lady Mormont says as she walks up to him.

"Milady how may I help you?" John smile and bows to Lady Mormont. It was a good thing that the military port was to be built here, he thought, for even after his dual with the now deceased Ramsay Snow there were still many lords who didn't trust John. Sure, there was some respect for him at the end of the dual, but no one ever truly trusted a spy but Lady Mormont was one of the few ruling lords that was willing to look past what he was to complete the task given to them my Lord Stark.

"I wish to know if they are here yet. The ship builders are ready to put them in place." Her words are vague so as to fool anyone that would be listening to their conversation. She may have been known as a stubborn and short-tempered woman, but she was smart. She had to be for her house was poor and in disgrace from what her fool of a nephew did. Knowing that this one task would bring not only riches but great glory to her house she could not afford to fail. For that, she would heed John Andre's words and keep these new warships quiet till the day they were needed.

"They are sitting just 2 miles away milady waiting to be moved into the port when night falls," John answers her with a smile.

"Good I wish to get them mounted into place soon. I don't wish to keep the ships in the dry docks any longer than needed." She looks over at the ships her people built with pride. It was no easy feat to make them, but all had gone well and soon if all thing kept going well, she would have the fleet of some 50 ship her lord task her with the building.

Nodding his head at this John understands why she would wish to get them off the dry docks and into the water. The longer they were on land, the easier it would be to find them and see what is indeed being built. "Does the closing off of the inlet go well milady?"

"As well as one could hope. My people were not very happy to have it closed off, but after some discussion and reassurance that it would only be closed off in case of an attack, they agreed to do it." She does not like being questioned on how she does her job, but she holds her temper, knowing John is only asking to report back to Lord Stark about the current situation.

"That is good to hear milady. Like Lord Lelouch said to his father when talking over the last report I sent him. House Mormont and the people of Bear Island are truly one of a kind for I don't think any house could do what you all have done in such little time." The smile on Lady Mormont's face is all he needs to see to know she will keep working hard to fulfill his lord's orders.

\- Back at sea on the Black Pearl-

Daybreak on the Black Pearl had come, and at the helm of the ship, one could find Captain Nilson Snow. It was a good day for Nilson as he steered the ship his Lord Lelouch had given him command of. Born a bastard to a nameless whore and a father whose name he didn't even know Nilson had lived a luckless pointless life for over 23 years. That was till the Grayjoy Rebellion 7 years ago when he was but one of many sailors that took to the seas to fight for the North. Nilson may have been born a bastard, but he loved his homeland and would fight for it till the death if need be.

It was at the Raid on Sea Dragon Point that he luck would change, and he would rise to the rank of captain. During the beginning of the fight, Nilson's captain a man name Coll and half a dozen other men got killed by a hail of arrows. When the rest of the men on the ship started to panic, it was him that took to the helm and began to give orders to the rest. With the fear of death in him and his blood rushing through his body he looked for the closest enemy ship and rammed into it killing all that was on-board. It was an act that was not lost on the future Ser Royland Degorn who made sure he was rewarded for his bravery.

When asked by Lord Forrester what reward he could give Nilson for his act. All he asked for was the command of a ship to help defend the North from the Iron Born. A reward Lord Forrester was more than happy to grant him for his bravery. He would then go on to fight with the royal fleet at the Battle of Fair Isle with only a hand full of other ships from the North. They didn't do much, but he took two ships down before it was all over and even got a show of recognition from Lord Stannis Baratheon. Sure, Lord Stannis didn't say more than two words to him, but the nod he did get was enough for him. After that, he would go on to be one of the ships that blockaded the island of the Pyke where the last battle was fought.

After the war, he moved to White Harbor were his reputation as a captain was known and once more found himself captain of a ship but this time one that sailed goods from port to port. For over six years that was how he made a living for himself till the day word was put out that the young lord of Winterfell Lelouch Stark was looking for people to be a part of a new fleet of ships that would defend the North from all who would seek to do her harm. Being who he was, he quickly gave up his position on the trade ship and went to go join up. Many men and women showed up to join the fleet. There were even some well know men of the North such as lords and their heirs that showed up to take part in this. Nilson did not doubt that he would be overlooked because of him being a Snow and with no new ships yet built he was sure the first ones would go to the noble lords. Yes, he was sure the nobles would be picked first to be captains. So, you could imagine his surprise when he found himself picked out with a handful of others to meet with Lord Lelouch to talk about becoming the captain of his ship.

He didn't recall the full conversation, but he did remember his lord's bored look on his face as he told him everything about his experiences in the war and his life after it. When the conversation was over, he walked out of the room where the meeting was held with no real hope of getting picked to be captain, but once more he would find himself surprised. A full week would pass before he was told by a messenger that he was to go to Winterfell by the week's end to go over the new type of ship that he was going to be in charge of. The shook that he felt at the messenger's words were so great that he could only nod his head at the man before going to get ready for the trip to Winterfell. When he got to Winterfell, he had to go through months of training and learning of everything about the ship he would command. By the time it was over he knew everything from the way it was built, where it was built, to how it was built. He would even go so far as to say he knew how many nails were in the wood of the ship. It was hard and took long hours of study to get it all down, but in the end, it was worth it, for now, he stood at the helm of the Black Pearl the most magnificent ship that has ever sailed the seas.

"Captain Nilson how goes things this morning?" Lelouch questions as he walks up and stands next to him.

Like himself, his lord gets up each day before the sun comes up to make sure all is well around the ship. He would make the rounds checking everything was in its place, and all hands were where they are supposed to be. It was something that he respected about his lord. "All is well my lord. The ship is in fine condition, and we are making good time. We should be at Dome within a week at the rate we are going."

"Well keep up the good work captain. Now I have to wake my brother and Theon. Don't wish them to get lazy." Lelouch says as he walks off.

Nilson had no real dislike for the GreyJoy boy, but Theon was still an Iron Born, and after the war, Nelson could not find it in him to like the boy. The morning was quiet and with a good wind behind them all was well. How such a big ship like the Pearl could sail so fast, he would never fully understand but by the old gods did he loved it. It was not till the afternoon that trouble would show itself at the stern of the ship.

"Captain there a ship at the stern, starboard side." Yell out the lookout from the crow's nest.

Taking the spyglass from one of his pockets Nilson walks over to where the man says he sees a ship and looks out over the sea. "My lord, ship flying the sign of the Kraken, with a red hull and a woman at the prow," Nilson calls out to Lelouch.

Walking up to Nilson Lelouch takes the spyglass from him and looks at the ship in the distance. After a short time, he looks to Theon who is standing next to Robb looking more than a bit nervous. "Theon correct me if I am wrong but is that not your house's sign?"

"Y-yes, milord." Theon stutters out.

"Hmmm, then it must be your uncle Euron's ship. It is said that after his banishment he took to raiding all the known seas and it seems he plans to raid our ship as well." Lelouch says to Theon who is now looking more nervous than before.

"Brother surely you don't think he is here for Theon or that Theon had anything to do with us running into him here," Robb says as he steps in front of his friend to defend him from his brother and the men of the ship.

Lelouch laughs but it is in a cold and uncaring way. "Of course not, like I said Euron Greyjoy had taken up raiding after his banishment. I doubt he even knows his brother's only living son is on this ship." Both let out a deep breath as Lelouch says this. "Captain."

"Yes, milord?" Nilson responses.

"That ship has been responsible for the rape and killing of many people. Some of which were our own people. I think it's about time we put a stop to that." Lelouch's cold words chill everyone that can hear him to the bone, but it just makes Nilson smile for it was time to show his lord what he and his men could do.

"Yes, milord." Turning to face his men he starts to bark out orders. "You heard Lord Lelouch make ready for battle. Gunners to your stations and go to half-mast. Let's show this Iron Born cunt what happens when you pick a fight with the crew of the Black Pearl."

A battle cry is followed after he gives out the orders to show the men are ready for battle.

Looking at his brother with worry in his eyes Robb ask of him. "Brother, why don't we make a run for it? Surely we are faster than them."

Looking at his brother than to Theon, Lelouch gives his answer. "Because brother I wish for every man on this ship to know without a doubt that the time of the Iron Born being top dogs of the sea is dead once and for all." He looks into Theon's eyes as he says this.

-Same time over at the Silence-

The day was like any other day for Euron Greyjoy and his ship the Silence. The tongue-less men who make up the crew worked hard to hopefully avoid his cruelty. He was sailing towards the Summer Sea from the Narrow Sea looking for ships to raid and towns to pillage. It had been three days since the last time he saw a ship to attack, and so he was somewhat joyful when he saw a black dot on the horizon. From what he could tell from this distance it was a fairly big ship, maybe a trading vessel of some kind. Because of its size, he knew that it must be filled with things to plunder and there forward made it slow on the sea. An easy target if there ever was one.

"Go to full mast you cunts and bring out the oars we take that ship." He points out with a cruel smile on his lips. Never knowing that by making this choice he has sealed the fate of everyman on broad the Silence and his own as well.

His men rush to do as told and pull out the oars starting to roll like madmen. Time goes by, and Euron can't believe he has yet to catch up to the ship. It's been more than two hours, but even with the wind, he is only making up the distance a bit at a time. "By the Drowned God that ship is fast." He says out loud, his mind working on how to take the ship for his own. Imagine what he could do with a ship that big and fast. The smile he has on his face is fearful to look at for all the men who look at him. "Roll faster you dogs, or I will gut you where you are."

His men roll harder some even passing out as they do as told. For Euron the waiting is annoying, and he does not like it, but then the ship does something he was not expecting. It starts to turn on the starboard side. It begs the question what are they doing? Even if he was not spotted yet to sail against the wind was just a foolish thing to do, giving out a laugh at his good fortune he yells out a command, "Ready the ballista and prepare to board."

-Back on the Pearl-

Nilson was smiling as he watches from his spyglass as the Iron Born ships move just like he thought. It's the right move to make if one was attacking a ship. Sail directly at the side of a vessel to ram them and board it. It was a move he would have done himself. However, that fucker Euron has no idea that soon he will be in the range of his ship's cannons a weapon that no one outside the North knows about. Unlike the Iron Born ship's ballista that could reach up to 1500 feet if the wind was right, his ship's cannons could hit at 5280 feet.

"Open the cannon portholes and make ready to fire on my word!" Nilson orders as he waits for the enemy ship to come closer.

The men wait for the order to fire. Most of them are the original men who first learned how to work the cannons when Lord Lelouch first showed it to his father. They had trained and trained for the day when they would finally get to fire a shoot at an enemy and the fact that it is an Iron Born ship, they are firing at made it all the better. Time slows down for them as they wait for the order to be given and they are on edge but ready.

The Silence is already in range, but Nilson waits for it to come closer. He has over 3780 feet to work with before the Silence can fire back with any hope of hitting the Pearl and even then, hitting a ship at 1500 feet is not easy to do. So, he holds his order to fire. He looks to his lord and sees him standing there with not a care or worry in the world. His brother Robb seems worried, and the Greyjoy boy seems on edge but not Lelouch. He looks into his lord's eyes, and they say that he has faith that he will make the right call. They are a bit less than 1500 feet away when the Silence shoots of a bolt from their ballista. It misses very short, but many of the men take cover anyways with worried looks on their faces. It's a warning shot Euron means to take the ship with little damage meaning Nilson could wait a bit longer. Getting an ideal on now to buy more time Nilson gives out the order to pull in all the sails. Make it look like he is giving up.

Seeing the Silence make a move to slow down he knows it works. He waits for a bit longer till he is within less than 1000ft. Not wishing to take the chance of Euron figuring it out what is about to happen he gives the order. "Fire!"

\- Moments Before on the Silence-

Something was not right Euron thought to himself. He could feel it in his bones. The ship he had been chasing has not attempted to change course even though he knows they see him catching up. No captain no matter how much of a fool he was would stay at half-mast this long and now after the warning shot it pulled in all its sails. It was not right, and he had never taken a ship that did not, at the very least, attempt to get away. Yes, something was very wrong here.

It was when he saw the banner of the direwolf at the top of the mask that things start to come together. It was a trap they were waiting for him to get close but before he could give the order to attack, he heard a sound of thunder coming from the ship in front of him. Going off noting but instinct he dives to the deck of his ship just as it is hit by whatever that ship fired at him.

The ship rocks as loud boom rings out, men are tossed in the air and chunks wood shoot everywhere. Getting up Euron sees the damage done to his ship. Men are lying on the deck bleeding heavily crying out in pain, but no sound comes from their mouths seeing as he cut out their tongues. The figurehead of the ship is ripped at the side, and there is what looks like a big hole at the front port side with is taking on a good bit of water.

"Get up you dogs and get to the oars!" He grabs the helm and starts to turn to starboard. Euron is no coward, but he is no fool whatever that thing did if it happens again it will rip his ship apart long before he can put up a fight and the fucking ballista was hit as well. Fuck he needs to run and run fast, or it's over. "Roll you fucks, or it will be me you deal with."

No sooner does he say that then he hears the boom once more and with it a crash far worse than the last. The ship takes a hit to the port side that blows the side of the ship to bits. Wood and metal fly everywhere killing more of the crew, and he takes some in the right side of his body. His right arm is dead, and he sees the ship leaning, and water is pouring inside. The Silence is sinking, and it never even got to put up a fight. "Fucking wolf cunts. Ahhhh this cannot be happing! I am the drowned god. The first and last storm." Euron yells out.

-Black Pearl same time-

The men are cheering as they see the Silence take a direct hit to its side. The first shot only saw three of the nine cannon balls hit home, but that was all that was needed to make the Iron Born cunts look to make a run for it. The second broadside saw seven of the nine hit home as the Silence look to turn and run. With the ship now, sinking at the port side the men cheered for they know the ship was dead in the water.

As they kept cheering Captain Nilson just looked on with a small smile. His men did well in their first battle and worked in perfect order with each other. Looking at young Robb, he sees a look of amazement on his face. He can't blame him for even he didn't know what the full damage of a broadside could do. He next looks over to the Greyjoy boy and sees a look mix between horror and realization. He is about to look at his lord Lelouch when he hears him speak. "I want no survivals captain."

Even with the enemy ship sinking there is no joy or happiness on his lord's face. Just a look of cold indifference, like all that has just happened, was expected. What a frightful man Nilson thinks to himself as he answers. "Yes, milord it will be done."

Taking the helm, he orders his men to go back to half-mast and starts to move the Pearl towards the now sinking Silence. It does not take long for it to come up to its side with only a distance of about 10 yards away and order for the cannons to be fired one more but before men do, they hear shouts of cursing coming from the enemy ship.

"Get down here you northern cowards and fight me like men! You fucking wolf bitches, cunts, cowards! Ahhhh get down here and face the drowned god's champion!" Euron keeps calling out as he watches the monster of a ship pull up to his. He spots Robb and Theon standing at the sides with Robb hand going to the handle of his sword. He may be hurt and is slowly bleeding out, but Euron will be damned if he does not get to take one of them down with him.

"Don't bother brother. We have other more important things to do." Lelouch calls out to Robb

Euron hears this and looks up seeing a young boy standing by the helm. Looking at the boy he gets pissed off for the boy is not even looking at him like he does not even matter. "What wrong little wolf to afraid to fight a real man. Why don't you go run back to your mother's tit if you are." He calls out looking to get him to face him, but it does not work.

All Euron sees is the boy turn around and walk away saying only one word "Captain if you would." The Captain of the ship says, 'Yes milord' and right before he gives the word to finish it Euron comes to realize that this boy cares nothing about what he says. To that boy, he is of no matter, and even words would be a waste on him. He hears the boom of thunder one last time as he burns the face of that boy in his mind. The Silence is ripped apart the men and Euron that are still alive find themselves tossed into the air and then fall into the sea. One of Euron arms is blow off followed by a leg as his eyes go dead and he hits the sea sinking to join his men at the bottom of the sea.

As the Black Pearl pulls away, the last thought goes to Theon. Looking at Lelouch's back, he knows now if he didn't know before that if he betrays the Starks in any way it would be over for him, his family and his county men. Yes, the time of the Iron Born being masters of the sea are indeed over once and for all.

-Winterfell Ned's office-

If one were to walk into Ned's office, they would find him rubbing the bridge of his nose to keep a headache at bay. Why was he having a headache well, of course, it would be his oldest son's doing. Don't get him wrong he was happy his son was doing so much good for the North but the stacks and stacks of endless paperwork he could do without. He had half a mind to push it all on Lelouch to deal with when he got back but no as Lord of the North it was his job to handle it. Plus, he knew that Lelouch would give said paperwork to Robb or Jon and call it a lesson in ruling. By now Lelouch, Robb, and Theon should be arriving at Dorne with the hope of opening up talks with them in hopes of some kind trade agreement or alliance. He knows his son would succeed in this, but a small part of him wishes he wouldn't for it just meant more paperwork to deal with. To add to his headache, he also had to deal with Cat who made it quite clear on now she felt about them going to Dorne. Cat had yelled at him all night and would not talk to him for a week after Lelouch left.

Yes, he really hated his son sometimes Ned thought.

"You're thinking of Lelouch right, now aren't you?" Ned hears a giggle as he looks to his right and sees his wonderful and beautiful daughter Sansa sitting down looking over some of his paper work.

She is a Gods send to him for she has become so smart and capable that she takes the time out of her day to help him with his paper works. Sorting and filtering it for him as he gets done with it. She even goes so far as to pick out the most important ones and toss out the useless ones for him. "Indeed, I was." He says as he smiles at her

"And what were you thinking about father?" Sansa asks with a knowing smile for she could guess what it is he is thinking about.

"I just thought that when your brother gets home, I should push all this paperwork on him. Let him suffer with it for a bit." Ned smiles a bit at his joke.

"Please don't do that father. You know he would just push it on Robb or Jon saying it for training or something." Sansa giggles.

Ned lets out a small but joyful laugh as he knows this is very true. "Are we almost done I am sure you have other things you would like to do. Maybe make another one of those dresses your mother has been telling me about." He smiles at her. Over the last handful of months, his daughter has been spending her free time making new and different types of dresses. Already they were the talk of the North and many of the lady's where sending letters to have one made for them. He could not be prouder of Sansa for like her brothers she was starting to stand out on her own.

"Yes, father we are almost done just a handful of papers left to look over." She smiles at her father for taking notice of what she has been doing in her free time. "This one here comes from Lord Whitehill saying he has found a small amount of gold and silver around the hills of Highpoint. He is asking for men and tools to be sent there for the mining of said gold and silver." She hands him the paper.

Taking it from his daughter, he looks it over before signing it. Whitehill is not one of the houses that Ned can trust, but he knows that Lord Whitehill will not look to betray him now that House Bolton has fallen and with this new finding it will just make him even more unwilling to do so. "What is next?" He hands the paper back to his daughter.

"I have a letter here from Domeric Bolton. He says that he has no wish to take up the lordship of his ex-house and that he gives up all claims to said land and castle. He also apologizes for his father's actions and will remain a loyal vassal to House Stark." Sansa says as she hands the letter over to him.

Taking the letter, Ned thinks on it for a time before he looks at Sansa. "We will send him the gold from the Dreadfort. It's the least we could do for him." Ned could not blame the boy for his father's actions and somewhat wish he would have come back to the north to take up the lordship of the Dreadfort but understood why he didn't. Even if Ned didn't hold anything against the boy, the other lords of the North would. It was safer for the young Bolton to stay in the Vale with Lord Redfort.

"As you wish father. I will have Maester Luwin write up a letter to send to Lord Reed telling him to send the gold to The Redfort." She goes through some more paper and pulls out one. "Jon sent a letter saying all is well at the Dreadfort and the tearing down of the castle will start as soon as you give the word to Lord Reed. After that, all material will be sent to the Moat for rebuilding."

Ned smiles as he takes the letter and looks it over. Jon has done well for himself over these last couple of months. From the message he has gotten from both Lord Reed and Lord Umber, Jon fought well at the Dreadfort against the men there that refused lay down their arms. He was not happy at first with Jon going there seeing as he knew he would most likely end up having to take part in the fighting there but Lelouch had to talked him into letting him go. After a fight with the remaining man at the Dreadfort Jon and Lord Reed set to the task of getting things ready for the tearing down of the castle. "Have Maester Luwin send a letter telling him that he and Lord Reed have the go-to start."

"Yes, father and the last two things you have are a letter from Ser Royland Degore. He says he is both honor and happy to take up command of the Northern fleet when it is ready." Seeing her father nod for her to keep going she picks up the last letter and reads it. "The last letter is from the hand of the king Jon Arryn saying we have both his and the kings blessing to act as we see fit with the building of the fleet and Northern army." She hands the letters over to him.

Ned reads both letters himself and thinks on both of them. Ser Degore is a loyal man of the North who has served House Forrester as its master of arms for many years. He knew he had pick well in offering the man command of the soon to be fleet. Next, he reads the letter from Jon Arryn the man he thought of as more of a father than his real one. Going by what Andre has told him when he sent word to Robert about his wish to build an army and fleet for the protection of the North it sent uproar throughout the capital. Many of the lords there called on Robert to put a stop to it, and some of the more daring people like the queen told Robert that he could be planning a rebellion. Of course, Robert didn't believe them at all and put a stop to it in the only way Robert knew how. With lots of yelling and threats of violence for insulting his friend with such accusations.

"If this is all you may go now, sweetheart." Ned smiles at his daughter. He is pleased that he listened to Lelouch and let Sansa help him with his work. Now he is much closer to her then he was before even if sometimes it still feels like they are miles apart.

Getting up Sansa walk up to her father and kiss him on the cheek. "Ok father try not to over work yourself too much." She bows to him and walks out of the room.

Smiling as his daughter takes off from the room he stands and walks to the window and looks out at the ever-growing town that is now more like a small city. He should feel happy at what he sees but Lelouch keeps coming to his mind. He loves his son, more so than most would think, but there was something about his son that didn't feel right. When he looks into his eyes, he saw someone far older than just a boy of 14 name-days who was far wiser than any Maester. He can still recall a night with his family when this stood out more than any other time. Maester Luwin, Theon, himself and the rest of his family were sitting in front of the fire in the hall when little Arya asked him if happiness could take a shape what did he think it would look like. He had no real answer to give her, and everyone in the room had their own answer to her question. Maester Luwin gave the best response when he told her that happiness was like light and darkness. It didn't have a shape, but you could tell what it was. Many agree with him till Lelouch started to chuckle a bit to himself. He didn't like his son laughing at Maester Luwin's answer and told Lelouch if he had a better one, he should give it. He didn't think his son had one and was going to make Lelouch apologize to Luwin for laughing.

Instead, Lelouch just got a look in his eyes like he was recalling a memory from long ago and answered in such a way that Ned and all the others in the room would never forget what it was that he said.

-Flashback-

"Ya Lelouch if you so smart why don't you tell us your answer." Robb jeers at him.

Smiling at his brother, he sits up straight and looks at his little sister and answers her. "If happiness had a shape little sister, I would say it was more like glass."

Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces at his answer, but it was Arya who ask him "What do you mean Lulu?" Giving a cute look on her face as she asks him.

With everyone looking at him Lelouch answered them. "Well you see sister like glass you don't always notice it, but it is there. You merely need to change your point of view slightly, and then that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light."

-Flashback end-

The beauty of his words were not lost on anyone, but as he looked into Lelouch's eyes, all he saw was sadness like he was an old man who's family was long gone and was never coming back. Ned wished to question him on that look, but he could never get the nerve to ask. For he feared the answer Lelouch would give him.

"What are you planning son, what do you want and are you really happy with your life?" Ned asks out loud to no one but himself.

-Sunspear Shirly's dressing room-

It was the day of the meeting between the heir of the North and the ruling Prince of Dorne. Everyone was getting ready for the day and that included Shirley and her sisters. They were all in her room getting dress and making sure they looked their best for their coming guest. As they were picking out a dress and putting on makeup Arianne couldn't help but feel a bit pissed off. Why was she pissed off? Well, it was because if someone were to look into her room, then Shirley's they would see that she had way more dress, makeup, and jewelry then her. Now she is not typically such a petty person about such things, but the fact that lords, traders, and smallfolk came running up to Shirley to give her stuff like she was the heir of Dorne and not her makes her a bit mad.

"I said no Shirly I am not wearing that so get lost," Obara says with some anger in her voice.

"Oh, come on you would look so beautiful in it." Shirly smiles widely at her.

"I don't care what you say sister I am still not wearing a dress so gets lost," Obara yells at her more.

"Why not the others agreed to wear them, and Uncle Doran says we should look our best too." Shirly looks to reason with her. Nymeria, Tyene, and her other half-sisters stand to watch on with some amusement. They all know that in the end no matter what Obara says she will break down and give in to Shirly.

"I don't give a fuck that they agreed. I am not putting on a dress, and that is final." Obara states and is about to turn around and walk away.

"But big sister I made it just for you," Shirly says letting out a few tears that everyone in the room can tell are fake. Even Obara knows this, but it matters little.

Unlike everyone else, Shirly is the only one that Obara really cares about. Even as kids she felt a need to keep Shirly safe and protect her. Be it from harm or seeing her feeling hurt, Obara would make sure she was ok. Which is why she can't say no to her for very long. Walking up to Shirly with a pissed off look she says, "Give me the fucking dress." She grabs it and starts to undress and change into it.

"Oh, Obara thank you so much. You're the best big sister I could ever ask for." She says as she jumps and claps her hands in joy.

Everyone in the room looks at her with more than a little irritation. She all ways says something like that when she gets her way. "Go to hell Shirly!" Obara shouts out as she starts to put on the dress. Once is done however she finds she is not wearing the usual type of clothing. What she has on is a more feminine type of clothes her father wears. It shows off all her womanly assets with its open front that shows a goodly amount of cleavage but at the same time give off a sense of power.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, big sister, I bet all the boys and girls will be looking at you with lust in their eyes." The honesty in Shirly's voice makes Obara feel a bit better, but she is still very pissed off.

"Go fuck yourself Shirly." She says as he puts on the shoes that go with the outfit and walks off with a look on her face that just screams _'mess with me and I will hurt you_.' The guards give her a wide berth so not to get caught in her wake of said anger.

"You know she is going to be looking to get you back for this right?" Nymeria warns her sister.

Shirly looks at her with to sweetly of a smile for her liking and then walks up to her. "Oh no no no dear sister that makeup will not do, and this dress is far too loose. We need to make it tight to show off that nice round ass of you." Shirly says as she reaches around and grabs her ass as she ignores what Nymeria has told her.

"Shirly stop that!" Nymeria says with some anger but at the same time accepts what her sister has done. It's not like she can stop her anyways.

-Planky Town-

The battle with the Silence and its now dead captain Euron Greyjoy didn't take very long. So, it willing only add a couple more days to their trip. When they docked their ship at the mouth of the Greenblood they took row boats Planky Town where they found some men form House Martell waiting for them with some horses. Now finding themselves riding though Planky Town Theon and his brother starts to take in the sites.

"Wow looks at the women. I have never seen such beautiful women in my life." Theon says as they ride pass a brothel.

"I agree with Theon. They are so exotic," Robb says forgetting he is a lord of the North and should behave himself according to one of his station. Something his big brother would take great joy in reminding him of.

"Stop gawking brother and sit up straight. Remember you are representing both the North and our house.'' He smiles when he hears his brother quickly sits up. "As for you Theon, you can enjoy the sight but no partaking till after we are done here understand."

"Yes, milord." Theon answers but never takes his eyes of the scantily clad women.

Robb doing as his brother told him is a bit upset about being talked to like a child. "Can't you give me a break brother? It not like we are home where mom would lecture us if we have a bit of fun. Plus, you can't tell me you don't find them appealing."

"Yes, they are beautiful, brother, but unlike you, I don't need to stare like a child who just saw some new shining thing they want." Lelouch's lips turn up as he knows he just got on his brother's nerves once more.

Theon bust out laughing for a bit till he realizes what has just been said. "Wait does that mean you see me as a child milord."

Turning his head to look at him Lelouch smiles. "Why Theon of course not, I see you more as a simpleton than anything else who happens to make me laugh from time to time."

Now it was Robbs turn to laugh with pisses off Theon who has but all forgotten what happened a couple of days ago out on the sea. "Ya well, at least I know what it is like to bed a women milord. When have you ever kissed a girl?" Theon says hoping to unbalance Lelouch.

"A woman who you had to pay to have sex with you. That is a bit sad Theon and let's not forget those same women have more than once offered to have sex with me for free." His deadpan voice hits the mark as Theon turns his head with an unhappy look seeing as he knows Lelouch is right about that last part.

"I have bedded girls who were not whores before milord," Theon says then starts to tell a story about some servant girl, but Lelouch is no longer paying any attention to him.

As they keep riding Lelouch's mind wonders to other more important things. Like the upcoming meeting with the Martells, the fortifying of the North, the training of the army and of course the upsetting news Diana gave him. It wasn't bad news by any means it was just the name that she said that had made him upset.

-Flashback 3 months ago-

Lelouch was sitting in his office/room listening as Diana told him about all she had heard and seen in her travels around the kingdom. For what she has told him so far, she has had fantastic success in her task and has made the North just that much richer. Much could be done with this new income she has just earned them and plans where are ready forming in his mind on how to use it.

"Last thing milord I have met the twin daughters of Lord Mace Tyrell, one Margaery Tyrell, and Euphemia Tyrell," Diana says in the professional way she always uses when talking to her lord.

When Lelouch hears the name Euphemia he grabs the chair he is sitting in tightly for the name hits him like a lightning bolt. He does not show any outward signs on his face of being upset as he hears this name, but his mind is running a mile a minute looking to come up with answers on why someone in this world would have the same name as his dead sister. So as not to seem odd Lelouch says to Diana plainly. "I am sorry Diana my mind was somewhere else. Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Of course, milord. I said that I have met and talked with the twin daughters of Lord Mace Tyrell, one Margaery Tyrell and her sister Euphemia." It's not very often that Diana has to repeat herself to Lelouch but then with all her success she has had his mind most be filled with ideas on how to use the new money she has made the North. So, she brushes it off as one of the few times she has to lift her lord with no room to think because how great of a job she has done and even smiles feeling very proud of herself.

Lelouch grips the chair hard one more time as he hears that name and does his best not to show anything. Looking at Diana with the same calm look he always gives and says "It not every day that a noble woman will stop to talk to a merchant. Did you talk about anything that could be of use to us?"

Diana answers him with a smile. "Well, the youngest of the two sisters Euphemia said she was looking to buy some glassware. When I showed her my best stuff, however, she started to ask questions about you. Seeing no harm and giving her a bit of information, I told her the very least I could. Once I told her a bit she and her sister wanted to hear more and not waiting to give anything away I told them that I have never really met you and only my brother has. I think the youngest has a thing for you my lord and I would like your permission to tell her a bit more so I can get closer to them and maybe push my way into their inner circle."

Putting aside his questions about the name he has heard for the time being Lelouch starts to think over Diana's idea. "That is not a bad idea Diana. Of all the houses in the kingdom, House Tyrell has been the hardest for your brother to get his spies into. No doubt it is because of the Queen of Thorns Olenna Tyrell's ever watchful eyes." Thinking more on it Lelouch makes up his mind, "Do as you feel Diana but be careful of Olenna, she is a wise woman, and well sees through you with ease if she ever thinks you are anything more than a trader looking to make money."

"Yes, milord I will be careful and keep my guard up at all times." She stands and bows to her lord and takes off from the room to start to set things up for her next trip to the Reach.

When she is out of the room, Lelouch stands and goes to the window and takes a deep breath. He does not know what it means for someone to be named Euphemia in this world, but he is not one to believe in coincidences. This girl could be his dead sister reborn into this world with no memories of her old life, or she could be like him and have all of them. In the end, it matters little for he was reborn here for a reason and he will see to it that he does what must be done no matter if she is his Euphemia or not but god, he hopes it's just a coincidence.

-Flashback end-

So, lost in his thoughts Lelouch does not even realize they are almost at Sunspear the capital of Dorne till one of his men say something. "Milord we are almost at the capital of Dorne."

Looking up he and his brother are greeted by the site of one of the most magnificent castles in all of Westeros. Robb, Theon, and the men are in awe of its beauty, but Lelouch looks at it with a look of indifference. "Robb, Theon and the rest of you remember to be on your best behavior here. We are guests here, but the South has never been known to hold guest rights to the same degree as the North. Watch your back and keep on guard." Seeing that his brother, Theon and the men are now a bit worried Lelouch moves to reassure them. "Don't worry too much however for if something happens to us take heart that all of Dorne will pay the price for our deaths."

Everyone sits or stands a bit taller at his words. They knew the love King Robert has for his friend Ned so any attack on them would be met with the full fury of the king.

-Tower of the Sun-

Every member of House Martell waited patiently for the arrival of their noble guest from the North. To help pass the time they talk amongst themselves. However, a lot of time going by, more than what it should have taken for them to travel from Planky Town to Sunspear. Most did not seem to mind the wait, but others like Oberyn and his daughters were starting to get a bit impatient.

"What the fuck is taking them so long. It does not take this long to travel from Planky Town to here." Oberyn says out loud not liking the waiting.

"Calm yourself, brother, I am sure they are almost here. You forget they had a long sea trip and most likely stop to rest before they came here." Doran told his brother, but he was no fool. He knew that the heir of the North was doing this on purpose. If he were on time, it would show he found this meeting to be of the greatest of importance to the North, but if he were late like he was now, it would say this meeting is of no real important, and he didn't have to be here. It was a bold move, and one that could be seen as an insult to his house but then what did the North have to lose if things didn't go well with this meeting.

Arianne, Ellaria and Shirley were of the same mind as Doran but didn't say anything. If they did, they knew they would just piss off Oberyn even more once told. The truth was they were somewhat pissed themselves, but they understood the reason. The North was holding all the pieces, and they had nothing to give back. Dorne had everything to gain, and they had nothing to lose. Yes, they would have played it the same way if their positions were reversed.

Just when Oberyn was about rant some more the doors of the throne room open to let in three young men of no older than 14 name days with no guard. Again, a political move to show they had no fear and were putting their trust in House Martell to do them no harm. This was not lost on anyone, but once more nothing was said as they just took in the looks of the young men in front of them.

All three of the young boys were very handsome and clearly show they have been training from a young age in the art of war. The tallest had red hair and short reddish-brown hair with a stocky build. He looks more like a Tully then a Stark but the look of ice that all Starks are known for clearly shows he is one of them. Seeing as he is standing behind with the other boy they can only guess this is Robb Stark the younger brother of the heir of the North. The boy next to him has dark hair and has a cocky look on his face mix with the confidence that could only be found in all young boys who thought way too highly of themselves. Best guess is he was Theon Greyjoy, the heir to the Iron Islands. Both are dress in furs that you would find the people of the North wearing. They both look hot and uncomfortable but try to hide it as best they can.

Both young men are impressive in their own way, but it is the one that in front that stands out the most. From the moment he stepped in to the throne they couldn't help but pay attention to him. The boy has plan brown hair with a face so handsome one could hardly tell is he was man or women at first look, but his cold gray eyes make it clear that he is a man and a man you didn't wish to cross. Even Doran and Oberyn who both have seen war and death find the cold look on the boy's face a bit disturbing to look at. He walks with the grace of a king and holds himself with power that told all that the world could fall on him and he would not bend or move. Everyone in the room knows right away that this boy would be a very dangerous enemy to have. This is the heir to the North Lelouch Stark.

For Shirley, the feeling is not the same as everyone else. Her heart starts to beat faster, and her legs go weak as she looks at the young man in front of her. " _It's him the boy from my dreams,_ " she tells herself but how could that be they were only dreams. She is fighting the blush from her face and trying to calm herself down, but it is not working. Over and over she tells herself she can't be falling for someone she has never met, and she will not be some silly little girl by doing so. Her own words are not helping however as she keeps blushing and heart keeps pounding in her chest.

When Lelouch stops about halfway between him and Doran, he gives a slight bow to show some respect but at the same time showing that he sees them both as equals. Lelouch then introduces himself, his brother and Theon. "Greeting Prince Doran lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne. I am Lelouch Stark heir of Winterfell and future Lord of the North. To my right is my brother Robb Stark. To my left is Theon Greyjoy, heir and future Lord of the Iron Islands.

Doran looks at the boy as he gets done with his greeting. The way he says everyone's titles like they mean nothing at all and the sound of complete boredom showed Doran that things like fancy titles carry no weight to him. This boy will not be easy to deal with at all. "Welcome Lord Lelouch to Sunspear it is good of you to come. May I introduce my children." Pointing to the young lady sitting to his left he starts. "This is my daughter and heir Princess Arianne. To my left is my son Prince Trystane. Standing by my side is my brother Prince Oberyn, his Paramour Ellaria Sand and his daughters Princess Shirley, Obara Sand, Nymeria and Tyene." They all bow to their guest in respect as do Lelouch, Robb, and Theon.

Lelouch saw all of them when he walked into the throne room but now that he was closer and could see better his eyes land on her. Princess Shirley, she looks just like his Shirley from his old world. He is able to hide in his shock from everyone in the room and keep his mask of boredom on if just barely. When their eyes meet, however it feels like time stops and they are the only ones in the room. All the guilt, all the pain, and sorrow come back to him hard, and with so much force he feels his knees go weak but once more he does not show it. Not trusting himself to keep his mask if he keeps looking at her, he decides to move on quickly and says, "It is an honor to meet you all." He bows to them once more his eyes never leave Shirley's.

"Now that the introductions are done, I would like to get down to why you are here? The letter we got was vague, to say the least, and only said that your father Lord Stark wished to open up talks between the North and Dorne."

Taking his eyes away from Shirley he looks Doran right in the eyes and answers him. "Why he just wishes to open trade with Dorne Prince Doran."

Everyone starts to whisper at his answer, but it is Doran that speaks up and asks. "Is that all you are here for? Is it to talk about a trade deal?" Doran's eyes show he does not believe the boy at all.

"Why of course it is the reason. Of all the lands in the kingdom, Dorne is the only one we do not have an open trade deal with. It would be foolish of us not to open one with you seeing as it would cost us less to send ships here then it would cost you to buy second hand good for the other kingdoms." Lelouch says knowing how much it would cost to ship goods to Dorne and how much they were paying for second-hand goods.

Doran knows it does cost his people more than the other lands for Northern goods and the fact that they are all second-hand does not please many of his people. The cutting off of most ties with the rest of the kingdom after the death of his sister had saw prices go up by quite a lot. However, from the moment Lelouch walked into the room Doran knew he was here for far more than a trade agreement. "That may be true, but do you honestly think that I would believe that Lord Stark would send his son and heir here to talk about nothing more than trade."

"You need not believe anything you do not wish Prince Doran. The fact is that we have just lost one of our biggest trade partners as I am sure you already know. Dorne just so happens to be a convenient replacement for said partner. Now if you are asking for more than a simple trade deal, I can't say I don't have the permission to talk about such things."

Dorne's eyes narrow at the meaning of Lelouch's words. He indeed does know that the North has had a falling out with the Lannisters. Over what he didn't know but it must have been something big because they had increased their prices to an amount that even the Lannister's couldn't pay easily. It was something that pissed off the Queen and her father a whole lot, but Doran and Oberyn were delighted to hear about it. There was more than one way to go from here but knowing now that Lord Stark back at Winterfell is open to talking about deeper ties with Dorne he knows the open court is not the best place to have such talks. "Well, I can say on behalf of Dorne that we are more than happy to discuss a layout for trade between the North and us. If such talks go to something deeper than that all the better, for now, however, you and your brothers must be tired from your long trip. My servants have prepared rooms for you and your men. We have also prepared a feast for later tonight."

"I thank you Prince Dorne. My men and I are indeed tired and could use some rest before dinner." Lelouch bows to Dorne slightly and walks out of the room.

Once Lelouch is gone everyone in the room relaxes not noticing how tense they felt till he was gone. It is Oberyn who speak first. "That young man is dangerous, brother." His voice is flat, and without his usual joking tone or smile, he usually is seen with.

"Yes, he is very dangerous, brother but so are we. If he crosses us, then we will deal with him." Dorne says to his younger brother but does not feel so confident in his own words. He does not know why but something tells him that if Dorne and the North came to blows, it might not end well for him or his people. He does not know that Oberyn feels much the same way but to a lesser extent.

"Shirly are you ok you seem a bit out of it," Nymeria asks her with a bit of worry in her tone.

Hearing her voice, Shirly wakes from the dazes and quickly starts to clap. "Oh my, did you see how serious they looked. It is going to be so much fun breaking them out of that."

Nymeria shakes her head at this along with everyone else in the room. "Of course, you are excited at causing a bit of trouble." The smile Shirly gives her makes her start to laugh along with everyone else.

Even Dorne can't help but chuckle a bit at his niece, smiling fondly at her he tells her "Shirly don't go making too much trouble with our guests now."

"No promises uncle." She hops over to him like a little kid and kisses him on the cheek as he shakes his head at her.

\- Later that night at the feast-

If you were to look at who was sitting at the head of the table, one would see the Princes of Dorne, Lelouch, and Robb sitting enjoying the banquet laid out before them. Well everyone was but Lelouch and Dorne. Robb was busy talking with Theon about something or the another. Oberyn and Ellaria were talking, kissing, groping or anything else that they felt like doing. None of this mattered to Lelouch for his eyes were only on the form of Princess Shirly. She looked so much like his Shirly that he could not keep the old memories of his past at bay. So, lost in the past, he barely hears the question ask by Ellaria who is slightly drunk on wine.

"Tell me something black wolf have you ever been with a woman before," Ellaria asks with a teasing smile.

Dorne gives her a look that screams disapproval, but Lelouch only looks at her with a somewhat amused look on his face, before he can answer, however, a very drunk Theon answers for him. "Ha Lelouch with a woman, never going happen. He is too caught up in his books and toys to care about those of the fare sex."

"So, you have never been with a woman. I find that hard to believe seeing as you are so handsome. Well if you ever what to have a go I am sure Oberyn and I can accommodate you." She smiles at him full of sexual intent. Across from her, however, if one where to look you would see Shirly glaring at Ellaria with some anger.

Giving an amused laugh Lelouch responses to her "Why think you Lady Ellaria for your kind offer but I can assure you much like you and Prince Oberyn if I wish to bed a woman, I could find one on my own. Unlike my drunken companion here who can only pay for such a thing." The room fills with giggles and laughter.

"Then what do you do for enjoyment if not take part in the pleasure of the others," Shirly ask with a genuine look of curiosity.

Looking over at her with a smile on his face that makes her feel a bit light headed he answers. "Why princess for fun I change the world."

"That is a bold statement for one so young and barely away from his mother's tit to make," Oberyn says as he keeps drinking. He does not dislike Lelouch, but as long as his father was friends with that fat pig of a king, he would not accept him being here with open arms.

"Is it?" Lelouch just calmly looks at him with that same board smile on his face that he had on when they were in the throne room. Oberyn hated that smile for if feels like he is saying that he finds him and his whole family unimportant. "Tell me Oberyn where did you get that glass cup from? It looks very well made. It is too well-made to have come from anywhere but the North."

"So, you can make a glass cup big deal," Oberyn says back with some heat in his words.

"Oh, but it's not only the glass cups. It's the steel tools, and the improve windmills, watermills, and new farming techniques. All of with I have come up with to enrich my home to the point that it is now one of the most powerful houses in the land. When you compare all this to let's say your accomplishments Prince Oberyn, well you come up a bit short."

The look on his brothers' faces as Lelouch answered him was in a way both funny and sad to Dorne. The heir to the North had just insulted his brother but then Oberyn had started it. On the plus side, this could be a humbling moment that Oberyn needed. After all, what Lelouch had said was right, compared to him Oberyn accomplishments where noting and that went for most of the lords of Westeros as well.

"It is true you have made some wonderful discoveries and have invented some wonderful things. I most ask why you have not joined the Citadel?" Maester Caleotte asks Lelouch.

Looking over at the Maester that was invited to the feast Lelouch answers him coldly. "Now why would I do that Maester Caleotte?"

"Well to learn and study at the most prestigious place of knowledge in all the known world," Caleotte answers him with pride in his voice.

What happens next no one saw coming. Lelouch laughs at this, and not the kind of laugh where one finds something funny or joyful but one that says you are so wrong its funny. "That is very amusing to hear from you Maester Caleotte but let me ask you this. When was the last time your order has done anything to improve the well-being of the people with you so called knowledge?"

Maester Caleotte does not have an answer for him becomes in truth he has no answer to give.

"It has been what 300, 500 years sense the last time your order has done anything of any real note and what it does know it is unwilling to teach others outside the higher class." Lelouch keeps going not giving the Maester time to answer.

Caleotte finds his tone of voice very insulting and answers him with some venom in his voice. "We know only what the gods allow us to learn and as far as keeping knowledge from others you can hardly be justified in that regard seeing as the North has shown no wiliness to teach the South anything of its recent discoveries."

Smiling thinking he has gotten the better of Lelouch, Caleotte smiles but if one were to look at Robb and Theon, they would see a look of amusement on their faces knowing that Lelouch is far from beaten. "I can't deny what you say is true Maester Caleotte but then can you blame us? Out of all the lands it is the North that has got the least amount of help from the Citadel and the other houses. Time and time again we have been insulted, look down upon and overall forgotten by Citadel and why becomes we have different gods than you. Gods that in my opinion are far better than yours."

"Are you saying your gods are greater than the Seven!" A no name septon shouts out.

Not even looking over at the man, Lelouch answers. "Yes, in my opinion, they are. After all, it is in the godswood under the heart tree that all my ideas come from. So, of with, I have given to the rest of the kingdom."

Everyone starts to talk in whispers around the hall. Did all his ideas come from the old gods? What if they did and we have been following the wrong gods? These are just some of the questions being asked around the room.

Looking around the room, Dorne raises his hand to quiet them down before an argument, or worse hostiles can start. After all, it would not end well if the Septon tried anything against the Northern heir. " Perhaps we should get back to the feast. We are here to celebrate after all the arriver of our new friends from the North."

Looking to his side at Dorne Lelouch say "You are right, let's get back to the enjoyment of the night and forget our differences for the time being."

With that said people start to calm down if only a bit and begin to drink, eat and dance once more. Lelouch goes back to just sitting there, sometimes talking with Dorne, Robb or anyone else who speaks to him but once more his eyes go to Shirly. She dances, jokes and plays some pranks on people including Theon who had gotten a little too fresh with one of her sisters. These playful pranks remind him eerily of Milly, and a bit of a cold shiver runs up his spine at the thought but at the same time makes him smile. She looks so happy and carefree, and if she is his reborn love, then he is pleased to see her like this, getting up from his seat he walks up to her when she is not looking and stops in front of her.

When she turns around and sees him her eyes open wide. "My I have this dance Princess?" Lelouch asks her with a soft smile and his hand out.

For the first-time sense before she could talk Shirly finds that no words will come to her. Her face is red as she just nods and takes his hand as he leads her to the dance floor.

Her whole family is surprised to see her like this. They have never known Shirly not to have a joke or quick jab to give someone. They are not the only one who are surprised for in all the time he knew his brother Robb has never seen Lelouch smile so softly at anyone that was not his family.

As they start to dance everyone watches them. It just seems like they fit together perfectly in their eyes.

"You look tired," Shirly says as she looks into his eyes.

"I had a long trip," Lelouch says plainly.

Shaking her head "No I mean you look like someone who has seen too much and needs to rest."

Smiling at her with some sadness he says to her, "I have seen too much, but I can't rest yet. Too much rest on my shoulders for me to rest now."

They may not have the same color as in her dreams, but those eyes are without a doubt the same. Yes, this is the same young man from her dreams she knows this now. "I don't know why you are here, but you don't have to do whatever it is you feel you most alone. One's soul can only take so much pain and loneliness before it can't be healed again."

Looking into her eyes deeply, he can tell she knows who he is and want he has done, she is the same person, or at least she is a different person with the memories of her past self, "I have long ago tossed away my soul for what must be done, if loneliness is all I have to look forward to and if forgiveness can't be given then so be it."

"Nothing is unforgivable if one truly feels bad about what they have done. It is only that they don't wish to be forgiven for the acts than having committed. Don't force yourself to be alone just because you can't let go of the past." Shirly looks at him with sadness and understanding.

The dance ends, and without a word, Lelouch walks away. As she looks at his back as he leaves, she thinks what cruel god was it that sent him here if only to suffer one more.

-Later that night back in the guest rooms-

Looking out into the night sky over Sunspear Lelouch thinks about what happened tonight. To say he was not shaken up after tonight would be a lie. This Shirly was not the same as his. He could tell that much from the way she acted before they dance, but it was clear she had the memories of her past self. Was it Death that sent her here or some other cruel god that just wanted to miss with him. He didn't have the answers to his question.

"Can't sleep, brother?" Robb asks from behind him.

"I have much on my mind. What about you why are you still awake?" Lelouch asks as he keeps looking out the window.

"I find it hard to sleep in this place. I feel like the moment I let down my guard something will happen." Robb sighs out.

Smiling to himself, Lelouch answers back, "Then you have learned well from me, brother. We have no friends here and even if we did it is never a bad idea to keep one eye open at all times."

"I guess" Robb stops talking for a bit as he looks out the same window as Lelouch. "Brother, I have to ask what was all that about."

"What do you mean Robb?" Lelouch asks him.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I am asking Lelouch. What you said at the feast, we both know you don't believe in the old gods or the seven." Robb looks at him waiting for answers.

"I see you wish to know why I would use the faith of our family in my conversation with that fool Caleotte. Well, the answer to that brother would be to change people beliefs to those of the North." Lelouch answers him with a cold voice.

"What do you mean brother?" Robb glares at him.

"Robb no one cares about reason, but they all love miracles. Turning the North into a prosperous land where one can make a new life from the cold hard place that is a miracle." Lelouch says to his brother but can tell he still does not fully get it. "Brother, what is the one thing that can bring people who don't know each other to together to accomplish something?"

"Faith, faith in the belief that the work they do with each other can accomplish what they believe they need to do," Robb answers him quickly.

"Excellent Robb. Faith is a compelling thing. Faith that you are right, and the other is wrong, Faith in your lord to do what is best for you. Faith in that your religion is right, and others are not. Did you know the smallfolk in all of the Seven Kingdoms are saying I am blessed by one of the seven if not all of the seven become of my inventions? By saying however that all my ideas come from the old gods as I sit under a heart-tree I have made them start to question there said faith. There forward making those who move to the North for a better life start to question if they should convert to the old gods. Those that do convert would then be not only more loyal to our house but more willing to fight and die for us when asked." Lelouch says with an evil smile on his face.

Robb is very disturbed by what his brother says to him. "Are you looking to start a religious war brother?" He asks with some worry about the answer he will get.

Looking at his brother like he is a fool for even thinking like that, Lelouch answers him. "Of course, not brother. I well accept anyone no matter what their beliefs are. It would just be better if they believe in what most of the North does." Lelouch shanks his head at Robb and is a bit disappointed that he didn't come to that conclusion by himself.

"I can't say that makes me feel any better brother. Your willingness to use other people's religious faith is wrong and well only damn you to hell." Robb looks disapproving at his older brother.

"If I most suffer in hell after I die for the safety of my family and my people then it is a small price to pay. Now go to bed brother we have a long day ahead of us." Lelouch says back to him.

Robb is more fright full then comfort by his brother's words. He is happy that Lelouch loves them so much that he is willing to do anything to keep them safe, but it is that same willingness that frightens him so much.

-Meeting Room-

Doran knows that whatever was going to be said in this meeting could not be known to anyone else but his most trusted of vassals, so he made sure no little birds were anywhere close by. His heir Arianne was not even let in for worry that she may let something slip. The only ones he allowed in here where his brother and Ellaria but even then, it was only after much thought on the matter. Setting across from him was his adversary Lelouch Stark with his brother Robb Stark. Why adversary, well it was because Dorne didn't see the boy as an ally and it would be best to treat this meeting like one would have with an enemy.

"Now to start why don't we both agree to skip the fake pleasantries, double meaning and just get down to the point of this meeting," Doran says as he gives Lelouch a hard look.

Not being affected by Doran's look at all Lelouch answers, "I can agree to that so long as you have taken care of any would be birds."

"I have, now tell me what does the North want from Dorne? And don't tell me it's a trade agreement. It's clear to see that is not the reason whyy you came here." Dorne knows that he can't intimidate this boy, but he will not stop giving him a hard look.

Lelouch puts his hands together and answers Doran in the same way that he always does when dealing with people. "Before the Rebellion my aunt Lyanna was kidnap, my grandfather and uncle murder. At the end of said rebellion, my aunt was dead, and your sister was rape and murder along with her children. The difference between us is my family got justice, and yours did not."

The anger on both the Dornish brothers faces says all there is needed to be said about how they felt about this topic but before either one can say anything, Lelouch says "I wish to help fix that mistake."

This catch's both brothers off guard. It is Ellaria who specks first seeing as both brothers are trying to take in what has been said. "What do you mean little lord?" She asks as she gives him a hard look. " _If looks could kill",_ Lelouch thinks to himself.

"What I mean is we now have the same enemy milady, and I wish to see if my enemy's enemy can be my friend or will he be my enemy" Lelouch answers coldly.

"And what has Robert done to make himself an enemy of the North?" Doran asks after he gets over his surprise at Lelouch's words.

Rising his eyebrow, a bit Lelouch is honestly surprised Robert is the first one Doran thinks of. Pity he was hoping he was smarter than that. "King Robert had done nothing to wrong us. It is the main person responsible for what happened to your sister that I talk about."

Doran catches on fast, but Oberyn does not and says as much. "That fat bastard is the most responsible one for what happened to our sister. If it were not for him, my sister would never have died." Oberyn shouts out in anger.

"Really from what I can tell the only thing Robert had done wrong was to doing nothing. Up until the end everything Robert had done could be justified in one way or other. Or are you telling me you would not have gone to war if your friend's family was murdered and the women you love was kidnaped." Lelouch says condescendingly.

Oberyn is pissed, no he is beyond pissed and wishes nothing more than to shove his spear into Lelouch at this moment. Doran feels much the same but raises his hand to stop his brother from doing anything foolish. If this boy dies here, then his house is doomed and this boy knowns it. "That may be true but none the less he was responsible for the inaction he took that day and well pay for it. With that said why don't you tell me what Tywin Lannister has done to anger the North."

So now he gets it right at least he is smarter than his brother, Lelouch thinks to himself. "Robb if you will hand him the letter."

Robb gives Doran the letter as told and goes back to standing by his brother's side. As Doran opens it and starts to read it his eyes go a bit wide at what he reads. "I am sure you now understand why I am here," Lelouch says with an even tone.

Looking at his brother and seeing the look he has on his face Oberyn ask his brother "What is it, Doran? What does it say?"

Not answering his brother right away he hands the letter to him and lets him read it for himself. Oberyn's eyes like his brothers go wide at what he reads. "Brother this is-"

"Yes, it is a promise of aid to the now ex-House Bolton in the remover of House Stark as the ruling house of the North," Doran says flatly.

Ellaria turns her head quickly to look at her lover and then takes the letter from him and reads it herself no believing Lord Tywin would be so foolish as to send a letter saying that. Before she can finish reading it, Lelouch speaks up. "Of course, the letter does not say as much, but the message is unambiguous if you can read between the lines."

"Indeed, it is but tell me why not just take this to your father's friend the king. Surely, he would not let this pass." Ellaria says before Doran can say anything.

"Because the fool can't do anything. All Tywin has to do is say the letter only meant that if House Stark fell he would support House Bolton as the ones to take over. Add in that Tywin can bankrupt the kingdom at any time he wants, and it ties the king's hands." Doran answers her question for Lelouch.

Smiling at Doran for knowing the answer already Lelouch speaks up. "Excellent Prince Doran. Now we come to the matter of is my enemy's enemy my friend or not."

"Your father would never betray Robert so long as he lives," Doran answers him.

"Indeed, you're right my father never would but then with the way Robert drinks and whores all day and night he well kill himself sooner or later. After he dies, well I am sure you have heard about how his son is." Lelouch says back to him.

Doran does know now the would be king is. By all reports, he is a cruel, stupid boy who will no doubt make more enemies than his father when he comes to power. "You are saying your father is willing to turn his back on his friend's son?"

"Of course, not. My father is too much of an honorable man to do that, but then I am sure you know how the Queen feels about the North and how we have been treating her family. She will look to have her son force the North to give up all its secrets. When we refuse to do so I am sure the foolish boy well call for war on the North. At with point the rest of the kingdom well have to make up their minds, are you on the Lannister's side or the Stark's side." Lelouch finishes with a cold look that chills the other people in the room down to the bone.

"There is no guarantee that things will go as you think they well young wolf," Doran says back.

"Ture but then it does not matter if they don't. One way or the other the would be king will do something just as stupid no matter what. It only a matter of time." Lelouch cold simile does not leave his face.

What a frightful boy, he is not looking to start a civil war, he is counting on one to happen no matter what. Ellaria thinks to herself as she looks at him now feeling somewhat small compared to him. She is not the only one in the room with the same feeling.

"Let's say things go the way you say they well or something else entirely different happens. What would the North give us to make us take your side?" Doran asks.

Now we get down to the real negotiations. "What we offer you is to share our glass making techniques, along with the promise the sale of weapons and armor that we are unwilling to sale outside the North. We will also make sure, that all steel tools sold outside of the Riverlands can only be bought from Dorne. Of course, we expect to see a share of the profits."

"And now much would that be?" Questions Doran.

"Let's say 30% of the total income. I think that is a far amount for what we are offering." Lelouch answers him.

"I am thinking more like 20," Doran says back.

"25 after all Dorne has more to gain from this deal then we do." Lelouch smiles at him.

He is right Dorne has far more to gain from the deal than the North. Well, that is in till this boy comes up with something new that makes up the profits lost from this deal. "It all sounds good, but something like this only last so long as both sides have a reason to keep it alive. That is why most alliances are made with a marriage between the two houses."

Lelouch saw this coming, but that does not mean he likes it. He has never agreed with arranged marriages, but then it is now this world works. Best he makes this work, so none of his brothers are sisters have to go into a loveless marriage. "Indeed, that is how it is done most of the time. I assume you have someone in mind already for this marriage."

"That I do young Stark. I propose you marry my daughter Arianne or my brother's daughter Shirly." Doran says as Oberyn looks at him with some distaste. He knew this might happen, but that does not mean he had to like it. The thought of his lovely daughter going to the cold North in a political marriage was on something he enjoyed thinking about.

"I agree to your proposal. Well so long as one of them agrees to it as well. No matter how beautiful they both are I will not marry an unwilling bride." Lelouch says to Doran.

Ellaria can't help but smile at the boy for his words. It is very rare that a boy cares about anything other than a women's looks when it comes to something like this.

Doran now ever is not as happy for now he has to talk to both Arianne and Shirly about this. A conversation he knows will not go over well. "Agreed but may I ask you to stay in Dorne for a while to get to know the two of them."

"I don't see why not. The North can do just fine without me there for a while yet." Lelouch gets up and shakes Doran's hand then turns to take off from the room.

Once Lelouch is outside of the room Oberyn says to his brother. "Are you sure it is wise to make a deal with that boy. It's clear he is looking to use us for some bigger plan."

Doran is honestly surprised his brother is thinking along the same line as him. "I don't know brother. All I do know is there is a new and very dangerous player in the great game."

"I disagree, Doran," Ellaria says to him.

Looking to his brother's lover Doran ask. "What do you mean Ellaria?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that he has no care for the great game. As my love said, however, he is aiming for something big and whatever it is we best be ready for it." She says, and both Doran and Oberyn take her words to heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Updated as of 12/28/2018**

 **Once more thank you to Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami who has Beta this chapter. Your great thank you**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- Dorne morning after the meeting 296AC-

Arianne was pissed, no she was beyond pissed. How dare he, how dare her father promise her to the North like some cheap whore. She was his fucking heir for crying out loud, and he just ups and says, "Hey want to marry my daughter so we can have an alliance." Oh no not her, she would not play this game. She would stay here no matter if the Stark boy wanted to marry her or not.

Seeing her beloved cousin angry brings no joy to Shirley who moves to cheer her cousin up a bit. "Come now cousin stop looking so angry. You are scaring the guards."

"Not now Shirley. I am in no mood for your teasing." Arianne warns her with some heat in her voice.

Sighing Shirley shanks her head at her cousin. "Come now Arianne, don't be like that. We both knew that this could have happened the moment the Stark boys showed up."

"That maybe so Shirley but I didn't think he would really go through with it. I mean he hates the king just as much as your father. So, excuse me for thinking that he would not ally us with one of the king's closest supporters." Arianne barks out a Shirly.

"I thought so as well Arianne, but the fact remains that uncle Doran has and that is the end of it. Now stop being a child and stand up straight. Walk like the lady you are and show the power of the one-day heir of our House." Shirley bites back at her making Arianne jump a bit since it's not often that she sees Shirley get mad at anyone none the less her.

Doing as told she stops throwing her tantrum and straights up. "Sorry, Shirley it's just that I don't want to go to the North. It has always been my dream to rule our house and to think that my future is now in the hands of another is a lot to take in."

Smiling at her cousin with love Shirley makes up her mind to toss in a jab that she knows will cheer up Arianne. "Now Arianne I am sure you have nothing to worry about. After all, it was not just your hand, but mine as well that was offered, and we both know that I am the greater beauty of the two of us." She starts to give a playfully yet arrogant laugh.

Feeling her eye twitch at her cousin's joke Arianne says. "Yes, truly you are, the greater beauty my lovely cousin, but unlike your tits, you have little in the in the way of brains and seeing as Lord Lelouch is a man of intelligence I would guess he would like a bride who can match him."

"Yes, they are quite big," Shirly says as she ignores Arianne insult on her intelligence and pushes her tits out which makes more than one guard look at her in lust. Even Arianne can't help but look at them with some desire.

Shaking her head to get any unwanted thoughts out her head Arianne yells at Shirley. "Will you stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Shirly gives her an innocently confused look.

"Showing off your tits like that!" Arianne yells at her.

"Why it's fun to show off. You should do it too. They may not be as big as mine, but they are still very lovely." Shirly says as she gives her cousin a creeping smile.

Knowing that smile all too well Arianne starts to back up slowly. "Don't even think about it Shirly." She says as her cousin's smile gets wider and wider. "No, no get back you pervert," Arianne yells out as she turns around and runs away with Shirly right behind her giving chase.

-Sunspear Training Yard-

Robb's mind was filled with thoughts as he did his morning workout with Theon. The meeting with Prince Doran was not what he had expected. He had thought they were here to talk trade not war. Sure, he knew that conflict with the Lannisters was inevitable, but he didn't think it would come to open civil war. Seven hells he was sure that even his father didn't think it would come to that. His brother on the other hand did, and Robb knew that his brother was rarely ever wrong. He hopes Lelouch is wrong; just this once let him be wrong about something. It's funny that less than two years ago, he had dreams of going to war. To fight in great battles, win glory and have his name known throughout the land, but like in all things Lelouch put a stop to such foolish dreams.

-Flashback 1 year ago-

Having been riding for about two hours away from Winterfell, Robb was wondering where they were going. At first, he thought they were going hunting or something seeing as Jon and Theon were here as well, but then Sansa was told she was going as well. Now he had no idea where they were going and so ask his brother. "Lelouch where are we going? We have been riding for hours."

Looking over his shoulder Lelouch tells him. "We are going to a village that has just been attacked by bandits."

"We are going to go fight bandits?" Robb asks of him.

"Brother if we are going to do something like that, I insist we send Sansa home right now. It's not safe for her to go with us." Jon voices out with worry in his eyes.

Lelouch starts to laugh at the sound of Jon's worried voice. "Oh, baby brother you're too funny. The bandits have already been taken care of and do you think I would ever knowingly put my beloved sister in danger? You, Robb and Theon sure, but not my lovely sister." He starts to laugh in a mocking tone.

Everyone even the guards can't help but think what a horrible brother he is.

"Brother that is a bit mean," Sansa says with a disapproving look on her face with looks a lot like his mother's.

Looking over to his little sister Lelouch says, "Come now sister don't look so upset it was a joke. I would never do anything to put my brothers in danger." He does not sound like he means what he says at all.

Theon does not miss the fact that Lelouch left him out of that last part but then seeing as he does not sound like he means it he does not say anything. " _Well, at least I don't have to suffer alone_." He thinks to himself.

"Moving on brother why are we going to this village if not to fight?" Robb asked not wishing to get caught in his brother's word games.

Turning back around Lelouch says. "We are going so you four can get a taste of what war is like."

It is Theon who speaks up now. "How can a bandit attack show us what it's like to go to war Lelouch."

"You will see." Lelouch's voice turns cold and chilling giving off how serious he finds this.

Another hour passes by before they start to come up to the village. When they get there, they are not ready for what they see. The homes are burnt down, and the air is filled with the smell of death. Everywhere they look there are dead bodies. Some corpse on the carts and others still laying on the ground. The look of fear still on their lifeless faces is too much to look at, and everyone, but the guards and Lelouch turn to look away.

"Don't turn your eyes from this." Lelouch's hard cold voice calls out to them. He will not have them look away, and if he has to make the guards force them to look, he would do it.

Sansa gives out a whimper as her eyes fall on a young boy and girl no older than Arya, Bran or Rickon. "Lulu please."

"Quiet Sansa. Even now you still have dreams of knights going to war for the women they love and hoping that women will one day be you. Robb, Jon, Theon you three dream of going to war to win both glory and fame. Well, this is a small taste of what happens in war. Do you all still want to go to war or do you finally see there is no such thing as glory in war?" Lelouch's voice does not lose any of its sharp edge.

When none of them answer, Lelouch speaks up once more. "Remember this the only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed. Now get off the horse and go help bury the dead."

They didn't want to argue with him for they know it will do no good. Getting off their steeds they start to help with sad and painful looks on their faces.

-Flashback ends-

After they got back home, Robb went to his father to talk about what had happened. He did not complain about it since he knows that Lelouch took them there as a lesson, but still he told his father that at the slightest Sansa should have not been allowed to go. He was not surprised that his father just said it was something they all need to see. He was surprised, however when his mother agreed with his father even though he could see that she didn't want to.

"Robb hey Robb wake up," Theon calls out to him.

"What, what is it?" Robb asks wholly lost at what is going on.

"Shit, you must have been really lost in thought there. What were you thinking about so hard?" Theon asks him.

Looking at Theon, Robb makes up his mind to not tell him. "It's nothing, did you need something?"

After giving Robb a long look, Theon shrugs his shoulder and lets it go. "I was just saying it looks like we have some admirers." Theon points to a group of ladies who are standing there watching them.

Looking over Robb sees the daughters of Prince Oberyn and a handful of what he can only guess are their friends. They are just standing there staring at Theon and him. He was feeling like a piece of meat that was about to be eaten by a pack of wolves from the looks many of them were giving him. Well, maybe a mouse eaten by a snake would fit better for this place. "Um, can we help you milady's?" Robb asks as he wishes he had a shirt on right now.

Walking up to the young men Tyene Sand says. "We were just wondering what you two were doing."

Looking at the lovely young women, Robb answers her. "We are just getting in our morning training milady."

"Training? I have never seen people train like that. It looks like to me that you two were running back and forward, touching the ground to me." Obara says to them with a mocking smile on her face.

Having built up a thick skin from all the times, his brother has mocked him over the years Robb answers her. "It is a type of training my brother came up with. He calls them suicides and they help a person build up both their speed and endurance."

Laughing at what she hears Obara say. "Such a strong name for something that looks so easy a child could do it. Maybe you men of the North call them that becomes you are not that strong, to begin with."

Robb is about to answer her with gentle words till Theon beats him to it. Even after all this time of living at Winterfell with Lelouch, he has still not built a resistance to being mocked. "If it looks like such an easy thing, milady why don't you show us, north men, what a pampered southern lady can do. Unless you don't feel up for it, in that case, I beg your pardon." He gives a mocking bow to her.

Obara does not like to be made fun of and she sure as hell will not take it for some Iron Born whore's son. So, she walks up to him and looks him in the eyes. "Show me how this is done iron bitch."

"Happily, sand slut," Theon says back as Robb stands back rubbing his nose like his father does when he feels a headache coming on.

As this goes on Lelouch watches from the top of the walkway without anyone the wiser. It is here that Shirley finds him after giving up the case of her cousin. Seeing he is alone with no one around, she makes up her mind to talk to him. "Has something caught your eye, Lord Stark?"

Without turning around Lelouch answers her. "Nothing of any real consequence Princess Shirley."

Walking over to the balcony and seeing what is going on she says. "It looks like my sisters are getting along with your brother and his friend."

"Yes, indeed it does look like that. Why just now Theon just gave you sister Obara a friendly challenged." Lelouch says with a smile on his face that makes her heart beat speed up.

"Oh, and what it the challenge he has put to her?" Question Shirly.

"Why to do the same type of training they were doing just a moment ago." He says with a smile still on his face.

With a confident look on her face, Shirley says "I am sure whatever it is Obara can do it. She is the strongest of my father's children for a reason."

"We shall see milady." His voice is also full of confidence. It makes her feel weak in the knees to hear it.

Once she sees her sister start Shirley at once recognize the type of exercise she is doing from her memories. "Correct me if I'm wrong but is this exercise not called suicides."

Looking over at her he is not surprised she knows of this exercise, "That is correct Princess, it would seem you can remember quite a bit from your old life."

"Not as much as you would think Lord Stark." She says with an uneasy smile.

Back down in the yard, Obara had started her exercise. At first, she didn't think them very hard at all, but once she hit her ten laps, she could feel the burning in her legs starting to come, and by the fifteenth, they were feeling like hell. When she hit the last twentieth lap mark, Robb told her to stop. "Ok, you can stop now."

Breathing hard Obara looks over at Theon and gives him a cocky smile, "See that was not so hard."

Her heavy breathing is not very convincing, and Theon can see how much that took out of her. "Oh no, milady you're not done yet. Lord Lelouch makes us do four sets of twenty laps with a small break in between. If you wish to impress us, you have to do the same." The look of shock on her face is all it takes for Theon to know he has won this little game.

Looking over at Lelouch once more Shirley says to him. "Do you really make your brother and Lord Theon do that many a day?"

Raising an eyebrow at her Lelouch answers her. "A day milady? No this is just their morning warm up the real training does not start till midafternoon."

Shirley can't help but give a pause at what he just said. "I can't say I recall you caring much about training in my past life."

"In the past, I did not need it. In this world not only is it needed but it is essential to my family's survival." He says as a matter of fact.

"What else is essential for your family survival?" Shirley asks of him but somewhat wishes not to hear the answer.

"Whatever I feel needs to be done." His cold voice gives way to her fear.

Taking a deep breath before she asks her next question, she steels herself for what she may hear. "And how far are you willing to go to do what you feel must be done for their safety."

Looking at her with a mix of caring and sad eyes he raises his hand to her face. "If you truly do have a recollection of your old life then you already know the answer to that question."

She leans her head into his hand loving the way it makes her feel but the fact is she does know all too well how far he will go. There is no crime he would not commit; no evil he would not do to keep the ones he loves safe and unlike all the others who would do the same as him she knew that not only could he get away with it but do it in such a way that no one would know it was him. Well, that was unless he wished for them to that is.

-Moat Cailin-

A sense of pride could be felt in the heart of Harrion Karstark as he looks over at the army he was tasked with building. Already 5000 strong, well equip and highly trained they were a beast to be reckoned with. He felt sorry for the fools who would dare to go to war with the North now. If things kept going like this, the North would see an additional 15,000 in a little under two years. He honestly felt honored to be their commander.

It was not an easy thing for him to get this position for there were many who wished to be the commander of this new army. Every lord wanted one of their sons to take the job and every noble as well. To make it fair his cousin Lelouch came up with a test to pick who would be best for this post. The person had to be brave without being reckless, honorable but willing to toss it aside to do what must be done, strong of both mind and body. Last, he needs to be loyal to no one house but to the North and only the North. Sure, the Starks where the rules of the North but Lelouch said that was just for as long as House Stark did not prove to be a danger themselves to it. He had always known his cousins love for their home was strong but to be so strong as to say something like that was very comforting to him for he felt the same way. He loved his family; honestly, he did but if the time came for him to have to pick between his family and the North well he would sadly have to choose the North.

Maybe that was why he won in the end. Because unlike all the others he believed in that more than anyone else. Still, it was hard going for him. When it came down to the last two people, who were left out of over 50 that took the test it came down to him and Smalljon Umber. Jon Umber was a bit ahead of him after the dueling part of the test, but it was the final test that put him over. It was a game of strategy on a thing Lelouch called a tabletop wargame. At first both Jon and he thought it was a foolish thing but after all the other lords back Lelouch it mattered little what they thought. They both were given a set of pieces that represented a large army and told to set them up on the map that showed the landscape of a battlefield. After that, they were to take turns moving the pieces like they would their men on the battlefield until there was a clear winner. At the start, it was Lord Umber who was ahead with his quick-thinking movements, but after the use of clever tricks, he was able to set a trap that saw Smalljon bested.

At the end of the match, Smalljon was not very happy, but the winner had been decided so there was nothing to be done about it. Not wishing to make an enemy of the man Harrion had offered the position of lieutenant commander and second in command of the overall army. Smalljon was somewhat content to take the post but quickly became ecstatic when he found out he would be working with the men and not doing paperwork. Something Harrion had to do most of the time much to his distaste.

Watching the men march in perfect sync with each other, their rectangle shields held up in place, spears by their side and sword strap at the hip. The armor they had on was a mix of different patterns with helmets that took the shape of a wolf, bear or shadowcat's head. These men where the first of the heavy infantry but the word heavy had a very loose meaning for these men. Everything they had on them was made of boiled leather, chainmail and the new steel Lelouch had made years back. This made the armor surprisingly light and easy to move in. Even the shields were made from a mix of boiled leather over a thin piece of steel. When an attacker came charging the shield wall these men formed, well it was like a naked man running at a stone wall hoping to knock it down.

Walking up behind Harrion, Smalljon made himself know. "Commander Harrion you called for me."

"Yes, Jon I wish to know how the training of the men is going in your eyes," Harrion asks as he takes in the giant of a man that is Jon Umber. He is loud, violent and arrogant from what Harrion could tell. If someone were to ask if he trusted Jon Umber, then his answer would be a big no, but then he knew Smalljon wouldn't do anything for fear of Lelouch coming after him. A fear felt by many of the lords of the North after the downfall of House Bolton. Some more so than others.

Looking at his commander, Jon Umber answers him in a hard voice. "They are still green but ready to be put to the test."

"Are you sure Jon? Once you take them beyond the wall, there is no coming back for over a month." Harrion says to him to make it clear that they will be on their own.

"I am sure. They are fine men and more than ready to show what they can do." Smalljon says back. He knows they are ready and itching for a fight. Most of his men are smallfolk and bastards, so they feel the need to prove themselves to the rest of the North and what better way than going beyond the wall and killing some fucking wildlings.

Harrion knows how Jon feels about the wildlings but is sure he will not risk his men doing anything stupid when Smalljon takes them there. "Remember Jon you are to go there for training and subjugation. All wildlings are to be shown mercy. They are to be given a choice of becoming subjects of the North, joining the army or death. Not just the ladder is that understood."

The complete look of disgust on Smalljoe face is all that needs be said on how he feels about this, but he knows that now that he is a part of this army its do as your told or face the consequences. "Yes, commander."

"Don't look so down my friend in the coming years we may need those barbarians. Be it in manpower or front-line soldiers." Harrion knows how he sounds and does not like it. He has no love for the wildlings, but neither does he hate them. For now, however, he must keep his second in command in line and if that means looking like he agrees with his hated for the freefolk then so be it.

"Maybe they could be of use, but that does not mean I will like having to deal with those fuckers. Anyways how many am I to take?" Smalljoe asks knowing that he will not be allowed to take the full 5000. After all, some will need to stay to help with the rebuilding of the castle and training of new men.

"We have permission from Lord Stark to take 3000 of the 5000 we have. The ones you think need more training then the others are to stay here," Harrion tells him.

"Understood, I will start making things ready for the journey," Smalljoe says and bows to his commander and goes to make things ready.

Sighing, Harrion looks back at the men hoping that the ones that go, have success in their journey and that Smalljoe obeys orders.

\- Highgarden-

Setting down with her granddaughters, grandson and their new friend one would find Olenna Tyrell drinking some tea as she listens to Diana talk with her grandson. In truth, Olenna Tyrell didn't know what to make of her granddaughter's new friend Diana Andre. She knows she is a merchant from the North who works for her brother and by all accounts is a good one at that. She also knew her older brother John had close ties with the black wolf or at the very least his trust. It was the only way one could trade the North's steel after all. If young Lelouch didn't give you his approval, then you couldn't get your hands on it. It was what made her think at first that the girl could be a bird looking to get close to her family, but that thought passed when the girl never asked anything out of the ordinary or even showed any care about what they talked about. Well unless it was about things to buy, then you had Diana's full attention.

"I am telling you, Lord Loras, I think you would look so good in this wonderfully made cloak, tunic, and trousers set. You would no doubt be the talk of the Reach if not all the Kingdom." Diana says with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know Diana I don't think it's me. The colors don't seem me at all." Loras Tyrell says back to her.

"I disagree, milord, I think you would look quite fetching. Maybe you could even catch the eye of someone special." Diana smile gets even more prominent as she sees him thinking it over.

"Do you really think people will like it?" Loras asks looking to see if she means it.

"Of course, have I ever sold you anything that was not useful to you?" Diana says back to him.

" _Yes, many times_." Olenna, Euphie, and Margaery think at the same time.

Going for the kill Diana says. "I tell you what buy it and I will toss in some matching shoes to go with it."

Smiling like a fool Loras bites. "You have a deal, Diana." He pulls out his coin purse and pays her more then what the real cost of the outfits cost. "I think I will go try it on now." He gets up and leaves the room.

"Diana, I have to say I don't know how I feel with you cheating my brother whenever you get a chance," Euphie says to her new somewhat friend. She likes Diana she really did, but the girl had too much passion for the making of money sometimes for her taste.

"You wound me milady. I would never do such a thing to Lord Loras." Diana says in an innocent voice that fools no one.

"You'd forgive us if we don't believe you, Diana. What with you counting the money he just gave you as you say that." Margaery says with a deadpan voice.

Olenna can't help up rub her head at what has happened. Indeed, this young woman is a dangerous person, well when it comes to people's purse, she is. "Come now girls you can't blame a merchant for taking advantage of a fool who is too loose with his money."

"Grandmother, that is not a very nice to say about your grandson," Euphie says but can't keep the smile off her face. Margaery is downright laughing at this.

"Please my dear, he is as much as a fool as the oaf of a son I have. I do hope however you don't take you little tricks to far Lady Diana." Olenna says that last part as a warning. With Diana does not miss but the smile on her face does not go away.

"Of course, Lady Olenna I will let up on my little tricks, but as you said, I could hardly be blamed for making a bit of money off your handsome grandson. Oh, that reminds me, I have something new to show you and your granddaughters." Diana says way too happily for someone who has just been threatened by the Queen of Thorns.

For Olenna it is no surprise that the girl has no fear of her. After all, she has been very forthcoming about her family's and her past. According to her, her family was originally from Braavos were her great-grandfather made a name for himself as a famed water dancer. It was her grandfather however that got the Andre family into trade. From what Diana told her granddaughters her grandfather made quite the fortune before her father moved them to Westeros. It was there that they met their misfortune at the hands of the Lannisters starting with her almost getting raped by their men, forcing them to flee to the North for safety. It was there that her family's luck would change once more with her brother getting permission along with a handful of others to trade the North's new goods. It was one of the reasons why Olenna thought this girl could be a spy for House Stark.

Olenna long ago realized there was a new player in the great game from all the new faces around Highgarden, but for a good amount of time, she didn't know who was behind them. After years of futile searching in the hopes of weeding out this shadow player, Olenna had finally come to realize that it was the North that was behind them. Who in the North was it, now that was the question. She was sure it was the Stark heir Lelouch that was the primary person behind the new birds for Lord Stark would never play these types of games but even though she suspects he was the mastermind the question that remained was who was running the day-to-day operations. She had sent spy after spy to find the answer and even went so far as to torture some of the birds she caught, but it did no good for in the end, no one could tell her what she wished to know. Whoever it was that was running the spies for the North they knew their craft and made even that spider in King's Landing look like an amateur.

Then there was Diana herself. At first, Olenna believed she was another one of these spies, but that thought got tossed out as soon as she met her. Sure, Diana was smart, crafty and had more tricks up her dress than most, but she was also loose-lipped. When asked by her granddaughters to tell them all she knows about young Lelouch she would say all she knew which was little but told them in detail what she did know. It was because Diana's blabbing that Olenna was able to put together that the main base of the Northern army was going to be at the Moat Cailin after Diana said she had less steel to trade lately because it was all going to the Southernmost part of the North. Where she had no clue, but Olenna could put two and two together. That was something none of the other houses knew and most likely something that the Starks didn't wish anyone to know just yet. Yes, this girl was no spy, she was just an overambitious trader from the North who had luck out and made friends with her grandchildren. Still, a loose-lipped girl like her had her uses and would prove a great source of information down the line even if she never knew it.

"Ah, here it is," Diana says as she places a box on the table and opens it to show a most strange musical instrument. For that is all it could be from the strings on it. "As I told you all before Lord Lelouch had made a new musical instrument he calls a piano. Well, this thing here it's called a violin and is another one that from what my brother has told me Lord Lelouch was working on around the same time."

All three women look at it with different thoughts going through their heads. For Margaery, it is on how beautiful the craftsmanship is. Olenna thinks it's another thing Diana is looking to push on them so that she can make a profit. For Euphie, it's something different altogether.

"You know it's the first one of its kind ever made so if you wish to buy it, I will give you a fair price," Diana says as she sees that the two sisters are somewhat interested in the instrument.

Before the young girls can speak up, it is Olenna who answers her. "And what price would that be my dear?"

Smiling Diana says "50 gold dragons."

Olenna laughs at the price. "Surely you jest girl. It's just a musical instrument and can't be worth more than five gold dragons at most."

Seeing a challenge when she sees it Diana answers "That may be true for most musical instruments milady, but this one is the first of its kind and years from now when it becomes popular it will be worth far more than the price I am asking."

"Perhaps but that is only if it becomes popular. For now, it's just a hunk of wood with strings on it and nothing more." Olenna says back.

When Diana is about to say something, back Euphie moves and picks up the violin from the box looking at it carefully lost in thought. When she first heard of the piano from Diana, she felt like she had heard about it before but quickly put it out of her mind. This, however, was different. It felt like she knew this instrument well and could even play it if she wished. Reaching into the box and pulling out what is called a bow. How she knows what it is called she had no clue but placing the violin the way it should be placed when one is about to play it she starts to play. (Song Beethoven violin romance no. 2)

What the others hear is the most beautiful music they have ever heard. How she could play something that she has never seen before was not even on their minds. They just listen to the beautiful music she plays.

As for Euphie, she gets lost in the playing the instrument. So many memories of a life not her own came to her as she kept playing. One such memory was of a tall, beautiful woman with dark pink hair and a loving smile on her face as she watched Euphie played for her. In her mind, she could see them play with each other when they were kids and how she made Euphie a flower crown just, so she could see her smile. Such beautiful and sad memories she thinks to herself as tears come to her eyes.

When the song is over, and Euphie stops playing she looks at Diana and ask. "Now much did you want for it, Diana." Ready to pay any amount the girl asks of her.

Still lost in the music she has just heard and in the beauty of her friend Diana says. "Nothing, you can have it Euphie." For she could not even think of making her pay for it now.

Giving her a friend a loving smile she walks up to Diana and hugs her. "Thank you, Diana." She then let's go of her friend and walks out of the room as the others watch on.

-Back a Dorne-

It was a bit over a week now sense Lelouch, Robb, and Theon had come to Sunspear. Things had gone better then Lelouch had hoped they would. The meeting went well, the letter from his father telling him that the glass workers were packing up and getting ready for the move to Dorne. The only downside was that after the day above the yard Shirley had not said more than two words to him. He could understand why, what with the knowledge from her memories that most likely told her he was most likely using her family for his own ends and would think nothing of it if they were to all die. It was mostly the same with Princess Arianne the only difference being she had no clue who he was or now he was thinking. No, she just didn't wish to marry him.

"Lelouch. Lelouch it's your turn." Robb says to his brother.

"Hmm, my apologies brother," Lelouch says as he moves a piece on the cyvasse board.

Looking at his older brother, Robb asks, "What on your mind Lelouch. It's unlike you to not have kept moving your pieces as you think of other things." It still pisses Robb off that after all this time Lelouch still does not need to pay any mind to him when they play cyvasse but had accepted long ago that most likely that would never change.

"If you most know brother it is the two princesses," Lelouch says to him.

"Oh, I didn't know the two of them would capture your attention so much, but I guess even you would find their beauty hard to ignore," Robb says in a joking way.

"Of course, they have my attention baby brother. If I don't marry one of them, then the alliance with Dorne will be fragile, to say the least." Lelouch says in a bored way.

Robb sighs and thinks that is just like his brother to only see the political part of the marriage agreement. "That is true. It will not take them long to learn how to make the glass without our men and once they have all the steel, they need to arm their men with they will not need the alliance anymore."

"That is correct Robb, and without them, the war will take even longer than needed," Lelouch says in the Japanese language. His signal that he does not wish anyone to hear or understand what he is saying.

At his brother's words, Robb face becomes grim but says back in Japanese. "Brother, are you even sure there has to be war?"

"Yes, sadly Robb I am sure. Our house has become too rich and powerful over the years for Tywin Lannister to not see us as a threat to his legacy. He showed that much when he conspired with the ex-House Bolton. Then there is the queen and her son. From what Andre has told me day by day her dislike of us grows, and the boy becomes stupider. When the king dies, I have no doubt they will make a move against us. Winter is coming brother, and I have every intention of being ready for it." Lelouch's words are hard and cold as ice.

"What does father think of all this brother?" Robb asks with some worry in his voice.

"Father agrees with me. He does not like it and will do all he can to stop the war from starting, but I have no doubt he will do what must be done to keep his family and the North safe." Lelouch says and sees his brother relax a bit at knowing his father is on his side. "By the way brother, you seem to have lost once more."

Robb looks down at the board and sees he has lost. "Damn it, Lelouch, no fair you distracted me."

"What are you two boys doing?" Ask Ellaria Sand asks as she walks with a cup of wine in her hand, her daughter Tyene Sand and her other children by her side.

Both boys look over at her, Robb with a blush on his face by how sexually she is dressed and Lelouch with a look of complete indifference. However, both stand-up and give a small bow of respect and Lelouch says back in the standard language "Lady Ellaria hello and good day to you and to answer your question we were just playing a game of cyvasse to pass the time."

Ellaria is once more taken aback at the show of respect to the two boys before her show her. Her lover Oberyn and her have been all over Westeros and have found that outside of Dorne the prejudice against bastards is the same everywhere, but these boys have shown nothing but the utmost respect for her and her children. She didn't know how to deal with this seeing as she was not used to it from anyone outside her home. "I see but are there not better ways for you two to spend your time. I am sure two handsome boys will have no trouble finding other ways to keep yourselves entertained." She teases them and is happy to see that the youngest Stark is blushing even more.

"I am sure you right milady and I am also sure Robb will go find said entertainment when we are done here, but first he must last more than six minutes against me before he can take part," Lelouch says as he sees Robb get upset at him for knowing exactly what he was going to do after he was done playing Lelouch.

Ellaria can't help but giggle at seeing Lelouch use her words to pick on his brother. "Six minutes does not sound too long of a time to have to play. How long have you two been playing?"

Lelouch takes a bit to think about that then says. "I would say about the better part of 2 hours, but he has yet to last more than 4 minutes sadly."

This surprises Ellaria to think they have been at this for that long and Robb had not yet lasted more than four minutes is unbelievable. It is her oldest daughter Tyene who voices it with a mocking tone. "You have not lasted even four minutes? That is sad don't you think milord."

Robb's eye twitches at the young girl and says. "Well, my little lady my brother is very good at this game."

Tyene does not take kindly to being called little and says. "Or maybe you just suck at it. I bet I could not only last longer than 4 minutes against him but beat him as well."

Now under normal circumstances, Robb wouldn't be baited by Tyene but the last couple of weeks have put him on edge, and he easily fall for her insults. "Oh well, why don't you prove it little girl."

"I will be happy to show you up milord." She says mockingly.

They both turn to face Lelouch to tell him to set the game up but find he is not there, looking around with questioning looks they find Lelouch walking out of the room, "Lelouch, where are you going?" His brother asks.

"Hmm well brother I don't have any children, so I don't feel the need to be a part of two children's little fight." He keeps walking out of the room.

"Oh, what is wrong black wolf? You afraid of losing to a woman or do you have no balls?" Tyene tosses out an insult at him to get him to play her.

Turning and facing her Lelouch looks at her for a bit which unnerves her then looks at her mother. "I am sorry Lady Ellaria I didn't know you wish for a game of cyvasse."

Tyene is pissed at how Lelouch just completely dismissed her as a woman by looking at her mother and not her. Understanding what Lelouch just did, her mother and sisters start to giggle as well which only makes her madder. When she is about to say something, Ellaria stops her and speaks to Lelouch. "It is okay Lord Stark I am not feeling that much up for to a game of cyvasse, but you have a nice day." She then bows to him.

Doing the same Lelouch takes his leave. Once gone Robb and Tyene go back to fighting like little kids till they are at the cyvasse board playing against each other. As they do that Ellaria thinks on Lelouch. She was hoping to get to talk to him some more before Tyene little jab to his brother put a stop to that, but she has learned a bit more about him none the less. A pretty woman does not fluster him, he is not easy to anger and will not be baited into anything. In other words, he is a very dangerous man.

Walking down the halls of Sunspear Lelouch spots Princess Arianne sitting on a couch reading a book. Sighing, Lelouch makes up his mind to talk to her. He already knows the princess has no want or desire to marry him but making a bit of goodwill with the future Lady of Dorne would not be a bad idea. When he is close enough to talk without raising his voice, he says, "Good day Princess Arianne." He gives a small bow to her.

Looking up from her book Arianne answers him without even getting up. "Good day to you as well Lord Stark. Is there something you need from me?"

Most would be insulted by her not getting up to greet them, but if anything, Lelouch is more amused by the way she acts. She does not wish to marry me, and her act says as much. "No, I can't say I do need anything. I simply came over because I hear you like to read."

"Oh, and where did you hear that from if I may ask?" Arianne says as she takes in the handsome boy in front of her. If it were not for the fact that her father had offered her hand in marriage to him, she would have had no trouble getting to know Lelouch better and maybe even have a bit of fun with him. However, she wouldn't take any risk of ending up having to give up her future lordship of Dorne and moving to the North.

"Your father told me." It was a lie, but she didn't need to know how he knows.

Damn father, no doubt he told him in hopes of giving him something to talk to her about and therefore making them get to know each other. Well, she would not let a conversation started. "Well, he spoke the truth. I love to read and am doing so now. So, if you don't need anything from me, then I would kindly ask you to leave me be so that I could continue."

Once more being more amused than anything, Lelouch says. "I will do that, but first I like to give you a little gift."

It is just now that she realizes that he was holding a book in his hand all this time. Taking the book from his outstretched hand, she asks. "What is this?"

Rising an eyebrow, he answers. "I would think it's a book."

Arianne's eyes were narrowing in irritation she says "I know that. What I mean is why are you giving this to me?"

Making up his mind to be blunt Lelouch answers her. "Well it's clear you have no wish to marry me, and I can honestly say I have no interest in marrying you as well, but I see no reason why we can't be somewhat friendly to each other."

His bluntness and honestly take Arianne aback. Sure, she was looking to make it clear her feelings on the matter of marriage to him, but it still hurts to hear him say he has no interest in her what so ever. "What is it about?" She asks.

"You have to read it to find out milady. I can tell you my sister and mother seem to enjoy what I have written." Lelouch says to her.

"You wrote this?" Arianne questions him with a wondering look on her face.

"Indeed, I did. Have a good day milady." Lelouch then gives a small bow of his head then turns and walks away.

Looking at the book, she opens it to starts to read it. It takes little time for her to get lost in the tale it tells so much that she does not even notice how much time has passed till Shirley comes looking for her.

"There you are, Arianne. Uncle has been looking for you all over." Shirley gives her an annoyed look at having to look for her.

Looking up at her cousin Arianne smiles and says, "Sorry dear cousin I was just lost in this book Lord Lelouch gave me."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Shirley asks. "Really, what's it about?"

"Well the story is based on a young prince whose mother was killed and sister was crippled in an attack. After that, his father sends him to another country as a political hostage but attacks the country anyways as soon as they let their guard down. Later on, it goes on to tell the story on how he survived and started a rebellion to overthrow his father. Right now, I am at the part where the girl who loved him so much that not even after all the horrible things, he has done dies and told him she forgives him for everything." Arianne says in a dreaming way.

Hearing this last part Shirley's eyes open widely and takes the book from her cousin's hands and starts to read the passage.

"Hey, give that back," Arianne says to her with more than a bit of dislike in her voice.

Not paying any mind to her cousin Shirley reads on till she reads the last part of the passage. "On that day I lost something that mattered more to me then I had ever thought. I was unworthy of her love, and I knew that but still how I wished for that even if it was, but for a moment I could have let her love inside my cold heart." Dropping the book Shirley turns and makes haste out of the room with Arianne wondering what has gotten into her.

Shirley does not know how long she looks for the person she needs to find, but when she does, she finds him standing at balcony looking at the sunset. Walking up behind him she asks, "Is it ok Lulu? Is it ok for me to fall in love with you all over again?"

Turning around and looking at her with those same tired eyes "I don't know Shirley. I truly do not know."

Walking up to him she hugs him and starts to cry, "I am not that girl, but I am her. I love you, but I don't know if those are my feeling or hers. I am so confused Lulu, who am I?"

Looking into her eyes, he gives her a straightforward answer. "You are Princess Shirley Martell, and your feelings are for you to decide and no one else." He cups cheek gently.

Leaning into his hand, she feels so safe and warm. "Then I choose to love you." She leans in closing her eyes and kisses him.

Lelouch returns the kiss and promises himself that he will do all in his power not to lose her again or hurt her in any way.

-The Shivering Sea-

It was a cold day on the sea as Jon Stark looks at the rising sun. He was on his way to Braavos as a representative of House Stark. His goal was to invest money into the Iron Back and open trade with the city itself. It was a great honor to be trusted by his lord father for this task, but a part of him believed there was more to this trip then what he was told. After all, if it's wasn't then Andre wouldn't be here with him.

"Something on your mind this find morning young Lord Stark," Andre says with a smile that would put anyone off guard but not Jon for he knows what he was.

Deciding to confess what was on his mind with his brother's spy for that was what Andre was his brother's loyal spymaster and no one else Jon says. "I was just thinking that I don't feel like I have been told everything about why I am going to Braavos."

Smiling even more like he is proud of Jon Andre says back. "Magnificent young wolf, very good. You are right there is more going on then you know."

Jon waits for Andre to continue, but when he doesn't, he asks, "And are you going to tell me what is going on."

With a relaxed look on his face, Andre answers him. "If you wish to know."

"I would not have asked if I didn't wish to know Andre," Jon says a bit of vexed at the man.

"Very well. As you know your brother has been building a spy network that spans the whole of the kingdom and beyond. What you don't know is the information that I get from the said network has found that someone is stealing from the crown." Andre tells him with a solemn look on his face that Jon has rarely seen.

"Who is it that taking from the crown?" Jon asks sincerely wishing to know who this dishonorable man is.

"The man is known as little fingers, but his true name is Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin." The look on Andre's face tells Jon all he needs to know about how Andre feels about this man.

"You don't seem to like the man if the look on your face is anything to go by Andre," Jon says.

Looking at the young Lord Stark, Andre's eyes narrow. "You would be right milord I don't like the man. You see me and him are a lot alike. We both will do anything and everything to accomplish the task we set out to do but unlike him I will not betray the man who I own for my family's good fortune, and unlike that spider I don't pretend to be loyal to one man while at the same time plan to stab him in the back."

Jon does not need to ask who the spider is for he knows who it is. His brother Lelouch has made sure that he, Robb and Sansa knew who everyone was that could harm their family. In other words, Lelouch told them who not to trust in case they were ever to meet them. "Does my father know any of this?" Jon asks of him.

"He knows about Lord Baelish, but we don't have any real evidence on him yet to go to the king about it. As for the spider well, we know even less about his crimes then we do little finger but have no doubt your brother had made plans on removing these two if evidence can't be found." Andre says to him back.

"You're talking about assassination." The shock on Jon's face is all telling on how he feels about this subject.

"Don't look so shock young Stark, like I said I would do any and everything to complete the task set out before me by my lord and you should know your brother would go even farther than that to see his family and people protected." No more needed to be said after Andre says this. For both knew how right he is about Lelouch and the funny things was is that Jon was ok with that. After all, how can Jon disagree with Lelouch's ways if he does it all for his family?

-Back in Dorne the Water Gardens 2 weeks later-

It has been a couple of weeks since Lelouch and Shirley made it known that they had agreed to marry each other. To say many were shocked would be saying the very least. No one in her family had thought she would agree to the arranged marriage or that she would be so happy about it. Robb and Theon were even more shock by this seeing as they were familiar with now Lelouch felt about arranged marriages. In the end, however, everyone was happy for the two of them or at least pretended to be. The only one who was not happy about it was, of course, was Prince Oberyn, but after a few not so veiled threats by the man and a talking down to by his daughter he finally backed off.

Now Lelouch found himself spending time with his bride to be and getting to know this new Shirley. He had found her to be a very carefree and beautiful young woman. Much like the old one but at the same time, he found her disturbing like Milly. The grin she got when she thought of some joke she wished to play or new tease she came up with was spot on, and even her laugh was the same. It both entertained and frightened him at the same time.

"Come on Lulu come join us please," Shirley calls out from the pool as he sits there watching him. It took some time, but she was finally able to get him to come to the Water Gardens with her. It had been nothing but meetings and more meetings between her uncle and him the last two weeks and no time for her. Frankly, it pissed her off, so she made up her mind to make him come to the pools with her to have fun, but no he just sat there watching her and her sisters play without moving. "Please Lulu. If you join us, I am sure I can make it fun for you." She lefts herself out of the pool a bit and squeezes her breast together in hopes it will get him moving.

Like always he smiles at her but does not move to join her and her sisters. "Give it up sister it's clear he does not have any interest in joining such beautiful women for some fun." Nymeria Sand says to her sister.

"It's not that I don't wish to join Lady Nymeria it's more that I don't wish to ruin the image of such beauty. If I were a painter, I would paint this scene to let it live on forever." Lelouch says with a smile that makes all the girls in the pool blush a bit at his words.

"Looking to woo all my daughter are you, Lord Stark," Oberyn says as he walks into the pool area with his lover Ellaria on his arm.

Looking at the man from where he was sitting Lelouch gets up and bows a bit in respect. "Not at all Lord Martell. I was merely pointing out the facts that they are charming to look at, and I am honored to get to see such a sight." Lelouch says with a smile.

Oberyn does not have anything to say to that for his words ring of truth and sincerity, but still, he does not like this man. At first, Oberyn thought Lelouch was nothing more than a boy who was over his head coming here but after spending so time with the boy that thought went right out the window. This was a man and one of the few men who has ever set him on edge. He didn't know what it was, but his instincts told him to be cautious of Lelouch. Lucky for him Ellaria was here to speak for them both. "Well, young man, don't get any funny ideas." She smiles at him in a teasing way.

Before Lelouch can reply to her, it is Shirley who speaks up. "Oh, I don't mind sharing." Her big smile tosses everyone off balance at that.

Looking at his daughter Oberyn can't help but laugh at what she just said, it's just like her to say something like that and the worse thing is he knows she meant it. Lelouch himself raises an eyebrow and chuckles a bit. Her sisters however all look at her and blush. "Sister, don't jest about something like that. Gods you never stop with your jokes." Nymeria says with a bit of a red face.

Looking at her sister with her head tilted to the side and a look of confusion she says to her "What joke Nym? You are all so very beautiful, and if I thought it would make you all happy, I would be more than happy to share Lulu with you."

Nymeria face goes from a shade of red to full on blood red face at her sister's words. Her voice leaves her as she looks for something to say, but once more it is Ellaria who steps in to say something seeing as her lover is just one more push away from falling over in laughter from Shirley's words. "Come now Shirley stops missing with your sisters. Poor girls look like they are going to pass out." She starts to giggle at the sight of the girls as she removes her dress and hops into the pool

Still chuckling at what is going on Lelouch looks up at the sun and sees it's about time to find his wayward brother and his friend. They are going back to the North at the end of the week and need to start getting things ready. Sadly, Shirley would not be going with him seeing as Oberyn more or less said his little girl was not going to the North till she hit her 16-name day. This did not make Shirley happy but none the less she felt like she could wait a bit longer till she could finally be her Lulu. "Well, I must be going and find my brother," Lelouch says as he stands up.

Not looking very happy at this Shirley looks at him "Aw do you have to Lulu. Come on stay a bit longer and come play with us."

Smiling at her Lelouch says "Sorry my love, but I have to get things ready for when I have to go back to the North at the end of the week. Plus, there is still more to talk over with your uncle."

Puffing up her cheeks she does not look happy about that, but when he leans down and kisses her on her lips, she deflates her anger forgotten.

As he takes off from the room, Obara says "Wow little sister, I didn't think there was anyone in the world that could stop you from talking. I must thank him later." Everyone busts out laughing at that.

Giving her sister the evil eye Shirley dives under the water and swims towards her sister, to busy laughing Obara does not see Shirley till she is right up on her and pulls her under and starts to play fright with her. The rest of their day goes by with laughter and joy.

Elsewhere Lelouch has walked back into the room he shares with his brother and Theon he goes to the window and says, "I know someone is there why don't you come on out."

From the dark side of the room out from the shadow walks a tall and lean man whose face is hidden by the hood of his cloak. Lelouch's hand goes to his sword that he keeps on him at all times and gets ready for a fight. That is before the man does something that surprises even Lelouch. The man kneels in front of him and pulls down his hood and looks at Lelouch in the eyes holding up an orange in one hand. "Your majesty Lelouch vi Britannia, your loyal knight has returned."

A smile comes to his face as he looks down at the kneeling man. "Welcome back Jeremiah Gottwald, my knight of Orange."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **How it going everyone. So here is the next chapter of my story. To tell the truth this was not that hard to write but like in all things life just keeps getting in the way.**

 **To Ugandan Knuckles yes, she is in the Daenerys is in the paring but not till much later.**

 **To CGBlueManiac I don't thinks so. I know its my story and I can add who ever I like but I feel like I am getting a bit out of hand. However, I am so happy many of you are cool with adding orange boy.**

 **To likeApolitician I wish I was a politician. I mean getting payed to do nothing but fuck up the world. Now that is the life lol. But no for real I agree, and I don't plan for any more polls after what happen last time.**

 **On other note a lot of people keep bring up sayoko. I don't know, and I am not saying no but like I said its getting a bit out of hand and I don't wish to take away from the characters already in the story.**

 **Paxloria its Lelouch. I think we both know he planned that lol.**

 **To Red Raven 007 I never know what I am doing lol. But here is hoping for the best.**

 **Most paring are decided and final. Sansa however is still up in the air and is going to be a bit out there. Mostly I am going to go with toss shit at the wall and see how you guys like it.**

 **I am done with titles for each chapter. When you find yourself spending up to a hour trying to come up with a title for a chapter I think that is a sign to not even try any more.**

 **Oh and to let you guys know once more I am moving the time line back by a year 2 at most. I know some people don't like that but I need a bit more time to get done with what Lelouch plans to have done before the start of the war. For those of you who ask well now do you justify that will Lelouch has already change so much that many of the assholes of the show have to rethink what they are doing to account for him. With is funny becomes like they could never account for him.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Midday on the Black Pearl 296AC-

The cold wind hitting his face, the chill in his bones and the reminder that life is hard and often cruel. Yes, this was home and how he had come to love it so. He would have love it even more so had Shirley come with him, but the consolation almost made up for it. Speaking of said consolation here he came right now.

"Milord we will be docking at White Harbor within the hour." Jeremiah said as he stood right behind his lord with the dignity of a true knight.

"Thank you, Ser Jeremiah. Tell me now are you getting along with my brother and Theon?" Lelouch ask of the man he has knew was the steadfast man that ever lived.

Thinking over it for a bit Jeremiah answers his lord and in his mind emperor "Well enough I would say. They are both a bit suspicious of me but not to the point of paranoia. I think what they are both uneasy about the most is that I have shown that I could kill them both with ease if wanted to."

Lelouch chuckles at that. "Well Jeremiah that would put any one off my old friend."

-Flashback-

Standing up now Jeremiah looks at his lord and smile. "Your majesty it is wonderful to see you one more and in good health."

"As it is you Jeremiah but forgive me, but I most ask now you ended up in this word. When I left you were still very much alive and seeing as you here now you most have died at some point. Did something happen after I passed?" Lelouch ask wondering if Death has broken its side of the deal. At this point it didn't really matter and he would continue with his plans for his new home but still he would like to know if that was the case.

Jeremiah is not surprised that his lord shows no shock at him being here and only wishes to know now he got where. "Well milord nothing happen that you did not predict before your passing. After you died the world went right in to the direction you said it would. You name is now spoken with both hate and loathing but is also the driving force behind the worlds wish to never let it happen again. As for me will sadly I did not have long left to live after you passed away."

Lelouch looks at him and makes a guess on what happen. "I am guess the cybernetic implants are what ended your life."

A bigger smile comes to Jeremiah's face at seeing his lord is still as brilliant as ever. "You would be correct milord. About 3 years later my implants started to fail. First it was small things like a weakness in my hand suddenly but from there it started to get worse till the point my organs started to shut down one by one. When her majesty Empress Nunnally found out what was happing she did all she could to save me. Even calling on Lady Rakshata and Lloyd Asplund to look me over."

Lelouch smiles thinking that could not have gone well. Putting those to in the same room was never a good idea from what he recalled about each of them.

"Sadly, there was not much they could do for me and I died on a Monday afternoon." A sad look comes to Jeremiah's as he thinks of the day he died. How Anya cried for him not to go and now he had to tell her to remember all things come to a end but she still had her memories of their time together.

Looking at the man knowing now he felt all too well Lelouch moves the conversation on. "I am guessing this is not where the story ends for you. Tell me did you have a run in with the same things that I did after you died?"

At Lelouch's question Jeremiah's body freezes up a bit. He does not to remember the thing that brought him to this world. He had seen war, been in battle, and knock on deaths door more time then he could count but none of those things made him so fearful as meeting death itself. "Indeed, I did my lord. It told me of what happen between you and it. Then it asked me if I wished to join you. Seeing your decision as the honorable choice it was I agree fully."

The smile on Lelouch's face says it all. He most think death when he dies for sending him his most loyal knight to help him. "Then all I need to know is are you ready to walk the path of blood with me once more Jeremiah? For there will be much of it spilled in the years to come with little honor to be found."

"Milord many decisions are made with honorable and good attentions behind them, but few have the well to do what must be done to see those decisions through for to make them reality one most often give up honor. I am both ready and willing to give it up." Jeremiah says with a serious tone.

"Well I guess all that is left is to introduce you. Come Jeremiah let us go and change the world once more." Lelouch says as he walks out the room with Jeremiah on his heels.

-Flashback end-

When Lelouch introduced Jeremiah, there were many questions he had to answer. Where did he come from, who were his kin and now did he know Lelouch? They were all good questions and Jeremiah ever the professional had answers ready for them. According to him he was born in the city of Braavos to a family of water dancers whose name was Gottwald. Lelouch had to wonder if it was a coincidence or if death just got lazy and drop Jeremiah in the world fully grown from the start. If that was the case Lelouch was more than a bit annoyed at that seeing as he had to start out as a baby. Jeremiah went on to tell them about his time with the Company of The Rose and the battles he was a part of.

This got both Robb and Lelouch attention seeing as they both know from Andre that it was said those sellswords where made up from men and women who chose exile over bending the knee to Aegon the Conqueror. If that was true Jeremiah could be lost kin or so Robb thought seeing as he knew from his lessons that more than one Stark left for Essos after that. For Lelouch it simply meant that if Jeremiah had good standing among them he could have the use of a very capable company of sellswords that he could call on if needed.

After that he told them on now he knew Lelouch himself. Now on that Jeremiah had to lie and lie well with he did. He told them that he had heard rumors of the black wolf Lelouch Stark and wishing to see if they were turn came to Westeros. Finding them to be truth Jeremiah swore his sword to him for he saw greatness on the path Lelouch walk and wish to be a part of it do as to have his name go down in history as well. When ask where they met Jeremiah simply said they met at the market a couple of days ago.

That last part was the only part that came under suspicion from the people in the room. Mostly from Doran himself who had spies watching Lelouch's every move. Sure, there was a chance that they missed something, or someone forgot to report about it, but it was unlikely. Then there was the fact the man had gotten into Sunspear itself with no one seeing someone like him. With his odd blue hair, orange eyes, tall size and richly colored clothes this was a man you notice. However, Lelouch knew he would not question him about this. Not now anyway with their alliance so new.

-The docks of White Harbor-

Waiting on the docks for the Black Pearl to finish docking stood one Catelyn Stark and her youngest daughter Arya. Along by their side was Lord Wyman Manderly and his children. Over the years Cat had found herself more involved with the dealing of the North and was here to speak with Lord Manderly about the opening of the ice trade Lelouch had thought of before he had left. She was even the main one responsible for all the dealings with the Riverlands her homeland with had also seen a tremendous amount of prosperity do to her son.

"Mom when well Lulu be here?" Arya says up to her with excitement in her voice. She loved her big brother very much. Even though he was always busy he still took time out for her and her young brothers. Be it to play, teach them something or tell them stories. He was even teaching them her the sword like he did with Sansa with she loved to do the most out of everything. She still had to learn now to be a proper lady with she hated but she guessed she couldn't have everything her way.

"Soon dear now settle down and behave." Cat said to her as she looks at her with a bit of disappointment in her behavioral. Just like with her Sansa, Cat had to except that Arya would be taught to fight, ride and all matter of other things that proper ladies just did not do but unlike Sansa who took to her lessons on now to be lady well, Arya just did not take to it. Sansa was willful, strong minded, cunning and was quickly becoming a deadly swordswoman as well but hid it behind the vile of a proper young lady fitting of her station in life. A true rose with thorns if there ever was one. Arya on the other hand was a spitfire and showed it. If she had something on her mind she said it and said it in the foulest way she could think of. It truly worried Cat to no end and it didn't help that Lelouch only seemed to encourage her.

When the ship finally comes in and Lelouch starts to walk off the ship Ser Wylis Manderly second daughter Wylla spoke up. "That is the black wolf? He does not look so special. Kind of looks like a girl if you ask me."

Wylis looks at his daughter and is about to scold her before she starts something but it's far too late for Arya had heard her. "What did you say about my brother." Arya says to Wylla as she looks at her with a pissed off look.

Looking back at the younger girl Wylla just stares back at her and says, "You heard me."

"No, I didn't. You want to say that to my face merbitch." Arya walks up and gets in Wylla's face. Ready to fight the girl if she does not take it back.

Not backing down from the younger girl Wylla says "And I said you heard me pig face."

With that Arya punches Wylla in the face and then before anyone can stop her Wylla tackle Arya to the ground as they start to fight. Cat starts yelling at her daughter to behave and Wylis moves with a couple of guards try to separate them. This is the scene Lelouch walks into with a smile on his face. "Look brother it looks like our baby sister has made a friend."

At his words everyone stops and looks at Lelouch. Even the two girls who were just fighting stop. With a never voice Arya says, "Hi Lulu how are you?"

"I am fine little sister. Now mind tell me what you are doing?" Lelouch ask with a look on his face that tells her she is in trouble.

"Ha Ha noting big brother." Arya says with a frighten laugh.

With a raised eyebrow Lelouch says "Really it looks to me like you were fighting with this young lady." Looking over at Wylis Lelouch gives a small bow. "Ser Wylis I most apologize for my sister behavior towards your daughter."

With a very nervous look on his face Ser Wylis say to Lelouch. "No need to apologize milord. It is partly my daughters fault to begin with." Ever sense the first meeting between him and Lelouch at the harvest feast Ser Wylis has always been a bit uneasy at around Lelouch.

"Oh, then can I assume that you don't mind if your daughter shares in my little sister's punishment." The smile on Lelouch's face makes all the Manderlys uneasy and everyone else who knows the type of punishments Lelouch gives just feels sorry for the girls.

-Sometime later-

"This is all you fault merbitch." Arya yells out as she drags a bucket of house shit to toss out behind her.

"Fuck you pig face." Yells back Wylla as she follows Arya with her own bucket.

"My they seem to get along well now don't they? What do you say Lord Mandery." Lelouch ask as he takes a drink wine from a glass cup.

"I couldn't agree with you more milord." Wyman says as he gives a booming laugh. He was happy to see Lelouch was not angry at his granddaughter for what happen with his sister and even held both girls responsible for what happen. The punishment itself seemed harsh but seeing as he made his sister do it there was nothing he could say about it.

Thinking it over a bit Lelouch looks says. "You know Lord Mandery my sister is at that age where she will need a handmaiden soon. I can think of none better than the granddaughter of one of my father's my loyal vassals to be by my sister's side."

Cat gives her son a funny look at his words. "Lelouch those two were just trying to kill each other not that long ago. I don't think that it such a good idea to have them around each other that much."

Smiling at his mother Lelouch just says "And that is what makes her perfect." Everyone gives him a confused look, so he goes on to explain. "Listen Arya is a willful child and being the daughter of a lord of a great house lets her get away with much when we can't keep an eye on her. With Lady Wylla by her side we have someone who well not back down to her and can hopefully keep her out of too much trouble."

Everyone can see the logic in Lelouch's words, but Robb is not fooled by him. "Lelouch you just find enjoyment at the thought of making our sister have to deal with someone she does not like don't you?"

Completely ignoring Robb, much to Robb's annoyance Lelouch looks to Lord Mandery and ask, "What say you Lord Mandery?"

Lord Mandery thinks it over for a bit. It is a good opportunity to get closer to the Starks and with any luck his granddaughter may catch the eye of one of the Stark boys. "I don't see why not, and it could be a good experience for my granddaughter."

"Good, now moving on tell me how progress on the project is going?" Lelouch ask with a serious look on his face.

Lord Mandery face too turns serious and he starts to tell Lelouch all the details of what is going on and now many ships are built already. The meeting lasts the rest of the day.

\- Beyond the Wall-

The Northern army had just made landfall at a place called Hardhome that was not too far from the Haunted Forest. The place was a perfect defensible location and its bay was even deep enough for even the biggest of ships but even so there was something about this place that made SmallJon uncomfortable. He had heard the tails of what happen to this place and now it was now haunted but it mattered little now. He had his orders and he would carry them through no matter what the cost was.

Running up to SmallJon a man wearing the stripes of a 3000-man commander stop in front of him and giving a quick bow the man addresses him. "Lieutenant commander all men and supplies have been unloaded from the ships and awaiting you command."

Looking at the man SmallJon takes in the site of one Arthur Rivers a lean man with incredible skill and efficiency. The man had an almost obsessive need for everything to be just right and perfect. It annoyed SmallJon most days but now out here in this freezing hell he could not have asked for a better man to be his second in command. "Good, the first thing we need done is the securing of all the supplies and making sure all things are accounted for. We were given a years' worth of supplies, but it will do us no good if we lose it. 2nd thing, I want the wall to be put up from coast to coast. I don't wish to sleep out here without a wall between our men and those animals out there."

"Yes milord." Arthur says with a bow before goes off fulfill his orders.

It took some time to get the wall up and the supplies put away but like they were trained to do the men got it done in less time than anyone could have imagine. Six hours that was all it took, and they even were able to put up the guard towers as well. It amazed SmallJon even though he was there for their training from start to finish. It made him have a new-found respect for his future lord Lelouch who had insisted on training the men on fortification building as he called it. Add in the premade parts for the fortifications and you had an army that could build small forts at great speeds were ever they need them. To think if he was an enemy and had to face an army that could secure almost any position they wished in such a short amount of time, well to say he would be more then a bit frighten would be an understatement.

With the wall up, he could now move on to their next move. In his tent with him his top three commanders sat around and started to make plans. The map they had of the land could be called anything but a map. It was put together by want little the Night Watch know of this land and did nothing to help him.

"All I am saying is we don't have the man power for something like a full offensive attack of this land." Addison Snow the first lieutenant of Arthur Rivers said.

"You're just being a coward Addison. These savages have no armor, no steel weapons, fight only with stone and sticks. We need not fear them for once they see us on the move I have no doubt they well run away with their tails between their legs." Dake the second lieutenant said.

"Mayhap but you forget your training Dake. We know nothing of this land and those savages as you call them do. We would be fools to march out there blindly were our enemy could get the jump on us whenever they like." Addison says back.

Looking over at his commander Arthur says. "I agree with Addison milord. We have no idea what is out there and to march out there blindly could waste the lives of our men. I say we wait for the wildlings to come to us and deal with them then."

Smalljon thought over what has been said. On one hand he would love nothing more then to take his men out there and kill as many of those cunt bastards as he could but on the other hand he had a mission to do. Plus, there was the down side of want would happen if he disobeyed orders. Joining this army for many men was a great thing indeed. You got payed, you only had to serve 4 years, you could have a family that the army would help take care of, and no matter who you were born to you could rise up in the ranks to a high position but the down side was that the punishment for disobeying was severe. Do to the king agreeing to let this army run as it wished for the most part it didn't fall under the king's law. If a man did something wrong like raping he was hung, if caught deserting then he was beheaded and if looting his hands were cut off becomes all loot was to be give out equally according to rank and accomplishments. In short there was no taking the black in hopes of saving one's self from death.

With this knowledge and a need to carry out his mission Smalljon answers Arthur. "We well hold here and build up the defenses. I want scouts sent out in small units to get a lay of the land, if they run into any wildlings they are to come back to camp and report. Am I understood?"

"Yes milord." All the men bowed and left the tent to carry out their orders.

Sitting down in a chair after the men leave Smalljon takes a cup of wine and drinks it. Now all that was left to do was wait and see if these savages will come to him.

-Winterfell Ned's Office-

In his office one would find Ned once more rubbing the bridge of his nose hoping to fight out the headache he felt was coming. His son Lelouch had been home for no more than a week and already he was sending him plans for his next great project. This time he was planning to build a bridge but not just any bridge. A bridge that would be so grand in beauty that nothing in the whole of the kingdom could match it. It was to be built on the held by House Mallister, crossing the river to give them access to the Kingsroad. It was a bold plan, but Ned had warned his son that even if he got the okay to build such a thing on House Mallister land the Frey's would not take such a thing laying down and would do all they could to stop it.

His son in his typical way just smiled and told his father all they had to do was get his lord grandfather and the king on their side. With those two on-board there would be nothing the Frey's could do about it. How normally Ned would see this a very foolish thing to say but he knew his son to well to believe that Lelouch wouldn't know that not stop the Frey's from trying somthing. There was a bigger plan at works here and he just couldn't see it.

Then there was this new man Lelouch had brought with him for Dorne. He had sat and talk with this Jeremiah Gottwald and could honestly say he like the man. He was steadfast, loyal and a honest man who was completely devoted to serving his son but there was still one thing that made Ned cautious around the man and that was his skill. He had seen the man train in the yard with the men and his sons and to say he was a very skilled warrior would not give Jeremiah enough credit. Ned could honestly say he had never seen a man so strong or fast with a blade and that was saying somethings for he had known many great swordsmen. Jaimie Lannister, Barristan Selmy, Rhaegar Targaryen and Arthur Dayne to name just a few but Ned believed that his man could best them all. Such a man was to be feared and watch in his mind.

Then there was the last thing Lelouch had done and that was bring lady Wylla Mandery here to be Arya lady in waiting. Now that in its self wouldn't have been so bad if it was not for the fact that those to never stop fighting. They yelled at each other, they fought bare fisted and it was always over the smallest thing. Lelouch found it funny, Cat found it worrying and the rest of his children were a mix on now they felt. Ned himself however saw a blooming friendship in them and an amount of respect for each other. Still it would be nice if they would give it a rest for a bit.

Giving a sigh Ned started to work on the letter to his good father and Lord Mallister about Lelouch's plan. If they could come to an agreement, then he would send one to Robert. He had a feeling they would, and his headache was just starting.

-Braavos-

Things had gone better than he had hope, Jon thought to himself. It took little time to get a meeting with the Sealord Ferrego Antaryon and set things up for trade between the North and Braavos. Now he found himself inside the halls of the Iron Bank to set up an investment of gold with them. Setting next to Jon waiting was Andre. Over the last couple of weeks Jon started to have a much warmer opinion of Andre and had learned much from him. Both were some what worried that this meeting would not go as well as the last. If little finger had indeed put his stolen gold inside the Iron Bank, then getting them to tell them about it would be all but impossible.

It was as they waited that they both saw a vision of beauty walk towards them. The women who was making her way to them was lovely in so many ways. With her long blonde hair and blue eyes, she made Jon look on in a stud wonder. Andre was feeling the same wonder as Jon but hid it better the him and stood up when she got closer. He did have to hit Jon in the side to get him to get out of his daze to stand as well.

"Milords welcome to the Iron Bank. I am Margaret Shippen and am to take you to go meet my father Edward Shippen. May I ask with one of you is Lord Jon Stark." Peggy says as she takes in both young men. They are both very handsome and the youngest of the two like so many others seem lost in her beauty. She has always found it flattering when she sees that look on men's faces but it is the older of the two that grabs her attention the most, for he does not show any outward signs of feeling the same as the young man.

Bowing to the women Andre answers he. "Milady my name is John Andre a simple merchant from the North. This young man beside me is Lord Jon Stark son of Lord Eddard Stark Lord Paramount of the North."

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Shippen." Jon bows as well but it is a bit sloppy seeing as he is still a bit lost in this women's beauty.

Giving out a bit of a giggle that both men find enchanting she says, "Jon and John that must be terribly confusing for the both of you."

Letting out an amused laugh Andre says. "Indeed, it would milady but fortunately most just call be Andre. Feel free to call me that as well to less the confusion."

"And people mostly just calls me Jon milady." Jon smiles but feels like a fool becomes he stutters a bit as he says this.

She smiles at both men "Then you two most call me Peggy. All of my friends do, and I would like to think that maybe we could become friends in time."

"Milady we couldn't possibly." Andre says back to her.

"I insist. After all I can't possibly be so rude as to make you call me Lady Shippen as I call you by your names, now can I?" Her smile makes both men back down.

"As you wish Peggy." Andre says with some difficulty seeing as he is not use to calling a lady by just her frist name.

For some reason Peggy feel happy at Andre calling her by her nickname. "Then shall we go. Best not to keep my father waiting."

As they walk down the hall they make small talk. Well Peggy and Andre do. Jon just feels like he is in the way seeing as its clear they are more interested in each other then anything else. When they reach a pair of double doors Andre moves at once to open them for her. "Thank you, Andre."

When they enter the room, they are greeted by an older man with gray hair and a sharp look in his eyes that shows his intelligence. "Father my in introduce Lord Jon Stark son of Lord Eddard Stark Lord Paramount of the North and his companion John Andre."

With a smile that all men who think only of making money gives the man walks over to them. "Milords welcome to the Iron Bank. I am Edward Shippen keyholder of the Iron Bank and would be happy to help you men in any way I can."

"A keyholder? You do us much honor with meeting with us Lord Shippen." Jon says with a smile.

"You're to kind Lord Stark but it is you who do me much honor by coming here to do business with us. Now how may the Iron Bank be of serves to House Stark?" The man asks of him as he guilds them to some chairs in front of his desk. They both take a sit as Peggy take off from the room.

After Jon and Andre take their sets Jon answers him. "As I am sure you are aware of the fact that I had just come to a agreement with the Sealord on the opening of trade between the North and Braavos."

"Indeed, I have been made aware of this fact." Shippen answers the young man.

"Good then I can cut to the chase. The North wishes to invest some of the gold we stand the make into the Iron Bank." Jon smiles when he sees the look on Shippen's face. One of greed and opportunity.

In his mind Shippen sees a very good opportunity in making a lot of gold if he can make a deal here. "That could be arranged. How much is House Stark wishing to invest with us."

Raising an eyebrow at this Jon answers him. "I think you are misunderstanding Lord Shippen. I mean the North as in all the houses in the North. Each house has a hand in making the goods that well be traded in Braavos so there forward each house will be investing some of its profits in to the Iron Bank as part of a joint account and to answer your question it has been agreed that each house will put in 25% of their overall yearly profit."

Shippen on the outside looks like he is unaffected by Jon's words but on the inside, he is gleeful at this news. He knows that the North is on the rise by the small amount of high quality of good that have come in from time to time. Now knowing that amount will be increasing and that they wish to put such a large amount of gold into their bank, will he can't help but feel like jumping for joy. "I see well I am sure me and my follow bankers will be happy to help invest the money." He says in a calmly.

"That is wonderful news and just so you know Andre here will oversee our interest here in Braavos. So if you ever have any questions feel free to send him a letter." Jon point at Andre.

Looking at the man Jon has just pointed at Shippen takes him in and comes to a quick judgment on the man from what he knows. He had heard of a trader name John Andre from the North. From what he had heard he was very good at what he did and could not be easily fooled. "Will then it is wonderful to meet John and may I say I look forward to working with you."

"The same Lord Shippen." John shakes his hand, than starts talking about where and what he wishes the money to be invested into.

Two long hours later Jon and Andre walk out the Iron Bank with a deal made. Jon knew this type of things was not his strong suit but now he knows he hates it as well. He is a man of action not fit for the back room dealing and politics like his brother Lelouch was. "I do not see now you and Lelouch can deal with these men Andre. I feel tired from just a handful of hours with them yet you two do it all the time."

Andre gives a laugh at this. "It is because milord you have to much honor for this kind of thing. You need to have a bit of a black heart and a liar's mind to play these games. Lucky for you that you have neither of these things, so you don't have to worry about going to hell after you die."

Jon feels very uncomfortable with what Andre has just said so he makes up his mind to move the conversation to something else but before he can he sees Peggy walking toward them.

"Hello Jon, Andre are you both done with your meeting with my father?" Peggy ask as she looks at Andre with a smile on her face.

"Why yes milady we have just got done and are headed back to our lodgings." Andre says back to her with a smile as well.

"Please Andre I ask you to call me Peggy." She gives him a somewhat upset but is clearly more playful then upset.

Smiling even more Andre says "Forgive me Peggy. Is there anything I can do to make up for my slip up?"

"Well you two can join me than. I was going to the Blue Lantern to take in a play and would love to have your company." She does not let on how much she hopes that Andre will join her.

Seeing this for what it is Jon speaks up. "I am sorry Peggy but the meeting with your father has tired me out more then I thought it would, but I am sure Andre would love to join you."

Understanding what Jon is doing Andre and being thankful for it he says. "Yes, I would be very honored to join you Peggy."

"Then I shell take my leave. Andre, Peggy." He bows and walks of to leave the would be loves to themselves. As he walks off his guard's men flank each side of him.

Standing at the across from a shop is a young girl of about 13 years of age with purple eyes and silver-gold hair her name is Daenerys Targaryen. Her brother has just sold the last of her mother's things to pay for food for a time. How she missed the time she was safe in the house with the red door and Ser Willem Darry was still alive to watch over them. Now her brother and her are nothing more then beggars moving from city in fear that the usurper finding them.

This is the scene Jon walks into as he passes the markets on his way to his lodgings. From just one look at her he knows who she is for there is only one House he knows of that has her eye color and hair. Making up his mind he walks up to her but signals his men to stay behind so as to not scare her off. "Hello, their milady is there a reason why you are standing here looking over at that shop."

Looking up to see who is talking to her the Daenerys becomes frighten at the site of the symbol of the direwolf on the young mans sword. Her brother may not have been the kindest person to her, but he had taught her the symbols of each of the great house in Westeros and of course that went for those that betrayed her family as well. She didn't know if he knew who she was, but she had to get away from this man before he killed her like her brother told her they would if they ever found them. "No reason good ser I was just waiting on my brother to come get me. Now if you don't mind and would you kindly leave me be." She says with more bravery then she feels.

Smiling a bit at her at words Jon thinks to his brother. Lelouch had always told him that if he ever met a living Targaryen to do one of two things ignore them or show them kindness. After all, their grudge ended with her family ended with the death of the Mad King. "Really it seems to me you are doing more than just waiting for you brother. Is there something in there that belongs to you?"

Daenerys feels like this man will not leave her alone till she answers him. She has no wish to talk to a traitor but she needs to move this alone before he realizes who she is. "Noting of mine is in there ser but something of my mother's is." She fights to keep her sobs down as she says this not wishing to look weak.

"I see and by the way say that it must be important to you but I am also guessing you will not tell me what it is." So, he just turns around and walk toward the shop and goes inside.

Daenerys does not know what this man is doing but feels like she should stay where she is and wait for him to come back. When he comes back out the shop she sees something she didn't expect. It is her mother's crown in his hand. When he is standing right in front of her he presents the crown to her. "I believe this belonged to you mother."

With shanking hands Daenerys reaches up and takes it in her hands as tears start to fall from her eyes. "But why?" She asks in a soft voice.

Looking down at her with sad eyes Jon says to her. "Listen young Targaryen." Her head snaps up with wide fearful eyes, but he just keeps talking. "My brother once told be that what happen between our families ended with you father. Whatever feeling you have for my family you are welcome to them, but I can see by the way you look at me you may not be well informed on what happen. So, I will tell you something else that my brother always told me, get the facts first before coming to a decision. For decisions base off false information well always lead to ones down fall." With his peace said Jon stands and walks away leaving a very confused Daenerys behind.

-2 weeks later Braavos –

Jon sat there in his room thinking how things had gone here in Braavos. All things consider everything had gone will. Deals were made with the merchants, shops were bought, even a couple of brothels and alehouses were bought as well. Sadly, the only thing that had not gone will was the gaining of information on little finger. Even after the deal with the Iron Bank was sealed they were unwilling to give up anything about the man and his dealing with them. If he was hiding his stole gold here, they would not be finding out anytime soon, if at all. It really didn't matter however seeing as it was time to go home now. Jon was not happy about this failure and from what he could tell Andre was not happy as well. If that had more to do with getting info on little finger or the fact that he had to be away from Peggy, he didn't really know.

Just the thought of those two made Jon smile a bit. It was nice seeing the man that Jon was starting to think of as a friend so happy when he saw them together. Whenever she showed up all things went to the way side and she had Andre's complete attention. It was so clear that they were falling for each other and he hope things work out for them.

As he thought about this one of his guards men knocks on the door and walks in. "Milord there is a young girl here to see you."

Jon looks at the man in confusion. He was not expecting anyone today. "What does she look like?" Jon ask the man wanting to figure out who this young lady could be before he lets her in. After all, Lelouch had taught him to always be cautious in letting any unknow people near him.

"Milord she looks about 12 maybe 13 with purple eyes and silver-gold hair." The guard says with a straight face.

At the guard's words Jon can only think of one person who looks like that. "Send her in and have the servant bring up some refreshments for her."

"Yes milord." The guard bows and takes off from the room.

As Jon waits for the girl to come in he thanks about what reasons the young Targaryen could have for coming to see him. Sure, he got her mother's crown back for her, but he was sure after that he would never see her again. Well what ever it is she wants it would be best to get this over with quickly. Even this far from home Jon know that walls had eyes and ears.

Walking up to the room were Jon is waiting Daenerys wonders what she is doing here. She does not know this man and he is no friend of her family. Seven hells his family was one of the Houses responsible for her families' downfall and if her brother found out about this she knew it would wake the dragon. Then there was the chance that Jon could kill her himself if he wanted to but then this man could have done that when they had first met, and he had gotten her mother's crown back for her. Surly a man like that would not do anything bad to her. At least she hope that was the case.

When she enters the room, she saw Jon standing there with a soft smile on his face, but it is not a welcoming one. "Good day Lady Targaryen" Jon says with a bow.

Remembering the mannerism her brother had showed her once Daenerys bows as well and says, "Good day to you as well Lord Stark." Looking around the bare room she sees no riches one would typically see in a noblemen's room.

Seeing her look around the room he can tell what she is thinking. "Wondering why the room is so plan milady?"

Her face goes red in embarrassment caught Daenerys can only say. "Well I, I mean yes. I have never see a nobleman's room so plan before."

Laughing a bit at her but not in a mocking way Jon says to her. "Well milady you have my brother to think for that. He does not believe in spoiling his young brothers and makes sure that wherever we go we have exactly what we need and nothing more. Now if you're his sister that is a different story. He would give you the moon and all the stars in the sky if you ask him." Jon says this last part with some bitterness in his voice.

Daenerys finds this some what funny and giggles a bit at him. At the same time, she thinks about what it would be like to have a brother like that. "He sounds like a pretty mean brother to have if you a boy."

With a sigh Jon says with a down cast voice. "Indeed, he is."

Daenerys giggles more at this.

Looking back up to her Jon takes on a more serious look on his face. "But I am sure you not here to talk about my brother milady. So, tell me why you are here?" Jon's eyes turn to ice as he asks this question. Even though Andre has take precaution too keep the birds away she has still put his family in danger by showing up here. So he would not wish to keep her here any long then needed.

Daenerys feels a bit of fear at Jon's change of tone. The nice man she had met is gone and in his place is a lord who wants answers. It is a scary change and makes her fear him more than her brother. "I-I was wondering what you meant I was not well information about what happen in the past?"

Jon takes a bit to look at her and is happy to see she seems to really wish to know what he has to say. So, Jon answers her. "Well milady before I tell you anything I don't think I have gotten you name yet."

Blushing a bit from just now realizing she has not properly introduce herself Daenerys curtsey to him. "I am Princess Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen."

Bowing in return Jon tells her his name. "It is a pleasure to meet you milady. I am Jon Stark son of Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the North. Please have a sit and ask you questions."

Taking a sit Daenerys can't help me notice he didn't say who his mother is. She is a bit curious about that but puts it to the back of hir mind and ask her question. "You said the last time we met that I didn't have the full facts. I wish to know what you meant Lord Stark.

"Well Lady Daenerys…_

"Princess, my title is Princess Daenerys." Daenerys says looking upset that he didn't call her by her proper title."

Not upset at all by her interrupting him Jon just says, "Oh and what are you the Princess of milady?"

Looking him in the eyes she says, "Of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Really the last time I check the king of the Seven Kingdoms was Robert Baratheon and you are not his child." Jon says back with a calm voice, showing that he means no insult but just telling the truth.

"That Usurper stole the throne from my family after he murdered my brother." Daenerys all but yells back at him.

"Murdered? If I recall correctly he died in single combat." Jon once more says in a calm way.

Daenerys is about to respond back but Jon holds up his hand like his brother had done to him so many times to shut him up and like with him she does. "Tell me Daenerys do you know why the rebellion started?"

"It started becomes that Usurper wanted to be king himself and so killed my family for it." Daenerys answers him.

Jon just laughs in slightly amused way that makes Daenerys mad. "Is that what you truly believe young Daenerys?"

"Of course, my brother told me that himself." The way she says that shows that she trusts what her brother to tell her the truth.

Shaking his head at this Jon just looks her in the eyes and says "I am sorry to tell you this Lady Daenerys, but your brother has lied to you. The war started because you brother Prince Rhaegar Targaryen kidnap my aunt Lyanna Stark. When my uncle and grandfather went to your farther for justice on this he murdered them, then demanded Lord Jon Arryn kill my father and Robert then being him their heads."

Unlike her brother's words that were filled with hatred, Jon's are said in a tone of voice that says he is just specking the truth and nothing more. "Your lying. That is not what happen. You're only saying that to cover up that your family is nothing but traitors." Daenerys yells at him not wishing to believe the truth.

"Am I? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not but that is something your going to need to find out for yourself. Go ask around the people of Braavos have no reason to lie to you." He says with a flat tone.

Standing up with a angry look on her face Daenerys like her name sake storms out not wishing to hear other word of his lies.

-Back at Winterfell-

Word had just come back from Seagard and Riverrun about Lelouch's plan to build a new bridge on House Mallister's land. Like Lelouch predicted both Lord Mallister and Lord Hoster Tully had jump at the opportunity to build a second bridge. Lord Mallister loved the idea of opening his lands to direct trade with the North and other lands as well. No longer would his people have to pay the Fray's toll. As for Lord Hoster he agreed more to spite the Frays and unmind the power they have over the Riverlands. Now all that was left to do was to get the king on board with the idea. It would not prove to be hard for Lelouch to do.

Now sitting in his room with Maester Luwin, Lelouch work on the overall design of the bridge with him. He wished for it to be so grand is scale that nothing would match it for years to come. To do this he took ideas from his world and used a mix of them to create his own disign. The entrance and walk way would be much like the Charles Bridge. It would also be line with statues but with an arch ceiling running along the whole way of the bridge. The material to be used would be a mix of white stone over Roman concrete. The statues themselves would be made of marble and all of them depicting a young girl in the prime of her life. This young girl who was to be the model of these statues was to be his aunt Lyanna and if things work out like he believed they would using her image would get the king on board. Some would call doing such a thing dishonorable but that didn't really mean anything to him.

As Luwin sat there looking over the plans with young Lelouch he couldn't help but to be in awe of what he saw. Even thing was accounted for in the plans. Now to build it, what material would be need, how many men would be need and of course what the over all look of the bridge would look like when it was finished. He had always known his young lord was blessed, but this made him wonder if calling him blessed was to small of a word. It was more like the Smith himself had come down to build this bridge. Of course, he knew that was not true, but such was Lelouchs's design that he could not help but feel that way.

"Milord I most say this bridge will truly be some thing to behold when done but how will the North pay for it. As it stands the North has many projects that are ongoing. Even with you grandfather and half the lords of the Riverlands supporting this your need to drop a few of them."

Looking up from his work Lelouch looks at Luwin. "Normally you would be right Luwin but on this occasion you could not be more wrong."

Luwin is not bothered by the fact Lelouch does not call him by his title of maester anymore. After years of being shown up my Lelouch and having many of the theories of the Citadel disproven with easy had shown Luwin he along with a great many others were undeserving of such a title. In Lelouch's own words the maesters were a bunch of out dated old fools who could not see past their own noes and into the future. Luwin now fully agreed with him after he himself had learned more from Lelouch then he ever had at the Citadel. Seven hells there were a hand full of ex maesters who were now leaving the order to come here to learn from him.

"What do you mean milord?" Luwin ask knowing that Lelouch sees something or knows something that he does not.

Looking at him with a smile Lelouch answers him, "Just this morning I received a letter from Jon in Braavos. It would seem all things have gone will and trade between the North and the great free city will be open with in the month. The income from Braavos will give us more then enough gold to pay for the bridge and with my latest invention that amount will more than likely double." What Lelouch does not tell him is that if everything goes as planned then the North will not have to pay for more than 20% of the bridge.

"I see milord." Luwin knows he is right. The North was the biggest trader of high quality items in the known world and if this next invention is anything like the steel it will push the North to even greater heights of wealth and power.

Right then Lelouch's father Ned walks in. Both Luwin and Lelouch stand up when he does but only Luwin bows. Lelouch just smiles and says "Welcome father. What brings you to this chamber of horrors as you call it."

With a sigh Ned just shakes his head and answers him "Lelouch will you not let that go already. I told that to you mother over 4 years ago now."

Giving a laugh Lelouch just keeps smiling as he answers, "Now father why would I ever let such a wonderful compliment go."

The twisted smile on his son's face makes Ned feel more then a bit uncomfortable but shaking his head and moves on before his son traps him in his word games. "I came to talk to you son and to let you know your betrothed has sent you a gift."

Lelouch can't help but feel a chill go up his back at that and it has nothing to do with his father wishing to talk with him. No, it has to do with what Shirley may have sent him. Putting thought to the side for now Lelouch just looks at this father and ask. "Oh, and what is it you wish to talk to me about father?"

First looking to the old maesters Ned tells him he may go. Once gone Ned takes a sit and thinks on now he wishes to start this conversation. Not knowing what to say to start this conversation Ned just looks at his son the same way he would with any or his vassals. "Son I what to know why you are building this bridge and don't tell me its just to increase the wealth of the North or to make it so that there is more than one way to cross the Trident."

Looking at this father in the eyes to show that he is unaffected by his look Lelouch sits as well before answering his father. "Father I have never lied to you and I see no reason to now. The reason for it is the complete annihilation of House Frey and all its men."

Ned is not surprised by his sons answer. He knew that it would most likely be something along those lines but still he could not help but feel a bit of fear with how cold Lelouch said it. "Lelouch I know that the North has only come so far becomes of you, but do you honestly believe I will sit back and watch you do as you please."

With a sad look on his face Lelouch tells his Ned. "Father I believe you will do what you have always done and that is to be the honorable man that I'm blessed to call my father. However, the time for honor is coming to an end and as the words of our house says winter is coming. I well do what I must too make sure our family pulls through said winter by whatever the cost." Lelouch's voice is filled with conviction and a unbreakable will.

"Lelouch do you fear the Lannister and the would be king so much?" Ned ask him with a worried tone for they are the only ones that he can think of the would worry his son.

"No, they are but fools who think themselves above the rest just becomes they have more gold then others. What I fear has no name or face, but I can feel it in my bones, a great evil is coming and if I most become an even greater evil to stop it so be it." Lelouch says with a heavy heart.

Ned has never heard his son sound so sad before. It just convinces him even more that his son is not all that he seems. "Son tell everything."

Looking at his father with sad eyes Lelouch begins to tell him everything.

-The Great Hall of Winterfell-

"What do you think it is that Lelouch's betrothed sent him." Arya ask as she along with everyone else waits for Lelouch to come down.

"Well let's see from the looks of its size and how slim it looks I would say it is a painting." Wylla says to her like she is talking to a little child. Something she knows will piss off Arya.

"I know that!" Arya yells at Wylla.

"If you know it then way ask such a stupid question?" Wylla says in a sarcastic way.

Arya is about to call Wylla some very chose words that will no doubt start another fight but Cat steps in and stops them. "That is enough you two. One more word and I well have Lelouch deal with the both of you."

Both young girls go pale at the thought of having to face another of Lelouch's punishments. Arya use to laugh at her older siblings when they got punish by Lelouch but now that she was old enough to suffer with them it was not so funny anymore. Wylla just became frighten for she only knew the demon that was the hair of Winterfell took enjoyment at making her suffer with his sister.

Standing by Robb side Theon ask him. "What to you think lady crazy painted for your brother."

Looking at Theon Robb just shakes his head. "Still have not got over what happen in Dorne have you? You need to let that go sooner or later Theon."

Giving Robb a glare Theon says, "Why don't you have what happen to me happen to you and see if you let it go."

Sitting not to far away from them Sansa over hears them talking. "What happen to Theon in Dorne brother?"

With a wide smile on his face Robb turns to her "Well dear sister it kind of happen like this …."

-Flashback-

It was another sunny morning in Dorne and Theon could honestly say he didn't much like it. In the North he could drink and fuck all he likes, and in the moning the hangover would not be so bad becomes the sun would more than likely not be shining in his face the next morning. Well noting he could do about it, so letting out a long yew and stretching his arms out behind him and letting them fall he feels one of his hands land on something soft. Thinking he most have taking some young serving girl to bed he turn to get a look at her. What he sees frightens him big time, for sleeping right next to him is Obara Sand.

With his eyes becoming wide he jumps out of bed in a fright. He is not so much scared of her become he he knows he can beat her in a fight. No he is frighten becomes he is unarmed and her spear is right next to the side of the bed she is on. Add in that Prince Oberyn is still pissed that his little girl is marrying Lelouch and you have a very bad ending for him. So, moving as silent as he can be he moves slowly to the door.

"Leaving so soon milord." Says a sickly-sweet voice from behind him.

Turning around hoping he is just hearing things he sees Obara in all her naked glory. It would be such a wonderful site to behold if it was not for the spear that is already in her hand. Doing the only things, he can in this moment Theon turns and runs like a coward naked as the day he was born with an equally naked Obara right behind him.

-Flashback end-

The room falls into laughter at the story they were just told. "Poor Theon here had to run for his life for most of the morning." Robb says with a big smile on his face as Theon just wears an unhappy look on his face.

"But wait Robb how did you two know it was Princess Shirley who place her them both in bed with each other." Sansa ask as she loves this story and along with everyone else finds it funny.

"Well dear sister she admitted to it." Seeing the questioning look on everyone's face he explains "You see me, Lelouch and Princess Shirley were braking or fist when Theon ran by with Obara right behind him. When I ask what that was about Princess Shirley just said her plan work wonderfully and that they both look like they were having such fun now."

"Fun my ass. I almost died becomes of the crazy witch." Theon says as everyone keeps laughing at the story.

Theon is about to keep on talking but stops when he hears a voice from across the room. "Who is a witch Theon?" All eyes go to Lelouch as he walks in with his father by his side who looks more then a bit tried. "I do hope you not insulting the future lady of Winterfell Theon." He says with an evil smile on his face that says it would not bold well for Theon if he does not answer him correctly.

"N-not at all Lelouch. We were just telling the story of when your wonderful future wife put me in bed naked with her lovely sister." Theon says with a very fearful voice.

With a raised eyebrow he looks at Theon and says "Oh in that case you right she was very much a witch to you. Once more I think you for forgiving her for her little prank."

At his words Theon lets out the breath he was holding in. Even though he has never really show it Theon could tell he cared for Princess Shirley a whole lot. So, it was being in his best interest to forgive her. Plus, the gift of her in the hiring the best whores for him to fuck help him in his forgiveness of her.

Turning his eyes away from Theon Lelouch looks over at the covered painting with some dread. He didn't know what the painting was of, but he had a feeling it was not something you put on display for others to look at. That felling was made even bigger by the fact that it was over 8 feet tall and just as wide. "Think you men for bring it to the great hall but if you be so kind as to take it to my room that would be wonderful."

"Aw Lulu we want to see the painting." Arya calls out.

"She right Lulu let's see what you beloved sent you. If most be grand panting for it to be so big." Sansa follows up with.

Robb however can follow what Lelouch is most likely thinking. After all he had met the princess and can guess whatever it shows is not something for kids to see. "You know it's Lelouch's gift, so he has the right to open it in private."

"Nonsense Robb. I am sure whatever the painting is of it would be something we would be proud to show off. Now you men pull that cover off it." Cat says thinking her sons or just being silly to not wish to unveil it in front of everyone. She would really wish he had listen to them.

For when the cover came down her eyes went wide, and face turn red in embarrassment at what she saw. Sansa's eyes would go much the say way but, in her eyes, would be something more. Arya, Wylla, and Bran would turn around quickly in embarrassment. Even Ned's stone face would take on a bit of redness at the picture he was seeing. The reason for this was becomes the painting showed a very half naked Princess Shirley laying on a couch with one leg layed out flat and the other bent at the knee, her head tossed back, hair flowing out behind her and with only a cloth that barely covered her women hood and large breasts. At the bottom of the painting where the words "Can't wait till our wedding night."

Lelouch could only shake his head and rub his nose at this.

-Back Beyond the Wall-

It had been close to three months sense Smalljon and his men had come to this frozen hell and things had been mostly peaceful. There had been a couple of light skirmishes but nothing more. The rebuilding of Hardhome had also been going well do to the men's efforts. The wall had been reinforced and a gate leading into Hardhome had long been put up. Some house had been rebuilt and little by little the men had planted what crops would take root here. All in all, things had gone will and soon 2000 would be going home after there replacements showed up at the end of the month.

The only down fall is that the most important part of the mission had not been completed or even really started yet and that was the subjugation of these savages. What few had been met by his scouts had been killed when they had attack his men and the even fewer that came to the walls themselves to trade were not willing to stay. It only confirmed to Smalljon that the only way these fuckers would be bought in to the fold was with steel and blood. That was fine with him but becomes of his lack of men he could not go out there and find them. Lucky for him however that his scouts had just reported to him this morning that some 2000 wildlings were on their way here now.

Looking over the map that one of his more intelligent men had made him he thought on now to handle this. The map was crude, but it gave him a basic layout of the land surrounding Hardhome. With it siting at the tip peninsula, surround on two sides by cliffs and the sea to other side it, there was only one way for the wildlings to come at him. It was a good thing Smalljon had his men cut down trees to about 50 yards out for timber becomes now the wildlings would have to cross open field to get to the walls. The land itself was mostly flat but there was dip in some places. Overall it was good place for his men to fight in open field combat. The only thing left to do was decide did he wish to meet these savages in the open field or fight behind the wall.

They both had almost the same amount of people on each side, but he had 3000 fighting men and the wildlings were most likely a group of men, women and children. So, they could most likely only field about 1000 fighting men at most. Then there was the difference in equipment and training. His men were all heavily armed and will trained but the down side is they were still all green, so he had not clue how they would do when the fighting started. On the other side the wildlings most likely had only stone weapons, with maybe a had full of bronze weapons tossed in. They would have next to no training, but they most likely had experience in battle and were harden by it. The last thing was that he had no need to meet them in the open field with a wall to fight behind. It would keep his men safer and limit his casualties if there would be any from fighting behind it.

With his mind made up Smalljon tells one of the men guarding his headquarters to go get his commanders. He would not have his men hide behind a wall for this upcoming fight. He would meet these cunts, beat them and make them keel before the North.

The next moning saw Smalljon and his host of 3000 men standing outside the walls of Hardhome. The men up in the watch tower with their spyglasses had spotted the 2000 wildling host no more than an hour's march from them. So, calling his commanders to make the men ready for combat he had them take formation about 20 yards away from the walls. Taking up a line formation of 1000 man to a line he waited for his enemy in the front with his men. He was not the type to hide in the back like most commanders of an army would do. He would fight and if it came to it die with his men.

As the men waited for the enemy to come Smalljon look down the line and saw more then some men a bit hesitant their greenness clearly showing. Knowing he could not leave this as is for fear of the line breaking at the start of the battle Smalljon speaks in a loud voice that booms over the silence. "Brave me of the Northern army today we find ourselves put the test! You have trained hard and gone through much to prove yourselves worthy of severing in this army and now here you stand in this cool hell about to face one of the Norths most hated enemys! For those of you who feel fear in you bones look to our flag with its symbol of the rising sun and the words on it! We fear not death, nor darkness for we march on! Forward onto Dawn!"

A loud echo follows Smalljon's words a and the men who were just a moment fearful of the coming battle find their courage and straighten up ready to meet the wildlings head on.

Coming into site now is a host of about 1000 plus wildlings yelling out a battle cry. The men of the North show no more fear and stand ready.

"Formation the shield wall!" Smalljon yells out.

The men lock shields and lows their spears.

With a loud cry from what Smalljon can only guess is the leader of the host the wildlings start to charge towards them. Smalljon can feel his blood rushing in his body as they get closer and waiting till they are about on top of them he gives his next order. "Brace!"

Them men behind the front line push their shields into the backs of the front line just as the enemy hits the line. The impact is so great it makes the line skid back just a bit before it comes to a stop. Blood and screams quickly follow as the wildings hit the shield wall and find it unmoving. They hack and slash at the wall looking to break it, but it does little good. Spear meets flash and bone. With little to no armor the wildling stands little chance of stopping each thrust of a spear as more and more of their men fall. Soon the wildling start to panic and turn to run away from the slaughter they now find themselves in.

Seeing this Smalljon orders "Break formation! Run them down!"

The men do as told and break formation and chase them tossing their spears at the retreating men. Many find their mark killing them as their backs are turned. For those who don't find themselves hit by a spear, they find themselves cut down by the swords of the Northern army.

The battle is over in less than an hour but feels so much longer. Many of the enemy lay down their arms in surrender, far more die.

Looking over the battlefield Smalljon looks over his men and raising his arm and lets out a short of victory. With is followed by a even louder cry of victory from the men. The Norther army had won their first battle and it would not be their last.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it I think I do ok but well you know can't make everyone happy.**

 **I had to beta this myself so hopefully the spelling and grammar is not to bad.**

 **I am going to put this out there I think I may need some big time help with the battle scenes.**

 **Last thing all ideas are welcome as always. Feel free to pm me with them or put them in the reviews.**

 **Any who think they can help me as a editor beta or whatever. Feel free to pm me.**

 **Till next time see ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hello everyone, I am back, and man let me tell you this chapter was a pain. Took me 3 weeks to get even half way down with it only to find I hated it and started all over from scratch and to tell you the truth I am still not happy with it but I wanted to update for you guys really bad that I cut this chapter short. I hope you guys like it and don't worry we will see more action in the next chapter.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker I am happy you like what I am doing with Mill-err, I mean Shirley. You be seeing her a lot in the story. Mostly becomes she is fun to play around with. I mean when you have a mix between Shirley, Milly and Oberyn you more are less got at complete psychotic love-sick girl who will run Lelouch in to the ground lol.**

 **TryonPlays I know my grammar sucks and I don't really care anymore. I do my best, but it still sucks**

 **TheGamer24 I do hate Suzaku. I hate him on the same level I hate Sasuke from Naruto.**

 **To those who are wondering a lot of what happens with Daenerys will not change. Mostly becomes as it stands she has no us to Lelouch. That will change as he moves to help her gain power becomes lets face it Lelouch will not stop with taking over Westeros lol.**

 **TBM10 to answer your question Lelouch's martial prowess is higher than your average knight and can kill even someone like Jaime Lannister becomes Jaime is a fool and would not take Lelouch seriously. He would now ever be no match for Ser Barristan Selmy or even his own brothers. Lelouch's style is defense and end it fast.**

 **For all you who are wondering about Sansa and if she is straight, bi or gay. The answer is I have no ideal. For now, she will have a sting of relationships and I will go with whatever you guys like most. Maybe.**

 **Oh late thing I love Jon and Daenerys with each other but sadly for some of you she will end up with Lelouch. Not so much out of love as so much for political and military reasons. Will she come to love Lelouch who knows? Most likely but don't know now.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Kings Landing late 296AC-

Sitting in his office in the tower of the hand one Jon Arryn looked over his paper work with a worried face. The Seven Kingdoms was changing, and, in a way, no one saw coming. It started off with better ways of farming in the North and they're of potatoes and cabbage. Such a simple thing really but one that saw the North move away from the need to buy food from the other kingdoms. Then came the new steel or as the people came to call it wolf steel. This steel was cheaper to make than any other but stronger as well and that is where the problem started. At first Jon was happy the North was seeing such prosperity but then in a move completely unlike his old ward Ned had ordered the knowledge of how to make the steel kept in the North.

It was a complete surprise to Jon that Ned would do such a thing. Ever sense Ned was a young boy he never cared for gold or riches but only his honor and the honor of his family. However, in true Ned fashion however, he sold it at more than far prices and only as tools. No doubt Ned would have thought it a bad idea to sell it as arms and armor, least one of the houses start buying in order to rebel against the crown.

The shock Jon got from Ned for keeping the secret of now to make the steel in the North was nothing compare to now shaken the whole of the kingdom felt when it was found out that the steel was made by Ned's own son Lelouch. It was unbelievable that a boy of not even 10 could do make something like this but the fact remained that he did and to top it off it was also young Lelouch's ideas on farming that lead to the increase in the Norths yearly harvest.

At first much like Robert, Jon felt happy for Ned to have such a find child and hope that when Robin got older he would do him proud just like Lelouch did his father. Then, however the boy Lelouch reach out to other subjects of intrigue. Glassmaking, drink making, he improved windmill design and came up with what he called a river mill that used the power of a river to make flour. His mind even went to small things like better saws for wood cutting, better jewelry, and wood working tools. It was like Lelouch had taken the North in this hand and was reshaping it at his will, with in turn reshape the Seven Kingdoms as well. In truth if was very frightening that such a young boy could come up with all that at such a young age.

As frightful as this was it didn't really worry Jon to much seeing as all it really did was make the North richer and contrast make the whole of the kingdom richer. No, the worry would come later with the fall of the now fallen house Bolton and the creation of the now Norther army.

The North had always fielded a powerful army no matter what size it was, and the thought of a fully trained professional standing army was frightening to think about. True the purpose of this army was the defend the North from wildling raids and to be called upon in times of need to defend the kingdom, but the fact was that none of the other lands were doing this and in fact they couldn't do this. All the other great houses and their vassals, including his own, were far too greedy and power hungry to give up any power they had without a fight. Only the North could and would willing give up some power for the benefit of keeping their home land safe. Such was their belief in honor and loyalty to their home land.

His worries didn't end here for there was also the cooling of relations between the North and the Westerlands. Jon didn't know what had happen between House Stark and House Lannister to make the North so pissed off at them but what even it was he was sure it was Lord Tywin doing. Such was the North's anger towards the Westerlands that they had cut of the selling of their goods by increasing the prices to such exorbitant levels that even they could not hope to pay for them. In turn the houses of the Westerlands went to the king demanding he make the North lower their prices but Robert had just laugh it off and told them to deal with it themselves. They had look to do just that by going to the Reach or the Riverlands to buy said goods but quickly learned that they could only get second hand goods at best for the North had made it clear to any trader that if you did business with them they too would find themselves cut you off as well. Jon could feel it was only a matter of time before the two houses came to blows over this.

This brought him to his last and if not biggest worry with was the upcoming marriage of Lelouch Stark to Princess Shirley Martell of Dorne. On the surface most would think this would be a good thing and that the marriage would put a stop between the bad blood between Dorne and the crown, but Jon was not foolish enough to believe that. With this marriage came the message to Lord Tywin that if you started a fight with the North you would have to deal with Dorne as well. A fight Dorne would take great joy seeing as they would no doubt think of it as great opportunity to get back at the Tywin for what he had done to Princess Elia Martell and her children.

It was a bold move and a crafty one at that. Jon knew right away that Ned was not the type to think of such a move or go through with it even if he did. He would see it as disgraceful and lacking honor. That would mean that someone else put this marriage together and the only one that came to mind was the boy Lelouch. There were rumors that the idea of the Northern army was his and if that was true then him setting up a marriage between Dorne and the North was not so unbelievable. If that was turn then this boy was casting a big shadow over the whole of the kingdom and was holding the fate of it in his hands for a war between the North and the Westerlands would no doubt grow in to a full out civil war between the whole of the kingdom.

As he thinks of this his squire Hugh comes in to the room. "Milord hand a message has come for you from the North."

Taking the letter for his loyal squire Jon opens it and starts to read it and his eyes go wide.

-Office of the Master of Coin-

Jon Arryn was not the only one worried about what was happing around the Seven Kingdoms for at the same time in a different part of the Red Keep in the office of the master of coin one could find Petyr Baelish setting down with a unhappy look on his face that. This reasons for his unhappiness was becomes the game was spiraling out of his control. His plan of putting the crown into a huge debt and then moving it into a war of his own design was quickly going right out the window. Sure, the part of putting the crown in debt was going wonderfully but it was the latter that was getting out of hand.

The reason for this was of course the North and its growing power. They were becoming so powerful that if they were not stop soon they would be impossible to go against down the line. If his estimates were right the total wealth the North made last year was somewhere around 5,000,000 gold dragons and would most likely double at the end of this year. If you considered that the steel trade alone was making them at least 2,000,000 gold a year and that they spent little on lavish goods, then you had a frightful amount of money at their use.

Then there was the fact that it had become a black void to him. His informants were disappearing and the whores he had placed there were dying or not getting any useful information. Whoever the spy master for the North was he was good and even though it angered him he could not help but be impressed by the persons work. This man was so good that he was but a shadow in the night to any that went looking for him. He was unseen and unheard of to the point that Petyr often wondered if the man existed at all. After all who was to say that is was not the black wolf himself that was fully running things but then even with that boy's intelligence he doubted he could run a spy network as well as come up with his inventions. He would have to dictate some things to other people even if he wished not to.

The thought of the black wolf bought a somewhat fond smile to Petyr face. If the boy were to die tomorrow his place in history would still be set for all he had done in such a short amount of time. Petyr often wondered if Cat had only fallen in love with him how much more brilliant he would have been. Sadly, the boy was starting to get in the way and would have to be dealt with soon. He would have to move slowly however for this boy knew how to play the game and play it well and if he was not careful it would be him who was dealt with.

It was with this thought on his mind when one of his birds came walking in to the room. "Milord I have news for you."

Looking at the man he asks, "What is it you have for me."

The man starts to speak and what Petyr hears he does not like.

-In the Queens chambers-

If one was to walk in the queen's chambers now, one would find a very pissed off Queen Cersei setting at her dressing table. Why was she pissed will of course it had to do with that boy in the North, that so called black wolf. Once more she had to sit in the throne room and hear all about the young heir to Winterfell. Oh, how she hated it when Robert would point out how wonderful and brilliant his dear friend Ned's son was. It would not be so bad if it was not for the fact that he kept berating poor Joffrey for not being a great as he was. It was like he believed that her perfect lion could never be a good as that Northern bastard and just to add salt to the wound many were saying the same behind her and Joffrey's back.

So, what if the boy made better steel then the hold kingdom, so what if he was making the North a prosperous land. Her young lion was better than him not matter what that little shit did. All anyone should be talking about was Joffrey, but no all they talk about was the black wolf this and the black wolf that. It pissed her off to no end and now the kingdom was only talking about the upcoming wedding between him and that Dornish bitch.

She had met Princess Shirley Martell once before a few years ago at one of the many tourneys her fool of a husband threw and just like with the black wolf she hated her right from the get go. Wherever the girl went all would stop what they were doing to just look at her. Like she was so goddess come to life who came down for the heavens to grace them with her presence. Never has she commanded that kind of attention from the people around her and to make it worst the Dornish bitch was not the only one for there was also the Tyrell slut Euphemia as well. Cersei would have her revenge for these slights or yes she would have it.

Knocking on the queen's door before entering is one Grand Maester Pycelle. "Your highness I have some news you may like to here."

Looking over at the old fool Pycelle, Cersei asks coldly. "What is it Pycelle."

"Your highness world from the North. It would seem Lelouch Stark is coming to Kings Landing." Pycelle says nervously for he knows how much she hates the young boy.

With her eyes narrowing she says just one world "What!"

-Winterfell Great Hall-

If you were to walk into the great hall of Winterfell you would see a very unusual site, for you would find a handful of young and old men standing around looking at Lelouch two newest invention. Among these men was Qyburn a formal maester who had made his way to Winterfell in hopes of finding a more open-minded lord to serve. After being kick out of the order for what they called unethical and illegal human experimentation he had walk the land looking for a new place continue his studies. He had found it when he had come to the North and met his new lord Lelouch Stark. The boy was far more open minded then any man he had ever met and found that while Lelouch didn't agree with how he came to possess said knowledge he had understood it and accepted it. He was warned however if he did live human experimentation again he would find himself without his head.

Up till this moment Qyburn question if he had made the right chose in agreeing to work for young Lelouch after he was given that warning but what he saw before him changed that way of thinking. These new inventions his lord had come up with would change not only the kingdom but the known world. Just thinking of the changes these things would bring made him nearly fall to his knees in awe.

The first one of these great inventions was a humongous wooden contraption with some metal part tossed in. At first look it seemed like a useless thing but once you understood what it was meant to do one would see it as the revolutionary contraption it was. With this single machine one man can do what a 100 maesters could not do in a month and that was the copying of books. The printing press his lord called it, what an amazing thing it was. With this the sharing of ideas and thoughts would open up for not only Westeros but the whole of the known world. It was truly impossible to see what changes this one machine would bring but like a great storm that was head towards land it could not be stop.

The 2nd invention was just as important as the first but more so for his field of study. It was a small thing but then his lord had told him when they first met that even the smallest mort insignificant thing can change the world. His lord called this thing a microscope and what it let you do was look in to a world that one could not see with the naked eye. At what his lord told him was 400 times magnification he could see what his lord call blood cells and bacteria. Small little things that were in the human body that no one know about. It was both scaring and magnificent to see for Qyburn. This little invention would change the world of medicine in such a way that everything Qyburn had learned till now would seem small and meaningless.

Looking over from where he sat Lelouch smiled at the men's shock and awed faces. With these two inventions he wouldn't just help the world change but make it. This stagnant world needed to change, it was begging for change and Lelouch would see it happen. In Lelouch's eyes those old fools at the Citadel were one of the main reasons for why this world had came to a stop. Becomes of that he would strip them of their title as the most learned men in the world and toss them to the back of history where they belonged.

Standing up from his sit Lelouch says "My follow intellectuals I am sure you all can see what these two instruments of learning means for the world. So, what I wish for you all to do is to go out and find all the books for importance you can find so as to copy. Once we have all the copies we need we will start to sell them at reasonable prices to the whole of the known world."

"Milord why don't just give the plans for the printing press to the Citadel, so they can make their own copies." Says one plan looking man.

Qyburn looks at the man like he is the biggest fool there ever was and answers for his lord. "Fool do you not think our lord has not thought to do that. If he were to give out the plans on now to make these two inventions, then the Citadel will just claim them as their own and say we stole them. Those fools at the Citadel would never stand to have their status as the most learned men challenged in such a big way."

"But Lord Lelouch has already came up with mean great discoveries before now and the Citadel has said nothing." Says the other man.

Before Qyburn can say anything back Lelouch is the one to answer the man. "That is only becomes I took something that was already there and improved it. In their minds the fact that I didn't share my knowledge so far is not really such big thing seeing as they believe given enough time they will figure it out sooner or later. With they are right about for a change but these two things are something completely new. Something they had not even dreamed could be possible and that is a threat to their power."

All the men in the room could not help but agree. Many of them were exmaesters themselves who were kick out or left becomes they felt the order was not looking to move pursue greater knowledge. They knew how that place work and now much they hated it when they were challenged on anything. "We understand milord but why make people pay for the books. Would it not be better for the whole of the kingdom to just give them away?" Ask other plan looking man.

Qyburn can't help but feel like he is surrounded by halfwits right now. "Becomes my friend our lord wishes to make the North the greatest learning place in all the known world. To do this we will money. Money that unlike the Citadel we will not just be given."

Looking at each other every man there can understand that. If their lord wishes to match the Citadel, then money would be need for the studies they wish to do. One man speaks up "Milord what book should we print first then. No doubt it has to be one of great importance for this historic moment"

Lelouch smiles and just says. "One that will be a gift to both my soon to be good father and my father's vessels."

-Winterfell training yard some time later-

The clanging of swords could be heard throughout the yard as two people trained. One of them was Jeremiah and the other was Lelouch himself. Long ago Lelouch understood the need to better himself with the sword and there was no one better to teach him then Jeremiah. The man had kept all his old skill from this pass life and even got to keep most of the benefits he had when he was a cyborg. This made Jeremiah the fast and strongest man in the whole world. It was to bad he didn't get to keep the durability his old body gave him but one can't have it all.

In other to better himself Lelouch told Jeremiah that at the very least every day they would train with each other. Lelouch did like having to do this but it really couldn't be help. Plus, there was the fact that one day he would have to wield Ice his family's heirloom one day. It was a big and cumbersome thing that he would have prefer to give to Robb or Jon, but once again he had little chosen in this matter. For over four hundred years the head of the Stark family carried it and used it in battle. If the other lords of the North saw him not take it up after his father passed away then they would most likely see it as disrespectful and may not follow him when the time called for them to do so becomes of it

So, residing himself to his to the training he keeps on going but still he could do without all the laughing he could hear coming from his oh so loving siblings. " _My dear siblings laugh it up why you can. I well get you all back in do time."_ Lelouch thinks to himself as he hits the ground once more.

The loudest one was of course coming for Robb, Jon and Theon. To them it was great to see Lelouch get put down with such ease. On most days Robb and Jon can beat Lelouch but it took time and a lot of effort. Theon himself won a lot as well against Lelouch but not as easily or as much as the others. The fact however remained that that Lelouch saw the lost coming and if this was a real fight they know there was a very good changes of them losing.

"Find something funny baby brothers?" Lelouch questions as he gets back to his feet.

"Well ya Lelouch we do. I mean it's not every day we get to see you get your ass kick." Robb says with a big smile on his face as the others laugh.

"Ya I bet we could do better then you Lelouch." Jon says with a lot of confidence in his voice.

Lelouch raise an eye brow and looks at Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, I believe by younger brothers and their friend have just challenge your skill. Do be a good friend to them and teach them some humility."

Looking at the boys with half smile that promises pain and lots of it Jeremiah says. "It will be my pleasure milord."

All three become pale at this and start to back away. "You know we have already done our training for the morning." Robb says as he gets ready to run.

"Oh, I don't think so milord. After all lord Lelouch has made it clear that I am to help you learn so humility and I don't plan to fail in this task he has given me." Jeremiah signals the guards to surround the young men.

Now one would think these men would obey Robb or Jon over Jeremiah, but they knew what would happen to them if they didn't obey Jeremiah and that was they would have to take their place. Their loyalty to the young lords didn't go nearly so far as to suffer for them.

As his younger brothers and Theon got their lesson Lelouch went to go sit down. Taking a glass of wine in hand he started to think about what needs be done in the upcoming year. He would be leaving for Kings Landing after the harvest feast and things need to be ready before he took off. Materials, men and money need to be gathered for shipping to Seagard by the start of the next year. He knew the king one he heard of this project would jump on board and would wish to start right away so they need to get a head start now. If king Robert was anything it was predictable and Lelouch knew he would happy join his father in whatever it was he wish to do.

"I see you have not change at all milord sense I have been away. Still picking on you siblings and saying it is for their own good." John Andre says as he walks up to his lord and bows.

Looking up at his spy master Lelouch just smiles "Welcome back Andre how was your trip east."

Smiling at his lord Andre answers as he takes a sit. "Fruitful milord. It took some time, but I was able to locate the rice and sugar beets you ask me to fine. I sent them to the Riverlands as you instructed me to do along with how to grow them and extract the sugar from the beets. However, I was not able to find this maze you told me about milord."

"It matters little Andre. These two-foods staple by themselves will become very big sellers in the coming years for the Riverlands. I would even go so far as to say we will be them match the Reach in food production soon. That food will be need when the drapes lift, and the show begins." Lelouch says as he watches his brothers get beaten down with a smile on his face.

Andre just nods at this seeing as he knows what his lord is talking about. As he watches on with his lord at the beating his lord's sibling are getting he makes up his mind to tell him about knows what happen with Jon, if only to make sure Jon told him himself. "Milord can I assume that lord Jon told you about who he met when we were in Braavos?"

"Indeed, he did." Lelouch said.

"Is there anything you wish me to do about this." Andre ask of his lord wondering what his thoughts are on about the meeting with the

"There is nothing to be done about it right now Andre. Just keep an eye on her and her brother for now. I want to know everything they do and if they can be of some use to us down the road." Lelouch tells Andre seeing as they are too far away and to powerless to be considered any real threat for the time being.

"Understood milord." Andre said back.

"Tell me Andre what the word in King's Landing now it's known I am coming to visit it. What can I expect from those in power?" Lelouch ask him knowing that no matter how busy Andre gets he always knows what is happing around the kingdom as a whole.

In a professional matter Andre answers his lord's question. "There are a mix of feeling on it. The queen and her son Prince Joffrey for one hates it and has been upset every sense they found out. How one can hate someone so much for nothing is a truly an amazing and frightful thing."

"It is the effect of having a simple mind my friend and both are quite simple." Lelouch answers him.

"True but even a simpleton can be a dangerous. Best to keep an eye on them in case they do something stupid." Andre follows up with.

"No truer words have been said." Lelouch says. "Speaking of simple how is the king feeling about me coming to Kings Landing?"

"In a word excited. The man is already planning a huge feast in your honor and a tournament the very next day." Andre tells him.

"Hmmm. Send a message to my soon to be good father and tell him that he may wish to come to Kings Landing when I am there. He may see something he has been wishing to see for years now." Lelouch orders Andre.

"At your command milord." Andre responds.

Nodding his head at this Lelouch moves on to other things. "When I got home I found out my father has given you some interesting orders regarding the king's illegitimate children."

"Interesting indeed milord. It is well known that the king has more than a dozen bastard children running around the kingdom and this has made the queen extremely unhappy becomes of it. Your father knowing how the queen feels about them and after hearing report after report on what she is really like behind closed doors has led him to ordering me to start moving them safely out of the capital. A good idea for sure for I to fear for them to if left within the reach of the Queen and her son when the king passes on." Andre agrees with his lord's father on this decision. He may have given the orders to kill a number of people both innocent and guilty but one thing he would never do is kill or have a child killed.

"Make sure to do it quietly and slowly. We don't wish to give your counterpart any reason to think something is up. It's hard to say who's side he is on but we can be sure that he speaks to freely regarding certain things." Lelouch says with a frown. In truth he would much rather kill the man, but he still had his uses for the time being.

"Yes milord. Speaking of my counterpart milord I feel I should tell you he is getting better at his craft. He is learning and learning fast. Just last month he spotted and took out 5 of my spies inside the Red Keep. None of them were of any real important but it's only a matter of time before he finds the ones that are. We may wish to cut off contact with the more important ones for the time being." He does not like the thought of having to do so but Andre knows at if anyone of the more important spies where found out it could lead to having to change some lords over all plans. Something he was not willing to let happen.

Thinking it over a bit Lelouch makes up his mind on what to do. "Do it we don't have any well use for them for the time being and they knew there orders. Better to keep their cover for now and us them later then to lose them now."

"At you command milord. Now would you like to know now the others are feeling about you going to the capital." Andre asks of his lord.

"Yes, it would be good to know what people are feeling before my trip." Lelouch says with a smile.

For the rest of the afternoon they talk about what they know is going on in Kings Landing.

\- Dorne Water Gardens 3 weeks later-

Everyone in the room could feel it. The dread of what would happen if things didn't change soon.. There was no stopping it if things didn't change soon. Like a mighty storm that wipes out all that stands before it and all anyone could do was hope to get out of it in one piece.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! I am so bored!" Shirly cry's out from the couch she was laying on.

"Then go for a swim and stop whining." Arianne says getting tired of Shirly's whining.

"But I don't what to! I what my Lulu!" Shirly cry's out even louder.

"Well you Lulu not here!" Arianne yells at her with irritation in her voice.

Tearing up Shirly looks to her cousin. "Why are you yelling at me?"

Arianne eye starts to twitch at her cousin's behaver. Shirly has always been emotional but ever sense Lelouch Stark left back for the North she has been completely out of control. Her pranks had increased and her moods have been all over the place. "Listen Shirly you be with you Lulu soon so can you just behave till then?" Arianne says in a soft voice hoping to calm her down some. After all, when Shirly becomes upset she will set out to make herself happy and drag everyone else down with her.

Running up to Arianne side Shirly kneels and grabs her dress. "But that is over a year away. What if he forgets me, what if he does not wish to marry me anymore, what if some stupid floozy comes along and seduces him."

The tears in her eyes making everyone shake their head at her. "Shirly my dear I am sure that will not be the case. After all he seem very interested in you. Plus, I thought you didn't mind the thought of sharing him." Ellaria speaks up from across the room.

"Yes, share as in I will share as long as I am there. If I find out some slut dared fuck my man without my permission make sure she pays a heavy price for it." The glare Shirly gives reminds every one of just who her father is and how truly dangerous she is when she is no longer being playful.

"Now sister I am sure you have nothing to worry about. After all that panting you sent him would make sure he never forgets how beautiful you really are." Nymeria giggles knowing now perverted it was.

"That may be, but a painting cannot satisfy a man's needs. What if by sending him that picture Shirly has unknowingly sent him in to the arms of some women becomes of the lust the painting instilled." Obara says with a smile hoping to make her sister go even crazier with worry. Pay back was a bitch and Obara would have hers for Shirly's little prank with the Greyjoy boy.

It works for Shirly's eyes go wide with worry and she hit the ground and starts crying out in a very dramatic way. "No, no, no what have I done. I didn't mean for that to happen. Damn that mean, mean, aweful father of ours. This is all his fault that I can't be there to take care of my Lulu's needs."

Oberyn who had just been sitting right next to Ellaria says noting at his daughter's words. There was no telling what would happen once his daughter realizes he is in the room with her. He would not say he was afraid of the girl per say but even he understood that sometimes discretion is the better part of valor and that went double when Shirly was involved.

This is the scene Doran walks into when he enters the room. When he sees his niece on the floor crying dramatically he looks over to his brother. "Do I even want to know why Shirly is crying on the ground?"

Looking over to his older brother Oberyn just answers "Not really brother. Shirly is just going through one of her crazy moments."

Giving a sigh Doran just rubs his head knowing his loving niece has these moments from time to time when she is bored. "I see. Well you got a gift from the Lelouch Stark and seeing as I was on my way here anyways I thought I bring it to you Oberyn." He hands over to his brother a package that is wrap in a fine red silk cloth.

Shirly's head jerks up at this and her eyes go to her father who she now sees as some mortal enemy that must be dealt with. So, getting up she runs up to him. "Why do you get a gift? What have you done? I his betrothed. Why didn't I get a gift?" Her eyes then go wide in fear and she look at her handsome father and say. "Oh no don't tell me. Father did you seduces my Lulu?"

Doran just shakes his head and walks away. Sometime his niece was just too much to handle. Oberyn on the other had just ignores her and unwraps his gift wondering what the black wolf had sent him. He had not made any attempt to get along with the boy when he was here so it very unusual to him to get a gift from the black wolf. When he is done unwrapping it sees a hard cover red book with a letter on top of it. Picking up the letter he reads the front of it. "Well my lovely daughter it seems you beloved has sent you a letter."

Hearing this Shirly face goes from looking upset, to looking unbelievable happy. "Really? Give me, give me, give me." She says as she reaches for the letter in her father's hands.

Seeing this as a chance to get back at his daughter for her name calling Oberyn moves his hand just out of reach. "Oh, didn't you just call me mean and awful father. Seeing as I am such mean father I think I well just keep this letter."

"Did I say mean? I meant kind, loving, handsome and most wonderful father in all the whole wide world." She gives a bright smile as she sucks up to him.

Oberyn does not know how to feel right now about what she just said. On one hand he knows she means it but on other it means so much less when he knows Shirly wants something from him. "Fine take it you little brat."

Snatching the letter from her father's hands Shirly giggles and jumps for joy at it. Opening the letter and reading it she lets out a loving sigh.

"What's it says big sister." Tyene ask her sister.

With a big smile Shirly answers her. "It says he loved my painting and has placed in the center of his bedroom, so he can look at it always. He also says he loves me and can't wait till we are married." Looking off in to the distance she says, "Oh Lulu I can't wait either."

Her cousin's odd but not unnormal behaver gives Arianne plenty of time to sneak up behind her and grab the letter out of her hand. "Let me see that."

"Hey, give that back your big meanie." Shirly cries as she chases after Arianne.

"No way. I want to read what you darling Lulu wrote you." Arianne says as she reads it and keeps it out of Shirly's reach at the same time.

It does not takes long read, in fact it takes less time to read it then it would if she just peeked over Shirley's shoulder and read it. Coming to a stop she turns and looks at her cousin with a funny look. "This only say thank you for the painting and see you at our wedding. It says noting of what you just said."

Snatching the letter for Arianne hand Shirley holds it too her chest and says, "That is become you have to read between the lines to understand its deeper meaning Arianne."

"Read between what lines? There is only one line to read." Arianne says back not understanding how her cousin's mind works.

Turing and look at her Shirley does the only they that comes to mind and sticks out her tongue at her cousin before she turns back around. "Oh, Lulu why can't my dimwitted but lovely, sexy and buxom cousin understand our love. Woe is me to have to go through such hardships." She says as tears fall from her eyes."

Ellaria's second youngest daughter Dorea walks up to her mother as her sister keeps taking to herself in this way. Pulling on her mother's dress she asks in a worried voice. "Momma has sister Shirley gone mad."

Looking at her daughter with a smile on her face Ellaria answers her. "Do not worry sweet heart your sister has always been mad. So, there is nothing to worry about."

Everyone in the room laughs at this but Shirley is to lost in her day dream to pay attention to their laughter.

As this keeps going on Oberyn turns his attention back on to the red book. The cover is done in a blood red color, as if it has been bathed in the blood of men and engrave in black letters is the title of the book.

The Art of War by Lelouch Stark

-Later that night-

It was late at night in the Water Gardens as Doran finds himself up and being pushed down the halls in his wheel chair. His gout was acting up more then normal and could not sleep so making up his mind he called on his loyal man Areo Hotah. He was going to one of the inner pools to take a dip hoping it would relive the pain he felt but when he got there he saw his brother siting in a chair reading the book young Lelouch had sent him. "Brother what are you doing here so late at night?"

Looking up a bit startled it was clear Oberyn didn't notice someone walk into the room. "Doran good evening to you. Why are you up so let is all will?" Questions Oberyn.

"I am good Oberyn but tell me what you are doing up so late? It is unlike you to sit in the dark like this when you could be in the arms of your paramour." Doran asks his brother once more realizing that Oberyn was so lost in the book that he didn't hear his question the first time.

"Just reading the book my soon to be good son sent me." Oberyn says with serious voice that is unlike him.

The serious of his brother's voice disturbs Doran a lot. It is unlike his brother to take any thing seriously and even when he does it was always with the same flamboyancy he aways showed. "Most be quite a read if it has you acting so serious. May I see it?"

Oberyn hands over the book to his brother with out a word and lets his look at it. "The Art of War by Lelouch Stark. What does a boy think he knows of war?" Doran can barely keep himself for laughing at this.

"More then me or you could ever hope to brother." Oberyn says with a somber tone.

Seeing the disbelief look on Doran face Oberyn just says "Just read from line 18 till the end of the first Chapter and you start to understand what I mean."

Doran sits down and does as his brother says opening the book and starts reading aloud. "All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack we must seem unable. When using our forces, we must seem inactive. When we are near we must make the enemy believe we are far away. When far away, we must make him believe we are near."

These words send a small chill up his back. They are simple but refined and detail to make once point clear and easy to understand. He reads the rest of the chapter with tells him when to evade an enemy, when to attack him and how to go about it.

"The other chapters or much the same." Oberyn says interrupting Doran's thoughts. "It covers everything brother. From the laying of plans, to how to us terrain and even how to go about using spies. There is nothing left out and he even talk freely about using dishonorable methods to achieve over all victory."

Doran looks at his Oberyn as he says this and then looks back down at the book with a serious look on his face and goes back to reading. For the rest of the night both brothers read and reread the book repeatedly talking about it in great lengths. They fine it to be the most complete and detailed book on warfare there has ever been, but one thought starts to creep in their minds. What kind of monster has the gods let be born in this world. If this boy could write something like this then there really is not limit to his intelligence.

-Kings Landing-

The capital of the kingdom was just before Lelouch's eyes with the Red Keep and the Great Sept of Baelor clear to see in the distance. It would be such a beauty if it was not for the small of shit and piss the was heavy in the air that was easy to smell from even far away. In a way the smell perfectly describes the capital for what it was. The capital was supposed to be a symbol of power and order but was now nothing more than an overpopulated city of shit and scum. Filled with worse type of people, such as killers, liars, rapist and thieves, it one of the worse places in the world to live. The saddest part was it was not the common folk Lelouch was thinking about when the thought these words but the people in power themselves. It was a good thing that Lelouch plan to deal with some of these people doing his short stay.

As he enters the city people lined the street to get a look at the young man who had change the North so much in such a short amount of time. Riding on top of a huge black horse wearing matching black armor Lelouch was a site to behold. It was like he radiated power and strength to all who look at him. By his side riding just behind his lord was Jeremiah Gottwald in his orange colored armor and behind him 150 men at arms from the Northern army.

The men at arms gave off the same but a lesser feeling of power and strength as Lelouch. Each movement was precise and in step with the man in front of the other. It was like they were an army on the march to war. There faces showed the discipline and seriousness of highly trained soldiers that one would not wish to meet on the field of battle. This was a feeling all the commoners, Gold Cloaks and Lannister Guard were feeling.

When they reach the Red Keep Lelouch and Jeremiah got off their horse and walk up the steps towards the throne room.

It was time for act one of the show in King's Landing to start.

-Inside the Red Keep-

Sitting on the Iron Throne Robert waited for the arrival Ned's son. He was feeling excited for two reasons, one being that the boy was a sensation around the kingdom. His name always on the lips of others wondering what great thing he would do next. The second reason was he just couldn't help but wonder what the boy was like. Would be like Ned? Gods he hopes not. He loves Ned like a brother, but the man was to serious and need to light up sometimes.

Robert excitement was not shared by all however. Cersei and Joffrey being chef among these people.

As the doors to the throne room open up everyone looked towards the door as the hair to Winterfell walked in. All eyes fall on Lelouch and the men that came into the room with him. The young lady's and even some of the older ones' blush as they look at him. He was a tall, handsome young man and gives of a feeling of power that appeals to them. Even Cersei felt blush just a bit at his good looks and how well he wears the armor he had on. His body even with the armor on shows the training he had gone through. The real warriors in the room like Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan, Sandor and Robert can tell this boy is a fighter. As he gets closer to the throne his eyes come in to site and the gray cold look they give of puts everyone on edge. Even Robert himself can feel some fear creep up in him at the site of them. It reminds him of Ned's own eyes when the man got read to do battle and it made Robert smile.

" _So, this is Ned's son? Yes, I can see it, he has the same eyes as Ned. Cold like winter and strong as steel."_ Robert can't help but feel respect for Lelouch. He carries himself like a warrior and those 15 men behind him such discipline. They hold themselves like they are going to battle and ready to die if need be.

Lelouch stops once he reaches just the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne and kneels. "King Robert, I am Lelouch Stark son of Lord Eddard Stark Lord Warden of the North and my I say it is a great honor to meet the man my father calls brother." Taking a bit of time like he is thinking of something Lelouch give a smirk. "If my father calls you brother would that not make you my uncle?"

No one in the throne room knows what to think about these words but Robert can't keep the smile off his face or his laughter in. So, with a booming laugh he says, "Oh think the gods I was afraid you were just like that gloomy bastard of a father of yours." He then motions for Lelouch to stand.

Standing up and raising an eye brow that reminds Robert of his dear friend Lelouch says "Gloomy milord? I would call my loveable father down right depressing if asked. Seven hells I can recall a time where he one tried to tell one of my younger brothers a joke. Poor boy depressed for the rest of the week" Lelouch lets out a chuckle as Robert laughs even more.

"Indeed, that is Ned for you. Tell me now is that son of a bitch doing up there in that cool hell you call home." Many are taken aback by the king's words. It is one thing call a lord gloomy but what he just said could be call a flat-out insult.

Lelouch however just smiles and says, "I would imagine freezing his ass off along with the rest of my poor family."

Robert just laughs even more and can't help but like the boy. Sure, he may look a bit girly like his own son but unlike that useless piss ant he can see the cold as ice look all true Starks have in their eyes. The look of a fighter. Giving Lelouch a big smile he says "I would imagine so as. Welcome to Kings Landing young Lelouch Stark. We well have a feast where we will drink, and you can tell me what old Ned has been up to lately."

With a smile on his face Lelouch says "Of course your Highness but first I have brought gifts for both yourself and your family." Looking over to Jeremiah he tells him to go bring in the gifts.

Many whispers fill the room, all wondering what it is the black wolf was giving the royal family. Even Robert was wondering what these gifts where. He was used to lords and noble men bring gifts to him or someone in his family in hopes of carrying royal favor, but this was Ned and he was not the type to do such a thing. "Hum I have to say I am surprised Ned would agree to send gifts to me, it is unlike him. Seven hells I can't even recall the last time he wrote me a letter that didn't have something to do with the running of the North.."

"Oh, it was not my father your highness who sends these gifts. It was my mother who insisted that when I came to Kings Landing I didn't do so with empty handed and what good son would not obey his mother." Lelouch says in good humor.

Robert nods his head at this. "Even when he was a strong bull-headed lad who didn't listen to even his own father. He all ways obeyed his mother when she called on him to do something. Such was the fate of all good sons and though he was far from the best son he would try to do what she told him to do."

As they wait for the gifts to come in Lelouch comes up with his first impression on the king. That impression is not a good one. In his eyes the king was a fool and overall a disappointment but even a fool has his uses. It is with this thought on his mind that his men come in with the gifts. Each is covered in a fine silk that varied from big too small in size.

"My king the first gift is for you." Lelouch motions for the silk be removed.

When the silk comes off everyone gives a gasp at what they see, and Roberts eyes go wide in amazement. In front of him is without a doubt the best set of armor he has ever seen in his life. It is made of what he can only guess is a shining new type of steel with engraving of gold stags on it. The helmet had the face of a stag along with steel antlers that look sharp enough that if he was too run in to someone head first he could impale them just like a stag. Then his eyes go down and looks at the weapon by its side. It is a massive warhammer much like the one he used to kill Rhaegar Targaryen with but this one had engraving in it much like the armor. The difference is the engraving was that the Warhammer showed the battle between him and Rhaegar. On one side of the hammer it showed them in the mist of battle and on the other the killing of Rhaegar when he slammed his hammer in to his that fucker's chest.

"By the fucking gods." Robert says in amazement. Looking at Lelouch's armor closely then to the armor Lelouch had on himself he says. "This is not the same kind of steel as your armor is it?"

" _Looks like the man is not a complete fool after all."_ Lelouch thinks to himself. "You got a good eye your highness. This set of armor is indeed different from my own. For you see my king it is made of a new and better steel then the kind my own is made from."

Many eyes go wide at this and a voice speaks up "Excuse me milord but are you saying the North has found a newer way to make steel once more."

Looking over to where the voice came from Lelouch's eyes fall on an old man wearing the chain of a maester. It does not take long for Lelouch to realize this is Pycelle the so called Grand Maester, who in reality is just a useless old man and spy for the queen. "No what I am saying is I have found a new way of making steel once more and have made his majesty the first suit of armor ever made from it."

As Pycelle looks into Lelouch's eyes he can't help but feel like the boy is looking down on him and even worse he feels like he is beneath him.

"What do you call this new steel?" Robert asks Lelouch as he walks closer to the armor to get a better look at it.

"I call it stainless steel your highness. You see it is not only stronger then the steel I have on but also hard to rust as well. In fact, you can leave it out in the rain and sun for days on end and you would still not find a spot of rust on it anywhere." Lelouch says with a smile.

The gasp of breath from a handful of the people in the room shows that only a some of the people realize what this could means in terms of building and weapon making.

"And well you be selling this newer steel any time soon Lord Stark." Another man asks from the side.

Looking over once more Lelouch sees Petyr Baelish the master of coin. "Sadly no. The cost of making it is far more than the normal steel we trade, and I have sadly yet to find a cheaper way to make it."

The way Lelouch say now he has yet to find a way to make this new steel has Petyr very worried. He needs to do something and something fast before the boy works it out. The North has already tip the balance of power in the land and with this even better steel that tip would become a land slide. So for the sake of his plan the boy most not leave King's Landing alive.

As the king keeps admiring his new suit of armor Lelouch moves on to the next gift. Looking over to the queen who is looking at him with a clear look of distaste Lelouch bows and say, "My queen the next gift is for you."

The men bring up the next gift at their lord's words. It is a tall item, even bigger and wider than the suit of armor from what Cersei can tell. She tries to look uninterested in what it could be, but she can't help but wonder what she is going to be given and will it be as grand as the suit of armor her fool of a husband got.

When the silk comes down her eyes see a wood box cabinet that is made from red wood and has gold engravings of lioness with ruby eyes on it. Her first thought is that it is wonderful wood work and the engraving are wonderful as well but it's too slim to hold anything in side of it. However, when the men move and open the cabinet and her eyes go wide at what she sees. " _It's a mirror. A three-sided mirror."_ Cersei can't help but feel amazed at what see is looking at. Sure, she owned many different types of mirrors from the North but none like this and the design on the inside was just as grand as on the out.

Seeing that the queen is speechless Lelouch moves on. "The next gift is for you Prince Joffrey." The silk comes down and what greets the young prince's eyes are clothes but not just any clothes. Each one is far different then what he has ever see before.

"Each pieces of clothing were made from the finest silk and drys from around the world. They were also each designed by my sister herself. She has become quite the little dress make and tailor if you ask me." Lelouch says with a smile.

Joffrey walks up to his gift and can barely hold back sneer or say something rude and stupid. He finds the gift insulting like this no good north scum is saying he is not already dressed in the best clothing in the kingdom or that his taste is some now lacking. Oh, now he wishes to say something but even he is not stupid enough to say what was on his mind when his father is so entrance with his new suit of armor.

"Princess Myrcella you gift is next." Lelouch says with a smile that makes the little princess blush a bit at how handsome he is.

Myrcella gets up and walks forward trying to keep herself from jumping up and down from excitement. When the silk comes down her eyes go bright at the many different dress and jewels that are in front of her. Neckless and bracelets all in a lovely jewelry box with her house sigil on it.

"Thank you very much lord Lelouch." Myrcella says as she takes out one of the many neckless from the box. Her smile bright and lovely.

"Your very welcome princess." Lelouch says with a dashing smile that makes her knees go weak.

"My dear Prince Tommen you are last but not the least by any means." Lelouch smiles at him.

The men move to remove the silk cover and when it is down Tommen sees toys. All matters of child toys and books as well. It is wonderful, and he loves them right away.

Lelouch smiles at them but not out of joy for them but becomes this was easier than he thought. He has been here less then a couple of hours and he has already got himself in good with 3 out of the 5 royals and has one of them confused. " _So simple they are._ "

"Lord Lelouch what are these?" Questions Myrcella.

Looking at what she is holding Lelouch tell her. "Those are called kites princess. They are a type of children's toy I made for my little brothers and sisters. They seem to like them so much that the North will start sending them out for trade soon."

"What do they do?" Questions young Tommen.

"Well you take them out side and using the sting attached to them you run. If the wind is good, then it well catch the wind making it fly." Lelouch says with a smile knowing how the two children will take this information.

With stars in their eyes and wide smiles they start jumping in excitement like the children they are and start to ask their mother "Can we go play with our new toys mother please, please, please."

Before she can answer Robert speaks up and says "Seven hells get out of here and go play with you toys. Could do without the whining."

Cersei does not like how he address her children but for the sake of not embarrassing the whole of the royal family she just agrees and tells a couple of the guards to take them outside, so they can play.

Lelouch looks at this with some sadness in his eyes for the children. Not all children can have a loving father and he knows this best of all but still it would not kill the fat old man to dismiss them in a kinder voice.

-Later that night-

The feast the king decided to toss in Lelouch's name was in full swing. It was a grand affair that put the one held at Winterfell doing the planning of the what many in the North started calling the year of the wolf to shame in both size and grandness. Lelouch however like always was not impressed at in the slightest and was in truth a bit bored. He had done all the grandstanding, glad-handing with the noble men now showed up and was in truth tired of it. Right now, he was talking with both the princess and prince about how much they enjoyed the kites he gave them. A very welcome change if you ask him.

Lelouch found their story both amusing and endearing. They were so much like his little brothers and sisters that it was sad that they were kind of his enemies but who knows maybe they would not have to end up like so many of the other enemies he had in the past.

"So, Lord Lelouch I hear you plan to build a bridge in the Riverlands." A voice speaks up across from him.

Looking over at littlefinger Lelouch answers him "Well you are half right Lord Baelish. You see it may have been my ideal, but it was my lord father and my lord grandfather who agreed to do it."

"And your father and grandfather just think they can do what you want ever they like without asking the king for permission to build this bridge." Cersei says with a heated tone.

"Well that is why I am here your highness. I have not real reason to come to Kings Landing otherwise. To hot down here if you ask me." Lelouch says with a playful voice.

The king laughs at this and says "So Ned sends you to get my blessing has he. Well you can tell him he has it. Seven hells he can build a fucking statue of himself in the middle of Kings Landing for all I care. Well that is as long there is one of me to." He laughs even harder at his own joke.

Lelouch give a light laugh to at this but then says. "No, my king my father didn't send me here to ask for your blessing. He sent me here to ask if you will join us on this great building project. My father knows you would give him your blessing for anything he wished to do. Just like he would for you if your roles were reversed but how often does a opportunity comes along were you two can do something together like brothers.

Lelouch's words gets Roberts attention off the cup of wine he is drinking and the severing girl he is currently groping. "Ned wants to do this with me?" Robert questions with a wondering look on his face.

"Of course, my king. He feels this will be the greatest building project of the age and wishes for both yours name to talked about when people from all over the known world come to see it." Lelouch pauses for then adds in "Plus what better way to get back at the Frays for what they did doing the war."

The the first thing Lelouch said had Robert thinking about it but the last thing is what makes him wish to do it.

"I don't understand what did the Frays did to the Starks to make your father wish to get back at them?" Questions little Tommen.

At his question Robert's slams his fist on the table making it shake with some of the power he use to have back in the days of his youth. "Those fucking cunts kept the armies of the North delayed by months doing the war that is what those fuckers did. If it was not for them the war could have ended sooner and she would be with me right now."

Everyone knows who Robert is talking about for it is no big secret that even to this day Robert still yearn for Lyanna Stark.

"With is why my king my father is going to name the bridge in her honor." The room was already quite at the beginning of this conversation but now it is deadly quite and no one says a thing in fear upsetting the king. "Jeremiah show the king my plans."

Jeremiah does at told and takes out the plans from the waist and goes towards the king and lays them out for him to see.

When Robert eyes look at the plans in wonder. He is not a builder and has no eye for art but even he can tell from what he is seeing that this would be one of the great wonders of the known world. Each piece of paper giving details on now it will be build and what it would look like when done. It would be built from white stone will the lined with marble statues of his beloved that will go from one end to the other. The bridge would even have a roof over the top of it with engravings on the inside of it. This bridge would truly be the perfect dedication of his love for Lyanna.

"My father wishes to call it Lyanna's Bridge." Lelouch says with a smile.

"No." Robert says in a broken voice. "No, The Winter Rose Bridge will be its name. It was her favorite flower. Jon sees to the details." Robert then stands and for the first time in years he leaves a feast without some women on his arms.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that is the end of this chapter.**

 **I really have nothing to say about this chapter other then it didn't go like I wanted it to but sets things up for the next chapter. I feel like I could have done better and that goes for the end of this chapter big time.**

 **Oh and something about Robert. I have all ways felt he loved the ideal of being in love with Lyanna. He would have tried to change but couldn't really do it in the end but becomes he did love her in his own way I feel he would have know a bit about her. Like what color she like best, what flower she like best. You know small things like that.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait but like always this next chapter was a pain in the fucking ass.**

 **The reason for that is becomes I just don't feel like I did Tyrion and I just keep rewriting and rewriting but just never fully grab it. So sorry for anyone who feels like I didn't do him justice.**

 **To Brady420 I fully agree I was too obvious but in my defense do you really need to be complex with Robert. I don't think so.**

 **To The Headless Samurai and yes we will see some changes to Robert but not as much as you may hope. I am however going to try to give him one more good showing before he pass away. Why becomes I like the guy lol.**

 **TenguTie I know very little about metal making so if you can give me a list of strongest to weakest that would be so cool.**

 **DahakStaz and arnix we will see the crossbow along with the longbow for the army. We have just not seen it yet.**

 **To rahad we will see Lelouch fuck up some in the story but please just remember he is like a 32-year-old man in a 14/15-year-old body. He has had a lot of experience doing this and a long time to plan lol.**

 **vampwalker709 don't really mean to make Cersei seem dumb. I like the crazy bitch and I have big plans for her in my next fanfiction after I am done with this one.**

 **s.k.f.f.f the printing press came out in the mid 1400's and the first microscope that could see red blood cells was I think in the** **1700\. I may be wrong.**

 **Ok someone I forgot who said I made Robb look weak and like a coward. When I look back ya I can see what you mean. He was a very smart guy and a wonderful tactician but where is the thing he was killed by the most likely people who would kill him. It was not some random thing or person that couldn't have been stop. No, it's the most likely asshole who would do it and he was dumb for getting himself killed that way. On that note my Robb is not so different from the old one. He is still brave, a great fighter and a wonderful tactician but here is were it changes. He has grown up with Lelouch a man how has very little in what the North would think of as honor. Becomes of that Robb is see the world as it really is and not some black and white world were men hold honor above everything else. In other words, he is willing to color outside the lines more. He is not willing to go as far as Lelouch is but ya he is willing to do some dishonorable things in exchange for victory.**

 **This chapter had not been beta. Thank you for reading I hope you like this chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-King's Landing 297AC-

Sitting out in the garden drinking some wine Lelouch was playing a game of cyvasse by himself. Right now, there was little for him to do intel his meeting with the hand later on today. All the pieces were on the board and now all he had to do was wait for his opponents to start making their moves. If he had guessed right the master of coin would be the first to make a move. No doubt the man thought Lelouch was in the way of what ever it was he was trying to do but Petyr was also a smart man and wouldn't make a move here in the capital for fear of the spies that he knows are watching his every move. Well that was unless Lelouch had overestimated littlefinger.

Hearing a sound from across from him Lelouch looks up and sees the queen, her children and one of her brothers walking towards him. When they get closer Lelouch stands and greets the queen with a bow. "Your majesty good morning to you and your family."

Cersei had to fight hard to keep the look of distaste off her face at seeing Lelouch. This boy had shamed her at last night's feast, but he acted like nothing had happen at all. She would not forget this insult but for now she could play nice and wait. "Lord Stark what a pleasure it is to see you this morning. I hope you do not mind if we join you this fine morning seeing as my children just insisted that I let them come outside to fly their kites some more."

"Not at all your highness, I would be deeply honored if you would join me. My queen I must say I am truly happy that your children enjoy my gifts so much. There truly is nothing more joyful then seeing the smiles of happy children." Lelouch says with a smile that once more makes Cersei blush a bit.

"We love them Lord Stark. thank you once more for the wonderful gift." Tommen says with a wide smile as his sister nods her head happily as well.

Lelouch just smiles at the children as Cersei looks down at her son and daughter saying, "Why don't the both of you go play now while I keep Lord Stark entertained." She does not need to say any more as both children take off as fast as their feet will carry them.

With the children now gone Cersei looks at Lelouch and smiles. "Shall we sit and talk Lord Stark?"

"It would be my honor your highness but first I must introduce myself to your brother. You are Ser Jaime Lannister the kingslayer are you not." Lelouch asks.

Jaime who had been unusually quite sense Cersei and Lelouch started talking looks at the boy and answers him. "Indeed, I am Lord Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He said this without the normal arrogant or sarcastic tone he usually uses. The reason being that from the moment they walked up to Lelouch he had been on guard. Call it instinct or paranoia but something deep down inside him told him to be on guard around this boy least he was to lose his life. The guards behind the boy didn't help this feeling any as well. They were station in such away that there was no blind spot from which one could use to attack Lelouch and even if there was one the guards where are ready on high alert from the way their hands laid on the hilt of their swords.

By contrast the guards around his sister were to lax. They were supposed to be protecting his sister the Queen yet they were not even somewhat on guard. Then there was the man standing right behind Lelouch. Jeremiah was his name if he recalled correctly and like his lord he made the hair on the back of his head stand on edge.

"Then it is truly an honor to finally meet you Ser Jaime." Lelouch gives a slight bow to him.

This throws both Jaime and Cersei off a bit seeing as both are used to people thinking badly of Jaime for the killing of Aerys II Targaryen. "An honor? I was under the impression your father didn't think very highly of me Lord Stark." Jaime says with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed, he does not think well of you at all. In fact, he ranks you as one of the more dishonorable if not the most dishonorable man in the land." Lelouch says with a straight face.

Lelouch words cause Jaime's face to scrunch up in displeasure. "Then you will excuse me if I don't believe you when you say it's an honor to meet me then."

"No excuse needed Ser Jaime. It is completely understandable that you don't believe me but then I am not my father and don't see things the way he does." Lelouch says smoothly.

Lelouch goes back to sit down with both Cersei and Jaime setting across from him.

As soon as they are both seated Lelouch keeps going. "You see Ser Jaime unlike my father I don't judge people before I get all the facts and the fact of the matter is that you did Westeros a favor for killing Aerys Targaryen. Who knows what the mad king had planned at the end or how many more people would have died if he had lived just a bit longer. In fact, I believe down the road and as time passes you will be remembered as a man who tossed away honor in order to do what needed to be done and because of that you will most likely be remembered in the history books as a true hero."

At Lelouch's words Jaime sits a bit taller and inside feel somewhat better then he has in a long, long time. No one had ever asked him why he did what he did that night inside the Red Keep or even bothered to try and find out. They didn't want to hear his side of the story and they all just assume he did it on his father's orders or that he thought that after he killed the king he would become one himself. Here however was someone who didn't look at it the same way as everyone else but saw it as the act of someone who was just doing his duty as a knight who swore to protect the people.

"You here that dear brother. It looks like you have a admirer." They all hear a good-hearted chuckle coming from out side the pavilion they are setting in.

With her eyes narrowed in displeasure Cersei speaks to the newcomer. "Tyrion so good to see you this fine morning. You were missed last night at the feast. Too busy with your whores I take it."

With a fake smile on his lips Tyrion says to Cersei. "Yes, I am sorry for my absent last night dear sister, but I heard the calling of a fine lass I met last night that I just couldn't ignore."

Jaime laughs lightly at this as Lelouch just watches on with a look of indifference. After all it was no secret that the older sister and younger brother didn't get along well at all.

"Then I must say I am surprised you left the whores bed so soon." Cersei sneers out.

"And miss talking with the black wolf himself in person. I could not bring myself to not show up and talk with the young man who has single handedly change the face of the North and has over shadowed our own dear prince as the talk of the kingdom." The look Cersei gives him at the end of what he says makes getting out of bed this morning worth it. Still Tyrion has indeed been wanting to meet the young man. After all it was not everyday that someone like him came around or that someone got the best of his lord father in his own game.

So, turning to face Lelouch Tyrion gives the bow of a drunken man that can barely stand on his own to feet. "Lord Stark may I say it is a horror to make your acquaintance." Tyrion says in a half drunken way.

Lelouch's eye raises at that and then chuckles. "A horror Lord Lannister? I didn't think my reputation so bad that it would be so horrible to meet me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my words. "

Letting out a laugh Tyrion says. "Excuse me did I say horror? It must be the wine that is making me mistaken my words. I meant to say it is an honored to meet you Lord Stark." Tyrion then bows.

"Brother stop embarrassing our family." Cersei hisses out.

With a smile on his face Lelouch just stands and gives an elegant bow. "There is no need for forgiveness Lord Lannister and may I say it is a true honor to meet you as well."

Their eyes meet each other's and the world around them goes black as they start to brake down each other at a speed that many could not hope to match. What they see in each other impresses both of them highly. They could both tell that each of them wore a mask to cover who they really were under it.

To the outside world Tyrion may seem like a simple drunken dwarf who had a sharp tongue and quick wit when it came to jokes. Because of this most people foolishly thought he was no threat at all. Lelouch saw the truth however when he looked in to Tyrion's eyes. Here was a cunning sharp-witted man who if given a chance could be something truly great and dangerous at the same time. In fact, because of Lelouch's near obsessive need to know everything about everyone, he knew about Tyrion's work on the cisterns and drains at Casterly Rock. To many the job would be considered not only unimportant but down right insulting. Yet Tyrion did the job wonderfully and with little cost to his family. A long with this he did many other smaller jobs for his father and performed them with near perfection. Yet no one saw it that way, and even his own father refused to see what a great job he did on all his tasks.

" _What a fool you are Tywin Lannister. To have such a man in your care and make no real use of him. What a fool indeed."_ Lelouch thinks to himself as he feels what little respect he had for Tywin go down to almost nothing.

Tyrion's mind ran along the same line as Lelouch's but with a different thought pattern. This was the boy that was giving his farther so much trouble and by extension his family. All his family's gold, worthless in the eyes of the North. Making trade with them next to impossible, which in turn made many of their vassal houses angry. Now if that anger was directed at them or the North was up for debate.

Then there was what he saw last night from Lelouch. No matter what people thought, he was indeed there last night at the feast hidden away so as not to be seen my Lelouch. The political manipulation he pulled off last night was so simple and easy that even the stupidest person in the room could have seen through it but then when dealing with someone like Robert you didn't needed to be clever. The question on his mind was why make it known to everyone that the North was planning to build a bridge just, so they could spite the Freys. The Freys wouldn't just sit still for this. The Freys may not be one of the great houses but they were still powerful with more than 4000 men they could call up and a big family as well. It didn't make any real sense to pick a fight with them unless the boy had bigger plans. What they could be however he had no idea.

His last thought was on the boy himself. Tyrion had met many men in his life time that had scared him, the top of the list being his own father and the Mountain. Now he wouldn't say Lelouch scared him by any means but there was something there behind the mask he had on. He knew the boy had one on because he himself wore one all the time to keep his true self from being seen. It was because he wore one all the time that he had gotten pretty good at seeing under another person's mask. What he saw under it put him on edge. He couldn't put words to the feeling he got when he looked under the mask but whatever it was he saw didn't bold well for him or his family.

All of these thoughts between them pass in the same amount of time it took for them to finish greeting each other.

It was when they finish greeting each other that Tyrion looks over and sees a cyvasse board on the table with some pieces already moved. Smiling at the site of the game he knew so well and seeing it as a opportunity to get to know more about the way Lelouch thinks Tyrion says "I see your in the middle of a game of cyvasse. May I ask who you are playing against?"

Looking at Tyrion with a smile on his face Lelouch answers him. "No one, just playing against myself."

"Couldn't find a friend to play against I take it." Tyrion jokes as he takes another sip of wine.

"No just can't find any competition. Sadly, I have yet to find an equal to play against in this wonderful game." Lelouch smiles, not the bit upset my Tyrion's joke.

The way Lelouch says that lets Tyrion know he is not just talking about cyvasse. "They maybe I can give it a shot. See if I am equal to the task."

"Yes, if there is anything my brother is good at other then the fucking of whores it would be cyvasse." James jokes.

"Well then if the rumors are true you should be more then equal to the task at hand." Lelouch jokes.

Tyrion laughs hard at this and Lelouch just smiles with an amused look on his face. Cersei does not look amused at all however and finds it disgraceful that both her brothers are making her family look bad.

"Then please let us have a game." Lelouch points to a chair for him to sit down at as he gets the board ready for them.

"I must say Lord Stark it was quite impressive what you did last night. If not just a bit too obvious if you ask me." Tyrion says as he takes his sit.

"And what is it that I did last night if I may ask?" Lelouch ask as he puts on a face of innocent.

Chuckling at the act of innocents Lelouch is putting on Tyrion makes the first move in their little game. "Come now Lord Stark no need to put on airs. Any body with any wit about them could tell what you were doing. The only question I have is why make it so obvious. I am sure you realize you have made more then a hand full of enemy's last night."

The smile on Lelouch's face never goes away as he answers him. "Tell me Lord Lannister can you guess what I find the to be the most boring thing in the world?"

"Can't say I can. Would you be so kind as to tell us?" Tyrion asks as he makes another move after Lelouch makes his.

"It really is quite a simple guess. Politics, politics are quite easy once one realizes that all you need is to have something someone else wants and exchange it for something you want." Lelouch says as he moves one of his pieces.

"That is a bit of a over simplification Lord Stark." Cersei says as she looks down on the boy.

"Not at all your highness. Take the great game for example, the most important and dangerous form of politics there is. Yet it is also the simplest of them all. Everyone who plays it wishes to be king one day or at the least put their child or grandchild in the right place to become one. People spend all their lives betraying one another all in the hopes of one day being remembered as a king, father of a king or grandfather of a king. Such a boring and unnecessary way of going about it if you ask me." Lelouch moves another piece but is paying less attention to the game now.

"You find the thought of being the king boring and unnecessary?" Tyrion can't believe what he is hearing and from the looks of it Cersei can't as well.

"Indeed, I do seeing as there are other ways of being remembered." Lelouch says with a smile.

Tyrion can't help but agree with that. No matter how you look at it this boy would be remembered long in to the future for the deeds he has done so far, and he was no king. Seven hells he wasn't even the lord of the North yet.

Cersei however does not agree at all. "I disagree Lord Stark. The king is always remembered over his subjects."

"You are half right my queen. Most of the time the king is remembered over his subjects and yet if you ask a common man who the sixth king of Westeros was he most likely couldn't tell you." Lelouch says as he moves his next piece with out looking at the board.

"You are right about that, but most lords and kings don't care if the smallfolk like them or remembers them." Tyrion says as he looks at the board trying to see what's the best move to make next.

Lelouch laughs lightly at this. "Then they are the biggest fools of them all. Those who don't care for their people or how they see them can't make use of them. If you can't make use of them then you can't accomplish anything and there forward can't be remembered. That is the reason why so many of the past kings are forgotten."

Tyrion can't argue with Lelouch's point. Whole kingdoms have been brought down and dynasties ended by the anger of the smallfolk. It was a lesson his sister and nephew didn't get or even understand. In many ways his own father didn't get that as well. It was not well known to many outsides the Westerlands but it was currently going through some unrest among its people. The lesser houses where complaining, border line demanding his lord father do something about the lack of trade between the North and the Westerlands. The smallfolk were worse in their complaining. At first their anger was directed at the North but then the rumors of his lord father having something to do with the fall of House Bolton and their plan to over throw the Starks started. Now their anger was directed at his own house and the only things saving them from outright rebellion was their fear of his father and the fact that they were far from poor. That would change however as the rest of the kingdom kept prospering because of the North and they were left behind. After all no one like to be left behind.

"You are very wise for one so young lord Stark. It would be a shame if something were to happen to you and deprive the kingdom of your wisdom." Cersei says with some venom at him. He is arrogant and clearly looking down on her and her son she thinks.

Lelouch moves one more piece and kills Tyrion's king. "No shame would come of it at all my queen. Even if I were to die today it would make little difference for my brothers and sisters would be more then up to the task of taking my place." Standing up Lelouch bows. "Now if you excuse me your highness I must be on my way. My soon to be good father should be arriving at kings landing today and it would be poor showing to not greet him."

With that Lelouch takes off from the scene leaving behind not only a very angry queen but a very worried Tyrion.

" _He didn't even try. He could have beaten me at any time he had wished to."_ Tyrion thinks as he goes over the game in his head, realizing that there were more then a handful of times were Lelouch could have ended the game.

-A week later King's Landing training yard-

Disciplined and professionalism. Those were the only words that came to mind when Ser Barristan Selmy looked at the men of the Northern army. He had fought in many wars in the past, side by side with some of the bravest men he had ever known, and yet he had never seen men such as these. Whenever he saw them, be it at rest or on duty to their lord they showed nothing but discipline and professionalism. He had yet to see anyone of them drunk or rowdy. Nor had he seen one of them slacking in his duty, always standing tall and on guard like an attack could come at any time. By the seven they even slept with their swords by their sides and a hand on the hilt of a dagger.

You would think this would mean they were paranoid or easily startled but no they were just ready. Ready for anything and everything that could happen at a moment's notice. This was proven when the king came down to see the men in person. With him at the time was the young lord Stark, himself and several of the other king's guard. Right when the king had arrived one of the men had yelled out to the others "Attention the king is present." No sooner had those words been said then all the soldiers lined up, stood straight at attention, eyes forward and waited for their king to pass on by or give them orders.

King Robert was so surprised by this that he didn't' know what to say or do. Nor did any of the others including himself. They were acting like soldiers ready to go into battle by the way they stood up like that at attention. After a bit the king just laughed at this and then ask Lelouch why they didn't kneel. Lelouch's answer was simple " _Because soldiers do not kneel on the battle field._ "

Barristan like the king understood the meaning of what Lelouch had said. Like the king he had read the law concerning the Northern army. By law the Northern army was to stay in the North at all times unless escorting a lord from the North or the king calls on them to serve the kingdom. When outside the North the men of the army were considered on the march and had to be ready for battle at all times and like lord Stark said men on the march do not kneel on the battle field. It was however still a surprise to see it in person.

The most interesting thing however was the training method used by these men. He had never seen anything like it before and had to ask the acting commander a man name Roland what they were doing. Roland had told him in high detail about the conditioning training they had to do in the army. To call their training difficult would be an understatement. From running leagues on end to doing what Roland called pushups for counts up to 100 if not more. They were truly in top shape. Sure, he still believed that he could on any given day best any of them but then these men were not trained for one on one fighting. They were trained to fight together and if there were ten of them facing one man they would surround him in a circle with shields raised and spears out and impale him.

Roland told him when he asked didn't he think that was dishonorable of them. He simply told him that the army believed in one thing and one thing only when it came to battle. Win at any cost, with minimum loss of life on both sides. This simple answer combined with their training and fighting methods told Ser Barristan all he needed to know. Don't go to war with the North for your chances of victory were low.

-Tower of the Hand-

In his office Jon Arryn waited for young Lelouch Stark to show up for a meeting the boy had ask to have in private. He didn't know what this meeting could be about seeing as all the plans for the bridge had been laid out and agreed to. It was agreed on that the crown would put up more then half of the overall cost of the bridge. He was very much against this seeing as Robert wanted to complete the bridge as soon as possible. A bridge on this scale could take decades to build but Robert wanted it done in less than five years. Lelouch had said they could do it in less then three. Petyr Baelish the Master of Coin had said to do something like that in that amount of time would cost anywhere from five to ten million dragons if not more. Robert however didn't care and said he would see this bridge done no matter what the cost.

Now Robert himself had surprised Jon with how much attention he was giving this. In all of the years of Roberts rule he had only showed up to a small council meeting a handful of times but for this project he had showed up for all of them. He didn't show up drunk or late and had even went so far as to have them all stay late into the night talking about it. Jon had not seen Robert this focused on something sense the Greyjoy Rebellion. In truth Jon couldn't be prouder of Robert at this, he just wished this was not what made Robert get his ass up and start ruling. The crown was already four million in debt, close to five really and could not afford something like this being added to it.

A knock at his door was heard. "Come in." Jon says as he takes a seat.

Right on time like always walks in Lelouch with the same look of indifference that Jon had gotten use to seeing on the boy over the past week. The boy showed no interest in anything. Even when his soon to be good father showed up earlier in the week he showed little care he was here. In fact, the two seem to not have a very good relationship.

"Lord Hand good day to you." Lelouch says as he bows to Jon.

"And to you as well Lord Stark." Jon stands and give a small bow out of respect. "So, what is it that I can do for you this fine morning?"

Taking a seat in front of him Lelouch says. "It is not really something you can do for me per say lord hand. It runs more along the lines of putting a concern of my fathers to rest."

Jon sits up straight and pays close attention. He knew his old ward to be a cautious man, and whatever it was that made Ned become concerned was something to pay attention to. "What is it that has your father concerned young Lelouch."

"Well milord when we were in the meeting you said the crown was in debt for about 4 million gold dragons is that correct?" Lelouch asks.

"That is correct lord Stark." Jon answers the young boy.

Lelouch rubs his nose in the way Jon has seen his old ward do many a times when he felt a headache coming on. "Then lord hand I must say that is what has my father so concerned. I am going to be honest my father had known about the crown being in a large debt and was worried that as soon as King Robert found out about what we were going to call the bridge he may become a bit passionate about it."

Jon sits back and nods his head at this. He understood what the boy was saying. Ned was a very honorable person with a high sense of duty. If he thought, he was going to bring trouble to his friend he would do anything in his power to stop it. He was however surprised to find out Ned knew about the debt, but he guessed he really shouldn't have been. With all the trouble his house had faced with both the plot on his family's life and the fall of House Bolton after it had planned to over throw them, well any man would start to become more cautious when it came to the world around them.

"Passionate is an understatement my boy and I am afraid there is nothing I can do to relive your father of his concern. As you yourself could see in those meetings Robert is dead set on building this bridge and there is nothing your father or I can say to stop him." Jon says with a sigh.

"I am a realist milord and understand there is nothing that can be done now but on behalf of my father is their any way we can convince the king to slow down the building of this bridge or at the least agree to let the North and the Riverlands pay for more of it." Lelouch ask of him.

"Sadly, I don't think so young Lelouch. Robert now sees this as a labor of his love for your aunt. I am truly just happy that I was able to convince him to only pay half for it instead of paying for it fully." Jon can right now feel his old age as he says that. Leaning back, he rubs his eyes in tiredness.

Giving a sigh Lelouch says. "I guess that 500,000 gold dragons we send in taxes don't' go as far as I thought. Do they my lord hand."

Jon's eyes open quickly at Lelouch's words. "Can you say that one more my boy. I didn't quite hear you."

Lelouch gives the Jon a puzzled look but then repeats what he said. "I said I guess that 500,000 gold dragons we sent in taxes didn't go that far."

Coldly Jon ask the Lelouch quickly. "Lord Lelouch are you sure the North sent 500,000 gold dragons last year?"

Looking right in Jon's eyes Lelouch can see that something is worrying him. "Of course, lord hand. As I said before the plan for the bridge was mine to begin with and before I take any of my plans to my father I check the Winterfell and Northern financial books. I even had our Maester go over the books with me and they clearly showed that the North sent a little over 500,000 gold dragons to the crown last year alone."

Jon's face becomes pale at this information.

"Milord are you ok. You're not looking well." Lelouch ask him.

Looking at Lelouch in Jon says. "The books from last year showed a total income of 1.5 million gold dragons last year over all."

Lelouch's eyes go wide at this. "My lord hand how can that be? Before I came to King's Landing to talk to the king I check with milord grandfather and he told me the Riverlands sent a bit over 1 million last year. I have heard of the kings excess behavioral but even from what I heard there is no way he could spend that much in a year. Unless." Lelouch stops and looks away like he does not wish to say more.

"Unless what boy? Speak." Jon commands of him.

Looking back at him Lelouch just says. "Unless someone is stealing from the crown milord."

Jon's face goes even more pale at Lelouch's words and doesn't know what to say to that. Even if you take in to account the amount of tournaments Robert held in a year the income from the North and the Riverland should be more than enough to cover them. When you add in the other five kingdoms to that you shouldn't be able to find the crown in debt.

"By the seven your right." Jon says realizing the Lelouch is right. Some one was stealing from the crown.

"Lord hand I have to say this but we both known there is only one man in the whole of the kingdom that can do such a thing and cover it up when it comes to this amount of money." Lelouch says.

"No, Lord Baelish has always been loyal." Jon says weakly. He does not say it in defense of Littlefinger but more out of a need to believe that he didn't over look that the man was stealing from the crown.

"And yet no matter how you look at it the crown should not be in debt. Even if the other kingdoms were sending only half of what the North is sending that is still over 1 million dragons a year. So, he is either stealing or is bad at his job. Both of which are bad for not only the crown but the kingdom as well." Lelouch says with a heavy tone.

He didn't want to admit it, but Jon knew the boy was right. There was no other way to explain why the crown was in such heavy debt. "I will have to ask to see the books. As it stands there is no proof of wrong doing no matter what the Northern or Riverland books say."

"True there is no proof of wrong doing and I am sure you will not find any. If the Lord Baelish is indeed stealing, then he will have had more then enough time to hide it, but I am sure it's just a case of gross incompetency which is no crime. None the less my lord hand we need to find out what is happening here. This one thing can affect the whole of the kingdom if we don't figure it out soon." Lelouch's says with a very serious voice.

"Agreed lord Stark and you can be assured I will look into this." Jon says with a grim face.

Standing up Lelouch bows to Jon and says, "Good luck lord hand and I truly hope this all comes to nothing."

With his last piece said Lelouch leaves the hands tower leaving a very worried Jon Arryn behind.

No sooner does Lelouch exit the room then he is surrounded by 3 men of the Northern army and one Jeremiah.

As they start their walk out the tower Jeremiah ask his lord in the Japanese language " _Did everything go as plan milord?"_

" _Indeed, it did my old friend. How did things go on your end?"_ Lelouch ask as well in Japanese.

" _It took some time, but Andre's spies came through in the end. All things have now been set in motion."_ Jeremiah says back to his lord.

" _Good, Lord Baelish has out lived his usefulness. Its time to remove him from the board_." Lelouch says with a frown.

" _What happens if he decides to make a run for it?"_ Jeremiah asks.

" _He won't, the man is to over confident for his own good and his sociopath minded is easy to read. Even when Lord Arryn ask him to see his books he will think he has covered his tracks too well to be found out. Sadly, for him that will not be the case."_ Lelouch says as a matter of fact.

Jeremiah looks at his lord and can't help but think he has not changed at all. No in fact he has gotten better. " _As always my lord your ability to read people, even those you have never met before is frightening."_

" _Thank you, Jeremiah. I appreciate the compliment."_ With that said Lelouch walks on and goes to meet his soon to be good father _._

-Three days later-

Walking through the gardens of the Red Keep Lord Petyr Baelish was feeling very angry. He was not angry about the fact that Jon Arryn had come to him asking to see his books three days ago or the fact that he knew it was the little Stark boy who put him up to it. He knew about the meeting and could guess what it was about, but he was not worried. That old fool Arryn could investigate the books all he liked but it wouldn't matter for he wouldn't find anything wrong with them.

No what had him angry was the lack of progress on eliminating Lelouch Stark from the game. His little birds had reported that the boy was never unguarded or without his fateful sworn shield Jeremiah Gottwald. At first Petyr didn't know what to make of the man. He dressed and acted like a noble man which led him to believe he was some noble from from Essos, but he was not sure. What he did know was that the man was highly trained and extremely dangerous. From the little bit of information that his birds could find out about the man he was also part of the Company of the Rose at one time. So, he had connections to a well-known sellswords company which was very beneficial to any lord. This knowledge begs the question why would a clearly dangerous, well to do sellsword from Essos come to Westeros just to serve a boy from the North.

Speaking of said boy, there he was once more sitting in a pavilion reading a book. Now that the meetings about the bridge were over with the boy could only ever be found in one of three places in the Red Keep. One was with the king talking about his family in the North, with his soon to be good father talking about who knows what, or here in the garden reading or playing cyvasse. It was a predictable pattern but one that left him highly guarded at all times. With the king he was protected by the king's guard and his own men. It was the same with his soon to be good father except he was surrounded by a mix of Martell guards, his own and a very angry Red Viper.

Because of this Petyr thought poising Lelouch was the only way to go but even there the boy was on guard. The only time the boy ever ate anything in public was when he was having a meal with the king and his family. He also ate the food randomly making predicting what he would eat impossible to tell. As for drinking, well he only ever drank the whiskey that he brought with him from the North and those bottles were kept with the Northern army under heavy watch. Truly the boy took no chances and left no openings for any would be assassins to take advantage of.

He had to find a weakness and soon before the boy returned to the North where he couldn't hope to get to him. So, Petyr decides to walk up and talk to the boy. If he can get close to him or at the very least use his friendship with his mother to convince the boy to meet him alone in a undisclosed location then he could have the boy killed there.

Once he is right in front of the boy Petyr makes himself know. "Hello and good day to you Lord Stark." Petyr says with his ever-fake smile.

"Good day to you as well Lord Baelish" Lelouch stands up and bows to the man with a bored smile. "Would you care to sit and join me? I was just about to enjoy a glass of whiskey and could use someone to keep me company." Lelouch offers.

"I be happy to join you Lord Stark but please no whiskey. I find the burning feeling it gives my throat most unpleasant." Littlefinger says as he sits down.

"That is understandable. I have heard from the merchants that unlike the North the people of the South don't really like the drink all that much do to that. It must be because of how hot it is down here compare to the cold North were the feeling is most welcome." Lelouch says as if he is trying to make small talk but in truth he knows something Petyr does not, and only wishes to keep him here.

"I have heard much the same and yet it still sells more then the wine from the Reach." Petyr says as he keeps up the small talk, so he can find the opening he needs so he can start to gain the boy's trust.

" _So easy to read you are Petyr_. _Starting a seemly random conversation with me in hopes of moving the topic to something you can use to gain my trust_." Lelouch thinks to himself.

"Indeed, it does sell more but I think that has more to do with the price then anything else. With how cheap it is to make the North can sell it for a lower price then any wine. Add in the fact that you can get drunk faster on whiskey then on wine and you have your recipe for success." Lelouch smiles proudly like he really cares about his success in cornering the market when it came to beverages.

"Then let me congratulate you on your success. After all there is not a person in all of Westeros that hasn't heard the name the black wolf Lelouch Stark." Petyr says once more with that fake smile on his face.

"You're to kind Lord Baelish but I must ask why you felt the need to speak with me. I cannot imagine that you sought me out to just congratulate me on my successes." Lelouch says back to him.

" _Truly a sharp boy you are Lelouch Stark. In a few more years you would have made a truly great player in this game of ours but sadly I can't let you get that far_." Littlefinger thinks to himself.

Putting on a serious look mixed with some concerned Petyr says. "Indeed, I didn't come here to make small talk but to help you as well."

With a now confused look on his face Lelouch responds. "Help me how? I didn't think I was in need of any."

"That is were you would be wrong my young friend and seeing as you are Cat's child I feel it is my duty to warn you that you have made more then a couple of enemy's in King's Landing." Petyr says like he is a friend trying to warn a friend.

"How so? With the North prospering as it is do to my accomplishments I would have thought that the whole of the kingdom would have been benefiting." Lelouch says with fake worry in his tone.

"Not everyone my young friend. The Lannisters for example are not benefiting at all from your accomplishments. Then there are the other houses like House Redwyne that have found their sales of wine go down do to the cheaper drinks the North is now making." Petyr explains to him.

"I didn't realize I had made so many enemy's do to my inventions." Lelouch keeps on putting the act up like he does not realize this. However, he can't help but feel a bit of disappointment that this fool because of his own arrogance can't see that someone like himself would have already known this.

"Indeed, you have young Lelouch. Look over there you see that child over there? That is one of Vary's little birds, that gardener there the queen's spies and that septa over there that is sitting down looking like she is reading is" Petyr doesn't get to finish what he is saying before Lelouch speaks up.

"One of yours I am guessing." Lelouch says.

"You catch on fast." Petyr says back.

"I had no idea there were so many spies around." Lelouch acts surprised.

"Yes, there are and many more as well." Petyr says then looks at Lelouch with a smile. "Young Lelouch your mother is a dear friend of mine. Let me help you navigate King's Landing." Petyr finishes thinking he is about to gain this boys trust.

"That is very kind of you Lord Baelish." Says Lelouch as he looks at Littlefinger and lets his mask of worry fall from his face. His eyes then turn cold as the winter snow and an evil smile makes its way on to his face which chills littlefinger to the bone. Lelouch decides it is time to bring this little act to an end. "Sadly, Lord Baelish you are no longer in any position to help anyone. Not even yourself."

Petyr pulls back and sits straight up in his chair and ask. "What do you mean boy."

"I mean this Lord Baelish." Lelouch raises his hand and makes three hand signs.

Petyr does not understand what Lelouch is doing till he sees something that turns his blood cold. His spy, the queen's and even Varys's stand up and start to walk away. He never sees the red circle in Varys's little bird.

"I must also congratulate you." Petyr looks back at Lelouch as he starts talking once more. "You did a wonderful job putting the crown in such heavy debt and that will help me immensely in my future plans but sadly you have out lived your usefulness to me. Word of advice if your ever born again, do a better job of hiding your real books."

Petyr for the first time in a long time feels himself over come with fear and starts to panic when he hears the clanging of metal making its way over to were they are. Looking over to the entrance of the gardens he sees Ser Barristan with a handful of other men walking towards him.

"You" Petyr starts to say before he is interrupted by the site of Lelouch's left eye turning to show a red bird in it and he hears him say.

"Now I Lelouch Stark command you, attack me with your dagger and make a show of it for the Kings Guard.

"Die Lelouch Stark!" Petyr yells as he draws his dagger and raises it to attack Lelouch.

No sooner does Littlefinger do this then the men of the Northern army strike at him by pulling out their own swords and impelling him with them.

The red circles around Littlefinger's eyes fade away and he coughs up some blood with some of it landing on Lelouch's face. Waking up from whatever has happened Petyr sees his dagger just inches away from Lelouch's face that was just stop by Jeremiah's hand. He understands right away what has happen and with his final breath he says only one word. "Monster." The light leaves his eyes and his body goes still as it falls to the ground.

Running up quickly to him and coming to a stop Ser Barristan says, "Lord Stark are you ok?"

Looking over to the man with blood still on his face Lelouch stands and takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his face. "I am just find Ser Barristan thank you for asking. We better go report this to his majesty. He will wish to know what has happen." Lelouch says coldly and starts to walk away towards the throne room.

-The Wall at the same time-

Once more there were men standing on the execution platform for braking their oaths to the Night's Watch. This made a total of 12 in just the last month alone. Supervising the execution once more was none other than ranger Roose Bolton the ex-lord of the now nonexistent Dreadfort. The men he was in charge of executing were those who had tried abandoning the Watch under cover of darkness. The punishment was to be hanged by their necks till death finds them. Roose raises his hand and lowers it giving the signal to commence with the execution. When their bodies drop out of the trap door that is under them and they start to hang by their necks, Rosse starts to think over the past couple of years.

It had been close to three years now sense the fall of his house and the loss of the title of Lord of the Dreadfort. To say he was not still sore about that would be a lie, but other concerns had taken priority over his own bitterness. When he had first arrived, he was greeted with little respect among the men of the wall. That quickly change when he showed the men exactly why he was so feared when he ruled his lands. Now some fools would have thought he would try to take over the wall and its men in some vain attempt at taking back his lands and in fact some of the more colorful men of the wall thought to bring this up by offering their help. It was safe to say he didn't take them up on their offer and even made sure those men didn't live to see another sunrise.

He was no fool, he knew as long as Lelouch Stark was alive there would be no hope of taking back the Dreadfort and even if the boy died for some reason it still wouldn't change the chances. That is why he didn't begrudge his son Domeric for giving up the rights of the land in exchange for the gold in the castle. It was the smart move and was really the only move Domeric could make. Rebuilding house Bolton's reputation and prestige after his betrayal would be next to impossible. Especially with the north experiencing such growth without them. No, the North had no need for House Bolton anymore and would not risk their prosperity for fear that his son may try to betray House Stark like he did.

So, what was left there for him to do but then to throw himself into being a good black brother and save what little honor he had left. Well he could always just sit there on the Wall and watch as the Night Watch decayed and disappeared in to history. Which would happen sooner or later when the Northern army took over the wall and replaced them.

That would have been most likely exactly what he would have done if it was not for the nightmare that happen out there beyond the wall. It had happened about 1 year after he had come and given his oath to the Watch. He had quickly been made a ranger shortly after he had joined, much to the ire Benjen Stark. After that it didn't take long for Lord Commander Mormont to send him out over the wall on patrol. No doubt hoping that he would have died over the wall for the old bear didn't like him much as well.

It was on one of these patrols that it had happen. The nightmare that still after all this time haunted his every dream and most likely would keep haunting him till the very end of his life.

He was out there beyond the Wall, him and four other men whose names he never bothered to learn. They were about a week out close to the Milkwater making camp for the night before they started heading back to the wall the following morning. For three of them however that morning would never come. It had all started with a sudden chill in the air, and then the scream of one of the men. Quickly he and the other men drew their swords turning on their feet ready to fight whatever it was that attack them. At first, he thought that it was just some wildlings that had snuck up on them hoping to slay them when their guard was down but when he turned around his eyes met the cold blue eyes of death. He looked at it, it looked at him, and then time slowed down. Seconds turn to minutes, minutes turn to hours. Fear then took you into its cold embrace, for you knew you were going to die this night and there was no stopping it. That is how it felt when he looked into its eyes. The last thing that came was that sound of cracking ice which came from its mouth. What happen after it let out that sound only took a moment and before he knew it two of the three men he was with were dead by its hands with the last man being injured. He himself had taken an injury to the face before he made a run for it with the last man close behind him. They didn't think, and they didn't question what that thing was. No, they just to ran for their lives. It had taken them all night and most of the next day before they felt safe enough to stop running and rest for a bit, but they didn't stop for long before they took off running once more.

It was only when the Wall came in to view that they allowed themselves to fully stop running and that was only because both of them had passed out from exhaustion and dehydration. When he had awoken the first thing that he had been asked was what had happened, what had attacked him and the men that were with him. Before he answered them Roose asked what happen to the other survival. They told him he had died of his wounds before he could tell them anything. Hearing this Roose did the only thing that he could do, he lied to them.

Even with how weak and scared he was from what had happened, Roose was no fool. If he had told them what had really happen out there, they would have never believed him. They would have simply said he had gone mad or worse would have called him a liar who killed his own brothers of the watch. Lucky for him Lord Commander Mormont and Benjen Stark believed him when he told them that they were attack by cannibals. They saw his injury and the fact that he had not returned alone as proof that he was telling the truth. So, the matter was dropped at that.

It was later on that very night as he laid there on that bed in the dark, his heart filled with hate and fear that he had made a vow to the old gods. He would turn what little men the Night Watch had left into a decent fighting force, in till the truth came out and the North sent their new army to fight what he now knew was coming. His only hope was that the truth came out soon so that the North could be made ready. Ready to face the long night and the others that came with it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hells yes, this chapter is done and that fucker Petyr is dead. I don't know if he died in the way you guys would have like to see him go but whatever he is dead and I am happy. So in the words of Bobby Boucher slap hand.**

 **Moving on I hope you guys like what I did with Rosse. I am not so sure about it but its done and I have to deal with it.**

 **Last thing I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but it didn't go that way and I felt it was a good play to end it. I mean I want to get out of King's Landing and move on with the story but I don't want to move so fast that I over look to much.**

 **With that said like always leave a review I read them all. The good, the bad and the ugly. Any ideas you have or would like the tell me just PM me and I will get back to you.**

 **Till next time peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Whats up all your wonderful people. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but when your doing 10 hours a day 5 days a week you find it hard to work on anything lol.**

 **However, I wish to give a shout out to all the 1000 people who are following my story. That also goes of the 800 plus people who have favorited it. And of course, to all the 120,500 plus people who have just viewed it at one time or other. It is had for me to believe that something that I started off as just a challenge to anyone who would be willing to take over the idea I had for a story would be come so will liked. I thank you all for that.**

 **Now moving on to answer a few of the reviews.**

 **Vahn I get what you are saying but now would he get close to the night king with out ending up dead and even if he could get close how does he even know that it will work. With the limits of geass working on only one person per week it wouldn't get him very far.**

 **Black Magic99 your right under normal circumstances the Tyrells and Dany would never except a multiple marriage. Same for Westeros as a whole but then after he is done with everything those circumstances will change. Oh, and as for Shirley will she is kind of a pervert so along as they don't get in between her and Lelouch she most likely wouldn't mind to much as long as she gets to join in. As for Lelouch he will marry Euphemia out of love. Everything else other then that would be just to farther his own plans. What he knows what he doesn't know its all about if it's useful to him in some way. Last thing is a lot of the things are changing and the only thing that will not really change is Dany own journey with will change a bit here and there.**

 **Never- enough7407 I am so happy you caught what Shirley has done. I am trying to make her a mix of both Milly's mind set but with Shirley devotion to Lelouch. However, with Oberyn being her father I think we all know with side wins out more then not. Safe to say the crazy shit she does will not be ending anytime soon.**

 **The Rupture Diana is not a part of the paring and I really don't know who she will end up with. At first, she was just a one-shot OC that I was using but kind of grow on me and I wish to use he more. However, you will get a look at her character in this chapter.**

 **Maxbrevan most parings are still up in the air with only a few that are final. If you have any thoughts send them over but give me a reason why they should end up with who you think they should.**

 **Paxloria only Varys's spy was the only one geass. The other two were actually working for Andre who of course works for Lelouch. Sorry will should have made that clearer my bad.**

 **InfinityMask I wouldn't say Roose is so much trying to be redeemed as he is trying to survive and do what is best for the North. I don't like the guy, but I don't blame him or even disagree with what he did when he betrayed Robb as he did. He saw the North was going to lose so he did what was in the best interest of his House and himself. And by doing so he kept South influence in the North to a minimum. Don't know if he meant for that last part to happen but wouldn't put it past him. I do believe he does love the North however and would do all he could to protect it.**

 **47 I believe I could have done better in Petyr death but when you look at it the man at that point was in Lelouch way and had to be dealt with fast. So, he was.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-297AC King's Landing throne room-

Robert was angry, no fuck that he was pissed off and, in a way that he had not felt sense the Greyjoy's Rebellion. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he was so pissed. After all the body of Petyr Baelish the man who had caused the majority of it was lying dead on the floor at his feet. Not only had this man put the crown in heavy debt but the fucker had also tried to kill the son of the man he called brother. Then there was the boy himself who was just standing there acting like nothing had happened at all. A big part of him was impressed by the boy, but another part was equally mad at him for putting himself in danger. Ned had written him that the boy was different from other boys his age but to see him completely unshaken by what had happened was a bit unnerving to see. Still if the boy's own father was not here to scold the boy for his recklessness then he sure as hell would.

"Seven hells boy what did you think you were doing! What would I have told your father if something had happened to you under my watch! How would I have been able to look him in the eyes again after I told him his son was dead from doing something so reckless!" Robert yells out at Lelouch.

"You would have simply told him that I had died doing my duty to my king by helping in the capture of a traitor. Much like what my own lord father would have done if he was in my place." Lelouch tells the king.

"What you did Lord Stark was in deed honorable and yes we know your father most likely would have done the same but still young Lelouch you took an unnecessary risk with your life. The king's guard would have arrested him even if you had done nothing." Jon Arryn says to Lelouch.

"Jon is right boy. It was an unnecessary risk to your life and I don't want you doing anything like that again." Robert orders him.

"Of course, your highness you have my word. As long as I am in King's Landing I will not do something so foolish again." Lelouch smiles at Robert.

Robert just sits on the Iron Throne and drinks a cup of wine. He is not as dumb as most would think he is. This boy would no doubt do it again if he felt it was in the best interest to his king. Too much like his father he is.

"Still who would have believed that Lord Baelish was stealing from the crown and would even go so far as to try to kill you Lord Stark." The silky tone voice of the Spider makes itself known.

Looking over at the man known as the spider Lelouch thinks on him. He has had plenty of time to come up with an assessment of the man and he could honestly understand why the man could almost match Andre as a spy master. In the few times Lelouch had to speak with Varys he was able to get a good handle on the man's character. Varys was in a word a very complex individual. He was a hard man to judge, and one couldn't really tell were his real loyalties lied. On the surface he was the loyal Master of Whisperers to the crown, but underneath that Lelouch knew he was the man who was secretly helping to hide the last of the Targaryen. Well it matters little who he's loyal to so long as he didn't get in Lelouch's way he could over look that bit of information.

"Even a rabbit will bite when it is cornered Lord Varys. I imagine seeing Ser Barristan Selmy and rest of the king's guard coming towards him must have driven him mad." Lelouch says without giving anything a way.

Varys just nods his head at Lelouch's words. He is not wrong, even the most rational man in the world can give in to his anger which can lead to madness, but still he didn't believe it. He had known Littlefinger for years and knew he was not the type to give in to his anger or make a suicidal attempt at killing someone who was surrounded by guards he had not paid off. Something was wrong here but for now he knew it was best to drop it. After all this young man had just eliminated one of the most powerful and dangerous players in the game like he was nothing but a two-bit amateur. If he was not careful he would be joining Petyr in death.

"Who fucking cares why he tried to kill Lelouch! Guards remove his head and put it on a pike!" Robert yells out interrupting Varys thoughts.

As the guards move to do as their king commands Jon steps forward and says. "My king I feel I must apologize and take responsibility for not seeing what Lord Baelish for what he was and the crimes he committed."

Robert looks at Jon and just says. "Forget it Jon. You were not the only one fooled by that son of a whore."

"His majesty is right Lord Arryn. No one knew about what Lord Baelish was up to. Plus, you have a whole kingdom to help run and can't be expected to know everything." Lelouch says.

"Yes, well that may be true my lords but let's not forget that with Petyr gone that leaves the position of Master of Coin open. A position that can't be allowed to remain open for long." Grand Maester Pycelle says.

"What does it matter if the position is allowed to stay open or not?" Robert asks.

Cersei who had been sitting on her own throne all this time just rolls her eyes at her fat fool of a husband. Of course, Robert didn't get why the position of Master of Coin couldn't remain open for long, but she got it and loved it. Oh, how wonderful of a day this was turning out to be for her. Not only did that old fool Jon Arryn screw up but with the death of Petry the building of that damn bridge would have to be dropped, and she had also lost a potential thorn in her side all in one day. That wasn't even the best part about all this. No, the best part was that she didn't even have to lift a hand for any of it to happen.

Those were her thoughts before Lelouch spoke up and said. "Grand Maester Pycelle is right. The position of Master of Coin can't be allowed to remain open. If one were to look at it closely then they would see that it is without a doubt the second most important position after the Hand of the King. Without someone to run the day to day finances of the kingdom then things such as import, export and tax collecting will come to a stop. When that comes to a stop you can't pay the guards, hire people to construct or maintain the buildings along with many other things that make a kingdom run."

Giving a sigh and looking down Lelouch continues. "It was a mistake on my guards' part to kill Lord Baelish out right. If you look past the fact that Petyr was stealing, then you will see that the man did have his uses. With him now gone I sadly have to recommend that the building of the bridge be put on hold or canceled altogether my king."

No sooner does Lelouch say this then Robert yells out. "Never! I will not have the plan construction of the bridge halted do to some whore's son! It will continue no matter the cost!"

With those words said any hope Cersei had of the bridge building being stop came to a crashing end.

Varys speaks up after taking a bit to think over what to say. "If that is how you feel my king then how about having Lord Stark here take up the position of Master of Coin. After all it is well known how brilliant he is for one so young. Surely he can handle the position."

Roberts smiles in joy at this idea. He has had time to get to know the boy and know him well. The boy was just as cold and hard like his father but could also joke and be marry as well. "Yes, that is a great idea. What say you my boy will you take up the position?"

"Hold up a minute my king. Perhaps someone a bit older and more experience would be a better choice. No offense to you Lord Stark but you are still very young. Maybe in a couple more years you would be ready to take up the position but right now I don't feel like it is such a great idea." Jon says.

"No offense taken my lord hand and in fact I agree with you fully. The only thing is my reason are slightly different from your own. Seeing as you are dead set on building the bridge my king I feel it would be better if I stayed in the north to help supervise it. As the main designer it would be best if I were close by seeing as problems are bound to happen. Then there is my upcoming marriage with Princess Shirley Martell to think about and how my soon to be family would feel about me moving to King's Landing. Last there is also the fact that as brilliant as I maybe I am no counter of coins. To tell the truth I am quite horrible at it." Lelouch says with his typical bored tone.

Roberts jaw tightens at this. He does not like being told no and has become use to people giving him what he wants but still he could see and understand both Jon and Lelouch's points. "Seven hells then who else do we have that can replace that fucker Littlefinger."

"If I may be so bold my king I do have a suggestion on who should take over as Master of Coin." Lelouch says.

"Who do you have in mind my boy." Robert asks wondering who this person is.

"Your son my king. Prince Joffrey I believe should be the one to become the next Master of Coin." Lelouch answers.

Everyone is silent for a bit as they think over this suggestion. When Cersei hears this, she smiles at Leloluch. She may not like the boy but at the least he seems to see her son's worth. That smile however quickly falls from her lovely face when she hears Robert start to laugh.

Robert's laugh booms out across the room before he says. "Joffrey, he has no knowledge of how to count coins. Seven Hells he would probably fuck shit up more than that bastard Littlefinger did."

Cersei can feel her rage build up at Roberts words. In her mind she can't believe that fat fool would say something like that in the presence of others. Sure, Joffrey has no experience in the field of counting coins, but would it kill Robert to show some fate in her son.

Her rage just increases when Jon speaks up and makes his worries known as well. "I have to sadly agree with the king Lord Stark. The Prince has no experience when it comes to finances. Maybe in a few years his highness could do it but right now we need someone with years of experience to get us out of what Petyr has done."

Just when Cersei is ready to lash out at the fools who are bad mouthing her son. Lelouch speaks up once more in his ever-calm voice. "What you and the king say is not untrue my lord hand but at this point in time I believe it would be best if Prince Joffrey takes over the position least we invite worse troubles down the line."

Robert looks at the boy with questioning eyes. "What do you mean young Lelouch? What troubles could we face if we don't make Joffrey Master of Coin?"

Before he answers that question Lelouch ask. "My king may I be blunt here?" Robert motions with his hand for the boy to go on. "The fact is your highness is that Lord Baelish had been stealing from the crown for an unknown number of years. This fact will not escape your enemies my king. They will use it as a excuse to try to undermined your authority. They will spread rumors and call you an incompetent fool of a ruler who is leading the kingdom towards destruction. They will say all this in hopes of it sticking into the minds of your vassals. If that happens those enemies may even go so far as to try to remove you from the throne and even destroy your house."

At each of Lelouch's words Robert can feel his anger and fury rise to new heights. This boy has some balls on him to speak to him like that. Just like his father Robert is learning that Lelouch will not mix words with him and will tell him the truth no matter how angry he gets. Also, like with his father Robert can see the truth in the boy's words and understands he is only saying it with his best interest at heart. Still it wouldn't kill the boy to be a little less blunt with him.

"And you believe by making Joffrey Master of Coin this can be avoided?" Robert ask of Lelouch.

"Not fully my king but by making Prince Joffrey the Master of Coin you will have given your enemy's reason to pause and rethink any plans they may have. When they find out that the next Master of Coin will be the future king of Westeros they will know that if they try to bribe, intimidate or undermined the prince they will have made an enemy of the future king. A stupid thing to do indeed. As for the prince's inexperience all you need to do is assign a maesters to advise him till he learns the ropes." Lelouch says knowing that the king will see his point.

The king nods his head at Lelouch's way of thinking. Joffrey may be an overall disappointment in his eyes, but the boy could learn from this. Plus, like Lelouch said you would have to have a death wish to try and undermined the future king. "So be it. Someone go find my son and bring him here, so I can give him the good news." Robert orders.

As one of the king's guards takes off to fulfill his kings wishes Lelouch takes site of the people around him. Just like he thought Varys is looking at Lelouch with suspicion, Jon looks unsure of this idea, and the Queen seems satisfied with his plan. She is even giving him a half smile to show she is pleased with him which works out well for him and will keep her guessing on how to deal with him down the line. In truth however Lelouch knows that the fool prince would fail in this task. The boy was too arrogant to listen to anyone and would not take heed when the maester assigned to him told him he was making a mistake. Add in that the boy wanted nothing more than to prove himself to his father, well to say that he would most likely make huge financial mistakes would be an understatement. Still the boy would find the money to pay for the bridge and at the same time put the crown in even bigger debt. All of which fit perfectly with his overall plan.

-North Wolfswoods-

I am a stone, I do not make a sound, I do not move, I am one with my surroundings. I take my time, I let them come closer. I slowly draw my bow, I do not tremble, I have no fear. Wait, wait for the signal. Robb tells himself over and over inside his head.

An arrow flies out and strikes the lead man who is sitting on a horse. Robb lets loose his own arrow and strikes down a man with a dirt covered face and bad teeth. More arrows follow suit as they hit the band of some 40 men or more from all sides.

Notching another arrow quickly Robb takes aim and lets loose hitting another man in his lightly armored back. Robb does not waste time watching the man fall to the ground dead. He just unsheathes his short sword and rushes out from behind the tree on top of the hill he was hiding behind. Attacking the first man he comes across Robb stabs him from his blind spot ending his life with one attack. Hearing a war cry from his side Robb turns to his next kill. A one-eyed bearded man of average height and lightly armored attacks him. Robb crosses blades with him for a short time before he brakes the other man's guard and cuts off his head with one swing of his sword.

When he is not looking another man makes a move to strike at Robb when his back is turn, but an arrow in the eye from Theon who had hanged back to provide covering fire for the rest of the men had saved that from happening. Normally he would have taken the time to make a joke about Robb needing to watch his own back but right now in the mist of battle he is nothing but dead serious. In fact, if you were too look into Theon's eyes you would see that the jokester was gone, and the only thing left in his place was a harden warrior who was to busy picking off men from a distance with his bow.

Before long the last of the bandits falls down dead as the men of the highly train special forces known simply as the Wolf Pack look around for any stragglers. Seeing none the men sheath their blades. There is no shout of cheer or victory cry, only the cold voice of Captain Erreg Snow. "Robb take Theon and two others and dispose of the bodies. And don't forget to search them for anything useful." The man orders him.

"Yes captain. Come Theon let's get this done and over with, so we can move on." Robb says to his friend who's face clearly shows that he hates this part.

A few minutes later carrying a body Theon says out loud. "This fucking sucks. Why do we all ways get body dumping duty at the end of each battle?"

"New guys always get the shitting jobs Theon. That's just how it is." Ormund Poole the nephew of Vayon Poole says.

"New my ass! We have been with you guys for two months now. I think that counts as not being new anymore." Treon says back with some bite in his voice.

"You have a point Treon but sadly for you and young Robb no one has died yet so technically your both still the new guys. And look at it this way, me and Poole have been with this unit for over a year and we are still doing this." William Rivers says to Theon.

"That is a bunch of horse shit and you know it Rivers. Robb back me up here. You think this is horse shit to, right?" Treon says as he tosses another corpse into the mass grave they have made.

Robb tosses the corpse he was carrying in as well before he answers. "Doesn't matter if I agree or not Theon we have our orders and there is nothing to be done about it. Or in the words of my beloved older brother we were the fools who ask for this so there is no point in complaining now. But you know I am sure if you ask nicely you can still go join Jon in what he is doing."

"I remember asking to be allowed to go and fight bandits. No one told me we would have to dispose and burn the bodies of the men we killed. And don't talk to me about that sadists. Frist of all I know he knew about this part of the job so don't even try and defend him. Second what kind of brother sends his younger brother on a suicide mission." Treon says as he tosses another body into the grave and shivers a bit at the thought of were Jon is heading right now. Just thinking about going to that place creeps him out.

Robb can't help but at what Theon says. After all it was true, there was little his brother didn't know about when it came to the North. So, the thought of Lelouch knowing about this and purposely not telling them about it so he could get a good laugh out of it was very believable. Still however he didn't really mind this part of the job. After all he had learn more about war and battle in the few short months with the Wolf Pack then he had from all the books and board games he had played with his brother. As for Jon he was not worried about were he was going. Lelouch wouldn't have sent Jon to that place unless he was sure that Jon would be ok.

Knowing his brother would be fine Robb turns his thoughts to the Wolf Pack itself. These men were the best of the best of the Northern army. Trained to go behind enemy lines and wage what Lelouch called guerrilla warfare, their jobs were to disrupt communications, sabotage and disrupt enemy supply lines. During peacetimes they were tasked with the hunting down of bandits and other outlaws across the North.

Working in small groups of no more than 10 or 15 men they were small enough to be able to move around the North quickly and yet still have enough of a fighting force to take out larger groups. The things these men did and how they did it was just plane scary and made Robb happy they were on his side. From ambushing enemy's in their sleep to the torturing of captured enemies for information. These men did it all and did it with a ruthlessness of demons but also with the precision and professionalism befitting true soldiers.

When he had finally gotten his father's permission to join up with the Wolf Pack Robb had been told that this unit was not what he thought it was. He had thought that they would be joining honorable men whose duty was to protection of the North. Robb quickly found out that was not fully true. From the moment he was first order to torture his first prisoner for information about where his fellow bandits were Robb knew these men didn't have what most would call honor. No, for the protection of the North and its people these men had thrown away their honor and dignity so as to do what needed to be done for the greater good. In a sick, twisted and very sad way it was the most honorable thing these men could do but what truly made it sad was that no one would know about the things these men had to endure and do for the betterment of the North.

Oh, sure the Wolf Pack Was a known unit and was put in the books but no one truly knew who these men were. The names put in the books that detailed who was in this unit were all fake and if someone was to go looking for these men they would find family, friends, and even past lovers. The only thing they wouldn't find in fact where the actual men whose names were put in these books. They were ghost, phantoms of the imagination who you could spend years looking for and even feel like you were getting close to finding them but just like that they would vanish once more in to nothingness. Only four people knew the real Identities of these men and those were the Lord of the North, his heir, the Commander of the Northern army and of course the spymaster of the North. Not even the king or the other noble houses of the North knew much about these men and that is how it would stay. The spymaster Jon Andre would make sure of that.

When Robb had learned about this fact he had thought it Impossible to keep such a secret. After all men talked be it to friends, family, loves one, or just to a bunch of strangers. These men however wouldn't talk. Each of these men had volunteered to join this unit and had willingly given their oaths to keep all the things they did secret till death took them. They wore no symbols or had any markings that symbolize them as being part of the Wolf Pack and if they were captured in the line of duty they were to take the glass pill that each man carried on them that contained a poison that would kill them within seconds. It would be inconceivable to most that any man who did as much as these men did for so little, to no recognition would be willing to kill themselves just, so it would stay that way. These men would and happily do so.

Yes, these men were truly honorable, and Robb would look back at his time with this unit as one of greatest and most honorable moments of his life. He would take all he had learned here to heart and would always remember what Captain Erreg Snow told him after he had tortured his first prisoner. Sometimes in order to do what was right or for the greater good one must be willing to commit himself to doing the greatest of evils. These were the unofficial words of the Wolf Pack. Taught to them by his own brother Lelouch.

Taking a torch Robb tosses it onto the pile of dead bodies with those words on his mind. Watching as all the evidence of them being here goes up in flames.

-Summer Sea-

" _The political landscape is changing, everything was changing, and any fool could see that. Well any fool if his name was not Mace Tyrell_." Olenna Tyrell thought to herself.

She would never admit it out loud, but she knew she was a bit slow in noticing how much it was changing around her at first. However, she saw it now and was making strides in keeping up with the coming changes. In truth she should've listened to her granddaughter Euphemia from the start about the black wolf of the North. If she had then the Reach wouldn't have found themselves in such a precarious position.

Now the Reach was not in a bad position right now but in a few short years that could and would most likely change. Because of the marriage agreement between House Stark and House Martell the trading of all glass, crystal and Northern steel tools were now only coming through Dorne. Those three things were highly sought-after by both commoner and noble alike. For the commoner the steel tools made working the fields easier and faster than ever before.

One such tool was the newly designed plough that had just come out of what was called the Academy of Knowledge and Discovery. The new plough from what Olenna had learn was made lighter than others and could cut faster in to the land. A truly revolutionary improvement over the old designed and one that had yet to be made known to the public. The only reason Olenna had learn of it was because Diana had told her about it after she herself had learned of it from her brother who was told along with the other merchants about it. It was going to be a big seller from what they were told and cost a good amount to buy but Diana had told Olenna that she would get them for the Reach at a cheaper price.

This was truly wonderful news for the whole of the Reach but like it always goes with good news, bad news often follows it. Just like with the other items that the North sold this new plough would only be coming through Dorne. This piece of news didn't worry Olenna to much seeing as Diana's family had strong ties to the merchants of Dorne and even owned several businesses there. But then her oaf of a son went an insulted the Martells by saying more or less that Princess Elia and her children got what was coming to them. And of course, that fat fool had to say it in front of a full court were everyone could hear it. It didn't take long for the Martells to hear about this insult and by the end of that very month the Reach had seen prices on all goods coming out of Dorne triple.

The Reach hadn't felt the blow from this just yet, but they would soon enough. If it won't for Diana having feelings for her granddaughters, then they would have felt it right away. They were just lucky that Diana's taste in her partners ran along the same lines as her grandson's. Sure, it was a bit awkward to see her flirt with Euphemia and Margaery so openly from time to time, but the girl never took it to far so Olenna never saw a reason to do anything about it. Plus, it was something Olenna could use against the girl. She couldn't use it in the conventional sense seeing as Diana was of the old gods and not the seven but by letting her stay close and allowing her to visit whenever she liked Olenna had gain a very useful if not unknowing ally in the great game. That would change however if Olenna didn't fix her sons fuck up soon.

From the very day Diana had become friends with her granddaughters she had shown her friendship in getting the whole of the Reach better prices on sold goods then the rest of the kingdom save maybe the Riverlands. She was most likely only doing that in an attempt to get under one if not both her granddaughter's dresses but none the less it was wonderful for her family's image that they could get their people better prices then any other. That was going to change soon however with Dorne increasing their prices by so much. Already it was getting harder and harder for Diana to keep her prices down without hurting her underline profits and that was to say nothing about how the other merchants were doing. Right now, she was doing the Tyrell family a big favor by keeping her prices down as much as she was and using her vast influence over the other merchants to convince them to do the same. Olenna predicted that if she was not able to fix relations with the Martells soon then her granddaughters may very well have to let Diana bed them if they were to keep her from moving on to greener pastures. Diana was just to valuable of an ally to lose at this point in time.

"Copper for your thoughts grandmother?" A sweet young voice says from in front of her.

Looking up Olenna sees her beautiful red rose. "Ah my sweet Euphemia. Come sit with me and keep me company." Olenna says with a smile on her face.

"I would love to keep you company grandmother." Euphie says as she sits next to her beloved grandmother. "So, what are you thinking about grandmother?"

"Oh, nothing much my dear. Just thinking about the upcoming meeting with the Martells and the position that oaf of a son of mine has put us in." Olenna says with more than a little anger in her voice at the mention of her son.

"Hmm, you are thinking about how if this meeting does not go well Margaery or I may have to let Diana bed us so as to keep her from taking her business elsewhere." Euphie says lightly with a smile on her face.

Olenna can't help but giggle at her granddaughter. Margaery was no doubt more like her then Euphie was but then Euphie was far smarter than both of them combined. Each time the black wolf made something better or invented something new Euphie was always able to predict how and in which way it would affect the world around them as a whole. Olenna could do that as well to a point but not in the way Euphie could. She could only see how the black wolf's inventions affected things on a short-term basis, maybe a couple of years at most. Euphie however saw how they affected things not only in the here and now but even decades down the road. Such an example was when the black wolf first made his new steel and how it was Euphie who had told her that in the next 10 years the kingdom would see the North rise from one of the poorest of the kingdoms to one of the richest. Euphie had also told her that the North would most likely keep the secret on how to make this steel to themselves.

She had even for seen that after the betrayal and fall of House Bolton that the Starks would start using less honorable methods to keep themselves safe from betrayal again. Olenna at first didn't believe that Lord Stark would be willing to do such things but was soon proven wrong when all her spies vanished, and the North became a void to the rest of the kingdom. The only thing Euphie had not foreseen was that the fat fool of a king would allow the North to build its own army. An army that would be outfitted with better steel weapons and armor then the rest of the kingdom. It was only fortunate that Jon Arryn was able to convince Robert to not allow the Northern army to move outside the North unless the kingdom as a whole was under attack.

"And would you my dear?" Olenna asked her granddaughter.

Euphie's face takes on a look that shows she is thinking about it. A face that everyone in the Reach had seen before and thought was very cute. After a bit longer, she answers her grandmother. "If I thought it necessary for the welfare of the Reach then yes I would. Not that it would matter much any ways."

"Oh, and why would you say that my dear?" Olenna was not surprised by her granddaughter's willingness to more or less sell herself for the Reach. Her love for her home land and its people were unquestionable.

Euphie giggles at her grandmother. "Once more grandmother you really need to spend more time talking to Diana about more than what is just going on in the North. Because if you had you would have found out that Diana see's bedding someone when they are at their lowest as little better then rape."

"And because she herself was almost raped as a young girl she wouldn't take advantage of the situation." Olenna says.

"Exactly, she wouldn't even bed a whore because of her beliefs. Not that she is short on willing partners." Euphie finishes with a giggle knowing that more than one of the servants and noble ladies at Highgarden have fallen for Diana's charms.

Olenna laughs a bit at this as well but at the same time feels a bit irritated at the same time. If they lost Diana, then they would lose a big piece on the board. "Can you think of any way to keep Diana in the Reach if this meeting does not go well my dear."

Euphie thinks even harder on this question then she does on the last. No doubt her grandmother has thought on this herself and was only asking in hopes of Euphie seeing something she could not. Sadly, she couldn't see any way to keep Diana in the Reach. So, with a sigh Euphie answers her grandmother. "No grandmother I honestly can't think of anything. The Northern merchants are very powerful right now and that goes even more so for the Auditore family, the Corbet Family and of course Diana's own family the Andres'. Between the Auditore and the Corbet family's they have enough gold to rival more than half of the less noble houses of the kingdom. The Andre's have even more than them and if you add in the fact that Diana's older brother John is about to be married to Margaret Shippen the daughter of keyholder Edward Shippen then soon they will be as rich as some of the more powerful lesser houses."

"But that is only for as long as they prove beneficial to the North. If they don't keep making a profit for the noble houses of the North, then they will fall in to obscurity." Olenna says.

"That is right grandmother. Diana is a friend for now and will do all that she can to help us for as long as she can, but as soon as she starts taking heavy losses to her overall profits is the moment she raises her prices or moves on to greener pastures. Truthfully father couldn't have put us in a more difficult position if he tried." Euphie lets out a sigh and shakes her head. She loved her father very much, but she was often more than not was in agreement with her grandmother in thinking him an oaf. A loveable oaf but an oaf none the less.

Olenna had to agree with Euphie. Diana wouldn't risk her family for a friendship that would gain her nothing in return. And that is exactly what Diana would be getting if she kept helping them. They couldn't offer her the opportunity's that the Starks could and in the end the girl was loyal to the Starks for all they had done for her family. So, what were her options? Marriage between the Martells and her own family was out. She along with her son still held out hope that they could arrange a marriage between Margaery and Prince Joffrey. As for Euphie well, she has made it very clear she would join the Faith and become a septas or even a silent sister if they tried to marry her off against her will. Girl was far too independent for her own good sometimes. This was going to be a very long trip indeed.

\- Sunspear a week later-

Was it wrong to think about what fun it would be to hurt someone if they had wrong you. Was it wrong to think about breaking every bone in their body and cutting off their cocks for intentionally leaving you behind when you have been waiting and waiting to be with your darling Lulu. If so Shirley didn't give a flying fuck. So, what if she had a small fever when it came time to head towards the capital and her father was only looking out for her wellbeing. She would still hunt him down like the dog he was, removing his balls and feeding them back to him. Yes, revenge would be hers and oh how sweet it would be. A wicked smile comes to her face as she laughs coldly.

Rubbing his forehead as he sat and listen to the cold laugher echo inside the Tower of the Sun Doran was really wishing his niece hadn't come down with a fever just hours before she was to go with her father to the capital. To say she was irritable would be an understatement. Other than her continued whining and begging of him day after day to get a ship ready for her to take her to go see her precious Lulu she really hadn't done anything to bad. But now her manic laughing whenever she thought of how best to get back at her father for leaving her behind was starting to get truly annoying. She would forgive her father sooner or later but till then he was the one who would have to deal with her which was not something he was relishing.

"Shirley stop that laughing now! We have guest showing up soon!" Doran yell out at her.

Turning to look at her uncle Shirley gives a too sweet smile at him. "Of course, dear uncle. I apologize I was just thinking of something truly amusing. It had to do with a certain man and one of his body parts. Do you wish to hear about it?"

"No." Doran says flatly to her as he turns back around really, really wishing the girl had gone with her father.

With that said Shirley turns back around looking at the door that leads into the throne room. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she calms herself down. She may be angry right now at her father but that was no excuse to embarrass her family in front of the Tyrells. This meeting was not overly important to her family but still appearances were extremely important when it came to the noble life and that went double for those of the greater houses.

The doors to the throne room started to open.

" _She would not however forgive her father this time. She would not let go of it like she always had in the past and forget about it. She would have her revenge_." Shirley kept repeating this in her head as the doors to the throne room open and her eyes fall on the Tyrell twins. Her mind takes a sharp turn and just like that she forgets all thoughts of revenge on her father. The only thought she is having now is. " _They are so pretty_!" Her mind squeals out.

Feeling her hands start to twitch at the site of their young growing breasts and her mind can only imagine what they look like under their pretty dresses. They couldn't be older than 15 namedays and yet they were so womanly already with room to grow. " _I need to see mo…..I mean I need to get to know them. I wonder if sleeping with a woman counts as being unfaithful if you are a woman. Oh, maybe Lelouch would like that type of thing. I mean he is a guy, right_?" A perverted smile starts to make its way on to her face as her mind starts to wonder to things they really shouldn't.

At the same time these thoughts are passing through Shirley's little perverted mind Euphie and Margaery feels a cold chill go down their spines. Just like if they had entered into the lair of a predator.

-Sometime later-

After the introductions were done with the twins of the Reach along with the rest of the Martell family who had nothing to do with the meeting were dismissed. Now the twins were walking around Sunspear taking in the sites but were still feeling a bit uncomfortable from their time in the throne room. They were used to getting perverted looks from men and women on a regular basis but today was different. All of those other people hid those looks as best as they could from them in fear of angering their father. It was clear from the looks Princess Shirley was giving them that she had no such fears.

"Sister did you see the way Princess Shirley was looking at us." Margaery asks her sister.

"It was kind of hard to miss sister." Euphie answers her.

"You don't think she will try anything do you?" Margaery says with a worried voice.

"I don't believe so. From what Diana has told me about Princess Shirley she is known around Dorne as a notorious prankster but harmless." Euphie says back but with some uncertainty.

"I hope Diana is right because she is following us." Margaery says as she keeps walking forward with out looking back.

It was true Shirley had been following them for some time now. Her sisters and cousins had taken off towards the Water Gardens right after they were dismissed like they had planned to, but Shirley just could not help but follow after the two Tyrell sisters. She was not however following them just because she found them attractive but because for some reason she felt connected to one of them. Shirley had met many attractive men and women over the years and all though she loved to look she always got over her instant attraction of them quickly, but this time was different for her. Their beauty was no doubt beyond compare. In truth she had never seen anyone lovelier then them but the youngest sister Euphemia, there was just something about her that made Shirley wish to know her. It was like when she had first seen Lelouch but to a lesser extent. She had to figure it out before it made her go mad.

Euphie at the same time was having similar feelings about Shirley. She didn't know what it was but there was something about the girl that was calling to her. It was somewhat like the first time she had heard the name Lelouch Stark but not as powerful. From even before she heard his name she had dreams of a young man name Lelouch, but she had none about a person name Shirley. Yet she felt a pull towards the girl that told her she needed to get to know her for some reason and if she was going to do that now was as good of time as any.

So, turning around Euphie looks straight at Shirley who is right behind them and with a smile on her face says. "Is there something you need Princess Shirley?"

The moment Shirley hears her voice a big smile makes its way on to her face. " _Her voice is so lovely_." She thinks before she answers. "Not really I was just curious about what you two were doing walking around by yourselves."

"We were just taking in the sites of Sunspear. We really don't get to leave the Reach very often and we have never been to Dorne. So, it is a wonderful opportunity for us to take in the sites and enjoy ourselves." Margaery says in a pleasant voice.

" _Her voice is just as cute as her sister's."_ Shirley squeals out in her head. It is all she can do to keep from doing so in front of them. "In that case if you are taking in the sites you must visit the Water Gardens. It is the most beautiful place in all the world if I do say so myself."

Euphie gives a kind smile as she answers. "Then we shell do that sometime, maybe tomorrow if everything goes well in the meeting between our two families."

"Why not just go now. It just so happens that my sisters and cousin are on their way there now for a swim. I was going to join them as soon as I talked to you two and would be happy to escort you there." Shirley gives a bright smile that makes them both blush a bit.

Euphie now understands what people mean when they say she has a smile that can stop hearts and can make people want to please her for its clear Princess Shirley has the same smile. She can feel herself not wishing to say no to her. For Margaery it's the same feeling she gets whenever her sister uses that same smile on her, and she thinks " _Gods not another one. Was Euphie not enough."_

Pulling back just a bit from the girl Euphie thinks it over. It would not be a bad thing to try and befriend this girl. She seems nice but at the same time she has been looking down at their breasts for the last little while. Did she trust the girl to not try anything funny with them if they went?

"That is very kind of you Princess Shirley, but I am afraid we will have to decline your invitation. After what my father said about your aunt and her children I would not feel right to accept your kindness in till things are made right." She says to Shirley hoping that will get the girl to drop this for now.

Of course, from the looks of her wide eyes and bright smile it didn't. "Oh, don't worry about that. I am sure my uncle and your grandmother will work something out. So please will you accompany me to the Water Gardens?" Shirley gives her best impression of a puppy's face at them as she asks them this.

Taken off guard by this both women feel like if they refuse they would be kicking a puppy. "I guess we can go." Margaery says before Euphie can stop her.

"Yay!" Shirley cries out in joy. Before they can stop her, she grabs both of their hands and starts to lead them towards the Water Gardens with a skip in her step.

-Water Gardens-

Now finding herself walking through the Water Gardens with her sister Euphie wonders how she ended up here when she didn't mean to come here. She did wish to see it but only if things were settled between their families, but this girl made it next to impossible to say no to her with her cute way of asking. Well she might as well make the best of it and enjoy herself.

"This place was built for Daenerys Targaryen was it not?" Ask Margaery as she took in the site of the place. It was truly beautiful, and she could see why Princess Shirley thought it the most beautiful place in all the world. She still thought Highgarden was better, but Margaery could still see herself coming here as often as she could if given the chance.

"Indeed, it was Margaery. Prince Maron Nymeros Martell built it as a wedding gift for her and all so to show the world the union of Dorne with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms." Shirley answers her.

Margaery's eye twitches a bit at Shirley just calling her by her name with no title behind it. From the very moment they started on their way towards the Water Gardens Shirley had started calling them by just their names with no title. Euphie and herself had tried to correct her but it didn't do any good and when she started to whine about how they should just call her Shirley in turn they just gave up on it.

"Is it true you let the children of the smallfolk come here to play as well?" Euphie asks her with a smile finding the thought of such a thing to be wonderful.

Most if not all the noble houses outside Dorne would look down on them for doing such a thing but for the way Euphie asks her this shows Shirley that the girl hopes it is true. "Why yes we do. It's a tradition that was started by Princess Daenerys herself and one we have kept up sense."

"That is wonderful." Both girls say at the same time without meaning to.

Shirley turns to look at them and smiles even brighter at them, if that is even possible. " _They are just too cute_!" She squeals out in her head. "Come on my family is no doubt wondering where I am. But first we have to get changed." She says as she leads them now bouncing joyfully on her feet.

"Changed?" Both question at the same time once more.

A little bit later Euphie and Margaery find themselves in a changing room feeling more then a bit uncomfortable.

"Princess Shirley I really don't think these are appropriate attires for a noble lady." Margaery says.

"Please Margaery for the last time it's just Shirley to my friends. And they are perfectly appropriate for swimming. After all you don't want something dragging you down when you swim. That is how accidents happen." Shirley says back from across the room with a frown on her face. She was really hoping to get to see more of the twins as they changed but no they just had to hide their lovely bodies behind a curtain.

"Yes, will they may indeed stop us from being dragged down as we swim, but I can assure you they are not appropriate clothing for a noble lady to wear." Euphie says back at her.

"Maybe not in the Reach its not, but you're here in Dorne now. Besides there is nothing to worry about after all its only going to be us girls and a few guards at the pool." Shirley says trying to reassure them that it's not a big deal here.

"Yes, will I still don't think I can ware this." Euphie says.

Agreeing with her sister Margaery says. "I feel the same."

"Look I promise if any of the guards look at you in a way you don't like I will rip out their eyes myself. And let's not forget you both promise before we started changing that you would wear what I gave you. Or does the promise of a Tyrell mean so little." A sharp intake of breaths lets Shirley know she hit her mark with that last comment.

Hearing a growl that sounds more like a cute purr from a cat to Shirley's ears Euphie says. "Fine but we will hold you to your promise Princess Shirley."

"On my family's name and honor I promise that if any of the guards give you looks you do not like or try anything they will live to regret it." Shirley says in a joyful tone.

A pair of sighs comes from behind the curtain as Euphie and Margaery comes out from behind it. What Shirley sees makes her blush so badly that her nose bleeds a bit. For standing before her were the twin roses of the reach wearing her newly invented swimwear that she called a string bikini. It was something she saw in a dream and just had to make, and by the gods was she happy she did. With Euphie and Margaery standing there in there matching green bikinis that only hid just enough to make them seem that much sexier. Well she could just barely stop herself from attacking them so as to feel them up.

Seeing the look on Princess Shirley's face makes both girls feel a bit shy but at the same time proud that their sexy bodies could make the teasing girl shut up like she has. "Well Princess Shirley are we going to go to the pool or are you just going to sit there staring like some kind of pervert." Euphie says with some annoyance.

Coming out of her daze Shirley stands up and starts to give an awkward laugh and rubs her head. "Yes, the pool. Let's go then." She laughs more awkwardly as she leads them out of the room to the pool area.

Once they are at the pool area Euphie and Margaery are taken aback at the beauty of it all. The room itself was wonderfully built but when you add in the combination of all the pretty girls that were lying around the pool talking, well it just added to the image of a paradise.

Spotting her cousin and the twins enter before anyone else Arianne stands up and makes her way over to them in her red bikini that can just barely holding in her stunning body she says. "Cousin its about time you showed up and it looks like you brought our guests from the Reach with you. Lady Euphemia Lady Margaery it is a pleasure seeing you again so soon." Arianne says as she gives them a small bow.

From Arianne's tone the twins can tell she does not mean it. That makes it clear she is not as forgiving as her cousin is about their father's insult. "The pleasure is ours Princess Arianne." Euphie and Margaery say at the same time and gives a respectful bow.

Seeing the tension between the three of them and feeling it come off her own sisters from the pool Shirley's cheeks puff up in anger. She will not let her cousin ruin her good time. So, walking up behind her cousin without her noticing Shirley reaches around her back and starts to molest her breasts. "Oh, cousin this swimsuit is so fitting on you."

Shirley lets go right away when Arianne tries to swing her elbow back to get her off. "Shirley how many times have I told you to stop that!" She yells out.

Giving out a mocking laugh Shirley says. "Come now Arianne don't act like you don't like it." Her teasing doesn't last long however as she feels a sudden pain in her ear.

"Princess Shirley it's not proper behavioral for a lady to go about grabbing other lady's assets without her permission." Euphie scolds her as she held Shirley's ear between her fingers.

"Ow ow ow ow let go let go let go." Shirley cries out as she swings her arms up and down in pain.

"Only if you start to behave yourself Princess Shirley." Euphie says coldly.

Snickers are heard from around the room as this happens. Shirley has always gotten her way sense she was a child and seeing her being scolded like a child is funny to her sisters and cousin.

"I'll behave I'll behave!" Shirley cries out.

"Good." Euphie lets go of her ear.

Quickly moving behind Arianne to hide from Euphie Shirley says. "Big meaning." She sticks out her tongue.

Arianne can't help but grin as Shirley hides behind her like a frighten child. "Well Lady Euphemia I must say I think we could become quite good friends. Would you and your sister care to join me on the sofas for a glass of wine."

"That would be lovely and please call me Euphie. After all my friends do." Euphie smiles as she walks with Arianne to the sofas.

Watching as they walk away with her mouth open Shirley just turns her head and huffs and walks to the pool to go play with her sisters. As she does this Euphie, Margaery and Arianne sits and drinks glasses of wine talking about all sorts of topics. They find they have quite a lot in common with each other. After a bit they make up their minds to join the others in the pool to play. After what Euphie did to Shirley the twin sisters find themselves welcomed with open arms. They play in the pool for what feels like hours and more than once Shirley tries to cop a feel on the twins. This is quickly countered when Shirley finds her ear in the vice-grips of Euphie's fingers. It does not take long for Shirley to start thinking of it as a challenge and goes for it even after all the pain to her ear. As for Euphie she finds she does not mind it so much after a bit. Its clear that each time Shirley tries to grab her or her sister that its just a game and nothing more to her. Still she will not let her get away with it. Hours pass and soon all the girls find themselves lounging around the pool talking.

"I must say Euphie after seeing how you handled my lovely sister I feel like I should give you one of my whips so as to complete the image of you taming her as you did. After all, not just anyone can control her wild behavioral like you did." Nymeria Sand says to Euphie as Shirley just looks at her sister and sticks out her tongue at her.

Giving out a sweet joyful laugh Euphie says. "I take it that means your lovely sister is always a misbehaving little girl."

"Yes" Everyone in the room says at once.

"You all are so mean to me. I was just playing." Shirley starts to fake crying which everyone just ignores.

"The only other person we have met that can control her is her soon to be husband." Tyene Sand says.

"That's right you are to be married soon to Lelouch Stark is that not right Shirley. What is he like if I may ask?" Euphie says.

Margaery just rolls her eyes at her sister's question seeing it for what it is. Ever sense Euphie heard about the upcoming marriage of Lelouch Stark and Princess Shirley she had seemed upset. Euphie told her once in private that the only man she would ever willingly marry had been taken by another. However, the news of his upcoming marriage didn't mean her fascination with the boy went away. If anything, it made her even more curious but this time about the person that he was to marry. That was the main reason they were here. Euphie wanted to meet Shirley to see what type of woman he went for.

Everyone groans as Shirley perks up and jumps to her feet with a big smile on her face. "He is the most wonderful, splendid, brilliant, handsome, kind, loving young man in the whole kingdom." She spins around as she says this.

"Don't forget also the most cold, distant and aloof young man in the whole kingdom." Obara says not wishing to talk about the young man. She would never say it out loud but whenever she was around Lelouch he always made her feel on edge.

Looking over at her sister with narrowed eyes Shirley says. "You're just saying that because your jealous Obara that you're not going to get to marry Lelouch yourself."

Obara snorts at this and says. "Like I would want to marry that cold and uncaring man."

"Lelouch is not uncaring!" Shirley yells out at her sister.

"I have to agree with Obara my dear cousin. I too find him a bit cold myself. After all, how many letters have you sent to Lord Lelouch now." Arianne asks of Shirley

Thinking a bit Shirley says "204 I believe."

"And how many have you gotten back in return from him?" Arianne asks.

"Seven. So, what is your point cousin?" Shirley says not understanding what Arianne is trying to say.

Euphie and Margaery sweat drop at that and wonder does she really not see something wrong with that big of a difference.

"Shirley do you really not see something wrong with that. I mean if he truly loved you one would think he would send just as many letters to you in return." Margaery says not realizing that she has just called a girl she had known for less then a day by her first name.

"No." Is Shirley simple answer.

Everyone can't help but chuckle and shake their heads at her for that simple answer. Going back to their drinks they turn their attention to different topics knowing it would be pointless to keep talking about this subject.

-Back at Kings Landing-

Walking side by side towards the tournament grounds are Lelouch, his soon to be good-father Oberyn Martell and his faithful paramour Ellaria Sand.

"We have been here for over a month already Lord Stark. I hope you are not wasting my time." Oberyn says with some displeasure.

"Patience Prince Oberyn patience. I told you I had a gift for you and soon you will be receiving it. It just took some time for the stage to be set for me to give it." Lelouch says with the same board look on his face as always.

Oberyn just narrows his eyes at the boy. He still didn't like this boy even after spending so much time with him. He was just too laid back and uncaring for his liking. It also didn't help that the boy seemed to get along will with the fat king and had even come to an agreement to build a bridge together. He talks about a war coming but then he goes and helps the fucker out my exposing Petyr Baelish for stealing from the crown and conspiring to put it in debt. In his opinion he should have just left little finger alone.

"Please excuse my love for his inpatients Lord Stark but you have to understand you've not told us what this gift is Lord Stark. So, his inpatients is not unwarranted." Ellaria says in a calm cold voice. Normally she would act more carefree and spirited maybe even a bit flirtatious but when it came to Lelouch she wasn't. It was not because she didn't find him handsome for he definitely was. It was just that he was so cold that being near him was like being dipped into ice water. She really didn't understand what Shirley loved about him but at least she knew when it came to her he did care. The way his face softens up and his eyes warmed up when they talked about her proved that.

"Now if I told you what it was how would you be able to enjoy it when you got it Lady Ellaria." Lelouch says with no sense of care in his voice.

Arriving at the tournament grounds Lelouch separates himself from Oberyn and Ellaria so as to go greet the king and his family. Walking up to him with his own guards behind him he bows Robert. "My king and queen good day to you."

"And to you as well Lelouch. Did you send the letter to your lord father like I have asked?" Roberts deep voice asks.

"Indeed, I have my king. I sent it to him last night letting him know you wish for the construction on the bridge to begin at once." Lelouch says with a smile.

Taking a large drink from his cup Robert smiles. "Good the sooner we start the better." Looking around like there was something missing Robert adds. "Where is that sworn shield of yours? I believe I have never seen Jeremiah away from you before."

"Aw yes he had asked me for leave to participate in the melee. I saw no reason to deny him such a thing, so I gave him my leave." Lelouch says.

"Didn't wish to participate in the tournament yourself Lord Stark?" Cersei curiously asked of him.

Looking over to her Lelouch answers. "I am a decent bowman and a somewhat better swordsmen my queen, but I am nowheres good enough to win. As for the joust will if there is anything I can say I am truly horrible it would be the joust. But if you wish for me to fall flat on my ass without any help from another then I would gladly join in on the joust."

Robert, Myrcella and Tommen bust out laughing at what Lelouch says. Joffrey just sneers at him and Cersei just raises an eye brow at Lelouch before answering. "That will not be necessary Lord Stark. I hope you enjoy the tournament."

"You as well my queen. My king." Lelouch bows and takes his leave to go sit down my his soon to be good-father.

Down below waiting for the melee to start Jeremiah stands with all the grace of a true noblemen. As he waits he thinks of his lord's orders. They were clear and simple. " _End this quickly. We have more important things to do then waste any more time here_." Were Lelouch's words to him. It was unlike his lord to not wish to make a show of something like this but then like he said they did have more important things to do and his current task was not at all important. It was just an added bonus to please his soon to be in laws.

The announcement for the beginning of the melee starts. Jeremiah unsheathes his long sword and does one last check to make sure his orange wolf steel armor is not loose. Picking up his helmet last, he puts it on. He really didn't feel like he needed any armor when all he was going up against where uncouth individuals with no grace or style but then it was better to be safe than sorry. After all arrogance often came before a fall.

When the gate open Jeremiah wasted little time and taking out the first man that comes across his path. With a single swing of his sword he dispatches his first opponent before moving on to the next one and the next one after that. His movements are as graceful as they are vicious. Each blow, each slash or stab finding its mark. The rate at which he takes out all of his opponents is both frightening and exciting to the people in the crowd. Exciting to the smallfolk because they have never seen someone dominate in a melee like this before. For the nobles in the stands however it is just plain frightening to watch. They now know that if they ever have to fight against the North this man would be on the battlefield to greet them.

Do to him being allowed to keep his physical enhancements after he was reborn in this world beating these men was easy. Making his way over to his target in what seemed like slow motion to him. The giant of a man who was appropriately called the Mountain was not hard to find. Moving even faster than before Jeremiah runs up to the man just as the Mountain turns around and sees him.

Taking a mighty swing with his great sword that would have carved any man in half with a single swing Jeremiah ducks under it and moves behind him. The speed in which he moves is to fast for the Mountain or any man for that matter to follow. Flipping his sword in to a reverse grip he stabs up through the armor and into the spine of the Mountain That Rides.

With a painful cry the Mountain falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The fighting stops as everyone from the fighters on the ground to the crowd around them looks to see what has just happen. No sound is heard but for the cries of pain coming from the man everyone thought of as a monster. Laid low by a man no one knew anything about who was just standing over him like some kind of war god.

Everyone is shock by what had just happen but the two who were feeling it the most were Oberyn and the Mountains own brother Sandor Clegane. The site of the Mountain on the ground crying in pain brought smiles to their faces as their hearts sang in joy at what has happen. That feeling was mirrored by the smallfolk who started to cheer so loudly that the very ground shook.

"If he lives through this he will never be able to move more than his head around again." A cold dark voice says from Oberyn side.

Both Oberyn and Ellaria turn to look at Lelouch as he just sits there in cold indifference. "I trust that not only do you like your gift but that I have your allegiance as well." Lelouch says as he looks at his soon to be good-father.

Looking into the cold eyes of the young man before him Oberyn nods his head and says. "For the gift you have given me and my family it is yours till death takes me."

They both look at each other for only a little bit longer then turn back to watch the rest of the melee.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wow long chapter but it is done. Hope you all like it.**

 **I hope you guys like what I did with Robb become someone said I made him look weak and I didn't mean to do that, but I could fully see what they meant. So, in a order to change that I put him with the Wolf Pack a special unit that acts just like you modern black ops.**

 **For those who are wondering no Shirley and Euphie will not being falling in love just like that. Think of them as being close friends who may learn to love each other do the road. I don't know the love stuff does not come naturally to me.**

 **Oh, I know I am going hear about so to get it out of the way if any one can make me a better fight scene between the Mountain and Jeremiah please do. When I was doing that part, I got so stuck that it took me a full day to just say fuck this is what I am going to do and that is it lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **What's up everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I had nothing but problems with this chapter. In truthI finished the rough draft 4 weeks ago and from there everything went downhill. Frist, I got sick for a week followed by my laptop crashing and losing a 3** **rd** **of the chapter. Then I found I hated half of this chapter and had to start over again. But good news it that it is now done.**

 **Moving on arga101 if you have any ideas for the story are see a way to make it better pm me. That goes for all of you lol.**

 **N2 daenerys is in the harem.**

 **Speaking of with how do you guys feel about dropping Margaery and putting her in a paring with my OC Diana. iZuikaku was the one who said something about it in his review and it's a fun food for thought and wanted some opinions on that.**

 **Meilinfan I have two beta right now but like with everything life gets in the way. I am happy you a fan however and if you feel you can help with that please pm me and I will send you the file.**

 **Judedota in this chapter I am trying to add more Ned time and looking to get away from the great game. FYI unlike the show the war starts in 299AC and not 298AC. Reason, well lets face it with Lelouch plans need to be made my his enemy's on how to deal with him.**

 **Oh and Shirley ya I totally agree I went overboard with her and am now trying to fix that. But what is done is done and fixing it completely would be a bitch so I have to fix it with in her character. Wish me luck.**

 **The Man Sitting Under A Tree guns will not make a showing in the story till the very very very end. After all to much change is just as bad as to little. If Lelouch goes and starts make guns, electricity, radios, tv, list goes on and on. Will he most like would be killed my crazed smallfolk who don't know any better lol.**

 **Never- enough7407 I am so happy you see what I am trying to do. I want to make it clear not everyone likes Lelouch. Hell most find him comfortable to be around. I know I would be if I knew someone like that.**

 **Last thing and this is killing me but I have to do it. I am officially closing the door on Sayoko. I am sorry I love her but Lelouch already holds all the cards and I don't feel I need to add another to his deck.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Winterfell 297AC-

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."

"Milord did you say something?" Andre says as he walks into Lelouch's room/office.

Looking up from his desk at his spy master Lelouch says "It's nothing Andre. I was just thinking about life and its inevitable end. The roles we are born with and how we play them until our time on that grand stage we call the world comes to an end. Will we play it well and be cheered for are part in it, or will we play it poorly and be booed as we take our leave of it."

A lesser man would not understand what his lord was talking about but for Andre he understood perfectly what his lord was saying. He often wondered about his life and the way it was going. After all the things he had done and would do before this was all over what would the world think of him. Would he go down in history as a hero who had help his lord make the world a better place, or a villain who committed the worst atrocities for the dreams of a mad man. He didn't know the answer to that question, but it mattered little in the end. He had made his choice and one way our the other he would leave this world knowing that it was in better shape then when he lived in it.

Taking a seat Andre says to Lelouch. "It is unlike you milord to care what anyone thinks of you or question the actions you take."

Lelouch smiles and gives a light-hearted laugh at Andre. "Question my actions? No, my good friend I don't question them and your right I could care less about how history portrays me. It's just a philosophical thought that I ponder from time to time, but enough about this tell me what has been going on in my absence."

"Of course, milord." Andre says as he opens a book up. "Frist the finances. Shortly after you left for the capital we started shipping the new children's toys you had thought of. Now its only the early stages of selling but already I am getting reports from the merchants that they are selling fast do to the low cost of each toy. If things keep going this way, then we could be seeing a additional 25,000 gold dragons a year to the total income of the North."

Lelouch thinks on this a bit. "Is that including trade with the free city's or without?"

"Without milord. Once we start shipping to Essos we should see that number at the very least double in total." Andre answers.

"Very good, every little bit helps and with the selling of the new plow that should take off a good chuck of how much the bridge will cost on our side. How goes that by the way?" Lelouch ask him.

"It is going well so far milord. Shortly after your letter arrived your lord father had sent the word to all the houses of the North and the Riverlands. If things go as they should they will be braking ground by the end of the month if not sooner." Andre says.

"Then all the pieces are falling in to place. With littlefinger out of the way we don't have to worry about anyone trying to steal or slowdown the bridge and from what I have seen Prince Joffrey is taking this project very seriously on his end. He has already taken out a loan of some 1 million gold dragons from his grandfather to start off with." Lelouch says as he leans back in to his chair.

Andre is surprise by this information. "Really? I am surprised the old lion had given it to him. After all no matter what anyone says this bridge is clearly your idea and I don't think I need to tell you my lord how much he hates you."

Smiling at that Lelouch says. "He may hate me, but he hates looking weak even more. Which is exactly what he will look like if he refuses to give his own grandson a loan. Still it would be a good idea to stay on watch. I have no doubt he will try to strike back at me for what I did to his rabid dog. There are only so many times you can poke a sleeping lion before he tries to attack you."

"Yes milord, I will tell our spies to be on watch." Andre says back.

"On another note with littlefinger dead all his brothels and the ones he controlled without out right owning them are now up for grabs. Make sure she owns them before someone else grabs them up." Lelouch commands.

"I will make sure she sees it done milord." Andre can't help but laugh a bit at the women. She will be very happy to see her business grow even more. Last time that happen she throw a party for all of Wintertown with almost made Lord Stark call the guards in to end it.

"Anything more I need know about?" Lelouch asks.

Taking a bit to get his amusement under control Andre answers him. "Nothing much milord. You father has sent arms and armor to the Night's Watch but that was expected."

Giving a sigh Lelouch rubs his forehead. "I will never understand his desire to keep supporting a dying order such as the Night's Watch."

"It was once a respectful order milord and knowing Lord Stark as well as I do I am sure he is only doing what he thinks is honorable. Still I must agree with you. Sometimes it is best to let a dying dog lay down and die instead of holding out hope that it will be what it once was." Andre says coldly.

Lelouch does not even to say he agrees with that statement so he moves on. "How are things going up there anyways. Is Hardhome coming along will?"

Giving a sigh at the thought of that place Andre says. "As well as we could hope. After the first battle of what is now called The Battle for Hardhome things have somewhat settled. Of the 2000 wildlings that didn't take part in the battle about half decided to take up the offer of staying at Hardhome under the protection of the Northern army. Lieutenant commander Smalljon Umber has put them to work right away cutting trees and building a stone wall around Hardhome. However, I feel I most tell you that I don't think we should let him stay to long. Smalljon's hatred for the wildlings runs deep and it will only be a matter of time before he snaps and does something stupid."

Thinking it over a bit Lelouch nods his head at Andre's words. "I agree and will talk to my lord father about replacing him with some one more even-tempered as soon as the wall is built, and gate house put up. As short tempered as he is, he is also the best man to hold the Hardhome when it comes under attack."

Andre says notting at this seeing his lords' point. "There is one last thing milord. I have just received word that Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen have moved into the manse of one Illyrio Mopatis."

Lelouch raises a eyebrow at this news and asks. "Do we know anything about this man?"

"Not much I am afraid not much as of right now. We do know he is one of the wealthier magisters of Pentos and our merchants have had some dealing with him in the past." Andre answers feeling a bit ashamed he does not know more.

"Is it safe to assume he has some kind of connection with Varys?" Lelouch asks him.

Thinking it over a bit Andre nods his head. "I would say so milord. From what our spies tell us they lost track of the Targaryens for some time before they showed up at his manse. Only someone with Varys network and skill can pull that off."

"And he is the only one that would help them." Thinking a bit on what to do next Lelouch adds. "Find out as much as you can about this Illyrio Mopatis and his connection to Varys. As for the Targaryens leave them be for now. They still pose no threat to my overall plans."

"Yes milord. That would be all I have for you now." Andre says.

"Good, now go and see to everything before you leave for Braavos and once more Andre I apologize for not being able to make it to you wedding." Lelouch says and bows his head just a bit in respect to his spy master.

Standing back up Andre smiles at his lord. "No apologies are need milord. We most keep up appearances that we just barely know each other." He then takes off and leaves the room to make sure the next part of there plan is set before he leaves.

\- Winter Town-

Looking out a glass window of the brothel known as The Roses of Winter sat Ros better know now a days as the Queen of Whores. It was a well eared moniker seeing as she controlled all the brothels from Riverlands all the way up to the Wall and with holding in the other kingdoms as well. In her territory it was safe to say she there was no whore in the Riverlands or the North that spred her legs without her say so and everyone from noble to smallfolk payed up or payed the price. Her power in the whoring trade was so great that she could even give littlefinger a run for his money before he died.

That power however was only possibly becoming she found out the previous owner was spying for littlefinger and she reported it. After he was taken care of she found herself being rewarded by being given ownership of the brothel. From there she built up her business with the help of Lord Lelouch Stark. With her lord's help she quickly took ownership of all the brothels in the North and all her lord ask for return was to make sure her girls kept their ears open for any useful information. She did this for him gladly seeing as it was only becoming of him that she could keep the girls that work for her somewhat safe from those who would abuse them.

Now 3 years later she found herself as once of the most powerful women in all the land and one of the highest rank spies in the North. She was so high rank that she was one of only a handful of people out side the lords of the North who know who the spy master of Winterfell was. With those two on her side she could now do what no one else would or cared to do and that was to protect the whores that work in her brothels.

She may have enjoyed what she did before she became the owner of her own brothel, but she was no fool. Like all the other girl's her life depended on her looks and how good she was in bed. One fuck up and a happy customer could turn in to a violent one that could turn a beautiful woman to an ugly ones without consequences becomes of the fact they were whores and easy to replace. With her in power that all changed. Her girls were taken care of be it getting them moon tea or making sure that those that tried to get ruff were taken care of in the most painful of ways.

Hearing a knock at her door Ros turns to see one of her girls pock her head in and say. "Mistress Lady Jon Andre is here to see you."

Ros can hardly keep herself from laughing at the poor girl. Even sense she rose to power she had an image of a hard women that was only ever soft to her customers. If you were not one, then crossing her was not something you wanted to do. "Will then show him in girl."

When Ros sees Andre walks in she takes in the handsome image the man cuts. Each stride he takes is full of confidence and power. She definitely wouldn't mind spending some time with him for free. Plus seeing him was a big relief seeing as she wouldn't have to deal with Lord Lelouch himself. Andre may have given off a feel of power and authority, but he was at the same time utterly charming. Lord Lelouch just gave off cold power that made you feel like you were choking. Whenever she was in his presents she felt noting but absolute fear and a what to be anywhere else but in the same room with him.

"John how wonderful it is to see you. Come to take me up on my offer about getting a little bit of practice before your wedding night." Ros winks at him.

Andre just laughs a bit at this. "I think I will pass Ros but like always thinks for the offer."

Giving a fake palt Ros says. "Will if you not here for pleasure then you most be here for business. So, tell me what can the Queen of Whores do for you?"

John laughs even more at her. "You know most women would consider that title to be insulting."

"Most women do little more to spred their legs for small free or for little gold. I run the biggest brothel business in all of Westeros with littlefinger now dead. If that is the title I get for my rise to power, then I wear it proudly." She smiles at him.

Taking a sit in one of the chairs Andre just nods his head at this. "And a will earn title it is Ros but let's talk about something else. As you said littlefinger is now dead with leaves ownership of his brothels in question. Our lord wishes for you to acquire them."

Taking a sit and pouring herself and Andre a drink she says. "I thought our lord wished for me to stay away from King's Landing."

"Indeed he did but with littlefinger dead he feels its safe enough for you to start building your presents there. The queen will not pay you any mind when you start buying up the brothels and the spider has no use for them. Anyone else is to weak to take but up a fight against you."

Taking of sip of wine Ros says back. "Still it would be best if I use a puppet to do the leg work for me. The capital is still running by the Lannister and if they think me an enemy there will be little you or our lord could do to save my pretty little neck."

"It maybe best if you also offer the king a big discount in these establishments you take over. Puppet or not it will not take long for the spider or queen long to find out who had taken over littlefinger's old brothels." Andre says to her.

"I agree. Tell our lord that I will take possession of them with in the next 6 months." Ros states to him confident that can make it happen.

Standing up Andre says "I will do that. Lady Ros." He then bows to her knowing she will get a kick out of it.

Standing up she bows as well. "Lord Andre."

They both start laughing in good heath as he takes his leave.

-Back Winterfell-

"Big brother!" The 5-name day Rickon yells out as he races out from his mothers' arms to his older brother Lelouch's as fast as his little feet can carry him.

Lelouch can't help but laugh in good joy as he brother races to him and once he reaches him he picks him up in his arms. "Hello, my dear little brother. Miss me, have you?" Lelouch says as he gives a smile that only his family as ever seen. One of true happiness and joy.

"Nope." Rickon says to Lelouch with a smile on his face.

Lelouch laughs once more at cheekiness. As looks around the room at his family. Everyone is present but his brothers Robb and Jon.

"Lulu its good to have you home." Sansa with a sweet smile on her face as she walks up to him.

"It is good to be home little dove." He kisses her on the cheek.

Soon her greeting is followed by Arya and Bran each of them hugging their brother happy to see him home.

"When did you get home my son?" Cat ask him with narrowed eyes knowing her most have come in last late last night without announcing himself as was proper.

Smiling at his mother he puts down Rickon and goes over to her greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "Late last night mother. Would have waited till morning but there were things I need to take care of once I got back and thought it best to have a good night's sleep instead of sleeping outdoors other night."

Cat gleams at him a bit before saying. "I understand you busy my son, but you still should have at least come and tell you father and I you were home."

"I was going to mother but when I reach your room you were snoring so loudly I didn't think if father was not already awakened by you then what chanse did I have of waking you two." Lelouch says with a smile as his sibling start laughing in the back round at his joke much to his mother's annoyance but at the same time can't help but smile at her son.

Turning to look at his farther Lelouch give a small bow of his head. "Father it's good to see you well."

"Lelouch welcome back." Ned says coldly.

The relationship between Ned and Lelouch had became somewhat strained sense their little talk. After what Lelouch had told him he didn't really know now to act around his son. He just didn't know now to act around Lelouch after he told him the truth.

-Flashback-

"Tell me father do you be live in past lives or rebirth?" Lelouch ask of him.

Ned looks at his son with a confused face. "I can't say that I do son."

"Well I do father. In fact, I know it is true, but I wish more then anything it wasn't." Lelouch lets out a sigh as he sits down with a troubled look on his face.

"What are you talking about son?" Ned ask truly confused now.

Closing his eyes like he is thinking about how to say something Lelouch answers him. "Shortly after you went to war with the Iron Born father I was walking thought the Godswoods I heard a voice. A dark and cold voice speak to me. It told me things, things I would have prefer it not have."

"What did it tell you son?" Ned ask with worry in his tone. If someone else had told him he hear voices in the Godswoods he would just think them crazy, but this was his son and Lelouch was not one for playing games with him.

"It told me I was not who I thought I was. That I was the reborn Lelouch vi Britannia The Demon Emperor. The one who held the entire world in his hand. Then I was hit with images of that past life. Images of death, destruction and a war that saw the changing of the world I was once from." Lelouch says sadly.

Ned feels a chill run through his body and a cold grip take hold his heart. He didn't need to question if what his son was telling him the truth for he knew it was true. This feeling of fear and terror was proof enough. "That book you wrote that was about you wasn't it?"

"Yes." Is Lelouch simple answer.

Ned leans back and rubs the bridge of his nose. He had read that story and found it not to his liking. All that death, destruction, pain and sadness was just too much to read about. In his life Ned had suffer though such things so reading about them pointless. Add in the fact that the main character's crimes were worse then that of the mad king's and you could see why he didn't wish to read the book. The cold-blooded murder of his own half siblings, using the massacre of innocent people that he caused be it by accident and do many other crimes that would make even the mad king look tame was just plan evil. But then there was the sadness, the pain and suffering of a man doing all he could to protect his little sister from harm. The amount of love ones he lost the happies he gave up for the betterment of the world and finally the betrayal of his own mother who he saw as all the goodness of what a mother should be like. Lesser men would brake under half of that, yet he kept moving forward. It was truly a tell of pain and suffering with no true happy ending.

"What kind of evil is befalling our world that the gods would let you be reborn in this world?" Ned ask not to Lelouch with sorrow.

"I do not know father the voice didn't tell me what is going to happen only that something is going to happen that will end bring all of life to an end. What I do know is that as it stands the kingdom is in no why prepared for what is coming." Lelouch says to Ned.

Ned just sits there looking at Lelouch for a bit till he finally says, "And you will make it ready no matter the cost."

"For the safety of my new family yes I will do what ever is need to keep them safe. As for anyone who stands in my way of keeping my family safe. Will I don't need to tell you father what will happen to them." Lelouch's cold voice says with all the power of a winter storm.

-Flashback ends-

Later that night Ned had a dream of his family dead in the cold snow at his feet with him holding the sword. A dark voice called out to him in this dream telling him this would be the cost of him stopping Lelouch for the sake of his own honor. When he woke up in a fright he realized he had a chose. Let Lelouch do what need to be done and help him as much as he could. The cost would be his honor and the death of both the guilty and innocent alike or stop Lelouch keep his honor and be the executioner of his own family. No matter what he chose to do however he would be guilty of a crime

"Thank you father it is good to be home." Lelouch takes a sit.

"I heard what happen in King's Landing. You do realize that Tywin Lannister will not sit still for this insult." Ned says to his son.

"Of course, father I fully expect him to try something but even so there is noting the old lion can do that I will not see coming." Lelouch says as the picks up a glass of wine and sip at it.

Ned looks at his son with some disapproval feeling that his son is underestimating the old lion to much but makes up his mind to drop it for now.

"I hear you sent arms and armor to the Night's Watch father. A wonderful idea to carry favor with the other more traditional noble houses." Lelouch says with a smile.

Ned's eyes narrow at his son. "I did it becomes it was the honorable thing to do Lelouch. Not to carry favor for our vassals."

Lelouch chucks a bit and reposeds my saying. "Of course, father but regardless of way you did it showing that despite all the changes our house are bring we still care about the old traditions is not a bad thing."

Before Ned can say anything back Cat steps in to stop other argument between them. Something they have been doing a lot lately for some reason. "Ok that is enough you two. No fighting in front of the children."

Both look at the children and sees how comfortable they look at hearing them about to fight.

"I am sorry mother." Lelouch says with soft smile to so all is fine.

Ned does the same and says. "My apologies dear. How about we talk about something else."

The kids smile and run up to Lelouch to tell them all about what they have been up to when he was away. Lelouch just smiles at this and sits back to listen to them. Across from him Ned just looks on with his own small smile. No matter what he thinks of his son now at least he knows where heart is.

-Back in Dorne-

It had been a few weeks now sense Euphie, her sister and grandmother had arrived at Sunspear. Things had gone over quite well for the most part. Euphie and Margaery had gotten along well with the Martell family and their grandmother had for the most part mended bridges with them as well. Now Euphie found herself out with her sister and Princess Shirley heading towards one of the many orphanages that Shirley helped run.

When they had first met Euphie had thought Shirley a perverted and empty-headed woman who had no real higher thought process. Fun to be around and overall a harmless person. She would come to find out how truly wrong she was about that. Oh, she was still a pervert that was a given, but she was far from empty-headed or harmless. As the days passed Euphie found out that she had a passion for literature, art, the general welfare of her people, and the making of new and more often than not indecent clothing. On top of that she was also a deadly warrior who exceled at the use of the spear much like her father. Euphie would not deny the fact that more then once she had admired Shirley's athletic and flexible body when she saw it at the pools. A tone stomach, powerful legs and lean yet strong arms the only other woman she had seen her could maybe beat Shirley in a fight was her sister Obara who quite frankly scared her a bit.

Margaery herself had talk to her about how impressive Shirley really was and even went so far as to say she now understood what the black wolf saw in her. She had even asked Euphie if she thought that Shirley was just acting like a perverted fool in order to make those around her let down their guard. To that question Euphie had to say no. Shirley was just a very passionate person who lived by what her feelings told her. It was not the normal way to live one's life, but it was an appealing one none the less.

As they got closer to the orphanage the children outside playing in the yard saw them and cheered out loud. "Princess Shirley!"

Shirley's eyes widened in joy as she heard their cries and she started to bounce on her feet as the children bull rushed. As soon as they reached her they started hugging her with wide smiles and Shirley's laughter rang out in the open air. Which brought smiles to Euphie and Margaery's faces as well.

The children shout out how happy they are to see her, and Shirley says back. "I am happy to see you all again to and look I have brought new clothes and toys courtesy of my soon to be husband."

No sooner does she say that then the children turn to see the trunks her guards had brought with them on orders from Shirley herself. Rushing over to them the children open them and start pulling out the kites Lelouch had send to Shirley as a gift to give out to the orphanages she helped run. The children ask Shirley what they are and when she tells them what they are and how to play with them the look on their faces was priceless. Soon the sky was filled with kites of all manners of different shapes and colors.

Now finding themselves sitting down drinking some wine after playing with the kids for a bit Margaery says. "This was a truly wonderful thing your betrothed had done Shirley."

"I know he is such a wonderful man." Her eyes go dreamy like they always do when some one brings up Lelouch.

Both sisters shake their heads at her when she gets that look in her eyes. Euphie speaks up before Shirley can go off the deep end like she always does when Lelouch is talked about. "So, who is going to take over your work with the orphanages when you leave? I can't imagine you leaving them to fend for themselves after you put so much time and effort into building them up."

Looking over at Euphie Shirley answers. "My cousin Arianne will be taking over for me and my sisters have promise to help out as well."

"That is good but still it must have made the children sad to know that you will be leaving soon to get married." Euphie says.

"It was but when I told them that I would be coming back to Dorne often to visit my family and that I would make it a point to come see them as well they cheered up quickly." Shirley says back with a smile on her face.

That piece of information catches the twins off guard a bit and Margaery says. "Lord Stark has agreed to let you come visit your family whenever you want?" It was not unusual for the wife of a lord to go visit her family from time to time but to allow her to come and go as she pleases was.

"Oh yes Lulu made it a point from the very beginning that after we are married I should visit my family whenever possible. No doubt in hopes that it will make sure I don't drift apart from my family too much. As long as I stay close to my family he will have a guarantee that the relations between House Stark and House Martell stay strong." Shirley says with a straight face.

Euphie and Margaery are both surprised that Shirley had realized what they were both thinking. "And you're ok with your soon to be husband using you in this way?" Euphie asked her.

"Of course, I am. My Lulu is a kind and wonderful man, but I will not denied that he is a bit of a cold person and his thought process often reflects that. He sees people only by what talents they have and how best he can use those talents for his own end. If I had not agreed to marry him, he would have just married my cousin Arianne. She is smart, cunning and can be just as ruthless as any one but that would only last for so long before the marriage ended and ended badly. Lucky for my family he fell in love with me and I with him so any problems that would have arisen from a marriage between him and Arianne will not come to pass. In fact, I see him doing all in his power to guarantee that my family prospers just to make sure I am happy, and I will do much the same for him." Shirley says seriously with no hit of distaste towards Lelouch's way of thinking.

Euphie and Margaery do not know what to say to that. Once more Shirley just proved to them just how smart and dangerous she really was by not only realizing Lelouch's way of thinking but more or less stating she has no problem with him using her for his own ends. She was even willing to go so far as to help him in using her to maximum effect.

-A few days later-

The Tyrells had just left the throne room of the Tower of the Sun and like with all meetings between two noble houses good byes were said along with promises of friendship. Of course, in truth those promises meant little in reality. Shirley herself had promised to write as often as she could to her two new friends. Which in turn made them promise to do much the same. They did how ever make her promise not to send as many as she did to Lelouch.

Now standing on the balcony overlooking the gate that led to the road to Planky Town Shirley waved off her new friends with a big smile on her face hoping with all her heart that they would never become enemies.

"You look happier then I thought you would seeing as your new friends are leaving my dear niece." Doran says from behind her as he walks up to the balcony.

"And why would I not be happy my loving uncle? I had a grand time with them during their stay here and will never forget all the fun memories I made with them." Shirley says with a big smile on her face.

He just gives a thinking hum at that and then says. "Tell me dear niece what are your thoughts of them?

Shirley can see what her uncle is really asking her, so she answers. "They are lovely girls uncle. Margaery is from what I can tell a lot like her grandmother. I only had a hand full of conversations with Lady Olenna but they are a lot alike. She is cunning, has a sharp wit and is an opportunist who will wait to take advantage of a situation when she sees a weakness. Maybe a bit more forward thinking then her grandmother but not by much. And let's not forget shapely for a woman so young." Shirley gives a bit of a perverted chuckle at the end there.

Ignoring that last bit Doran takes her word for it seeing as he hadn't the time to get to know the Twin Roses of the Reach. "What about Lady Euphemia?" Doran asks her.

"Smarter then both of them." Is Shirley's simple answer.

Doran's eyebrow raises at that seeing as it is unlike Shirley to give such a straight and simple answer. "Care to elaborate my dear niece."

"Of course, uncle. She is smart, cunning, talented in the arts and has a completely different way of thinking then her sister or grandmother. Her sister and grandmother like I said are opportunist who are perfectly happy to wait around for something to happen that they can take advantage of, but Euphie is not the type to wait around for something to happen. If allowed she would go out and make something happen herself. Not to mention when we got the news of what happen to the so-called Mountain That Rides Olenna and Margaery were completely shock by the news, but she was not. It was like she had expected it to happen all along or at the very least thought something like it would happen." Shirley says seriously.

"If that is the case then she is a very dangerous woman indeed. Even if she only thought something like that would happen it still shows how far down the line she thinks and how good she is at reading someone she has never met before." Doran said with a straight face thinking maybe it would be best to offer a marriage alliance between Dorne and the Reach. Such a girl after all would do well in Dorne were her intelligence would be more welcome then in any of the other kingdoms. "Shirley what do you think would happen if I offered a marriage between Quentyn and Lady Euphemia?"

"Not going to happen uncle. Even if you get that fat fool Lord Tyrell to agree to it Euphie wouldn't and has even told me she would join the Silent Sisters before she let her father force her into a marriage she didn't agree on. She wishes to marry a great man who would strive to change the world for the better. As much as I love my cousin Quentyn that is just something he is not or will ever be." Shirley says to him.

Knowing Shirley does not mean it as an insult Doran does not take what she said about his son personally after all it was true. He was a good son, well behaved, and not easily angered but was sadly filled with doubts and insecurities. Shirley had helped with that for the most part like she did with her other cousins and sisters but sadly when it was announced that she would be leaving for the North to get married soon he had fallen back into his old habits of self-doubt. If Trystane was a bit older maybe, he could marry Lady Euphemia but as it stood for now he would have to heed his niece's words. The girl may act like a fool most times, but she was brilliant when it came to the understanding of a person.

"Hmm I wonder if Euphie would agree to become Lelouch's paramour. After all I wouldn't mind sharing him with her or her sister." Shirley gives a perverted chuckle.

Doran just shakes his head at that and thinks. " _Maybe not that brilliant however_."

-Summer Sea-

Jon stood on the deck of the frigate ship the Sea Wolf overlooking the Smoking Sea. Next to the Sea Wolf were the two brigs Little Bear and Sparrow. These three ships were the first war ships of Lelouch's designs to have ever been built and were also the first to have ever seen battle. The crew of these ships and their captains had work with each other from the very beginning hunting down pirates all along the Narrow Sea.

The brigs with their two square-rigged masts and many sails made them both fast and highly maneuverable. Under the hands of a skilled crew and captain it could turn on a spot and bring its cannons to bear on any ship that got behind it. The cannons on the ship were 10 18-pounder carronades and 2 chase cannons. When compared to the frigates they were lightly armed, and their hulls were thin but against any other ship on the sea they were beasts.

Now the Sea Wolf was the flag ship of this small fleet and its power. With its 44-cannons that were a mix between 24-pounder long guns, 32-pounder carronade and 24-pounder chasers. If the brigs were beasts of the sea, then these things were the monsters of it. You didn't fight these things you ran from them. If even just one of their guns hit your ship it would tear it to pieces and because of its heavy hulls it would take a shit load of ballista bolts to take one out. The only down side were that they were slow, expensive and took a long time to build. Even with all Lelouch's inventions there were still only about 5 made in total compared to the 30 or so brigs that were already built.

"Lord Stark the men are ready." A man from Jon's side says.

Looking over to his side Jon sees the captain of the Sea Wolf Commodore Lucamore Waterman brother of the Lord Waterman. A veteran of the Greyjoy Rebellion Jon could say he was honestly surprised that the man was still active at the age of 62 name days. He was over 30 years older then his lord father and should by all rights be retired by now, but good luck telling him that. Like all old men he was stubborn in his ways and had made it clear he would rather die then be put out to pasture. "Good the sooner we get this over with Commodore the happier I will be." Jon said to the man.

Nodding his head Lucamore says. "I am with you there milord. No matter how you put it this is a foolish mission we have been put on. Many men have tried to plunder Valyria in the past only to never be heard from again. We are just the latest fools to try if you ask me."

"That is why we are only going to spend a week here looking with the row boats and a handful of men. I have been put in charge of this mission and I am not about to sacrifice the men put under my command for nothing." Jon says with steel in his voice.

Lucamore nods his head at Jon once more. People had often called Robb and Jon Stark the lesser wolfs of Winterfell do to their brother's accomplishments but Lucamore knew this to be false. He didn't know young Robb but from his time spent with Jon on the ship he learned the young man was as hard as steel and as sharp as a sword. He was taught well and would become a great man in his own right as time passed. "I feel I have to advise once more milord that you don't join the men who are going on this expedition."

Jon starts to make his way to the brig Little Bear which was loaded with the row boats they would take into the Smoking Sea. "During a lesson on war my brother Lelouch told me that if the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? These men are risking their lives on a quest that I myself think is foolish there forward I can't in good conscience not lead them."

Lucamore had nothing to say to that. What could he say that wouldn't make him look like a fool. He himself commanded with that same way of thinking. If he did not lead his men in to battle, why would they obey his commands. "Then all I have left to say milord is may the Old Gods keep you safe."

"Thank you Lucamore." Jon says before he crosses over the plank of wood that connects the Sea Wolf to the Little Bear. Once on board the Little Bear Jon takes in the site of the men who have volunteered to do this mission and with a commanding voice says. "Listen up I am only going to say this once. The mission you have volunteered for is highly dangerous and foolish. But as foolish as it is if we succeed we will have not only achieved something that no one else ever has but we will have also help bring the northern houses closer together than ever before. Something that will immortalize us in the history books for all times."

A cheer goes out among the small group of men who volunteered for this. It showed that they were ready and willing if need be to die for their homeland.

Jon moves over to a box and opens it and tosses some type of odd clothing at one of the men. Holding up another Jon says. "This is called a hazmat suit and all of you will be wearing it for this mission. Now I know what you are all thinking they look odd and offer little in the way of protection but that is not the case. These suits have been designed by my brother and a handful of other men at the Academy of Knowledge and Discovery to protect us from the poison they believe is in the air surrounding this place."

One of the men asks Jon worriedly. "Milord how is this going to protect us from poison?"

Looking at the man Jon answers. "To tell you the truth I am not fully sure. All I do know is the suits are made out of something my brother calls rubber. It is highly expensive and each suit cost over 100 gold dragons to make. So, you can be damn hells sure they didn't make these if they didn't think they wouldn't work."

The men calm down at that knowledge feeling a little bit better about their chances of coming out of this alive. After all no one would spend so much on something like this if they didn't think it would work.

"Any more questions?" Jon asks the men. When none of them says anything, he moves on. "Good, now get dress we leave when all of you are done."

-A couple of hours later-

Finding himself now deep into the Smoke Sea with about 16 men in two row boats Jon couldn't help feeling a bit scared. It most likely had to do with the fact that he was wearing an uncomfortable suit of rubber, was hot and couldn't see more then 10 feet in front of him. He didn't show he was scared but that didn't mean he wasn't. They had no idea what they would find in here or if they would return alive.

"Son of a whore." One of the men says in a quiet voice.

Looking back at the man Jon asks. "What is it?"

"The water my lord it is boiling. It is even peeling the paint off the fucking boat." Answers the man in a worried voice.

"Fear not these boats were made of iron wood. We will be fine." Jon says but feels unsure of that himself.

A man name Igon Rivers who was leading the second rowboat spoke up in a low voice. "Milord I can make out a shore up a head."

Nodding his head at Igon Jon says. "Good man take us in slowly and keep the sound down. If there is anything living in here let's not let it know we are here." It may sound more then a bit over cautious, but the last thing Jon wanted was to get all his men killed becomes they hit some rocks or were attack by some unknown creature becomes they didn't keep quiet.

Igon just nods his head and moves his row boat in front of Jon's and leads the way slowly. It was a good thing he did to because as they got closer to the shore they started to spot sharp rocks all over the place. Igon raised his fist up to signal a full stop. Looking over at Jon he shakes his head. "There is no way through milord. If we go any further, we will run the risk of losing the boats."

"Shit." Is all that Jon can say. He was really hoping this would be easy but it would seem that was not to be the case. "Ok Igon we go around slowly till we find a way into shore."

Nodding his head at Jon Igon then turns his head back around and uses his hands to signal a turn towards the left. Keeping a slow pace, they follow the rocks looking for a better path in to shore. They have no luck in this however as each time they think they have found away into shore it turns out to be a dead end. Jon is about ready to call it a day seeing as he can't tell what time it is from inside this place and does not wish to get stuck out on the water at night.

"Seven hells." Igon says suddenly.

"What is it Igon?" Jon calls out to him.

"It's a ship milord." Igon says fearfully as he points his finger at the ship.

Standing up Jon looks towards were Igon is pointing and sees a shipwreck off the port side. From the size and shape Jon can tell it's a war galley and a old one at that. "Bring us closer." Jon orders Igon.

With a nod of his head Igon leads them closer to it. As they got closer Igon was the first to make out a faded tear sigil of a lion along with a equally faded name. "By the old gods I think we have found the Laughing Lion." Igon says out loud.

The men in the boat just looked at the shipwreck with a feeling of melancholy. There were few men who sail the seas that didn't know of the tail of Gerion Lannister and his doomed quest into Valyria. None of the men in the boats had any love for the Lannisters but to be the ones to find their lost ship filled them with sadness at the fate of the men that were on it. After all it could have and still could be them suffer the same fate.

Jon takes in the site of the ship and feel the same way as the rest of the men. "Take us in Igon we are going to go check it out."

"Yes milord." Igon does not like the order and if he was not wearing the mask his face would have shown as much but knowing better then disobey Jon's orders he takes them in slowly.

Once they are at the side of the ship Jon is the first to climb up it. He knows he has to show his willingness to go up first if he wants his men to obey him. When he makes it to the top deck he takes a look around and what he sees is nothing short of a horror story. Everywhere there are skeletons of men laying around the deck.

"Old gods bless us. Look at them they don't even have their weapons drawn." Says Igon as he was the second man to see what Jon was looking at.

"That's because nothing attacked them. Look at their armor not a scratch on them. Whatever was in the air that Lord Lelouch feared most have gotten them." Says one man from the side as he bends down to look at one of the skeletons.

"Aye poor bastards. They must not have even known what happening to them till it was too late." Says other man his hand holding his mask like a life line fearful of what would happen if he lost it.

Igon speaks up and says. "No, they knew what was happing. The ship ram head first in to the rocks, there was no damage to its sides. The captain must have noticed what was happing and tried to get them out but they were dying already and panicked running into the rocks become of it."

The other men don't say anything as they take in the site knowing that this could have been them if Lord Lelouch had not made them these suits.

"Doesn't matter why or how they died. All that matter is that no man deserves to be left like this after he dies. Back into the boats men we are going back to the Sea Wolf. Tomorrow we'll come back for their bones and take them home where they belong so they can be put to rest properly." Jon says as he heads back to the row boats.

The men follow their lord back to the boats in quietness.

-Winterfell Lelouch office/room-

It had been a long three-month journey home for Jon after his journey into Valyria. It was a sobering experience to say the least for him and his men. To see the once great city of a once great empire reduce to noting more then rubble was a wake-up call. It was a reminder of what Lelouch and his father had been telling him and his siblings from the time they could understand words. All things had to end someday. Empires, kingdoms, life, happies, sadness, even love had to come to an end one day. There was no exception to this rule.

But then Lelouch would tell them that it had only ended for them and that it had just began for those they left behind. "Should we not do all in our power, so as to protect their future happiest." Was something Lelouch always said to them.

Looking at Lelouch who sitting across from him looking over the ships log Jon knew his brother regretted that he had to strip his siblings of their childhood at such a young age. But with plot to poison his family back doing the Greyjoy's Rebellion and the plan betrayal of exhouse Bolton left Lelouch little choose. It was because of those reasons that Jon had long sense forgiven Lelouch for it. Now he just hopes that when he had children of his own he wouldn't have to do the same.

"I see here that doing your journey into Valyria you came across the Laughing Lion and its crew. Tell me what you did you do with the bodies?" Lelouch ask Jon.

Jon just looks at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Don't pretend that you don't already know what I did with the bodies brother."

Lelouch give a small laugh at this. "Yes, indeed I do my dear little brother. I must say taking the bodies to King's Landing and returning them to the Queen, so she can send them back to the Westerlands for burial was great political maneuver. Good show Jon."

Jon rolls his eyes at his brother's praise. "I didn't do it for some political maneuver brother. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"Oh, and is that way you gave the king a Valyrian steel war hammer?" Lelouch raises his own eyebrow at Jon. When Jon does not answer right away Lelouch give a light laugh. "Say what you will little brother, but you have become quite the politician whether you like it or not. When you add that you have just done what no one with any will proof has done before well you have just put the whole world on notice. What they can't do the North can do. You are now one of the most famous people in the world brother congratulations."

"I would prefer to have those three men that I had lost in that hellish place back among the living than fame brother." Jon says with a depressed look on his face.

"Some sacrifices must be made for the greater whole. You know this Jon so don't disgrace your men's memories by being depressed about it." Lelouch says to Jon.

"Yes, brother sorry. So, what is our next step." Jon asks still feeling depressed at the men he lost but he would move on so as to honor their memories.

"We build on what you have started Jon." Lelouch says to him.

The look of confusion on Jon's face shows he does not know what Lelouch means. So Lelouch explains it to him.

"By giving the king that Valyrian war hammer and not asking for anything in return you have sent a message to the hole of the kingdom. That message being that House Stark can now afford to give them away to those we call friend." Lelouch says with a smirk on his face.

"But we didn't find that many." Jon says to him.

"No, no you didn't but you found just enough to give one to each of our vassal houses little brother and still have a couple left over. The harvest feast for this year is coming up and we will invite all the lords of the North to come down for it. During the feast father will give one Valyrian weapon to each of our loyal vassals. A truly tremendous gift wouldn't you agree." Lelouch smiles at Jon.

Jon is starting to understand Lelouch's plan. Lelouch had already given the houses of the North riches and a better quality of life. Now he was going to give them weapons that no matter how much gold you had you couldn't buy. By doing so and not asking for anything in return for them Lelouch will have forced them to be loyal to the Starks least they look ungrateful. An act that would spell doom for any house. It was such a subtle manipulation that if you were not smart enough or paranoid enough you would never see it.

"Jon, I have a new task for you and its one father has agreed on." Lelouch says waking up Jon from his thoughts.

"What is it brother?" Jon asks.

"You are to go to the Vale and build up our relations there with the lords. After that you will be traveling to the other kingdoms save the Westerlands doing the same thing." Lelouch tells him.

"Brother I am honored that you and father would trust me to be our house's emissary but I feel I must say that in many people's eyes I am still nothing more than a bastard. They may be unwilling to talk with me and may even consider it an insult that I was sent to talk with them." Jon rolls his eyes at that. He has long sense gotten over his birth and could care little what others think of him.

Lelouch gives a dry laugh at that. "A bastard who has done more than those useless waste of space nobles. They will deal with you are run the risk of losing any deals with the North they may have. Something none of them will dare risk. Now if your excuse me baby brother I must send a letter to the king." Lelouch says as he waves him off.

"To the king?" Jon says as he gets up from his seat.

"Yes, Jon to the king. I think it's time we make peace with the Lannisters." Lelouch gives an evil smile.

-Casterly Rock a month later-

A slam of hands on a wooden desk could be heard coming from the office of one Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. He was not the type of person to give outward signs of anger but nor had he been the type of person that someone insulted time after time without facing repercussions. And all of those insults were coming from that damn black wolf in the North. Frist it was the raising of prices on their goods to such an amount that none of his lords could afford to pay for them. Something his lords and people blame him for now instead of the North that rose the prices. Then there were all the accidents happening at the mines all over the Westerlands. Each month at least 100 men would lose their lives in mining accidents and he knew it was the black wolf's doing. After that he went and crippled his best knight during an official tournament. The once mighty Mountain That Rides was now little more than an invalid. No matter what the maesters tried it was no use Gregor Clegane would never be able to feed himself none the less fight again.

And now, now was this a letter from the king telling him that the North wish to reestablish fair trade deals. Fair being that the whole of the Westerlands had to pay twice the amount that the current highest paying kingdom had to. It was easily affordable for the houses of the Westerlands but that was not the point. It was the fact that Lelouch Stark was not giving him a choice but to except their offer. On the surface it looked like the North had finally given up the grudge they were holding against him seeing that they could not win and the amount of wealth they were losing from not trading with them. That image was help by their offer which was the same the Westerlands was paying to the rest of the lands anyways for things such as food or wine. But only a fool would fall for such an obvious lie.

Everything was a perfectly designed plan to undermined him. By raising the prices on their goods, the Starks had shown that the North had no need for Lannister gold. By sabotaging their mines, the North had shown that he was incapable of protecting his main source of income. Even the laying low of the mountain was a show of power on their part. It said we can attack your men at any time we wish and have no fear of retribution. Now the black wolf went for the finish by having returned his brothers body to him for proper burial and then sending a letter to the king asking Robert to let him know they wished to end their feud. If he refused, he would look petty and ungrateful for the return of his brethren's body. On the other had if he accepted their offer he would look weak. It sent the message that anyone could attack his house with impunity and get away with it. No matter what he did he lost and there was nothing to be done about it.

If he attacks them openly with his army he would be seen as a rebel and quickly be put to death and his house with him. And assassination had proven to be useless seeing as he had been trying for years now with no success. He had already tried to hire a faceless man to do the job for him but oddly they had refused him.

Grabbing some paper Lord Tywin started to write a letter to the king agreeing to what the North offered. " _Fine black wolf you have won this little battle, but you will soon learn a Lannister always pays his debts_." Tywin says to himself as he writes.

-298AC Winterfell-

Lelouch sat down at his desk overlooking the updates on the bridge. The construction was going far better than even he had thought it would, but when you have a labor force of over 10,000 men working day and night in shifts of 3 for 8 hours a day you would get that. The constructions site and the quarry where they got the white stone for the bridge had turned into small cities that never slept. Their use of opus caementicium or Roman concrete from Lelouch's old world had made the construction go even faster. It may have been expensive to make but once it dried it was strong and held in place better than anything else this world had to offer. Lelouch could still recall how the king reacted at their using of it and couldn't help but laugh a bit. It took hours to explain why they were using it over just making the bridge fully of white stone. But when Lelouch told him to think of the concrete as the armor that helps to protect it he somewhat understood.

Speaking of the king he was the biggest surprise of all. Robert was completely hands on right from the start with was not really a surprise, but it was the way in which he was hands on. In the first few months of construction he visited the site at least 8 times and a total of about 51 in total over the last 7 months. He offered bonuses to the work crew who moved the fastest, but all so did the work better than the others as well. Robert was even seen more than once working on the bridge himself and the last time Lelouch saw him showed it by how much weight he had lost. He would never be the man he was, but he looked healthier than he did. Which was good seeing as the longer Robert lived, the longer Lelouch had to consolidate power.

Not all things were going well however. Like with all major construction projects there were delays. One such delay was the marble statues that were going to line the bridge. King Robert inspected each statue himself and if he didn't like it he would have it tossed out, which so happen to be most of them. It would take 38 statues in all to line the full length of the bridge with an additional 12 that would make up the roof that covered it. Most of the statues were going to depict his aunt Lyanna in some way or the other so any imperfection Robert saw had to go. As of right now only 4 of them had been approved.

Sadly, Robert's complaints didn't end with the statues. After taking another look at the plans for the inside of the keeps that would act more like entranceways he had called them to plane and boring. He wanted the inside of the keeps to be just as inspiring and grand just as much as the outside. To please him Lelouch had added in a Sistine Chapel design to it. To accomplish this Lelouch had to rework the whole interior of the keeps which would add on several yeas. It would have been fine with him if he was not the one that had to deal with it. The good news was that Robert was not overly concerned with what was painted so long as it had no depictions of dragons or those he called dragon spawn. The bad news was that while the sculptors were good enough to do the work on the statues the painters were lacking in talent. Really most of them were not even Low Renaissance when it came to painting. Luckily, he was about to marry a woman whose talent was High Renaissance. In her last letter Shirley had promised to start working on some paintings right away to show the king who had agreed to come to their wedding in a few short months.

Just thinking of his upcoming wedding caused a headache for Lelouch. Every lord of the North, the Riverlands and Dorne were coming. There was even a good number of lords coming from the other kingdoms as well. Lelouch was not really surprise by that considering how prosperous the North was. Every lord in the land was looking to get on their good side and just because Lelouch was getting married didn't mean there weren't other Stark children that could be married off. That was not much of a problem however seeing as most of them would have little luck convincing his father to agree to any marriage proposals. No, the real problem came down to where to put them all. Where would they stay, were would they be seated, who were friends, who were enemies. It was a headache he had gladly pushed on to his mother and sister Sansa who took great joy in planning it.

This freed up Lelouch to deal with more important tasks. One of which was quickly coming to its conclusion.

-The Twins-

Walder Frey could honestly say he hated House Stark more than he did House Tully at this point in his life. Something he thought wouldn't have ever been possible. With how Hoster Tully had shamed him by calling him the Late Lord Frey after the Rebellion. But even he didn't have the gall to try something so bold as to strip his house of its power. Which was exactly what that fucking black wolf Lelouch Stark was trying to do. Did the boy honestly think he wouldn't find out about how he had insulted him in front of the king and his court or that he would allow such an insult to pass without consequences.

He would stop this bridge from being completed no matter the cost and he knew exactly how to do it. A direct attack on the bridge would never work and if he tried to hold up the delivery of the materials at the twins he could expect Robert to come down on him like a hammer. So, he needed to find another way to do it and after spending a small fortune to get the information he needed he believed he had found it. The information he had received was the date and time of when the next shipment of gold would be leaving King's Landing to the construction site. The plan he had come up with from this information was high risk, but the gains were to great to pass up.

Normally the gold would be guarded by the troops of the Northern army in heavy numbers making an attack all but impossible, but over the last couple of months the amount of guards had become smaller. What had once been more than 500 guards had become less than 100. An easy number to overcome for men on horseback. He had to be careful however about how he planned this. If what he was about to do got found out there would be no place in the world he could hide from Roberts fury. At first, he had thought to pay some bandits to do the job but tossed that idea out as soon as he had it. There was just too much gold for the taking to not expect a double cross. One million gold dragons were just too tempting to not try and take for themselves. That meant he had to use his own men to do this and that was a high risk, but it was a risk he had to take. The cost of not acting would be the loss of not only his house's power but his own as well.

-Two weeks later-

Setting on his horse waiting for the caravan that was holding the gold was Ser Stevron Frey, his son Ser Ryman Frey, his 2nd son Jeyne Lydden, a handful of cousins and bastard born relatives. With them were 300 men of House Frey waiting and willing to attack the caravan once they saw it. The place chosen for the attack was right between the Crossroads Inn and Seagard just past Palisade Village but far away enough that no one would see the attack happen. It was a good plan and with their 300 men against the less than 100 guards of the caravan it should all go well. So, why was it Stevron didn't have a good feeling about this attack.

Was it the fact that he knew what would happen if they failed in this attack or something else? Stevron understood the need for this attack but still he thought it was a bad idea to go through with it. The risk was to high and if they were found out it would spell the end of House Frey. That wasn't the only thing that had him worried however. Less than 100 men to guard a shipment of 1 million gold dragons. It didn't feel right and made absolutely no sense. It was like tossing meat in front of a pack of hungry wolfs. It was too good an opportunity to pass up no matter the reputation of the king or the men who were guarding the gold. He had told his father that, but it fell on deaf ears.

Well it matters little now because there was the caravan now. Drawing his sword Stevron calls out. "Attack!"

The 300 men on horseback and foot charge right at the men of the Northern army that are guarding the gold. It is a complete slaughter. Men cried out in pain, some tossed down their weapons hoping to be spared and most of the others tried to make a hopeless run for it. In short order it was all over with all the men from the Northern army dead at their feet.

"Ha these are the men of the so-called Northern army? How pathetic, did you see most of them looked like they were about the shit themselves." Ryman Frey says before he takes a deep breath through his nose. "In fact, I think they did." He waves his hand in front of his face as the men around him start to laugh.

His father Stevron is not one of them however. "How many men did we lose. "He quickly asks feeling this was way too easy.

"I don't think we lost any father." Ryman says still laughing like a fool. "I don't think anyone was even injured. So much for the might of the North."

Looking around Stevron sees his son is right. All of the men are accounted for and none of them look even a bit hurt, but that is not right. Even if the men they had killed were weak and green some of them should have at least been able to hurt some of his men. Then something from the side of his eye catches his attention. Getting down off his horse he walks over to the dead body of a Northern soldier. Bending down next to the body he picks up the spear that was still in the dead man's hand and looks at it. His eyes go wide as he starts to panic. " _This spear is dull and this armor it looks it, but it's not wolf steel!_ "

Standing up quickly Stevron shouts out. "Everyone back on your horses! The rest of you run for it, its a." He does not get to finish what he was saying before the sound of an arrow is heard and strikes him right in his shoulder.

Falling to the ground after being shot Stevron can only watch as more arrow strike down his men as riders on horseback come from all sides. They are trapped, and he knows it. Now it's his men's turn to panic and try to make a run for it. One of which is his own son Ryman who gets a spare in his back for his troubles. " _My the seven there must be 500 or more of them. Where did they hide them all_?" He wonders as he lays there on the ground with his hand on his shoulder trying to slow the bleeding.

Soon just like with his men earlier it is over, but this time it is Frey men who are laying dead at the feet of their attackers. A rider on a horse comes up to him and gets off it. When the man bends down and takes off his helmet Stevron is greeted with the cold eyes. Stevron recognizes the young man from his auburn hair. "Robb Stark."

"Ser Stevron Frey." Robb says back to the down man.

"Quite cruel of you to use your own men as bait." Stevron says in honest surprise that a Stark would do such a thing.

Robb looks around him at the men who died from before his attack. "Who? Those men who are wearing the fake wolf steel. No those were not ours. They were just some bandits we captured sometime back and used as bait for your men."

Stevron starts to laugh now understanding what has happen clearly. "The black wolf he knew my father would try something like this."

"That's right he did." A lesser man would have gloated or rub salt in to the wound of a defeated enemy, but Robb was not a lesser man. "Patch him up and half of you stay behind and get rid of the bandit's bodies. The rest of you, we make for King's Landing."

After he is patched up Stevron is put on a horse and led to the capital. As he is led there one thought is on his mind. " _Father what have you done_ _to our house_?"

-King's Landing-

A loud bang can be heard inside the throne room of the Red Keep after Robert heard Ser Stevron Frey's confession. If he thought he had felt fury at what Littlefinger had done, then he didn't know what he was feeling now. All he knew was that son of a whore Frey had openly attacked the bridge, Lyanna's bridge. "Jon send a letter to Commander Karstark at the Moat and tell him to muster the Northern army! It's time to show their worth! Ser Selmy gather the king's guard and every man that can be spared we ride for the Twins! I want that fucker Lord Freys head on a spike!"

Each man bows his head in submission and runs off to go do as they king has order them to do, knowing better then to argue with Robert right now. What could any of them have said anyways. No matter how you look at it the Freys had gone too far this time and would be made to pay with their lives.

Seeing that his orders were being carried out without protest Robert turns to look at Robb. "Robb Stark, I thank you for what you have done for me and the kingdom. I am sure Ned would be proud of your actions. Now I ask will you do him even prouder by riding with me to the Twins?"

Robb bows his head in respect and answers. "My king it would be my honor to ride with you to battle."

Robert just nods his head back and walks off to get ready without another word. His anger taking his voice away from him.

" _He looks better than last I heard. Not nearly as fat as people said he was."_ Robb thinks to himself as he starts to walk off to get his men ready.

"I must say Lord Stark I find it peculiar that so many traitors are showing up all of a sudden." Varys says as he walks up to Robb. "Even more so that it is the North who seems to be the ones finding them all."

Looking at the one his brother calls Andres lesser counterpart Robb answers the unasked question. "Yes, it seems my family has a hidden talent at weeding out traitors to the crown. I do hope any more would be traitors learn a lesson from the ones who came before them." Robb says then walks.

Varys watches on as the boy walks off finally understanding the reason for the bridge. Millions of gold dragons poured in to a construction project for the so reason of removing the Frey from power. There was still more to it though and he knew it. What that was he was not sure, but he needed to start moving things ahead before the Starks became too powerful to fight against.

Varys would never realize till it was too late that any hope of winning against the North had long sense passed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys think for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think about it.**

 **How did you all feel about what I did with Ros. I always felt she kind of got a bad ending and wanted to give her a good role in my story.**

 **I want to stop the questions before they are ask right here. Ned does not hate Lelouch. Its more like he is afraid of him. Not from a thought that he would hurt him or his family but from the what the fuck are the gods doing sending a sociopathic demon of destruction to his word. Still loves him like a son but shit that is a lot to take in.**

 **Next chapter we will be picking up from the end of this chapter with the Frey Rebellion with lets face it will not last long at all. Then we move on to Lelouch wedding with Shirley. After with we move on to 299AC were once more in my story the war starts in.**

 **One last thing I need someone to write me a lemon on Lelouch and Shirley's wedding night. One that will not get my story kick off the site would be nice. If anyone can help me with that please send it to me.**

 **Thank you and in till next time bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **This chapter has not been beta and is subjectable to change in the future.**

 **Whats up all sorry I have not updated in sometime, but I have been busy with work and have also found that this story is becoming harder and harder to do. Now I have no lost interest or anything, but we have more or less entered the show and I have to pick and chose what to leave out what to change what to add in. List goes on you know.**

 **Moving on can anyone else believe that it has been a year now sense I started this story. I am going to be real here I didn't think I get any followers none the less over 1000. So thank you all for reading.**

 **Now some people didn't like the last chapter that much and thought it was a bad idea for Lelouch to reveal who he truly was. I feel not only did he need to but he had little choice Ned is a very honorable and good man. The more Lelouch changes things the more Ned's sense of honor comes in to question. When you think of what has to be happing in the back round for Lelouch to turn the North in the rich land that it is you come to realize that the body count of innocent or semi innocent people most be high. The fact that I have not let Ned confront his son about it to me is really kind of a insult to the man's character. But I digress, I feel that if Lelouch didn't tell Ned the some what truth Ned would move to stop Lelouch sooner or later when he did find out.**

 **Never- enough7407 when I read you review, I liked very much what you added at the end and plan to add something along that those lines in the next chapter. Shirley role in the story is about to increase a lot in the coming chapters and it would be best if she does not go in to them blind.**

 **DeathLock when Shirley comes to the North I am going to try and add more soft moments for Lelouch. Not guaranteeing anything but am going to try.**

 **Ashecross if you can help with any of the geographical errors I made please do.**

 **Austin thank you for the review. Sadly Robert will still die and if you can give me a good way to kill him off that be wonderful seeing as I don't wish to kill him in the same way. On another note I have been taking notes on a new fanfiction were he lives but will not be doing that one till this story is done.**

 **Once more thank you all the reviews and don't forget even if I didn't say anything in the notes I do read all of them and take each suggestion seriously. If you have any thoughts feel free to say them be it good or bad.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-The Moat 298AC-

Commander Harrion Karstark had just received a letter from the king ordering him to muster the men of the Northern army and march them to the Twins. Once there they were to surround the eastern part of the Twins and dig in till the king showed up with reinforcements from King's Landing. Orders have also been sent to House Tully telling them to raise what men it could and surround the western part. The plan was to move so quickly that the Freys wouldn't have time to put up an adequate defense. It was a good plan seeing as if the Freys could dig in like the rats they were then they could hold off an army for years before they broke. However, it was a plan that was also completely unnecessary.

Harrion was one of the few men who knew the true purpose for the Northern army and had been training it for the war that was to come. In preparation for that war he and Lord Lelouch had been making plans for the eventual attack on the Twins. Those same plans were now tossed out the window, but he still felt sure that the Northern army could take it with in a week. His orders were clear however and he would follow them. Calling in one of the guards he orders the man to find his commanding officers and tell them to meet him in the war room. It was time for the Northern army to prove their worth.

-Riverlands-

It had taken a total of 3 weeks for Robert to assemble what men he could and march to the Twins. He knew the amount of men that he could call up was going to be limited but he also knew that a coward like Walder Frey would do one of only two things when he realized that his men were dead or captured. Frey's first option was to dig in and hope that he could talk his way out of the death sentence Robert was going to give him. His second option was to try and flee towards the Bite where he could hope to board a ship to the free cities. That is why he couldn't wait to call up more men, if Robert wanted to end this quickly time was of the essence.

It was for that reason that when he rode up a hill overlooking the Twins, he got the shock of a life time. For stretched out before him was the Northern army of what he could only guess was 15,000 men and a wall that formed a half circle around the eastern keep.

"By the Seven. How the fucking hell did they get here so fast and how did they put up a wall as well?" Robert asked in sheer amazement at what he saw.

Robb who was sitting on a horse by the king answers him. "It is called a prefabricated wall my king. It was one of Lelouch's little ideas. What you do is build smaller parts of a wall a head of time then move said parts with the army so as to put it up were you need it."

"That way there is always a wall between the Northern army when it is camping and who ever their enemy is." Robert finishes. He was no stranger to putting up obstacles around an army camp in case of a surprise attack, but this was fucking unbelievable. They even had wooden watch towers put up for gods' sakes.

Jon Arryn who had come with the king in hopes of stopping Robert from going too far in his vengeance for the attack on the bridge was having similar thoughts. It really was a feat of military engineering that had never been seen before. It was also something that was very concerning. The message that was sent to Commander Karstark had only been sent some 3 weeks ago and yet they were already here with a wall put up. It spoke loudly about how strong the Northern army really was.

As they rode towards the camp a small group of riders met them half way. The lead rider bowed to the king from on top his horse. "My king I am 3000-man commander Theobald Snow. We received word from our scouts that you were almost here. Lord Stark and Commander Karstark are awaiting your arrival at the command tent."

Robert and Jon are surprised at what they hear. "Ned is here?" Robert asks.

"Yes, my king. Lord Stark arrived just yesterday with his Master-at-Arms Rodrik Cassel and some 500 guardsmen." Theobald says to his king.

Robert can't keep the smile off his face at the thought of seeing his old friend once more. "Well lead on man." Robert orders.

"Yes, my king." Theobald says as he starts to lead the king and his men towards the command tent.

As they ride through the camp everyone takes in the site of it. The men of the army are moving back and forth going about what ever task they have been ordered to do with a professionalism rarely seen in any army. Some are resting inside their tent's others are sitting around a camp fire talking and joking with each other but only those that are clearly off duty. The one thing they all have in common however is that each of them has their arms and armor on ready ready to jump into action at a moment's notice. As they ride on each man stops but for a moment to bow their heads to their king.

Robert for his part nods his head back at them in respect for their professionalism. He has never seen a more professional army and each man has a hard look in his eyes. The eyes of a soldier who is ready and willing to die in the battle that is to come.

Soon enough they arrive at a large tent with the flags depicting the sunrise over a snow-covered background. Getting off his horse with the rest of his men Robert orders Jon, Robb and Sir Barristan Selmy to follow him. When they enter the tent, they are greeted by the bowed heads of Ned Stark, Harrion Karstark and three other men Robert doesn't recognize.

Walking up to Ned Robert says. "You have gotten fat."

The tent is silent, and everyone is feeling uncomfortable at the insult. That is till Ned looks down at Roberts own stomach which though no longer as big as it was is still fatter than it was in Roberts youth. Looking back up at Robert's face Ned just raises an eyebrow.

Both men start to laugh out loud at this till Robert embraces Ned like a brother and says. "Ned you old bastard it's good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well my king." Ned says with a happy smile on his face. It quickly turns to a frown however as he adds. "Though I wish it was not under such circumstances."

At Ned's words Roberts face takes on one of pure fury. "Aye, that bastard Frey will pay for attacking Lyanna's bridge."

"And he will Robert but first I think introductions are needed. I recognize Commander Karstark but I don't recognize the three young men by his side." Jon says.

Robert can tell Jon said that in order to stop him from going in to a rage and though he may not like it he knows it's important for the leader of an army to know its commanding officers which these men must be if they are in here. "Your right Jon. Commander Karstark who are these men."

Harrion bows his head before he answers his king. "My king the men here are the 5000-man commanders of the army. On your right is Garth Rivers, the one in the middle is Harry Snow, and the one on your left is Omer Ironsmith son of Lord Ironsmith."

Each man gives a bow to their king before standing back up straight at attention.

Robert, Jon and Barristan are all a bit surprised that 2 out of the 3 men are bastard born and yet hold the 3rd highest rank in the Northern Army with only Lieutenant commander and Commander being higher. Though when they stop to think about it, they really shouldn't have been. It was common knowledge that when the army was first formed over a 3rd of the people who joined were bastard born. And there was also that story about the first Northern military trial. Well it wasn't really a story seeing as it really did happen, but the story went that in the first year of the army's formation a bastard was risen to a higher position then the son of a noble lord who was up for the same position. In retaliation the noble boy killed the bastard thinking he would get away with it seeing as he was the son of a noble and him nothing more then a bastard. Except that is not what happen, the noble boy was arrested, tried and hung for his crime. This incident shock the hole of the kingdom for never had a noble ever been executed for the killing of a bastard. It was also a message that if you joined the Northern Army it didn't matter if you were noble, smallfolk or bastard. If you broke the law of the army you would pay the price for it.

After greeting the commanders in turn Robert takes his seat at the head a of the table with a lay out of the Twins and the surrounding area. The others greet each other as well but make it short for there were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

Looking over at Commander Karstark Robert says. "Commander tell me what we are looking at."

"Yes, my king. Right now, we have the east side of the Twins surrounded. Do to our fast arrival we were able to get here before Lord Frey could dig in or gather supplies. Unfortunately, the west side of the Twins is not the same. From the reports I have gotten the Riverland forces led by Ser Edmure Tully are still a good two weeks away. This allowed the Freys to gather some supplies from their western holdings and as we speak, they are fortifying that end. Luckily Lord Mallister saw it prudent to send out what cavalry he could to slow down them down and has also moved his ships out to sea in order to prevent an escape attempt."

Robert nods his head at this. "So, in other words we have Lord Frey trap like the rat he is with no hope of escape."

"That may be true my king but even though he can't escape Lord Frey could hold off any army for a long time fortified or not." Ned said to Robert.

Robert just grumbles at this but does not argue with what Ned says. "Do we know how many of his men he was able to call up?" Robert asks Harrion.

"From what we can guess a little more than half and none of his vassal houses have come to his aid." Harrion answers him.

"And do we have any ideal now long their supplies will last them?" Robert asks.

"Best guess a half a year my king. Maybe a year at most if they ration it carefully." Harrion tells him.

Robert sits in silence for a bit thinking over what to do. Siege warfare was always a straight forward thing. Surround the castle and wait them out or attack with heavy numbers overwhelming the castle defense. The problem was that the Twins is one of the hardest castles to attack. You could only come at them from one way which would lead to heavier casualties then normal. Robert knew what he wanted to do but did they have the numbers to take the Twins with just 15000 men. The answer was most likely seeing how highly trained the army was but there would still most likely be heavy losses.

Finally making up his mind Robert stands up and says. "We will hold here for now till Ser Edmure Tully arrives with his men. Till then you are all dismissed."

At his words everyone gets up and bows his head and starts to leave the tent. "Ned you stay here. I wish to speak to you." Robert says to his old friend.

Ned does as he is told and stays behind. Robert waits till everyone is out and when they do, he just flops back down into his chair tired from the day.

"You look like a tired old man." Ned says with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you, you bastard. You try riding for 4 days straight and see how you like it." Robert says back to him.

"No thanks Robert I am not so young as to be doing that anymore." Ned's amused smile shows how happy he really is to see his old friend despite the circumstances.

Robert dry laughs at that. "Aye how things were so much easier back when we were young. Us at the Eyrie when we were fostered to Jon all those years ago."

Ned takes a seat and looks at his friend. "Yes, those were better days. Now it paper work all day long and dealing with the never ending complaints of my vassals."

Robert laughs at that. "You think that's bad try having a fucking kingdom to run. Everyday its bitch bitch bitch. And you know who I have to think for that Ned?"

Smiling Ned says. "I am guessing the same pain in the ass as mind."

Robert starts to roar out in laugher. "Aya that boy of yours each time he does something new I have every lord in fucking Westeros complaining about how unfair it is that the North is not sharing this thing or that. Where is he by the way. I was honestly surprised the little shit was not here."

Ned can't stop himself from laughing again. "He was in Deepwood Motte talking to Lord Glover when I got the news of what the Freys did. No doubt he is on his way with what men he can gather but I doubt he will make it on time for the battle."

Soon both men start to laugh once more as they start to drink some wine with each other. For a time, they just talk about the old days at the Eyrie and make jokes at Lelouch's expense. Some fathers would have been insulted by some of the things Robert was saying but Ned couldn't bring himself to defend his son. After all he has been the main cause of his headaches for the last couple of years.

"You know I do owe the boy a debt. Up intel he showed up in King's Landing with his idea for a bridge I had started to forget what she looked like Ned. When I slept all I ever dreamed of was killing that man Ned."

Ned makes to speak but Robert keeps talking. "But now, now I dream of something new and it was your son who gave it to me. In this dream I see her there Ned waiting on the other side of that bridge. She is waiting there Ned, waiting for someone to take her home. I don't think it is me she is waiting for, but it matters little. I will see the bridge finished Ned and not that fucker Frey, those dragonspawn across the sea or that horsefucker of a soon to be husband will stop me." Robert yells as he slams his fist on the table shaking it with the might he once had long ago.

Ned just looks at his friend as he says that. On one had he is happy to see the Robert he once knew back but on the other he could feel his sons' hand in this. Robert had more or less just dismissed the Targaryen in favor of building this bridge. Was that why Lelouch had come up with the idea of the bridge and was that why he had set this trap for Lord Frey, just so he could protect the Targaryens' or was that just a byproduct of his actions. Whichever it was it was clear to Ned that his son was moving Robert around like a puppet on a string and he didn't like it.

-Dothraki Sea-

Daenerys rides through the Dorhraki Sea with Jorah Mormont by her side. Much had change for her over the years sense the day she met Jon Stark and got her mother's crown back. She had done as he had told her after she had stormed out of the villa, he was staying in. She had indeed gone and ask anyone she could find who was willing to talk to her about the rebellion and what she found out had shock her to her core. She may still not agree with the rebellion, but it was no wonder it had happened in the first place. The kidnapping of Lyanna Stark by her brother Rhaegar, the murder of the then Lord Stark and his heir when they called for her return. Then to top it off her father demanded Lord Arryn to turn over his wards, so he could do the same to them. It was no wonder they had rebelled against her family.

When she asked her brother about what she had been told he had called them lies and a plot by the usurper to turn the people against their family right before he slapped her. When they moved in with Illyrio Mopatis she had ask him about it only to be told more are less the same thing. But that didn't make any sense to her. How could the usurper influence the people of the free cities to lie for him? They had nothing to gain by it.

As she kept riding next to Jorah, she had asked him all types of questions from what he thought would happen if the Dothraki crossed the Narrow Sea. She also asked him to tell her everything he knew about the usurper. There was however one question she had wondered about more than any other.

"Ser Jorah I have heard many tails of the one called the Black Wolf of Winterfell. Tell me do you know him?" Daenerys asks of him.

Jorah does not say anything for a bit. Then answers "Yes, I know him Khaleesi." And then says no more.

"Are you fine Ser Jorah. That answer was offly short." Daenerys says finding it odd that Jorah had been very open in answering all of her questions in great detail up till she asked her last question.

"My apologies Khaleesi. To be honest I know little more then you do. I had only met him a hand full of times before my exile." Jorah stops to think over what to say next.

Daenerys speaks up first however before he can. "And what was he like?"

Jorah thinks back on all the times he had met Lelouch. "The first time I met him Khaleesi he was but a boy. It was shortly after the Greyjoy Rebellion and I didn't really get to speak with him all that much but the 2nd time about a year later I met him I did, and I would never forget that day for the rest of my life. His eyes they were colder than the coldest winter and when those eyes looked at you it was like you were laid bare before him where no secret could be hidden from him. When we spoke, he was charming, and I dare say even charismatic but that cold look never left his face. But it was his last words to me before I left Winterfell that have stayed with me even till this day."

The hair on Daenerys's neck stands on end as she listens to Jorah. From the little time she has spent with him she knew him to be a brave if not somewhat short-spoken man who came off as a bit cold, but he had warmed up to her over time. Now however she could feel a bit of fear in his voice as he spoke of the Black Wolf. "What did he say to you?" She questions not able to help herself from wondering what a boy could tell a full-grown knight to make him seem afraid.

"We had just got done playing a game of Cyvasse that he had asked me to play with him. I lost within a few minutes and when he got up to leave, he looked me in the eye and said, such a lost. At the time I thought he was mocking me but after I had time to think about it and from the way he said it I could tell he was not. It was like somehow I had impressed him, but he knew he would never be able to make use of me." Jorah says to her.

"He knew of your crimes?" Daenerys asks in surprise seeing that at the time the black wolf couldn't have been older then 9 name days old.

"I believe he did or at the least he had a hint of them." Jorah says in a cold voice.

"That…that is hard to believe. Daenerys says with some fright in her voice.

"Not hard to believe at all if you think of what happen after I left. He has taken one of the poorest parts of the Seven Kingdoms and turn it into an economic powerhouse whose influence reaches some parts of Essos." Jorah says back to her.

Daenerys is silent for a bit not saying anything as they keep riding. Then she asks a question that she has been wondering about sense Jon Stark mentioned him. "Do you think he would side with my family if we crossed the Narrow Sea?"

"As long as Robert Baratheon lives the Starks will side with him. As for if he passes away before that happens, I can honestly say I can't see Lord Stark taking your family's side and that goes for his son as well." Jorah answers her truthfully.

With that said they continue to ride but this time in silence.

-Three weeks later the Twins-

Lelouch truly believed that there was a limit to how stupid a person could be before he just ended up dead do to their stupidity. His uncle was a good example of that. Lelouch had met his uncle many times and had always found him to be a well-meaning man if not a bit short sited. He was also a bit to proud for what little accomplishments he had. He was no fool however and clearly knew he had no real accomplishments under his belt and because of that he felt the need to go seek it out. Which of course sadly led to his death.

Once the battle for the Twins, as some of the men were now calling it started his uncle was doomed. Edmure and his men were the last to show up at the Twins which they knew made them look bad seeing as the Northern army had showed up weeks ahead of what many believed could have been done. Because of this his uncles' pride led him to believe once Robert gave the order to attack the Twins his men had to be the first to brake down the gates on his side of the river first to regain his lost pride. Which was just a foolish way of thinking seeing as unlike the side Robert and the Northern army was on the Freys had time to re dig the moat and was over all better prepare for an attack on that side. So, when Robert gave the order to attack Edmure sent his men quickly and recklessly with a crudely made battering ram in hopes of braking down the portcullis before they did. As a result, the Riverlands suffered heavy casualties from the Twins' arrow slits and murder holes. On the other side the Northern Army used a version of the siege hooks that the Romans from his world used but were designed to rip gates open instead of tearing down walls. It really was a simple thing, by using steel hooks attached to heavy chains and a winch system that was designed to pull on something with a consistent force of about 500lbs. When you split that between three different winch systems, you would get around 1500 pounds of pulling force on a portcullis that was made of a mix of wood and metal. It was no wonder the gate didn't hold for very long.

Lelouch was happy that his designed had work but at the same time that was where things went a bit downhill. As soon as the gate came down Robert picked up a shield and led the charge into the castle. From what Lelouch had been told the roar that came from the men at seeing their king lead the charge was so loud that it could be heard for miles. Sadly, that meant his uncle had heard it too. In an act of true stupidity, his uncle had moved closer to the castle so as to hopefully inspire the men to hurry up in tearing down the gate. He failed however to pay attention at how close he was to the castle and got an arrow to the throat for his lack of attention.

Now Lelouch understood that not everything could go exactly as he had planned, but this was an unexpected development. With his uncle dead that left House Tully with no true heir. He was sure his mother or he could convince his grandfather to name Robb as his heir seeing as his great-uncle Ser Brynden Tully who was also at the battle for the Twins had no wish to rule. This was not ideal however for this left Robb in charge of a land that was filled with incompetent fools for lords and no trained army to speak of. All he would have when war came was a questionable amount of smallfolks for an army and even more questionable commanders whose loyalty could change at the drop of a hat.

Over the years Lelouch had gauged his brothers' skills when it came to things like warfare and politics. When it came to Robb, he would put his skills somewhere around Kyoshiro Tohdoh's level when it came to tactics and was without a doubt a better warrior then Jon. Sadly, he lacked in political thinking which was what he would really need if he was to rule the Riverlands. It would have been better if Jon was his mother's child for if he had to compare him to anyone from his old world, he would put him along the same lines as Li Xingke but not as great a warrior or as intelligent as him, but Jon could think politically and had a better grasp of overall strategy.

Just the thought of sending Robb to a place that he was ill prepared to deal with worried Lelouch to know end. Or maybe he was just being an over protective big brother and should really show more faith in his brother. Still if Robb was named his grandfather's heir maybe he could convince his father to allow Robb to take Theon with him. He could at least count on Theon to be a good human shield for his brother if nothing else.

It wasn't all bad news however seeing as the Twins did fall with less than 600 men lost for the Northern Army and Walder Frey was dead along with the majority of his family. Something Robert was not to happy about seeing as he didn't get the chance to kill Lord Frey himself do to Frey's own men killing him themselves. When the eastern castle fell to Robert and the men of the Northern Army, they quickly found that Frey was not in that part of the Twins. Before they could move on to the western castle a man road out across the bridge carrying the white flag of surrender. They were also carrying the bodies of Walder Frey and several of his family members. No one knew what had happen inside the castle that made these men turn on Frey but most agreed that it was done in an attempt to save their own skins. Sadly, for them it didn't work out that way seeing as Robert killed the men were, they stood for their treachery.

After the battle was over the rest of the Frey family's bodies were found inside that castle. Not even the women or children were spared from the men who were trying to save themselves. Lelouch didn't condone the killing of non-combatants even though he had killed far more innocent people then any man living or dead in this world. He did however accept that innocent bystanders would always get caught up in warfare and understood this was a golden opportunity to put the Twins in the hands of someone far more trustful then the Frey's were. Seeing as most of the Freys were now dead and Ser Stevron Frey would be forced to take the black if he didn't choose to be executed. After all Robert would never allow the Frey's or anyone related to them retain their power after this.

Now here Lelouch sat in side a tent with the other lords of the Riverlands who showed up for the battle along with his father, brother, King Robert and commanders of the Northern army discussing what is to be done with the Twins. He may have not shown up to take part in the battle, but no one was going to argue his right to be here seeing as it was his invention that ripped open the gate. Plus, who wouldn't want the input of who many believed to be the greatest genius of their time.

"I say we give the Twins to the Northern Army." Calls out Lord Tytos Blackwood. "They broke the gate of the Twins and took the eastern side of it with our king. They have proven their might and loyalty to the crown and friendship to the Riverlands. Who could we trust more than them to hold it?"

Protest are immediately shouted out along with a fair number of agreements from the Lords of the Riverlands. That is till Jon Arryn stands in says in a strong voice that grabs everyone's attention despite his old age, "I see were you are coming from Lord Blackwood and agree the Northern Army has shown its loyalty by coming when called. So, there is no doubt that they can be trusted with the Twins however the law is clear the Northern Army is only allowed to operate in the North unless called to arms by the king or escorting a northern lord south. That is unless House Tully wishes to forfeit the rights to the Twins and the surrounding lands to the North?" Lord Arryn directs the question towards Ser Brynden Tully who was acting on behalf of his brother Lord Tully.

The sour face of Ser Brynden Tully looks back at Lord Arryn which clearly shows his displeasure at having to represent his house now that his fool of a nephew was dead and his brother sick. "I can't answer that till I speak with my brother on it."

Lord Arryn nods his head at that. Ser Brynden could appoint a noble house on his brother's behalf but giving away land was a whole other issue.

Standing up Lord Jason Mallister says "Why not just elevate one of the richer merchant families and let them take over the manning of the Twins. Like the Corbet family for example, they are rich and honest folk."

Lelouch had to fight back a laugh at how little Lord Mallister knew of the Corbet family. Of what many were calling the big three merchant houses the Corbet's were the ones Lelouch had mix feelings on the most. Unlike the Auditore family and the Andres' who originally came over from Essos the Corbets' have been in the North for as far back as they could remember. But unlike most northerners the Corbets were anything but honest people. Before Alphonse Corbet became head of the Corbet family and elevated their family to merchant class they were really just a large collection of farmers, cutthroats and thieves. Hell, if you were to go to the Wall and ask around you would most likely find a good number of Corbets' manning it.

They truly were violent men, but they also had their own code of honor. It was for that reason that Lelouch gave them the chance to elevate themselves.

Having a strong sense of justice, granted it was his own brand of justice Lelouch didn't like the thought of having to compromise it. Sadly, as the North got richer and Winter Town grew bigger higher crime rates would sadly follow. No matter what he did slums would start to become a common site in the North and with it those who would pry on the weak for their own benefit. That is where Alphonse Corbet and his family came in. Alphonse was that kind of rare person who was both cunning and ruthless but was extremely loyal to the North and my default House Stark.

Lelouch had first met him when he came to Winterfell to ask to be allowed to raise his family to the merchant class. At first Lelouch was going to tell him no seeing that after he used his geass he found out how truly violent and loathsome he and his family really were. He had half a mind to have the man arrested right then and there if he had not learned that they also had their own little code. They didn't hurt women or children and only stole from those who were like them. That was something Lelouch could use and agreed to give them permission to sell wolf steel. But that was only to be a front for what Lelouch truly had in mind for Alphonse and his family. The agreement Lelouch made with Alphonse was simple the Corbets would get to be merchants so long as they used their more violent talents to keep the crime level in check around the North.

So far Alphonse had proven Lelouch had made the right choice for crime levels did stay the same and even drop in some places. When Ros started to take over the brothels of the North and the Riverlands it was them who provided the protection for her establishments seeing as Lelouch couldn't justify the using of the army. They also showed they could be great negotiating tools for those less willing to sell to her. In a few short years after they rose in power the Corbets were now the first and only crime syndicate in the kingdom. Controlling things like gambling, theft and loansharking from the North all the way to Kings Landing. Alphonse was smart however and never went too far with any of those things. He knew sooner or later someone would go after him and his family, so he had also built up an honest trade in the selling of Northern goods around the Riverlands, the Vale, and the Crownlands. That way when that day did come, he or one of his descendants could pull his family out of the criminal world.

"Never! I don't care how honest they are they are still of the North and the Twins should go to a Riverland lord." Yells out one lord who was not important enough for Lelouch to remember his name.

Soon the tent is filled with the sound of men arguing over who should get the Twins. It is enough to give Lelouch a headache hearing these men bicker like children.

Lelouch is not the only one for Robert is starting to feel the same way and soon his temper boils over and he slams his fist on the table shaking it. The tent becomes silent as Robert stand and in a commanding voice says, "Enough I have had it with this bickering. Commander Karstark you will leave 5000 men here at the Twins to occupy it till such time that his mess can be settled, and I will hear no more of this. Now everyone get out and go home."

With those orders from their king each man gets up and takes their leave to go pack up their stuff and head home. That includes Lelouch and Robb who take their leave with out their father who Robert asked to stay behind to talk some more.

As they are walking Robb speaks up in the Japanese language, "I am surprised you didn't speak up in there brother. I expected you to make a play to keep the Twins in Northern hands."

Lelouch just gives a dry chuckle at that. "And why would I need to do that brother when the River Lords are doing such a fine job for me."

Robb nods his head at this. "You expected them to fight over the Twins like they did."

"Of course, if there is anything the Riverlands is known for more than its fertile lands and strong trade it's how often their lords quarrel over the smallest of things. And who the Twins go to is no small thing." Lelouch says in a matter of fact voice.

"And because of that you knew King Robert would in trust it to the army till they can decide on it." Robb says more as a statement then a question.

"Exactly and with grandfather sick as he is it could be years if not decades till this matter is resolved which works well in our favor. But then again they could have made a decision today and it wouldn't have made any difference." Lelouch says to him.

Robb gets a somewhat confused look on his face. "What do you mean brother?"

Lelouch has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his brother as he keeps walking and just answers with a question. "Brother how many men did the North lose in this battle?"

With that question ask Robb realizes what his brother is trying to tell him. "Ah, I see. Because we took the Twins with such ease and with such little lost of life it will make who ever takes over the Twins think twice before starting anything with the North."

"Not just who ever takes over the Twins brother. Right about now word will have reached every lord in Westeros about what has happen. Imagine if you will how the lords of Westeros will take the news that one of the most impenetrable castles was taken with such ease by the Northern Army." Lelouch says to Robb.

Giving his own chuckle Robb does imagine it and to say that it will give them a very rude wake up call will be saying the least.

\- Dorne 4 months later-

Sitting down at a balcony Doran Martell overlooked the Summer Sea with many thoughts running through his head. But none of them revolving around the latest upheaval the North had caused which got a good laugh from him. The reports from his spies said that once the other lords of the kingdom found out that the Freys were no more and that the North took the Twins with such little loss of life they almost went in to a panic.

No, his thoughts were on his niece and the memories of the times he had with her. In a few short days she would arrive at White Harbor. From there she would then travel to Winterfell where she would marry the man Doran now believed to be the most dangerous man in the world. He was not worried for her safety however for even a blind man could see the love they held for each other.

So why was he sitting here with his mind lost in thoughts of the past if he was not worried about her. If he had to guess it would because he knew he would miss her dearly. Just the thought that he would no longer wake up in the morning and have to deal with her antics was a sobering thought. He knew she would be visiting often and when she did visit it would be like she never left. Still he couldn't help but remember when she was just a little girl who before his gout got to bad would run up to him and demand he pick her up and if Arianne was there, she would demand he pick her up to.

His favorite memory was from when she was just 4 years old. He was sitting in the Water Gardens reading a book and eating some lemon cakes when she showed up. Just like all children of that age who believe that the whole world belongs to them she went up to him and climbed up on his knees, sat down and started to eat the treats that were on the table. Between bites she would turn an face him and would hold up a cake for him to take a bite from which he would do every time. Even now he had to shake his head at the fact that even back then she had them all wrapped around her little finger.

"By the Gods will I miss her." Doran says with a sad smile.

\- White Harbor-

As they rode through the biggest city in the North everyone from Dorne were trying to keep an unimpressed face on at the sites they were seeing. Well everyone who's name was not Shirley.

Shirley had traveled to more places than most people could ever dream of with her father, Ellaria and sisters over the years so for any city to impress her would be hard to do. Right now, White Harbor was doing just that. It may not be on the same level as Braavos but was without a doubt leaps and bounds ahead of that shit hole King's Landing. The whitewashed stone buildings were lovely to look at and fix perfectly with the back round of the surrounding area. It was also clear that many of the buildings were new seeing as they didn't look worn down. The harbor was also a site to see, with traders from all over the world here selling their wares. Silks, furs, jewelry made of silver, gold, diamonds and other precious gemstones were just some of the things they were selling. She also saw new styles of clothing for both men and women that she had never seen before. But what stood out the most were the many glass and crystal items that were for sell.

Her family could make glass and crystal as well from the deal the Starks made with them, but it was obvious that Dorne's was just plane inferior to the North's. There were fucking tables made of glass for crying out loud and each building had glass windows and doors of such design that it put whatever the glassmakers of Dorne made to shame. Seven Hells those buildings even had stained glass of such high quality that it made what she had seen in other places look sad in comparison.

"By the gods I have never seen such glass work. Ser Wylis Manderly how do you produce so much stained glass that it can be used on even the smallfolks dwellings?" Shirley asks as she sees commoners come out from those buildings from a top her horse.

Ser Wylis gives a joyful laugh at the look of wonder that is not on just her face but on all of their faces. "You're going to have to ask that question to your soon to be husband Princess Shirley. White Harbor has its own glass makers, but all the stained glass you see comes from Winterfell."

"So, you buy it from the Starks and use it for the dwellings of the smallfolk?" Arianne asks in a truly confused voice seeing as she knows of no house who would do such a thing for the smallfolk.

Two coaches were provided for House Martell by Shirley's soon to be good-mother and sister. It was done in the colors of House Martell, with glass windows, enough room to fix 6 people and was very comfortable to sit in. But Shirley being who she was of course had to ride her horse instead of riding in one of the coaches. You think this close to her wedding day she could stop and act like the princess she was, but no she had to be like her father and do things her own way.

Ser Wylis just gives another laugh at her confused voice. He can understand why she sounds so confused because no doubt in her mind something like this would cost a lot of gold to do, and what noble house would go so far for the smallfolk. "No Princess Arianne we didn't buy any of the glass you see that makes up the smallfolk's dwellings. That was given to us by Lord Stark and Lord Lelouch as part of what many are calling the Year of the Wolf."

"The Year of the Wolf? Is that anything like the Hour of the Wolf?" Asks Shirley.

Rubbing his chin in thought before he answers Wylis says, "Kind of princess. You see after the fall of House Bolton in 294AC a grand meeting of every lord of the North was held before the harvest feast of that same year to discuss the future of the North. One of the things talked about was infrastructure and the building of better housing for the smallfolk for when winter came. Along with the glass Lord Lelouch had also given us the plans for better housing and something he calls insulation to help trap heat inside a person's dwellings."

Everybody of lesser minds were impress by what Lelouch was doing but for those like Shirley, Arianne and Ellaria they had a strong suspicion that Lelouch was doing this for more than just to improve the lives of the smallfolk. It is Oberyn however who figures out what Lelouch is doing first.

" _Treat your men as you would your own beloved sons and they will follow you into the deepest valley. Or in other words they will follow you to hell_." Oberyn thinks as he recalls the Art of War the book Lelouch sent him. The only difference is Lelouch is using it to include the smallfolk and not just the men in the army. A brilliant if not cold plan to enact.

-Winterfell the same time-

Sitting outside overlooking the training ground were his younger brother Bran train his archery skills under the watch of his father and older brothers Lelouch sat and watched as he drank some wine. His mind however was not on his brother, nor was it on his soon to be wedding. So, what was it that occupied his mind right now, well it was simple he was thinking about the reason Death had sent him here.

Death had never told him what it was that was threatening to end this world but after only a hand full of days after his birth Lelouch had eliminated a good amount of possibilities. He could already rule out natural disasters seeing as they were just that, natural. Death had already told him that this world was ending before its designated time and a natural disaster on such as scale that it would end all life on the planet would mean that it had reached its designated time. So that would only leave unnatural causes left on the board.

Now granted there were many ways that humans could go about killing itself off, be it through pollution or some war like weapon. For example, the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead acted a lot like a black hole when detonated. What if the Sessrumnir Sphere didn't stop expanding once it reached its set range capacity. It was a question he had ask Lloyd Asplund seeing as unlike Nina he would be extremely honest with him. Lloyd had told him that though it was highly unlikely it was still possible. The odds were somewhere around 1 in every 200 million or so. Not that it mattered now seeing as technology in this world was no whereas close to being able to make something like that.

So, ruling out natural disasters and technological disasters that only left the supernatural. Now magic was believed to have died out with the last of the dragons but that didn't really mean anything. After all, if you look at it closely Lelouch's geass was a form of magic in of itself. Yes, it was safe to say Lelouch was sure that the end of this world would be caused by magic. The only question left was what type would it be?

To answer that question Lelouch had to do a run down of what he knew about this world's history on magic. As far as he could tell there was no other geass users or signs that there ever were any in the past. So that eliminated the possibility of someone trying anything like what his original mother or father had tried. Maybe a type of blood magic could cause something like the end of the world but Lelouch doubted it. A rebirth of the Dragonlords could cause some trouble but if that happen, they would most likely be focused on conquest and not the destruction of the world. Besides even if they did come back Lelouch had contingency plans prepared to deal with them. He was already working on a type of flak shell for his cannons. If a dragon can be killed by an iron bolt, then they wouldn't last long when you filled the sky with chunks of metal. He was still years away from making one but that was ok seeing as Lelouch didn't really expect for dragons to show back up on the world stage. Still it was always best to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it.

Once you eliminate all of that you're only left with one thing and it was not something he was sure he could deal with. The Long Night and the Battle for the Dawn was a well-known story told to children for thousands of years, and there was the problem. Most people even as far up here in the North thought of it as nothing more than a story. For those few who believed it had happened they thought the Others were extinct and that nothing like that could or would ever happen again. Even if Lelouch could find some evidence proving otherwise anything short of a living example wouldn't convince anyone. Hell, even then most people would refuse to believe it after all it was human nature to ignore things that were unpleasant to think about and bury your head in the sand till it all went to hell.

Now Lelouch was not ready to believe it himself seeing as no evidence showing that something like that was happening but reports coming from Lieutenant commander Jon Umber reported that the wildlings seemed to be fleeing South. This was proven by the fact that more then a fare amount of them had taken the offer of being allowed the head forwarder south in exchange for them bending the knee to House Stark. There were also rumors of a cold frost coming down from the Land of Aways Winter and talk of a new King-Beyond-the-Wall among the wildlings of Hardhome. Lelouch was not worried about that last part seeing as Hardhome was now one of the most fortified places in the land. The concrete wall was up, and the iron gate was completed just last week. To add to its fortification, cannons had been sent to line the wall with canister shot rounds that could mow down any enemy foolish enough to attack Hardhome.

Laughter rang out just below him and he looks up to see what was going on. It seems Bran had fired a shot that missed badly, and his brothers were having a good laugh about it.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Ned asks of his sons. They stop laughing as they hear their fathers voice but the smiles on their faces don't go away.

"If I recall correctly father Arya was quite the marksman at 10." Lelouch says with a matter of fact voice.

Ned looks at his son and before Bran can get discouraged, he says with a smile. "True son but if I recall right you were a terrible shot at ten. In fact, didn't you accidentally hit Hodor once when he was standing far off to the side."

At their fathers' words Robb, Jon, and Bran start laughing so hard they double over recalling that day.

"Yes, poor Hodor. I still don't understand how I shot an arrow that deflected off a piece of metal and somehow hit him in the ass. Now whenever I am near a bow he mysteriously vanishes." Lelouch says in a flat voice which just makes everyone in hearing distance fall over in laughter.

Once he gets control of himself Robb says. "Speaking of Arya, where is she? I was sure she would have ditched her sewing lesson and once she found out Bran was training in the bow today."

Cat looks at her son and says, "She is with Sansa, Wylla and Septa Mordane doing her needlework lesson."

"And pry tell milady how you are so sure she is there?" Jon asks. His half-sister would never pass up a chance to show up her younger brother, so he had his doubts she was still there.

"I just had to tell her if she skips her lesson that she would not only get the tongue lashing of a life time, but I wouldn't let her take any more lessons from Diana when she returns." Cat says in a cold voice that makes Jon's, Robb's and Bran's backs go straight feeling a bit of fear towards her.

Lelouch just laughs at this till a man of the Northern army who was assigned to guard Winterfell walks up to Ser Rodrik and tells him something that makes the grim man look even more so. He walks up to Ned and tells him something about a deserter from the Night's Watch being captured.

Ned's face goes cold as well at this news and orders Theon to go get the horses. Cat is not happy with them leaving seeing as they were having such a good day, but Ned reminds her of his duty. When he informs her that Bran is going as well, she gets even more upset.

"Ned, 10 is to young to see such a thing," Cat tells her husband.

"He won't be a boy forever and winter is coming." Ned tells her.

Walking up to his parents Lelouch says, "Father is right mother. This is a lesson that all Stark children must learn. I did it, Robb, Jon, Sansa and even Arya had to learn this."

Cat says nothing back despite wanting to. She knows her husband's and son's words to be true and it was something that must be done. Still she didn't like it and her face clearly showed that.

Facing his father Lelouch says, "Father I shell accompany you this time as well."

Ned just nods his head at this. Lelouch had never missed any of his siblings first execution and Ned knew he was not going to start now. It made him proud of his son to see how much he cared for them.

-Hours later-

The ride home was quiet after the execution of the deserter whose name was Will. Before his execution the man warned his father about the return of the White Walkers and how he had seen them. Were they the words of a madman like his father thought or were they words of truth? Lelouch didn't know and the word of one cowardly deserter didn't give him enough reason or justification to send people to go investigate.

"What are you thinking about son?" Ned asks as he rides next to Lelouch.

Looking at his father Lelouch says. "What that deserter said it disturbs me."

"Come on Lelouch you can't possibly believe what a coward and a deserter say." Theon says with a bit of a mocking tone.

Looking back at Theon with cold eyes Theon smug smile falls from his face as he feels a bit of fear go through his body. "It matters little if I believe him or not Theon. All that matters is the evidence that has been shown before me."

"And is there evidence that points to that man telling the truth?" Robb asks in a serious tome.

"No there isn't brother. However, reports have come in from Hardhome that stated that an unusual number of wildlings are fleeing South. More everyday show up at Hardhome looking to be taken in and many of them are also bending the knee to our house for the chance to flee past the wall. And these are not just women and children that are bending the knee but some of their fighting men to. There are even rumors of a new King-Beyond-the-Wall." Lelouch says with an even tone.

At Lelouch's words every man in their company start to feel a bit unnerved. It was a well-known fact that the wildlings preferred death to kneeling. So, the knowledge that many of them were doing so caused more than a bit of worry. After all what could scare them so much that they would willingly bend the knee. Then there was the thought of another King-Beyond-the-Wall. If there was one, then he could cause trouble for the North that was not wanted or needed at this time. They do take some comfort in how even Lelouch's tone is and how Lord Stark seems unworried.

It is but a show however for if you were riding next to Ned or Lelouch you would see that they in deed were concerned. Ned's eyes betrayed his worry for he could not help but recall the night his son told him he was reborn in to this world to battle some great evil. Could it be that this was the evil his son was meant to deal with? Ned didn't know that answer, but he still held out hope that no evil would ever come to pass, no matter how naive he knew that hope to be.

Lelouch's concerns came however from the lack of information he had on hand. It was frustrating that the only place in the world where he could not gather information from was as it stood the one place where he needed it most. He was hoping to have at least another 15 to 20 years to prepare for whatever was to come but if what that deserter had said was true and the white walkers were indeed coming back then he doubted he had that long.

As they kept riding, they all spotted a dead stag.

They all got off their horses to check on the dead stag. "What is it?" Jon asks

"Mountain lion?" Theon guesses.

Shaking his head Ned says, "No mountain lions in these woods."

"Yes, and I am more then sure mountain lions do not have antlers." Lelouch says with a roll of his eyes as Theon looks back at him giving a rude gestura in return.

Wishing to find out what did this they follow the trail towards the river where they come across the corpse of a direwolf mother. Theon says something or the other and his father says something in turn but Lelouch is no longer paying attention for his mind is thinking about more important things. Direwolfs have not been seen this far South of the wall in at least 200 years. Is this just a coincidence or was it fleeing something from the North? Animals did have a heighten sense of danger, so it was not hard to believe it would flee here out of a sense of pending doom. Whichever it was Lelouch didn't like how the evidence was stacking up on his suspicions.

"What do you say Lelouch should we not keep them?" Jon asks looking to him for support and Bran looking at him with pleading eyes.

Lelouch may not have been fully paying attention to what was being said around him, but he got the gist of it. "I don't see why not. We can give the five of them to my younger siblings. Gods know they could use some responsibilities."

Bran's face lights up with joy at his brothers support knowing that his father would more than likely listen to Lelouch's words. Robb just feels insulted by what his older brother just said but does not let his irritation get the better of him knowing that his brother would love nothing more than for him to show he is getting under his skin. That irritation however turns to laughter when a little black blur rushes out of the bushes and bites Theon in the leg who still holding one of the pups in his hand and a knife in the other.

Giving a loud painful cry Theon calls out "Son of a whore! Get it off me get it off!"

All of the men save Ned and Rodrik start to laugh at Theon's plight. Even Lelouch gives a soft laugh and says, "Oh looks like we missed one. Good job finding it Theon."

Theon falls down dropping his knife and the pup at the same time. "Go to hell Lelouch! Get the fucking thing off me!" He yells as he shakes his leg and the pup goes flying off.

Once the pup lands on the ground it gets right up and runs right behind Lelouch's legs and growls at Theon.

Looking down at the pup Lelouch can't help but smile. "Well well looks like the pup is a good judge of character." Lelouch then bends down and picks it up easily.

It is Ser Rodrik who says something as he gets a good look at the pup that bit Theon. "My young lord I don't think that can be called a pup. It's almost twice the size of the other 5."

"You mean six Ser Rodrik there is one still hiding in the bush that this one came out from." Lelouch says then looks down at the pup in his arms. "Hmm your right this one does seem to be a bit bigger than the others."

As Lelouch says this Jon goes to the bush and picks up a pure white one. Before he can say anything, Theon who has just gotten back up on his feet looks at the pup in Lelouch's arms with anger. "I don't care if there are 7 of them or if you keep the fucking things just let me kill that one."

"Now now Theon, no need to be so upset he was just protecting his siblings." Lelouch says but then takes on a look of realization and holds out the pup facing it towards him. "That must make you the oldest and smartest. I know how you feel it is hard looking after your younger siblings with how clumsy they can be. Such a hard life we older siblings have." And like the pup can understand Lelouch it barks as if it agrees.

Now it's not just Robb who is irritated with Lelouch but Jon and Bran as well. And all as one they say, "Go to hell Lelouch!"

"Enough!" Ned yells out before Lelouch can say something back and starts another fight with his siblings. "You may keep them, but you will take care of them yourselves. That goes double for you Lelouch. No having you brothers, sisters or servants looking after yours."

"Of course, father I wouldn't think of it." Lelouch says as he follows his father back to his horse. "Now what should I call you. I know I will call you Fenrir."

"Brother isn't Fenrir the name of the monstrous wolf that killed the king of the gods in one of your fantasy books that you wrote?" Bran asks.

Looking back at his brother with an evil smile Lelouch says "Why yes, it is Bran. Why do you ask?"

His brother smile sends a cold chill down Bran's back, "N….no reason."

" _Evil brother._ " Everyone thinks at once.

-Winterfell days before the wedding-

Shirley was literally bouncing in her seat as they were just moments from entering the main court yard of Winterfell. This of course was annoying her cousin and sisters to no end.

"Shirley will you sit still already." Arianne says in a sharp tone.

Looking over at her cousin Shirley says. "I can't help it Arianne in a moment I will get to see my darling Lulu again after such a long time apart."

Arianne just rolls her eyes. "It's been less then two years Shirley and you write him all the time."

"That may be but Lelouch is so busy he doesn't get to write back all that much." Whines out Shirley.

Arianne's annoyed face becomes even more clear, but she says nothing knowing there is no point in trying to make Shirley behave herself. She would settle down once they were fully inside Winterfell anyways. Shirley may have a whimsical if not erratic personality, but she would never embarrass their house or the house she was about to become apart of.

With that knowledge on hand Arianne's mind turns to what she has seen of the North so far. The climate she could honestly say was not to her liking, and that went for everyone else as well. Well everyone if you were not Shirley who just loved it, but Arianne suspected that had more to do with the Black Wolf being here then a actual like for this place. She did have to admit however that it did have its own charm once you got pass the biting cold of it. The rolling hills, the trees, and paved roads that where clearly new, painted a lovely picture.

Then there was Wintefell itself and the town around it that was called Winter Town. In Arianne's opinion they really needed to change the name because it couldn't be called a town anymore. Just like in White Harbor she saw new buildings being built for the smallfolk, with the only difference being that these buildings were far more plane then White Harbor. Each building still had glass windows and doors, but they were made simpler with little decoration to them. She guessed she really shouldn't have been surprised by that seeing as when the heir of Winterfell, his brother and the Grayjoy came to Sunspear it was only the Grayjoy who took great pleasure in the luxuries they had to offer. For the to Stark boys they kept things moderate and didn't give in to excess during their stay.

Feeling the carriage stop Arianne knew they had arrived in the court yard of Winterfell. She put on her game face and readied herself to meet her cousins soon to be family. Looking over at Ellaria she saw her do much the same. Gone was the teasing woman she had known all her life and, in her place sat a mother who would do anything to protect her daughter which to Ellaria Shirly was.

Stepping out of the carriage they were greeted by the site of the Stark family. At the head of them was of course Lord Stark himself, by his side his lady wife Lady Catelyn Stark and standing just slightly behind them are their children. The first one Arianne looked at was Robb Stark who was now one of the captains of the Northern Army Elites better known as the Wolf Pack. Though if rumors were true that would not be for much longer seeing as the word was that his grandfather Hoster Tully had named him his heir after the death of his son Ser Edmure Tully. Next to Robb was his half-brother Jon Stark whose name became well known for his adventure into the ruins of Valyria. It was the first known successful exploration of that place and there was even a book written about it by Jon himself which detailed the exploration. Now Arianne had not read it herself but by all accounts, it was a very boring book that read more like a report to a lord then a personal account of the journey. In fact, other than her father Arianne didn't know anyone in her family who had fully read the book.

Standing my Jon side was the oldest daughter of Lord Stark and Lady Stark one Lady Sansa Stark. From what Arianne knew about the girl she was a famed dress maker here in the North and the Riverlands with some of her designs being seen in the other Kingdoms as well. She held herself with the proper grace a noble lady should, had a beauty that was rare to see in one so young, and by appearance look meek, but Arianne was not fooled. Like her cousins Shirley or to a lesser degree Nymeria she looked meek, but if you paid careful attention you could see the small hints that showed she was on guard ready to strike at a moment's notice if need be.

After her were the youngest siblings whose names she had only just learned before she had arrived at Winterfell. The youngest daughter was named Arya if she recalls right and had the look of a born trouble maker. If that was true, she and Shirley would get along well. The one next to her if she guessed right was the 2nd youngest boy whose name was Brandon. He looked curious at first but then Arianne and his eyes met. His face went red and Arianne had to cover her mouth so as to not show the smile that was now there. No more than a minute has passed and already she has one of the Stark boys smitten. He may have been one of the youngest but still it was flattering to see him get lost in her beauty and not Shirley's. Looking at the youngest of the Starks she sees that he is more nervous then the others and looks about ready to run behind his mother's skirt. His name was Rickon the youngest of the Stark children if she was right.

Last but not least was the one who stood next to Lord Stark himself and if you were to ask anyone from Dorne over shadowed him, Lelouch Stark. He looked just as handsome as Arianne remembered, but gone were the cold calculating eyes. In their place were soft loving eyes that had yet to look away from Shirley. In this moment it was clear that she was all that mattered to him in all the world and the rest of them were just forgettable background. The same could be said for Shirley for she too had yet to look away from him. As everyone greeted each other as was proper Lelouch and Shirley only halfheartedly greeted everyone in turn till they finally got to speak to each other.

"Princess Shirley it has been too long." Lelouch says with a small smile on his lips.

"Indeed, it has Lord Stark. Pry tell did you miss me?" Shirley asks of him with a hint of curiosity.

"To say I have missed you would be to small of a word to say how much I have longed to see you once more." Lelouch's voice is flat but his words echo with such sincerity that all know his words to be true.

Shirley's face quickly reddens at his words. "Well it is a good thing that before the week is out you will have no reason to miss me anymore, for I will be yours and yours alone."

The look in Lelouch's eyes speak of love and joy that can't be missed by anyone who is watching the two of them. "And I yours milady. Please do me the honor of allowing me to show you around your soon to be new home."

"I would love nothing more than for you to show me our home Lulu." Shirley says with a smile as she takes his arm and they walks off fully forgetting to bid farewell to everyone.

-Wedding day-

It was a wonderful day in Lelouch's mind. During his first life he had given up so much and though he did not regret it he still realized that before it was all over, he would lose even more. He feared what he may lose in this civil war that he was going to instigate, and that was to say nothing of what he may lose against this great evil that was to come. But for today however he would put those fears aside and let himself bask in the happiness that was his wedding day. To marry the girl, he had lost so long ago though she was not the same girl she was still the girl he loved. He worried that he could not make her happy, that she would die before him, but he was older now and had put those fears behind and accepted that he may indeed lose her, but he would not stop himself from letting himself have however much time he had with her slip by again. He had to wonder if he could be called a pervert in his old world seeing as he was really a 34-year-old man in a young man's body who was about to marry a girl who could have been the same age of his own daughter if he had lived long enough to have children.

As Lelouch waited under the heart tree for his bride to show up, he looks at his family. His father, mother, brothers and sisters who he had come to love just as much as Nunnally. The wedding had been agreed to be in the old way much to his mother's irritation. As a follower of the Seven she didn't like it one bit, but Shirley didn't care one way or the other, so his mother had to let it go.

Speaking of his bride to be there she was walking towards him with her father by her side. She was stunning and Lelouch could feel his breath being taken away. The white dress his sister had made for her was done in what would have been called a Victorian style wedding dress made out of the finest silks. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Oberyn presents Shirley to Lelouch then takes a step back as Lelouch's father goes over the ceremonial conversation identifying the bride.

When ask if she accepts Lelouch as her husband Shirley answers, "Yes now and forever I accept him as my husband." Her words are spoken with such joy that all know that this is no political marriage but one of love which is so rare in their world.

Joining hands, they both kneel before the heart tree and give a silent prayer. Shirley of course prays for a happy marriage and long life with her husband. Lelouch on the other hand does not give a prayer but a promise of destruction to who ever or whatever is watching him if it tried to take her away from him. In reply to his promise Lelouch feels a small amount of fear coming from the tree in front of him. It would seem they got his message.

Rising to their feet Lelouch removes Shirley's maiden cloak and replaces it with the bride cloak. At that the people of Winterfell gives out a cheer so loud that it shakes the very ground. Kissing his bride Lelouch lifts her in his arms and carries her to the feast.

-Lelouch's Room aka Tower of the Wolf-

Shirley was feeling happier then she can ever remember feeling before in her whole life. She had look forward to this day for 2 years and it was everything she could have ever hope for. The wedding was wonderful, the dress was wonderful the feast and food was wonderful. Lords and nobles from all over the land had shown up for the wedding and even her cousins Ser Deziel Dalt and Ser Andrey Dalt had shown up for the wedding. The only ones to not show were of course the lords of the Westerlands, Reach and Iron Islands though many of the Houses of the Reach did send representatives. One of the best things was that the horse shit of a king didn't come to her wedding.

Oh, how happy she and the rest of her family were when he sent a letter explaining why he couldn't show. If it were not for the circumstances for his not showing she would have laugh at the reason. She never had a high opinion of the crown prince but to think the fool would lose over 100,000 dragons in the span of a week, which brought the construction of the Winter Roses Bridge to a complete halt. Yes, she could have just laugh at the fool if it was not for the fact that his fuck up got in the way of her Lulu's plans for the bridge whatever those were.

King Robert not showing had of course put her father in a wonderful mood and that was help even more so when Lelouch gave her father a Valyrian steel spear as a gift and he even gave her cousin Deziel a Valyrian bastard sword as well. Every lord in Westeros was trying to carry favor with the North just to get their hands on a Valyrian steel weapon. Seven hells that is why so many of them were here, just so they could make offers of better trade deals or try to flat out pay for one. Fools the only reason House Martell and House Dalt got one was because of her marrying the heir of the North. If it wasn't for that Shirley doubted, they would have ever got one.

"Is their something you find funny my dear." Lelouch smiles as he looks at her standing there in her wedding dress with an amused smile on her lips.

Looking at her wonderful husband Shirley smiles, "Nothing much Lulu, I just can't help but find it funny how all those lords showed up mostly just in hopes to earn your family's favor."

Lelouch himself can't help but give a small smile at that, "Yes well the parasites will all ways go were the warmest body is."

"You are going to make a lot of enemies from giving my families those weapons like party trinkets and not the other lords you know." Shirley says with a worried look.

"Indeed, I will." Is all Lelouch says back to her.

Shirley's eyes narrow at that, "You want them to see you as their enemy don't you."

"Possibly." Lelouch answers.

Looking at Lelouch with soft yet strong eyes Shirley starts to remove her dress. "Lulu no secrets, no lies between us. I am not the same Shirley you knew from before. I am stronger then she was, and I will help you in whatever it is you have planned."

 **-Warning Lemon Skip if you don't want to read it-**

Letting her dress hit the floor she reveals her breasts and womanhood to Lelouch's eyes.

With his face turning a deep red Lelouch says, "Truly you are a Goddess who walks the world."

She walks to her new husband with a teasing smile on her face. "And this Goddess now belongs to you my dear husband."

Saddling his knees, she kisses him deeply and he kisses her back. The kiss soon grows in intensity as they get lost in each other. Flipping her over so she is under him Lelouch removes his shirt as Shirley watches on as his tone and muscled chest is revealed. Standing back up Lelouch starts to remove his pants but Shirley sits up and stops him, so she can do it herself. She soon has them undone and pulls them to the ground and Lelouch kicks them off.

Laying back down they resume their kissing till he moves on to kissing her cheek then neck as Shirley moans in pleasure. Lelouch then kisses her jaw line and moves on to her breasts. He sucks on her right breast as one of his hands plays with the other. The moans of pleasure coming from Shirley is the sweetest music he has ever heard, and he wishes to hear more.

Moving his hand from her breast down her stomach her breathing becomes labored. When his hand finally reaches her womanhood her back arches as she releases a loud moan. Finding her wet with arousal he inserters one of his fingers much to her pleasure. They go back to kissing as Lelouch slowly moves his finger inside her.

Most women of her time would be finding with the man taking control of the love making but Shirley is not like most women. So, using what strength she has left she somehow flips Lelouch over and smiles at him. She kisses his lips and then made her way south kissing his chest. She kept going south till she is at his manhood which was standing straight up. She then licked the shaft and began to suck on the tip and put her mouth around it.

Because he died a virgin Lelouch has never felt such pleasure before and moans loudly. Knowing he will not last long if this keeps up Lelouch pulls Shirley up and kisses her neck leaving love bites along it. Sitting them both up Lelouch has Shirley saddle his lap and she wraps her legs around him. For a moment they just look in to each other's eyes getting lost in the love they have for each other.

"Lelouch, I'm ready." Shirley whispers in to his ear then kisses his neck.

Lining himself up with her womanhood he pushes in slowly. Shirley gives a moan of both pain and pleasure as tears of happiness fall from her eyes. The dream, her dream of marrying the man she had loved in two lives had finally come true. There was no greater happiness in her mind.

Lelouch pulls out and thrusts back in and repeated it over and over as Shirley moans got louder and louder. "Harder, faster," Shirley moans out then falls to her back as Lelouch follows her. He uses his hands to keep from squashing her and keeps thrusting into her. They kiss deeply as Shirley's legs and arms wrapped around his body. Their moans grow louder and more frequent till they could both feel themselves reaching the end.

"Lulu, I am coming," Shirley moans out.

"Me too my love." Lelouch said as he picks up the pace.

"LULU/SHIRLEY!" They shout out as they both came. Both are breathing heavily and sweat glistened on their bodies. Resting their foreheads against each other they smile. They kiss one last time before Lelouch rolls over and she rests her head on his chest.

 **\- Lemon end –**

"That…That was amazing." Shirley says in a breathless voice.

"I am happy you enjoyed yourself. And just think we have the rest of our lives to enjoy each other." Lelouch says with a smile.

"Yes, and the rest of tonight as well." Shirley looks up at him and gives him a lustful look that says he will not be getting any rest to night.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So that is the end of this chapter and thank you for reading. Now I know there will be question likes, dislikes and all that.**

 **So, to save time I was not fully happy with the part about the down fall of the Freys and feel I could do better. But like I said I have it has not been beta and will most likely change down the road at some point.**

 **Ok so I found out that if I am bad at battle scenes, then I suck badly at Lemons and am happy to note that their will not be many of them in the future. If someone can do one for me that is better please do.**

 **I plan to give the wedding a flashback because I skip over a lot of what I wanted to do so I could get this chapter out. If you all don't think I don't need to then I won't but it is in the plans for now.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and I well seen you next time**

 **P.S 1-6 have been re beta once more and working on 7 now.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **This chapter has now been beta by maceillo.**

 **Ok I am going to say that took far longer then I had thought but finally here we are the next chapter in the story I should call a pain in my ass. Lol**

 **So as you all know by now I had a little problem with my laptop and because my dumb ass forgot to back up my story the original chapter 15 was lost . So ya had to redo it, was a pain. I did cut It short fyi but that was because it looked like I was going well over the month I said I would update it.**

 **Now on to answering your questions.**

 **SlyMonster thanks for reading. I know I make stupid tiny mistakes but I was far worse at the start of the story.**

 **Prayag Raj Rai I understand you point and agree. Have to say however I am not really good at adding things like that. I have found that I am more of the building and background type of writer. Working on getting better at doing lemons and stuff but for now I will not add any more till later.**

 **MightyFiredemon there will be no Kallen. Now that I think about it I really should have.**

 **Command Unit I feel you and agree the lemon part could have been better. I do have some plans for the religions of the kingdom.**

 **Austin Robert's death has been planned but after this story is over, I will do another. One were Robert lives for a good long time. I have some thoughts on that and would like to do one.**

 **Question, why do I have to keep pointing out that Jon and Robb, hell even Theon are not the same as in the show or books. These are people who grow up with Lelouch and have been heavily influenced by him. No way a brother of Lelouch would be so stupid as they are in the show. FYI I do still love their characters in the show.**

 **Blackholelord I have some ideas for the battles but will need help or a lot of time to put them together with any real detail. So far the battles that I have shown have been short of only mentioned in past tense. Would like to do better so any help from you or anyone else is welcomed.**

 **DahakStaz I have no idea how long it will be till they have kids. I was thinking it would be after the full harem came together but with Shirley being the way I made her I don't think I can justify that lol.**

 **Now on with the story. Im sorry for any questions I missed but always feel free to pm me and of course review after you done reading. Thank you.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-2 weeks later Winterfell 298AC-

Standing under a waterfall of hot water Ellaria Sand thought about the recent wedding of her daughter in all but name Lady Shirley Martell Stark. Ellaria couldn't help but giggle a bit when she thought of the looks on the faces of the wedding guests when they had found out she was keeping the Martell name. Something like that was simply unheard of and many of the guest thought it was scandalous. Her husband Lord Lelouch Stark however didn't seem to care and Lord Stark himself said nothing about it. Ellaria could have even sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on the Black Wolf's face when Shirley made that announcement.

Ellaria unlike her lover could honestly say she would never like Lelouch Stark no matter what he did for Shirley or House Martell, but she couldn't deny that those two were perfect for each other in an odd way. The way they talked to each other, the way they looked at each other, and even the way they just stood next to each other without saying a word showed how much they loved each other. It was also clear Shirley had Lelouch wrapped around her little finger by what she had got him to do for her in these last two weeks.

The first thing Shirley did was get him to gift her his direwolf Fenrir which scared the living hell out of her when she first saw it. No direwolf had been seen past the wall in a long time and when Ellaria saw the ones the Starks had she was shocked at first. That was till she caught sight of Fenrir what was shock turned to fear. The fucking thing was huge and from what Maester Luwin said it was already the size of a fully grown direwolf even though it wasn't even a yearling yet. It made Ellaria wonder how big Fenrir would get down the line.

Shirley of course in her crazy mind saw them as the cutest things ever and immediately gave a loud high-pitched squeal and ran over to greet the wolf pups once she saw them. And of course, like so many other beings they took a liking to her immediately. She loved them so much she had begged Lelouch to give Fenrir to her. Lelouch told her that he couldn't do that seeing as he agreed with his father that the only way, he and his siblings could keep them was if they took care of them themselves. Of course, seeing as she was now his wife it was only fitting he made Fenrir her guard dog and have him protect her day and night. Ellaria didn't believe anyone other than Shirley herself believed that Lelouch wasn't happy to give up taking care of the wolf to Shirley.

That moment may not have been a good example of how Shirley had him wrapped around her finger but the 2nd thing she did was. It was also the thing Ellaria enjoyed the most and one of her biggest concerns she had sense coming here. The shower as Lord Lelouch had called it was a creation that had never been seen before and indeed was something Ellaria was sure of had never been thought of before as well. Sure, she had fucked her lover under a waterfall before which was more or less the same thing as a shower, but that water was cold, and it was something she would never think of doing in the North. This shower however made doing that possible seeing as it let out a waterfall of hot water from a type of pipe that had holes in it that was above her head. She didn't know how they did it and from what the servants could tell them they didn't either but what she did know is that once the lords and ladies of the realm experienced it, they wanted it in their own castles as well.

There were only a few small problems with giving them one, the main one being that they were extremely expensive to build and run. Ellaria had checked with the servants once more to see if they knew how expensive it truly was to build one and from what they told her it cost so much that only a few places in the North had them. In Winter Town there were only a handful of places where one could take a shower and those were the most expensive bathhouses and of course the Roses of Winter brothel which was of course the most expensive brothel in town. Shirley however had asked Lelouch to send people to Dorne to put them in for all the lords and Lelouch had agreed to do it easily. In fact, the only thing the lords of Dorne had to do was pay a small fee to have them put in. House Martell on the other hand didn't have to pay a thing and would get theirs for free. Oberyn was happy to hear that and so was Arianne and the sand snakes but Ellaria was the only one who saw the shower for what it was.

It was a show of how far ahead the North was when compared to the rest of the kingdom. For a place that many thought was inferior to the other kingdoms because of their simple life style and honest mind set, they had surpassed everyone when it came to innovation. They had even done away with the chamber pot and replaced it with something called a toilet. She could imagine what Doran would be thinking once he read the letter, she had sent him about all that she had seen so far. As for what the other lords of the land would be thinking, well she could only imagine.

Well she had better hurry up and get done before Oberyn came in here. Lelouch had one last gift to give Shirley and had invited all the lords to come and see it before they went home. It would not do for her and Oberyn to be late for it on account of him wanting to fuck her in the shower once more. That could wait until later.

-A few hours later-

Walking down the streets of Winter Town with her husband Shirley could barely contain the joy that she felt in her heart. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be in her and Lelouch's bedroom having him ravish her like the beast he had shown to be, but simply walking with him was good too. Now if only she could convince him to invite one of her sisters or her cousin to bed with them. " _Oh, what fun that would be."_ She thinks with a depraved look on her face.

Shaking her head to get that thought out of it she moves her mind to other matters. Being married to Lelouch had allowed her to find out things she had been wondering about for some time now. True they had only been married for 2 weeks but that was still enough time to find out somethings about what was going on in the North. Chief among them was how far the North and by default Lelouch's reach went. She was not too surprised that they had holdings in every kingdom in Westeros, but she was surprised to find out that the North had holdings that went as far as the Free Cities and even Slavers Bay. How many holdings they had she didn't know but if she knew Lelouch it wouldn't be a small amount.

She had also learned how close Lelouch's spies really were to her family. Some of the servants and guards at Sunspear she had known for years and yet they were in truth spies for Lelouch. She had felt like she knew these people well and yet it would seem she knew less about them then she had thought. It was sad in away because she really liked many of them and for that reason and only that reason, she had asked Lelouch to pull them out of Sunspear before she informed her uncle of them. He had agreed but Shirley had a feeling that Lelouch would only pull out those that were close to her family. She guessed she should be happy he did that much, seeing as she knew he didn't trust her uncle. It was a feeling she knew was shared by her uncle and thus didn't complain about keeping some spies there.

Not like a little thing like trust mattered at this point. With Lelouch now married to her, any thoughts they had about betraying each other went out the window. Uncle Doran would never go back on this alliance due to the benefits it brought, and that was before Lelouch and her were even married in the first place. There was also the fact that it was Lelouch's man Jeremiah who finally got vengeance for her aunt and cousins by crippling the ex-Mountain Who Rides, Gregor Clegane for the rest of his short life. Oh, what a wonderful late wedding gift it was for her whole family to hear the news that the man had died shortly after her wedding day. Her father was so happy that he shouted out that he would sing Jeremiah's praise from the highest points in every kingdom in the land. She had only hoped that disgusting excuse for a man died in fear and agony.

"Are you ready to see your last wedding gift my love." Lelouch asks his wife who is clinging to his arm like a vice.

"Yes, I have been waiting all day for it." She says with a bright smile but then adds with a lewd smile, "Though if you really want to give me a gift you can agree to take Arianne and me to bed."

Lelouch just rolls his eyes at his wife's antics. He really does not care if other people hear her or not but really, she needed to settle down. It was not like the idea was all together unappealing mind you but he really didn't like the idea of having sex with a girl he did not care for. "Now Shirley I told you already I won't sleep with anyone I don't have feelings for."

Giving a cute pout Shirley lets it go for now. She had guessed as much when it came to something like that but still it wouldn't kill Lelouch to be a bit more open minded when it came to bed mates. "Fine but my gift better be good to make up for not giving me what I really want."

"Trust me my love this is something I know you will deeply enjoy." Lelouch says giving her a small smirk that makes her knees go weak.

As they keep walking Shirley wonders what could it be. It had to be something big seeing as Lelouch had invited all the lords and the representatives of the lords who could not make it to see her final gift. That meant Lelouch was using her gift as away to once again show off the North's power to create new and wonderful things. She really didn't mind him doing this seeing as every lord did the same thing in one way or the other, but still she thought he was taking the showing off a bit too far. What with the shower, toilet and of course scented soaps already doing more then enough to show how far ahead the North was in comparison to the other provincies. It worried her that her new home would make more enemies then friends after this wedding was done. Unless that was what Lelouch had been aiming for all along.

As these thoughts finished Shirley notices that they were coming up to a large building that from what she could tell reached over 40 feet high and well over 200 feet long. She couldn't tell how wide the building was but if she went by how long it was then that meant it had to be quite wide as well. Other than its size however there was nothing impressive about the building, with its gray walls and plane wooden double doors. There stood two guards from the Northern Army in front of the doors which made her think that whatever was behind that door had to do with the military but dismissed that thought seeing as her husband had already told her that many of the castle guards in the North had been replaced by men from the army. It is only when she gets closer and the two guards open the door that she finds out what is behind them and she could hardly believe what she saw was real.

Letting out a high pitch squeal after she got over her initial shock Shirley ran in to the building with a big smile plastered on her face. Ever since she was a little girl Shirley had dreamed of herself diving off a platform into a pool of water below and also competing with other girls in a race to see who was faster at swimming from one end of a pool to the other. Of all her dreams that didn't have Lelouch in them, those were her favorites and often felt sad that said dreams would never come true. And yet here it was her dream made reality, for inside this boring and plane building was a swimming pool that she was sure was over 160 feet long and 82feet wide. There was also a pool that had three platforms of different heights above it that were clearly made for jumping off of. Seven hells there was even a smaller pool in the corner of the building that was most likely meant to teach other people how to swim.

Smiling at his wife Lelouch asks. "Do you like it?"

Turning towards her husband Shirley's face is radiating with happiness. "I love it." She says then jumps in his arms and kisses him.

As she kisses him the other lords and ladies look at the pools in stunned wonder, but it was not do to the size of the pools. No, it was due to the steam that was clearly coming off the water that showed that the pools were heated. How was it even possible to heat pools of this size and was there anything the Black Wolf couldn't make? Were the questions on everyone's minds.

-Several months later, Shivering Sea-

Looking out over the side of the trade ship he was on Samwell Tarly couldn't believe where he was headed to. Just a couple of short months ago he was going to be forced to take the black by his father Lord Randyll Tarly. Now however he was headed to a place that was even further up north then the Wall. The place he was going to was Hardhome the once wildling settlement turned Northern outpost. He was scared.

Far more scared then he was when he thought he was going to the Wall. At the Wall he would be surrounded by cutthroats, thieves and rapists but still men from the Seven Kingdoms who he was sure would fight with him against wildlings. At Hardhome however he would be in hostile territory surrounded by men and women who he imagined would love nothing more than to kill him. The only good news was that the Northern Army would be there in force and that he was not expected to fight anyone. No, he was going there on behalf of the Academy of Knowledge and Discovery to both learn and teach the wildings who had taken up the offer of bending the knee to House Stark.

So, no matter how scared he was Sam knew this to be a wonderful opportunity this was for him. To work with the Academy of Knowledge and Discovery was like a dream to him. Sure, it had only been around for the better part of 2 years but in that time, they had already proven that they lived up to their name. Already they had disproven many of the long-held beliefs of the Citadel and made numerous inventions in a very short amount of time. One of the most amazing things about the Academy and the thing that stood out the most was their ability to copy and sell books at an unbelievable rate. No one knew how they did it, but it had become a well-known fact that you could send a book to be copied and have it done in only a few short weeks. By comparison it took the Citadel several months to do the same.

The things he had learned about in his short time with the Academy was wonderful and he had to thank his childhood friend Lady Euphemia Tyrell for that. Smiling happily at the thought of his one true friend Sam got lost in thoughts of the past. He could still clearly remember the day he met Euphie. It was when his lord father had taken him to a tourney at Highgarden in a useless attempt to get him to want to be more like the knights that were there. Of course, he was not interested and had wandered off to explore the castle. It was then that he met the girls that would one day be known as the Twin Roses of the Reach. At the time Euphie was already thought of as a beauty who few could equal and as for her sister Margaery she was not far behind.

The first time he saw them Margaery was sitting on a bench as Euphie drew a picture of her. For Sam, Euphie was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his short life and because of his shy personality he was too afraid to make his presence known to them. Luckily for him he didn't need to, seeing as Margaery saw him staring at her sister and called out to him in a very unpleasant way. At the time Margaery who knew everyone thought her to be lesser then her sister was easily offended by those whose eyes lingered on Euphie for long. She had scolded him badly that day and him being too scared to stand up for himself was on the verge of running away till Euphie had spoken up, saving him from her sister's wrath. She had kindly scolded her sister for scaring him and afterwards had properly introduced themselves and then asked for his name. When he gave it, she welcomed him to their home and asked him if he would like to sit and chat with them for a bit

He was more than happy to accept her invitation and quickly found out that he had a lot in common with the Twins, though Margaery made it very clear that she didn't like him very much at first. It was a dislike that had cooled a bit over time but even to this day he felt she still didn't liked him all that much. As they talked that day Sam found that his love of music, song and books was a welcomed change to Euphie who had only ever dealt with boys who were only into fighting which she found to be extremely boring. They spent hours talking about random books and songs till his lord father had come looking for him. To this day Sam didn't know what was more shocking to his lord father, that his son was spending time with the twins or that Euphie had seemed to take a liking to him.

That of course had got his father thinking that he could get a marriage agreement between House Tarly and House Tyrell. It was a line of thinking1 that was only encouraged by Euphie who had spent the whole feast that night talking and dancing with him. They made quite the showing that night, what with the Rose of the Reach dancing with a fat fool who had two left feet. Most would have thought that Euphie would have stop dancing with him after he kept missing his step and tripped over her feet but no she just kept dancing with him throughout the night. It was truly the best day of Sam's life.

After the tourney for a time his father seemed proud of him for getting along so will with the Tyrell girls but that was not to last long. When Sam found out his father was trying to set up an arranged marriage between Euphie and him, he knew it was doomed to fail. Sam knew what type of man Euphie wanted to marry from all the talks they had during the tourney and he knew he was not her type. She wanted a man that would change the world for the better and he was just not that kind of person and would never be one. It only took a couple of years for his lord father to realize that Euphie had no thoughts of romance when it came to his son but had held out hope that she would change her mind. To help with that he was even harder on Sam then he was in the past. His lord father had yelled at him many a time to be more confident, bolder and walk like he had a pare, but it was all for not. Finally, his father had enough and told Sam that he would take the Black or suffer a hunting accident.

That was also when Euphie had proven herself to be a true friend to him by helping him out. It just so happened to be that Sam would be passing through Winterfell at the same time that the wedding of Princess Shirley Martell and Lord Lelouch Stark was happening. Because of this Euphie had asked him to deliver a wedding gift to her friend on her behalf seeing as her father Lord Tyrell refused to go to the wedding even though he was invited to it. Sam suspected his liege lord wasn't going because of the apology ever one knew he had to give to the Martell's after he insulted their dead princess and her children.

At the time Sam had no idea that his friend had planned to help him and was more worried that he would not be able to deliver the gift as asked seeing as he was no one of any real importance. Lucky for him that as soon as he said that he was there to deliver a gift on behalf of Lady Euphemia Tyrell did he find himself in front of the line. It was also a moment in time that to this day he would wish to never have to relive, even though it turned out to be his salvation.

Princess Shirley had been pleasant enough if not a bit odd when compared to other noble ladies. She had also been over joyed when he gave her the gift from Euphie and had even hug him as a thank you. Her husband however was not as pleasant as she was. He was not rude or anything and in truth said not a word to him but when he looked at him with those cold eyes Sam knew he never wanted to be in Lord Lelouch's company for longer than needed. All his life Sam had been scared of his lord father but when he compared his father to the black wolf, well it was like comparing a kitten to a full-grown wolf. There was no comparison. The whole time Lady Shirley was opening her gift Lord Lelouch had paid him no mind but even then, there was a suffocating presents about him. It was only when Lady Shirley had open her give to reveal a wonderfully crafted bracelet with the sigil of both House Martell and House Stark on top of a letter that his attention was turn to him. When Lady Shirley had opened the letter and read it, she handed it to her lord husband. It was after Lord Lelouch had read it that the unbelievable pressure he felt before was turn fully on him. Those cold eyes taking him in and judging his worth like some god on high.

It was a feeling he didn't wish to feel again and yet would when Lord Lelouch invited him to play a game of Cyvasse with him the next day, which he knew he couldn't refuse. The game didn't last long, maybe 7 or 8 minutes but after it was done Lord Lelouch said something to him that he would never forget. "One fools loss is another man's gain. Welcome to the North Samwell Tarly." They were the only words Lord Lelouch had said to him, but they were ones that meant a lot to him for he knew once those words were spoken, he wouldn't be going to the Wall anymore.

"Sam! Quit staring at nothing like a fool. Did you make sure the instruments and the books were properly secure in the hold." A woman's voice shouts out at him.

His back going straight Sam turns around quickly and stutters out. "Y….yes Doctor Blackwell I took care of it last night."

"If that is so then shouldn't you be getting ready to disembark. We are to land at Hardhome before noon." The now name Doctor Blackwell says to him.

"Yes Doctor, sorry Doctor I will go get ready right now." Sam says as he rushes into the ship to do as he is told.

The sight of Sam running to do as he was told by the much smaller and older woman had many of the men on the ship laughing to themselves. They dared not laugh out loud however for the woman before them was not one they wished to cross. Not much was known about Dr. Alba Blackwell before she came to the North other than that she was the only child of a courtesan and some famous bravo who had in turn inherited a fortune after they died some 30 years ago. After her parents had passed, she lived in obscurity till she showed up in Winterfell one day and quickly became one of the doctors of the Academy of Knowledge and Discovery. Now she was known as the woman who had single handily changed the way the world looks at medicine.

"Do you really have to be so hard on Sam ?" A voice asks from behind her.

Looking over at who is talking to her she answers, "If the boy is to learn how to be his own man then yes Lord Stark I do."

"His father was much the same way towards him and did not fair will because of it, and please I have told you many a times call me Jon Dr. Blackwell." Jon says with a kind smile on his face.

"That fool Lord Tarly didn't understand the brilliant mind that resided in Sam's otherwise empty head. I believe if Lord Tarly had pushed Sam towards knowledge with the same amount of vigor as he did when he tried to make the boy a knight then he would have seen how great the boy could become." said to Jon.

Jon takes on a thoughtful look. "My brother said much the same to me before I set out and after talking with Sam for a bit, I can see a bit of what he means but I have my doubts. The Academy has already proven to be a battle ground for learned men and women. What with each trying to outdo the other and from what I hear even backstabbing each other as well."

"And that is why your brother sent him out here with us. If he had just sent Sam to the Academy those old fools and young shits would just steal all his ideas or use him for his intelligence without acknowledging his contributions. Here with me he will learn to be not only be strong of mind but of spirit as well." Dr. Blackwell says.

"I hope your right because if he does not get stronger then he will not survive long when he returns to the North." Jon says as he over looks Hardhome.

-The Riverland-

Riverrun, the ancestral castle of House Tully and a place Robb had been to numerous times in the past to visit his grandfather, Lord Hoster Tully. Now he was back, not for a visit but as the heir of House Tully after his uncle Ser Edmure Tully had died at the Battle for the Twins. It had been close to three months since he had come here to take up the position of heir and acting lord due to his grandfather's sickness and he still didn't know how to feel about his sudden rise in station. On one hand it was his chance to stand on even ground with his brother Lelouch but on the other he would have to deal with the politics that came with the position, which was something he truly hated. It was why he had joined the Northern army in the first place, so he wouldn't have to deal with things like that. Sure, there were politics even in the army but not on the same scale as what a Lord Paramount had to deal with.

In truth if he could have, he would have declined being named heir to the Riverlands and have suggested Jon being named heir in his stead. Sadly, Jon had no Tully blood in him and was to many still a bastard though no one called him such out of fear of annoying Lelouch or losing trade with the North. That only left Bran to take his place but sadly his younger brother was to young and inexperienced to do so. So, with little choice in the matter Robb had agreed to being named heir and was now happy that Lelouch had taken the time out to teach him as much about politics as he could when they were younger.

Lelouch had also warned him that the river lords could be compared to bickering children and sadly would be very difficult to deal with. Robb didn't want to believe it, but as soon as he arrived at Riverrun then the first of many lords would arrive to complain about one childish thing after another. It was like they were incapable of solving their own problems without him which was really a pain in the ass. There was also the problem of lords trying to take advantage of him thinking that he was an inexperience young man who wouldn't know how to rule over them. Robb had found that to be completely insulting seeing as many of the lords who were trying to take advantage of him were the same ones who hadn't even fought at the Battle for the Twins. If he were a lesser man, he may have called them out about it but having spent years playing his brothers twisted word games he was all but immune to their thinly veiled insults.

So, instead of getting upset at his new vassals Robb set out to prove to them that he was not a man to be taken lightly. In the Northern Army he had been taught to find the objective, come up with a plan to accomplish the objective and how to execute said plan. He already knew what his objective was and had a plan ready, so the only thing left to do was to execute it. To carry out his plan he would need help and was more then a little thankful that his father had let Theon come with him to the Riverlands.

Theon was still just as much of a jokester at heart as he had always been and just as overconfident but that had been somewhat tempered by his time with the Wolf Pack. Now when it came to anything involved military thinking, he was dead serious. And like Robb he quickly realized they were spoiled when it came to there time with the Northern Army. In the Northern Army each man was disciplined and taught both individual skills and how to work inside a squad. Here in the Riverland however individual glory and personal accomplishments were what mattered most to them. Those were the two things that were stomped out of you in the Northern Army, literally in some cases. To fix this mindset Robb had told Theon to retrain all the men at Riverrun, which he was more than happy to do seeing as going into battle with undisciplined and badly trained troops was not part of his idea of a fun time.

As Theon retrained the men Robb set out to mend bridges with what was left of the ex-House Frey's vassals. With the fall of the Freys, houses like the Charlton, Erenford and Haigh were left in an extremely bad position. All the enemies of the Frey's who were to weak to do anything to them now found themselves embolden to strike out and pick at the bones of what was left in the wake of their fall. Already Robb was getting reports from Ros and Alphonse Corbet that distant relatives and bastards of House Frey were being killed off one at a time. It was only a matter of time before House Charlton, Erenford, and Haigh started to see the same thing. It didn't help that almost every house in the Riverlands was calling for their removal for having men on the wrong side of the battle at the Twins. Robb was half tempted to do just that but not because of any hatred or dislike for these three houses. No, it was only because it would be easier to let them die then it would be to save them. However, his brother often told him never destroy an enemy you can use later on and these houses he could use.

There was also another reason why it would be better to help these houses then to not. Robb knew that Tywin Lannister was just looking for an opportunity to get a foot hold in the North or the Riverlands and would be more then happy to help these three houses to accomplish that. With his gold and the pull, he had at the royal court Lord Lannister could easily save them from the fate many in the Riverlands wished for them. An enemy at both his front and back was not something Robb needed right now with the war against the Lannisters being so eminent.

The only real good thing that was happening right now was that Lelouch had been right about the river lords fighting over the rights to the Twins. He should really thank the late Lord Frey and his ancestors for marrying into so many houses. Because of that no house really had a stronger claim to the Twins then another, which didn't really matter seeing as King Robert had made it clear that no Frey or close relative of the Freys would ever hold the Twins again. This in turn made it easier to keep the Twins in the hands of the Northern Army were Robb would prefer it stayed. And he was not the only one who would have liked it to stay that way. Many of the lords that didn't have the power to lay claim to the Twins were calling for it to stay in the hands of the Northern Army as well seeing as they didn't even charge half the toll the Freys did. The longer it took for a decision to be made on the Twins the more lords would change to that way of thinking and Robb knew it. That was why whenever someone pressed him to make a decision on it, he would tell them that only his grandfather had the right to give the Twins to someone.

Giving a sigh Robb rubs the bridge of his nose not unlike his father always does when he feels a headache coming along. "Well I guess I better get back to work." He says out loud to himself as he takes a seat and starts to overlook some of the paperwork he had been sent.

-Bear Island-

The booming of cannons filled the air as Ser Royland Degore looked down from on top a hill overlooking the training that was going on below him. His face was one of displeasure as he watched the men on the brigs below fire their cannons at a decommissioned longship and miss it by a mile. They were missing so badly that it was almost too painful to watch. This was not the first time Royland had to train cannoneers on how to fire from a ship instead of on land, but it never got any easier. A ship moved with the waves of the sea which in turn made aiming the cannons with any accuracy difficult, but once they did learn how to fire a cannon on a ship it was worth the trouble it took to train them.

From the very first day Royland saw a ship with a cannons on it he knew naval warfare would never be the same again. Even the falconet the lightest cannon you could find on a ship belonging to the Northern Navy would blow holes the size of a fist into any longboat. Any captain worth his salt would tell you that a hole that size would slow down their ship and if they took three or four hits you might as well consider the ship lost. And those ships down there were firing a mix of carronaders and long guns whose iron balls were big enough to sink a long boat with just one hit.

When Royland took up the position of naval commander of the Northern Navy he had to confess to having his doubts about these new ships at first. He was also justified to have doubts seeing as the first thing he was told was that these new ships were slower than the more traditional longboats and war galleys that made up the backbone of any navy. However after seeing them in action for the first time he quickly realized how superior they truly were to the old ships. The brigs themselves were nearly perfect in design with a speed that could almost match a longboat and had wonderful steering. With how fast it could turn and bring its cannons to bare, the speed difference between the longboat and the brig almost didn't matter. As for the war galley well, they were just to slow to face a brig in battle. If the two ever faced off in a one on one battle he was sure the brig's cannons would tear through a war galley's hull long before it could get into range to use its ballista or catapults.

If you asked Royland the only ship that could hope to beat a brig was the beast that Lord Lelouch called a frigate. Such a simple name for such a frightening ship. It took more men to sail, was slower and harder to steer then the lighter brig but was clearly made for one thing and one thing only, war. With its 44 cannons that shot iron balls that didn't weigh less then 24 pounds it would take no less than a handful of brigs to take one down and even then Royland was not so sure about that. If Royland could have he would have loved nothing more then to have a fleet of frigates at his command but sadly they cost far too much and took too long to build. Right now, the Northern Navy had a total of 5 frigates with one more set to be done some time next year and then that would be it.

As of right now the North only had a total of 43 brigs to go along with those 5 frigates which was hardly what he would call a naval force. Against any one of the other 7 kingdoms the North would slaughter them but if Lord Stark was right then it wouldn't be just the Lannisters they would go to war with once King Robert died. If the war did indeed happen then it wouldn't be long till a full civil war started and who knew what side the other houses would take. If more then one house took sides against the North, then he would have trouble defending the North's coastlines with just the new type of ships alone.

Because the North was bigger than the rest of the provincies combined that meant they had a bigger coastline then the others as well. This made the North easy to invade by sea if they didn't have a big enough naval force to defend it. Right now, he was splitting what new ships he had between the eastern and western coastlines. Most of which were on the west coast due to the constant pirate attacks on there merchant ships. Pirates were the problem of the time due to the North becoming the trading potency of the world but even though they were cause of many problems they were also a blessing in disguise.

Early in the building of the Northern Navy Lord Stark, his son Lelouch and a handful of other lords quickly realized that unlike the army it would not be easy to build a significant naval force in a short amount of time. No matter how many inventions Lord Lelouch came up with to make the building of a ship faster the fact remained that it still took a long time to build just one of the new types of ships. The fact that they had a total of 48 new ships built was a miracle in of itself. It would however take other 2 or three years to increase that number to the 100 ships he felt he would need to successfully defend the at sea. To fix this problem Lord Stark had issued a policy that only a handful of lords knew about. In order to increase the naval size in an acceptable amount of time all ships were ordered to seek and capture as many pirates and Iron Born ships as possible. In other words, they had been given permission to hunt down and kill the scum of the sea. Which was just fine by him and on the plus side It was the perfect way to supplement the amount of ships the North could bring to battle.

They did have to be careful however on how they went about their attacks on the ships. Because of the need to keep the cannons secret the captains of the ships had to avoid attacking slave ships as much as possible. The pirates and Iron Born they could just kill, but the slaves they could not and would not kill those unfortunate souls. Some of the lords had pointed out that they could just bring the slaves here to the North where they could keep an eye on them after they freed them but Lord Lelouch had in turn pointed out that some of the slaves may not wish to come to the North and instead ask to be taken home. What were they to do then, kill the slaves who wanted to be taken home or force them to settle in the North? Such an act would make them little better then slavers themselves. None of the lords that were there liked the blunt way Lord Lelouch had said that but in the end, everyone had to concede his point and agreed to avoid slave ships a much as possible. To this day Royland cursed himself for agreeing with that but like the other lords he realized that keeping the real might of the North was more important then the lives of a few slave.

Outside of that however they were having great success with the raids. So far they had taken a total of 103 ships, with 67 of them being usable. Most of them were longboats from the Iron Born raiders they had run into but that was fine seeing as they could still hold a couple of falconets on them without losing too much speed. They did get lucky however in taking a hand full of usable cogs and swan ships as well and like the longships they had been refitted to carry a few cannons. Sadly, they didn't take any usable war galleys and had to sink most of them or break them down into the parts that could be used to help build or repair other ships.

Though it was sad that they couldn't take any war galleys Royland felt that they most likely wouldn't be needed anyways. After all the two flag ships of the Northern Navy were nearly complete and he truly felt like nothing short of a handful of dragons could take one down. Lord Lelouch had called them Ships of the Line but as Royland had watch them being built he felt like they were more like ships straight out of the seven hells. With them being able to carry over 100 cannons of different sizes and a crew of over 800 men they would be hard to take down. Just getting close to one would be hard enough to do and even if you did its hull was so thick that the battering ram on a war galley would most likely do nothing to it.

With a smile on his lips Royland couldn't help but think that if the war started when these things were out on the sea then there would be no hope in beating the North at sea. It was a wonderful thought.

-King's Landing-

The bells of the Great Sept of Baelor ring loud in the background as Lord Jon Arryn Hand of the King stood there with his son's hand in his as he looks at the dead body of his wife Lysa Arryn. As his son cried over the loss of his mother Jon felt truly his age for the first time in many years. He knew their marriage was not one of love but the knowledge that he had not out lived just one wife but three took its toll on him. It was because of this he had made a decision that he was not fully sure was the right one but one he had made none the less.

"Jon." A ruff somewhat drunken voice calls out to him.

Looking behind himself Lord Arryn sees his king and ex ward. "My king."

"Ay that is enough of that. Today is not the day for such bull shit, especially when the man who I think of as a father has just lost his wife." Robert says as kindly and softly as someone like him can.

"Thank you, Robert." Jon says as he gives a sigh and looks back towards Lysa's body. "Three times Robert. Three times I have watched on as my wife passed away before me. It reminds one of how short life truly is."

Robert is silent for a bit before he says, "I grieve with you Jon but are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you to stay. I need you as my Hand."

Jon's face takes on one of both sadness and regret for making up his mind to leave King's Landing with his son. There were many things left undone, including a suspicion he had long sense held but sadly had never been able to investigate due to having too keep the other lords of the kingdom pacified in the wake of the North's rise prominecnce.

"I am sorry Robert, but I don't feel like I have much time left and what little of it I do have I wish to spend with my son. Teaching him all I know like I did with you and Ned." Jon says to his old ward.

"Bah you could just foster him over in the North with his cousins. I am sure that black wolf could teach him a couple of things." Robert says back.

With a sour face Jon thinks on the Black Wolf of the North. Most of his problems had started with the boy and they had only grown as the years have gone by. He had nothing against making ones lands richer and in fact was somewhat happy about the North becoming so powerful, seeing as his lands were in rich as well do to Ned's and his close relationship. Lelouch however he didn't have a close relationship with and was sure he never would and if he was being honest with himself he didn't what one. Jon had seen the Mad King, talked with the mad man and had even had the displeasure of having dined with the man once. Like many before him he had come to fear the Mad King and his mood swings back then and yet the fear, he felt towards Aerys II Targaryen was nothing compared to the fear he felt towards Lelouch Stark. A fear of born out of the uncertainty of not knowing who the young man was truly loyal to or even if he was loyal to anyone at all. Call it what you will but he would never allow his son to spend more time with Lelouch then was absolutely necessary.

"Perhaps he could but as a father it is my duty to teach all I know to my son." Jon says smoothly.

Robert stands there not saying anything. He does not wish to see Jon go but he at least understands why he feels like he does. "Fine go back to the Eyrie you stubborn old goat. I well just get Ned to be my Hand and run my kingdom." Robert says and then huffs like a child.

"I am sure he will not refuse you Robert and I can think of no one better then Ned to help you run the kingdom.' Jon says before he takes his son's hand and walks out of the Sept.

-Winterfell-

Lady Margaret Andre or Peggy to her friends was truly a remarkable woman if you asked Lelouch. A woman far ahead of her time Peggy was both beautiful and intelligent with an in-depth understanding of banking and financing. She had in her short time in Winterfell made everything Lelouch, John and Diana did so far in financing look sad and somewhat pathetic. If was also humbling to see someone come in and take over something, you had worked so hard on and not only do a better job at it than you but also improve on it by leaps and bounds. Hell, in the first 6 months of running the finances of the North she had triple their profits and cut down on spending by at least 20%. Now Lelouch loved his wife and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world but if he had never met Shirley then Peggy would have been the type of woman he would have looked to marry.

"Are you ready to hear the reports I have for you milord." Peggy asks Lelouch.

"Yes, lets start from the top. How do our finances look at the moment?" Lelouch asks her.

Peggy goes through some of the paper work she has brought with her and till she finds what she is looking for. "At the moment we are looking good. Do to the marriage between me and John a lot of doors have been open for us. Right now, John is moving the majority of House Andre's holdings to Braavos and the surrounding Free Cities and selling most of its holdings in Westeros to the Corbet family."

Lelouch nods his head at that. "I would imagine Diana is not very happy about that."

Peggy sighs at the mention of her less then happy good-sister. "Not happy about it would be putting it mildly. When John told her she nearly turned violent, the thought that all her hard work was for nothing had infuriated her. Luckily, she calmed down somewhat when we told her that all our holdings in the Reach would be staying in our hands."

"Well it was necessary for your house to move its holdings. Alphonse has proven himself far smarter than I had originally thought. Already he is moving the main bulk of his family away from there less reputable activities and handing the running of them to distant cousins and men he trusts but are not related to him." Lelouch says in a way that truly shows he was impressed with the head of the Corbet family.

"Yes and giving him control of most of the financial interests of the North in Westeros is his reward. It's a good move and will help keep him loyal. Sadly, Diana doesn't really see it that way." Peggy shakes her head.

Lelouch just shrugs his shoulders and moves on. "How are things going in Essos by the way?"

"About as well as we could have hoped. John was already making inroads in many of the free cities before our marriage and now with my father behind him House Andre is set to become one of the most powerful families in Essos. Sadly, Norvos and Qohor remain closed to us." Peggy answers him.

"Not surprising they are both to far out of the way for us to have any real presence there. What about Slavers Bay?" Lelouch says and asks in response.

"The Auditore family has made a lot of progress there. They have of course stayed away from the slave trade but with the products that we provide them with Giovanni has easily made himself a very important man there." Peggy answers.

"Good, we will need them to become even more influential there so make sure he gets all the support he needs." Lelouch says.

On the surface Lelouch may seem like he couldn't care less about what was happening 1000 miles away but in truth he hated the thought that slavery was still practiced in this world and had promised himself that when the opportunity arise he would do all in his power to rid the world of it once and for all. And as far as he was concerned that meant the complete destruction and eradication of the slave masters of Slavers Bay. There would be no half measures when it came to them.

To accomplish this Lelouch had to have someone in place to take over Slavers Bay when he killed them all off and that is where the Auditore family came in to place. They were an old family from Lys who could date their ancestry all the way to the founding of the city itself and had become one of its most wealthy merchant families who had mostly dealt in slaves. Well that was till Giovanni's father fell in love and married a slave girl. For the woman he loved Giovanni's father had stop trading in slaves and had instead moved to selling wine and tapestries. It was a move that many of his extended family didn't like and had soon removed him from head of their family for it. Shortly after that they had banished him from the family and barely gave him enough money to leave Lys.

From there Giovanni told Lelouch on how they moved from one place to the other looking to make a life for themselves. His father using all his skills as a merchant was able to keep them going but never could gain his family the wealth or power they once held. When his father had died Giovanni was only 18 with two sisters and one younger brother at the time, his mother had sadly died years before. The first thing he did after his father died was move his family from Essos to Westeros were, they settled in White Harbor. It was at White Harbor that his luck would change with his brother and him establishing themselves as honest and fair merchants dealing in ironwood, fish and some silver. Even though they had both been foreign they had been able to earn the trust of those around them and had even earned the recognition of Lord Manderly after both brothers had joined his bannermen in the rebellion.

After fighting with honor during the rebellion both men were welcomed back to the North with high regards. Lord Manderly himself had even help set up marriages between their sisters and two of his landed knights as a way to show his thanks. Sadly, Giovanni's brother died at sea shortly after the marriage of his two sisters. Giovanni himself had married a few years before the rebellion and after his brother's death settled down running his wares till Lelouch himself came along.

Lelouch had to say that if he had met Giovanni before he met Andre then he most likely would have made him his spy master. Not that Andre was not as good or loyal as Giovanni it was just, they were both that good at what they did. With Lelouch's backing Giovanni had gone back to Lys and in a few short years had kicked his distant relatives out of his grandfather's home and reestablished himself as one of the most powerful men in Lys. The best part he did it with out the need to sell slaves. As for his relatives well, they had sadly disappeared shortly after he rose back to power.

"I will send a letter to John as soon as our meeting is done milord." Peggy says knowing what he is thinking. Just after she says this Peggy gives a yip and her eyes widen.

Lelouch smiles at this and looks down at Peggy's enlarged stomach, "The baby is making itself known I see."

Peggy smiles at her lords' words. "Indeed, she is getting restless now a days."

Lelouch raises an eyebrow at this and says, "She? Last I spoke to John he said it was a boy."

Letting out a laugh Peggy says, "He wishes milord but trust me it's a girl. After all a mother knows."

Smiling at that Lelouch says, "Yes I guess that is so. Not that it matters I am sure Andre will be happy no matter what."

Peggy's beaming smile is all Lelouch needs to see to know that. "So, tell me milord when can we expect your own child. Gods know Lady Shirley needs one to keep her away from me."

Now it was Lelouch's turn to laugh a bit, "Yes my wife does have some trouble keeping her hands to herself doesn't she."

"I don't find it very funny milord. That girl, I don't know if she is doing it intentionally or not, but she needs to learn its not ok to touch another lady's assets without permission." Peggy says with no real heat in her voice. The girl was troublesome but fun to be around with her love for life attitude and over all cheerfulness made it all but impossible to stay mad at her.

Lelouch just laughs more at her words and then says, "Well if she keeps it up just knock her on the head like Obara does."

"You know milord I believe you are the only man in the Seven Kingdoms that would give someone permission to hit their wife." Peggy says with a smile.

"Yes, well let's just say that we got lucky that Obara decided to stay in the North. With out her we would have never known how to control my wonderful wife." Lelouch says in a deadpan.

Peggy just nods her head at that. On the surface it may seem like Shirley was obedient towards Lelouch but in truth Peggy knew that Lelouch wouldn't deny his wife anything. "Speaking of controlling your wife milord I have to ask once more if you could do something about her obsessive use of the pools. The constant need to refill them with fresh water is not cheap."

Lelouch just shrugs his shoulders in response to that and says, "What would be the point of me telling her she can't use the pools anymore. It may cost a lot, but they have help her in gaining both the trust and love of the people of Winter Town, which is a small price to pay for. We should just be happy she charges the nobles money to use them."

Peggy has to keep herself from rolling her eyes at that. She knows he just doesn't want to upset his wife and there forward wouldn't tell her to stop using them. The thought of going to Lord Stark about it had crossed her mind but knew Lord Stark wouldn't do anything as well for fear of upsetting her family in Dorne for denying her what was in reality a small expense when you compared it to how much the North was making. So, dropping the matter for now Peggy moves on to another topic.

"Our spies in Kings Landing have reported that King Robert, his family, Jon Arryn and his son have set out towards the North like you predicted. I have to ask milord was the death of your aunt really necessary?" Peggy asks him. It may be just because she was herself pregnant but the thought of depriving a child of their mother didn't sit well with her.

Looking her in the eyes Lelouch says, "You already know the answer to that Peggy. Ever since Littlefinger's death she had started to become more and more unhinged. It was only a matter of time before she did something or said something that put Robert's claim in jeopardy. Plus, Lord Arryn was getting to close to the truth about the Baratheon line for comfort. Between the two of them her death affected the plan the least."

A sigh escapes Peggy's mouth. She had long sense known what type of person Lelouch was and John by affiliation. They were men who wished to change the world and though John had followed Lelouch out of a desire for vengeance he had sense change and truly believed the serving Lelouch would indeed lead to a better world. Peggy herself could understand that and saw the same thing in Lelouch but still after only serving Lelouch for a few years she already questioned whether or not the things they were doing would be justified if Lelouch accomplished what he set out to do.

Right when she is about to say something a knock is heard at the door.

"Come in" Lelouch calls out.

A guard walks into the room and bows to Lelouch, "My lord a letter from Lord Andre." The man then walks forward and hands the letter to Lelouch.

Lelouch thanks the man and reads the letter, his eyes narrowing as he reads it. Seeing this Peggy asks, "What does John say milord."

Taking his eyes from the letter Lelouch looks at Peggy and holds out the letter towards her. Then he says, "Khal Drogo has fallen off his horse and is presumed dead."

Peggy reads the letter as her lord says this, "Do you think this information is accurate?"

"I don't know but John wouldn't have sent me the letter if he didn't have a reason to suspect it to be true." Lelouch thinks a bit on it then continues, "You may go now Peggy I have much to think about regarding this new development."

Standing Peggy bows to Lelouch and leaves without a word knowing that her lord was already in deep thought and wouldn't hear her say her goodbyes anyways.

-Later that night-

Sitting in a chair looking out a window after making love to his wife Lelouch thinks about Daenerys Targaryen. When her brother Viserys Targaryen died Lelouch had thought nothing of it. He was but a mad man just like his father who was just waiting to be killed by someone. However, the supposed death of Khal Drogo felt different for some reason. From the moment Lelouch was reborn in this world he knew the gods of this world played a bigger part in how things worked. Could one of them had a hand in this or was it just chance? He didn't know, and the unknown was the most dangerous thing of all.

Hearing the door to his room open Lelouch turns around and sees Fenrir walk into the room. The wolf slowly makes its way over to its master and sits. Lelouch placing his hand on its head starts to pet it and turns his head towards Shirley. Her naked breasts rise and fall in the moon light that shines through the window. Making her appear like a sleeping goddess in his eyes.

"She means the world to me Fenrir. Stay by her side, protect her from all those that would harm her." Lelouch says to his pet wolf.

The behemoth wolf leaves the side of his master and goes to lay down at the side of his bed where his mate is, as if he understood what Lelouch said.

Lelouch smiles at this then looks back out the window where he sees a red comet streak across the sky. His eyes narrow at the site as clouds cover the moon after it passes leaving him in darkness.

-Elsewhere-

It had been three months sense Jeremiah Gottwald had come to the lands beyond the Wall to investigate the possibility of the return of the White Walkers. His lord though unable to justify sending a full detachment of men to investigate had sent him alone under complete secrecy. So far Jeremiah had found nothing other than a snow covered land as far as the eye could see and ruthless barbarians. Now finding himself sitting in front of a campfire he looks up at the stars in the sky and sees the same red comet cross the sky as his lord does.

A chill runs down his back, but it is not from the cold. Jumping to his feet he draws his blade as he looks in to the night and sees a humanoid figure with ice blue eyes and white skin. As it comes closer the fire light dies out and only the moon above provides light for Jeremiah to see his foe.

Drawing his sword, the last Valyrian steel sword his lord had after handing out the rest to the lords of the North and his two brothers. He grips the hilt tightly but loosely and faces his enemy with a unnerving calm that even the White Walker finds odd. Unbeknownst to it Jeremiah has seen bombs that could wipe out cities, flown in the sky in machines of death in fights that would make any battle of this age seem laughable and biggest of all he had stood in the presence of death itself. A creature from an age long sense passed was hardly of any note.

The White Walker lets out its shriek of bone chilling fury and charges Jeremiah with lightning quickness but much to is surprise Jeremiah moves to meet it with equal quickness. There blades met in a furious crash and then lock into a contest of strength. Their eyes meet, blue eyes look into gold ones as they begin their dance under the moon light.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wow so we are almost there. The war starts next chapter instead because I am a idiot who didn't backup his story and his laptop crashed. I am sure there is a joke in there somewhere.**

 **So I wanted to get this out of the way. There were and are a lot of things in the story I didn't like after I went back and look over it. Now I am not going to stop writing it or anything like that like so many other assholes do but I have started a new one.**

 **The story is called Rise of the Immortals and takes place 300 years before Aegon the Conqueror. In it we see Lelouch and CC make there way thought the ages and how they affect the world around them. It is single parring with a lot of OC's in it.**

 **Why am I working on a new story? Well like I said there were a lot of things I did in this story that I didn't like. Mostly with how fast I advanced the North in compared what really should have been possible. The new story gives me time to advanced at a more steady pace and by the way it will me a poll story that well be heavily influenced by you the reader.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **This chapter as not be beta.**

 **Ok first off I am going to say I am sorry to all my fans for my long absence. And I am not going to lie after the last season of Game of Thrones I was just so disappointed in it that I lost all interest in writing this story. I literally couldn't get back into this one or my other story but I force to get back to it because like all of you guys I hate it when a story just get abandoned half way.**

 **Which that said let's get to the Q &A.**

 **ElDaniWar you really didn't ask a question but ya I am stupid. I mean that wasn't the first time my laptop crashed and you thank I learn but clearly I didn't lol.**

 **Reichenfaust I really want to show Lelouch more physical ability but just can't find away to do it. Its like its right there looking me in the face but I can't grab it or something like that. That said I am hoping to show something in the war.**

 **chimera629 I think I did rush in with informing Shirley. As for Euphie in till sometime during the war. I have a idea for that but still working on the outline.**

 **InfinityMask I have to agree I did make him a bit to whipped didn't I. My bad.**

 **the metaphysical god of heroes there are moments where I just can't help myself lol.**

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni sorry no muskets but I am thinking about something else that revolutionized both warfare and farming. Can you guess it?**

 **MightyFiredemon I can't see away of pulling off the pre-recorded scene, which by the way was like the best part of that show.**

 **Moving on from Q &A now. **

**Ok a heads up this next chapter has Homosexuality references along with what we would call underage sex. Now I do not, and I mean do not support underage sex in anyway, shape of form. And I am a supporter of the LGBT community. I am sorry if anyone has a problem with that and sorry if I lose any of my longtime fans, but I made the choice and that is that. For the rest of you I hope you enjoy the chapter it was not my best work but I did my best even though a lot of my motivation was lost.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Winterfell 299AC-

It was another boring day so far for one Sansa Stark as she walked down the hallways of Winterfell in a black tunic, matching breeches and boots. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and she was not wearing any of the cosmetics that she normally wore on her face. On most days you wouldn't catch her looking like this seeing as she loved to dress beautifully, but then most days she had something to do to pass the time away. Today however she had nothing to do seeing as she finished working on all the dresses that the noble ladies of the North had ordered from her, and her father didn't need any help with his paperwork today as well. The royal family was coming up north soon but like with everything else she was already done with her preparations for that. Of course, she could have gone and joined her mother in a sewing circle, but she was in no mood for the idle gossip of the noble lady's today. So with nothing better to do she had made up her mind to go to the training yard and work on her water dancing skills with her sister.

Ever since she was old enough to pick up a sword, Sansa was trained by Lelouch and her brothers on how to defend herself. In a world where the weak were often prayed upon by the strong, a woman needed to know how to defend herself, is what Lelouch had often told her. At the time he told her that for the first time she really didn't understand the need to learn sword fighting but as she grew older, she slowly started to understand. It helped that Lelouch had hammered this point in when he took her and her brothers to that village whose inhabitants were slaughtered down to the last man, woman, and child. The look of fear in the eyes of the brother and sister who held on to each other for dear life still haunted her dreams to this day. She hated Lelouch for a small amount of time after that, but it was also what woke her up to the harsh realities of life and had also given her the motivation to take all her training seriously. She was determined to never be the victim of someone else's cruelty or a burden to her family.

Now after all these years she like to think that she had become quite good with the sword. She may not have been as good as her brothers or her good-sister for that matter but according to Lord Andre who was her main teacher she was better than the average soldier or knight. She was definitely better than Arya however and took great pleasure in reminding her little sister of that little fact. But even she could tell that would not last for much longer. Her skills and talents always ran along the lines of the more feminine things in life and her good-sister had told her more then once that her silver tongue was coming along nicely. Arya however was a natural when it came to the sword and was improving by leaps and bounds. It wouldn't be long before Arya overtook her in skill so she had to get her kicks in while she could.

Sansa walks into the training yard and sees her sister sparring with her handmaiden Wylla Manderly. Both are going at it fiercely looking to best the other one. It is quite the display of ferociousness, but both clearly lack the skill that is necessary to truly take on an opponent who can remain calm doing a fight.

Making up her mind to play a little prank on her sister Sansa yells out, "Arya mother has been looking for you for the past hour!"

Without thinking Arya looks over at her sister when she hears her voice and, in that moment, Wylla capitalizes on Arya's destruction and disarms her then points her practice sword at her throat.

"Looks like it's my win milady." Wylla mocks with a wide grin.

Arya's face that was at first shocked by her loss quickly turns to anger and slaps the practice sword away and yells, "That doesn't count. Sansa distracted me."

"So, what. A loss is a loss, learn to take it with at least some dignity."Wylla mocks.

Seeing that a fight was about to start between the two Sansa steps in and says "Now horseface don't blame Wylla for failing to pay attention to your opponent."

"What the fuck did you call me." Arya yells in anger at her sister.

"You heard me dear sister." Sansa says as she walks into the training circle with the grace of a true lady. "Brother Lelouch, Lord Andre and Lady Diana have all told you that you have to learn to control your temper and not get distracted by the smallest of things." Picking up a practice sword she swings it around to get a feel for it then says. "Come sister let me teach you a thing or two."

The mocking smile on her sister's lips pisses Arya off so much that she forgets how superior her sister really is at sword play. So, picking up her practice sword Arya makes ready to teach her sister the cost of making fun of her.

Once Arya is ready, she rushes forward, and swings her sword as fast as she can at Sansa , but her sister just parries it with ease. Not to be undone so quickly Arya takes several more swings at Sansa then lunges forward but is met with the tip of Sensa's blade at her throat.

"Your anger makes you to predictable sister dearest. Try again." Sansa says and moves her blade away from her sister's throat.

The ease in which Sansa beats her makes Arya angrier but she takes a couple of deep breaths and quickly calms down. She had forgotten her sister had two years of experience on her when it came to the sword. So, it was truly foolish of her to think she could beat her so easily. Now taking her time Arya attacks again but she switches up her technique adding in faints here and there trying to get past her sister's guard. At the very moment she thinks she sees an opening she pounces but at the last moment her Sensa side steps and trips her with of her foot making Arya crash to the ground.

Arya hits the ground with her fist as she hears Sansa say. "Better but you have to watch your foot work sister and don't forget if an opening is obvious then it is most likely a trap."

Before Arya can get up and say anything back a joyful voice calls out. "Well, well looks like my student has now become the master."

Turning around Sansa sees one of her sword instructors and close friend Diana walking up to them. With a wide smile on her lips Sansa says "Diana welcome home. I didn't know you were due back."

"I wasn't but I was missing the North and all its beauty. So, I decided to come back for a little visit." Diana says with a smirk and looks Sansa up and down.

Seeing and catching Diana's meaning Sansa just rolls her eyes at her friend. It was well known how much of a flirt Diana was but still Sansa does blush a little bit at her words.

"Hi Diana." Arya says once she is back on her feet.

"Hello little shewolf. How are you doing?" Diana asks as she smiles at Arya.

"I am doing well. So, what do you think am I getting better at my water dancing?" Arya asks her sometimes teacher.

"You have improved a lot little shewolf. Soon you will be superior to your sister in the way of the sword. Something I am sure she is dreading." Diana says with a wide smile.

Arya beams at Diana's words but before she can say thank you to her sometimes teacher Sansa says. "Not if she doesn't fix that atrocious foot work of hers first."

"Go to hell Sansa ." Arya says to her sister in anger.

Before more can be said Diana says in a teasing voice. "Now Sensa don't be jealous just becomes Arya is better than you ever were at her age."

Arya puffs out her flat chest at Diana's words as Sensa just gives Diana a hateful look.

Turning back to the young shewolf Diana says "Arya why don't you and Wylla get back to training. I need to speak to your sister in private."

Arya doesn't look happy at this seeing as she wanted to spend some time training with Diana. "Aw can't that wait. I been waiting for to come back and teach me some more." Arya says to Diana.

"I well teach you some more later but if you like you can join us in our girl talk." Diana says with a teasing smile knowing how much Arya hates those kinds of talks.

Arya's face takes on one of disgust and dislike at the invite and says, "No thank you. Come on Wylla lets leave these flowers to themselves."

Wylla doesn't need to be told twice to come along. She has never been one of such talks herself.

Leaving the girls to their training Diana walks up to Sansa and says "Milady may I have the pleasure of your company." Diana then holds her elbow out like a man would.

Sansa just rolls her eyes again but takes the offered arm and says, "Sure why not." Then starts to walk back into the castle with Diana.

-A couple of hours later-

Laying on top of Diana's naked breasts in her bed with her back exposed to the open air Sansa wonders how this relationship with her close friend and sometimes lover started. If she thought about it long enough, she could come up with a couple of different reasons. It could have been when she first saw that painting her good-sister sent of herself half naked to Lelouch. After all that was the day, she realized that she had more than a slight appreciation for the female form. Or it could have been the fact that growing up she never really had any strong female role models to look up to and when Diana came along, she fit that role well.

Sansa loved her mother, she really did but as she grew up, she had come to realized how closed minded her mother really was. Like her views on bastard born people. Her mother despite some what accepting Jon and his legitimacy as one of her father's sons, still looked down on all other bastards. That way of thinking was just something she couldn't get behind. Lelouch had once told her that you can't control who your born to and really when you looked at it closely it really just came down to a matter of luck that they were born into a noble family. There was no divine hand in it, no fate, you were just plain lucky to be born into a noble house and that was all there was to it. Then there was her mother's way of thinking on how a lady should act. Her mother may have accepted that she and Arya had to learn how to defend themselves but never truly agreed with it. In Sensa's mind that just meant that her mother thought that if Arya and she were attacked then they should just let themselves be raped without defending themselves. What woman would allow such a thing to happen with out fighting back.

Maybe that was being too hard on her mother, but such shallow thinking didn't fit with her own way of thinking. She guessed that was why she was so entranced by Diana when she first met her. She was everything her brother had taught her a woman should be. Strong, intelligent, determined, cunning and independent. Diana was everything Sansa wanted to be and had for many years tried to be like her. Sadly, she had failed in that regard and had to learn that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't be someone else becomes deep down you would still be you.

When she realized that she could never be like Diana Sansa still spent much of her time with her and even learned how to act from Diana. With Diana's help Sansa had learned how to play a number of roles. Be it acting flirting, shallow, innocent, naive or seductive Sensa could play them all. It was the seductive role however that Sansa loved to play the most. And that was pretty much how she ended up being taken to bed by Diana.

Shortly after Sansa had turned 13, she had started to develop an active interest in the art of seduction and had wondered if she could seduce people at will. It was a question she was determined to find out and had set out to see if she could do so. But Sansa was smart enough to realize that if she was going to try her hand at this, she had to avoid seducing men for the time being. As a woman of noble birth, she was expected to remain a virgin till the day she was married, which she found completely hypocritical seeing as men could fuck whoever they felt like without worry. So, to avoid any unnecessary trouble down the road she had made up her mind to just stick with seducing women if she could do so at all.

For a start Sansa had chosen the most convenient target she could find, and that being her best friend Jeyne Poole. Now she had many lessons with Diana on the art of seducing both men and women but had found out quickly that it was much harder to do in real life as opposed to the simple lessons she was taught. However, over time she had limited success with Jeyne over time by using a combination of sweet words and light touches. This inevitably led to her convincing Jeyne to practice kissing with her so as to prepare for their future husbands. Sadly, that is where it ended as well for, she had pushed Jeyne to far too fast when she got a bit to physical. They did remain best friends after words however and had even grown closer to each other, but they never did anything like that again. Though Sensa never passed up an opportunity to tease Jeyne by remining her who owned her first kiss.

After Jeyne, Sansa took what she had learned and had moved on to some of the handmaidens of the castle and had great success with them, though she never took any of them to bed. Say what you want but she was still very much a romantic at heart and wanted her first time to mean something even though she knew that most likely wouldn't be the case. None the less with her successes Sansa believed she was ready for a bigger target and took aim at Diana. Looking back now she was clearly overconfident and paid for it by being embarrassed to the point of wanting to die. From the get-go her attempt at seducing Diana was doomed to meet with disaster. For seven days she had tried her luck with the same technique she had used on Jeyne and the handmaidens but Diana either didn't pay her any attention or played it off like her touches met nothing. Finally, in a last-ditch effort Sansa tried to be a bit more forward with Diana only to be met with laughter. By the new gods and the old she was embarrassed when Diana started laughing at her and it was made even worse by what Diana told her once she stopped laughing.

" _A couple of words of advice milady. If you are going to go after full grown women instead of young girls, you must find a balance between being forward and subtle in your seductions. You have to learn about your target before you make a play at them. What are their likes, their dislikes and are they even into women at all? These are questions you must have at least a vague answer to before you attempt to bed them. Oh, and by the way if you're going to make me your target I would suggest showing more of your growing bosom."_ Then she walked away laughing, it was without a doubt the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Strangely enough however shortly after that little incident, after her brother's wedding she would find herself in the arms of Diana for a night that she would never forget. If you were to ask her or Diana how that happen well, she honestly didn't think either one of them could tell you. All she could recall was having a couple of glasses of wine and talking to Diana about some small insignificant things. Next thing she knew Diana had her pin against her bedroom door kissing her and tearing off the dress she had on that night. After that wonderful night of love making, they had spent the better part of the following week in each other's arms. And though she couldn't say she was in love with Diana she did know she had at least strong feelings for her.

Feeling a hand roaming up and down her back Sansa hears Diana's voice, "What's on your mind Little Dove?"

Looking up into her lovers' eyes Sansa says, "What makes you think I am thinking about anything."

"Because normally after we are done making love you fall asleep." Diana says as she traces her finger across Sansa's lips recalling how nice they are to kiss.

Giving out a low groan Sansa knows she should have known better then to think she could have gotten anything past Diana. She was not one of the North's top spies for no reason. So, she answers her, "I was just thinking about our first time with each other and what my family would say if they found out about our little affair."

Shifting her body, a bit Diana says, "Well we can be sure that your good sister knows or at the very least suspects something is going on between us."

"Now do you guess." Sansa asks her a bit worried about her Shirley knowing.

"She asked how my new lover likes my serpent's tongue." Diana answers flatly.

"Oh gods." Sansa says in complete embarrassment. "You don't think she has told Lelouch yet do you?"

"I don't believe so but then it doesn't matter if she did or didn't. There is nothing that happens in Winterfell that he doesn't know about." Diana answers.

It's a cold fact but a fact that Sansa knew was true. "Why do you think he hasn't said anything?"

"Well if I had to guess it is most likely that he doesn't care about what we do with each other. I think its best we just take Lord Lelouch's silence as him giving us his blessing." Diana says with a hit of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, well we may have my brother's blessing to do as we like but not my father's or mother's. If possible, I would like nothing more then to keep the knowledge of this little affair away from them." Sansa says with a sigh knowing full well that her mother would throw a fit if she found out, and as for her father well she didn't really know how he would react but was also in no rush to fine out.

Diana gives Sensa a smirk and then says, "You know if your so worried about them finding out we could always run away together."

Sansa just rolls her eyes and sits up on top of Diana giving her a clear view of her still growing body. It is a view Diana clearly likes seeing as her eyes have yet to look back up at her face and never fails to fill Sansa with a sense of pride that she can grab Diana's attention so well. "That Diana would first require you to be in love with me."

"Oh, and how do you know I am not in love with you right now little dove?" Diana says with a smirk on her face.

Raising one of her eyebrows Sansa gives Diana a look that says really. Then rolls off of Diana and goes to sit at the nightstand that she had designed herself.

Diana just laughs at the face Sansa just gave her as she also admires her young lovers body. She was sure Sansa would grow to be one of the most beautiful women in the world. She may not have been in love with the young girl, but she would be lying if she said she was not jealous of the man who would one day call her his own. "You got me, but let's say for fun that I was in love with you. Would you be willing to run away with me?" She asks as she pops up on her elbow and just looks at her current lover.

Looking at her from the mirror Sansa admires Diana's mature body and says, "Well if that was the case then I would have to say no."

The flatness in Sansa's voice makes Diana hiss, "Ow that is cold little dove." She says as she puts on a hurt face.

Sansa just laughs at the clearly fake look on Diana's face and says, "Please Diana we both know what this relationship is. We have a good time when we are together, but I am not in love with you anymore then you are with me. Plus, name a place in the world we could go were my family couldn't find us."

What Sansa said was not the full truth. If she was honest with herself, she really didn't know how she felt about Diana but knowing full well that nothing could come of their affair any ways she didn't think about it too much.

"That is true, Lord Lelouch does cast a big shadow." Diana says with a small hint of fear and admiration in her voice for her lord.

Saying that Lord Lelouch casted a big shadow was the biggest understatement of them all. House Stark held holdings in every major city in Westeros and Essos. To what extent she didn't know, but she did know that there were only 3 people in the world who did and those were her brother, her good sister and Jeremiah Gottwald. She liked to believe that Lord Stark himself knew as well but she was not so naïve as to believe that Lord Lelouch would share such information with him. After all some of those holdings had the power to influence the game in some parts of Essos, and you don't gain that type of power in such a short amount of time without leaving a trail of dead bodies in your wake. Lord Stark she doubted could live with himself if he knew the amount of people that died for it, seven hells she doubted she could either.

Shaking her head to get rid of these unpleasant thoughts from her head. Diana moves the conversation in a different direction, "So tell me are you ready to play the lovesick girl for the prince?"

An unhappy grown comes from Sansa mouth. "Please don't remind me of that. It's bad enough that I have to act like some lovesick brainless little girl but the fact that I have to do it for that little prick makes it even worse."

"Harsh words little dove. Do you have no wish to be queen one day?" Diana asks her.

"Seeing as the price I would have to pay to be queen would be marriage to a mad man, then no I don't wish to be queen. I have no wish to end up like Queen Rhaella." Sansa says to Diana with some heat in her voice.

Diana gives a hiss like she has just been burned by Sansa's words. Even before the fall of House Targaryen the abuse Queen Rhaella Targaryen suffered at the hands of the Mad King were well known to even the common people and by the info they were getting about Prince Joffrey he was shaping up to be just like the Mad King.

"Plus, I want a husband who values my opinion and not ignore it because it came from a woman." Sansa adds in.

"Then you are looking for a diamond in the rough little dove. For those types of men are truly hard to find." Diana says with a voice that speaks from experience. She had after all traveled to many different places and met all matter of men and the one thing they seemed to share was their complete disregard for a women's opinion.

Giving a sad sigh Sansa says "I know but I can hope."

Not liking to see Sansa unhappy Diana gets up and places a hand on her young lover's shoulder and says "Well just look on the bright side. Even if Lord Lelouch is right and the king does ask your father to betrothed you to his son it would not last long."

Placing her hand on top of Diana's Sansa gives a small smile and says, "Indeed, winter is coming, and the lion will be no friend of ours when the stag dies."

-Riverlands Winter Rose Bridge-

Standing at the end of the incomplete walkway of the bridge he was building for the love of his life Robert thought about his life and what could have been. What would it have been like if he had gotten to marry Lyanna, what would their children have been like, and could he have made her happy? She didn't know it and in truth no one did but in secret he had bought her the strongest and fastest mare he could find because he knew she loved to ride. He had so many plans for them after their marriage, so many things he wanted to do for her and yet deep in his heart he feared he could never have made her happy. He knew she didn't like his drinking or whoring and though he promised himself that after they were married, he would stop, he was not so sure he could have. That is why he was building the bridge. To prove to himself if no one else that he loved her so much that he could have done anything.

Those thoughts however were not the ones he was having right now. No, he was thinking of someone he had not thought of in a very long time. During the rebellion Robert loved to sit with his men by the fires at night telling stories and drinking till they passed out. In a sad way it was the happiest time of his life. When things were still straight forward and not so overly complicated. And the man he loved to talk with the most was a man that everyone called Old Tristan.

What a character that old man was. Well into his 60's the old man had a slight bend in his back and his hair had long sense turn white with age, yet his arms were still as thick as tree trunks. Robert could have sworn that if the man was but 20 years younger, he could have beat him in a contest of fisticuffs. And the stories he had to tell were the ones that Robert loved to hear the best. The old man had fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings along with his lord father and grandfather. So, when he told a story it was always about the lands of Essos, the battles he had fought in, and the women he had fuck there. Those stories always made Robert want to toss aside his titles and go to Essos himself to become a sellsword.

Now however as he stood at the end of the bridge, he was thinking only of the last time he saw the man alive. It was the night before the Battle of the Trident. Robert was preparing the men for the battle when he spotted Old Tristan sitting by a fire by himself, something that was unusual for the old man seeing as he was always surrounded by his fellow soldiers. Robert despite knowing Rhaegar was on the other side of the crossing was in a good mood that night. So, he went over to Old Tristan to hear one of his many stories. That night however the old man that always had a story to tell was not there, and in his place, sat a man who looked like he was making himself ready to face his death.

When Robert told him to tell him a story what he got was one that he did his best to forget about. Old Tristan told him of a man from the War of the Ninepenny Kings that everyone called Chrestan of The Bow. He was according to Old Tristan the greatest bowman to never be known and could hit a fly from 100 paces away. Even though Robert had little care for archery he understood how amazing such a feat was and expected Tristan to tell him of some impossible shot the man made during the war but instead he was told of the last words Chrestan had told him be he had died.

An old soldier could feel when his time was up, and like Chrestan his was. Of course, Robert had called it all none sense at the time and got up to leave but as he walked away, Old Tristan said goodbye to him. It was something Old Tristan never did for he believed that once you said goodbye it meant you would never see that person again. Robert looked back at Tristan when he said those words to him and when he did, he felt a cold shiver run up his back. Of course, Robert being who he was shook off the feeling and left to go drink with someone else.

It was not until the end of the battle that Robert would learn that the old man did indeed die that day. According to the men that use to drink with Old Tristan it took 6 men fighting him all at once to take him down. They called Robert the Demon of the Trident but from what he had learn the same six men who had attack Old Tristan had all died by his hand as well. Something that any man could respect.

When he had learned of his death Robert for a moment had thought about what the old man said that night but only for a moment. He was too happy at the death of Rhaegar to think of anything else but of the joy he felt at the knowledge of killing the fucker. He had forgotten about it so much that it was not till just recently that he remembered the old man. That same cold feeling he felt that night around Old Tristan was back but this time he felt it around himself. Was it death beckoning him to his grave? He didn't know but lately he felt like he was not going to see this bridge completed. It mattered little however for one way or the other it would be and if death was coming for him let it try and take him. Like Old Tristan he would not go without a fight.

-Essos-

It had taken far longer than he would have like but he had found her. In reality it didn't take that long at all to find her seeing as there were only so many places she could have gone after her husband's death. But then he wasn't really known for his patience and it took every ounce of his being to not let himself be known to her right now. He had his orders however and had no desire to disobey them. So, for now he would watch and wait till the moment came to let himself be known to her. After that the only question left would be, was she worth the trouble of helping? He sure hoped so, for her sake.

Daenerys had just been allowed into the city of Qarth after it looked like she was going to be turned away. It was after she passed the gate and was taking in the sites of the city that she spotted a lone figure on top of a building looking down on her. The person was too high up to make out any outlining features that would tell her if it was a man or a woman and the hood covering their head was pulled down to far for her to tell that way either. She looks back down at the people around her to see if anyone else has spotted the person. Seeing that no one else is looking up she turns her head back up to confirm what she had seen before informing anyone, but when she does, she sees no one there. A confused look crosses her face for a moment before she just shakes her head and moves on.

Down in an alley the same person Daenerys saw disappears into a crowd with no one the wiser.

-Back at Winterfell-

Taking a deep breath from the air around him Robb stands at the top of the walls of Winterfell enjoying the cold chill it brought with it. The chill meant he was home and by the old gods did he miss it. No matter how long he spent in the Riverlands he could never see himself calling it home. His father, mother, brothers and sisters were all here and even if he had children of his own in Riverrun, he knew deep down inside this would always be home.

"Happy to be home baby brother?" A voice calls out to him.

Robb turns his head to see his insufferable twin brother and gives a small smile. "Indeed, I am Lulu. There is just something about the Northern air that is so clean and pure that it makes me want to stop and just take it in."

Lelouch smiles at his brother. "I know what you mean baby brother. Even as Wintertown keeps growing I take steps to keep it that way. The last thing I want is for our home to end up like the cesspools in the South."

Robb nods his head at this. Lelouch and him have never had a lot in common like most people say twins do but their dislike of the South was one of the things they did have in common. The South and its games were not to their liking and even though Lelouch was good at them he hated them with just as much passion as he did. The North was simpler than the South and was so clean cut and dry that you always knew who your enemies were. In the South however everyone could be called your enemy for even your best friend could and would turn on you at the drop of a coin.

"I am happy to hear that. When I am alone and thinking about my future children brother, I often wish uncle Edmure had not met his end at the Twins so I could have raised them here in the North were the Starks belong." Robb says with some sadness in his voice.

"Thinking of children already little brother? Don't tell me you have already met the woman who will one day be my good sister." Lelouch teases him.

Robb does not need to look at his brother to know he has a smile on his face. "Like you don't know who it is already."

Lelouch laughs a bit then says, "You know me so well little brother."

"It's hard not to seeing as I grew up with you." Robb says in a hard tone not liking the fact that he knows his own brother is spying on him.

"Some would say I grew faster, smarter and better looking." Lelouch says in a joking matter.

"Yes well at least I grew taller in all the places that counted." Robb says with confidence.

Lelouch does not miss the hidden meaning of Robb's joke however and just laughs a bit at the crude joke, "Lets agree to disagree on that little brother. Now tell me about this Lady Talisa Maegyr who has captured your heart."

A smile makes its way to his face at the mention of his loves name, "She is an extraordinary women brother. A healer if you can believe it who had come all the way from Volantis to practice the healing arts."

"Yes, and think the gods you met her when you did or that poor young man you were training would have lost a limb." Lelouch says letting Robb know that he knew about the accident he caused.

Robb growls at this and is about to say something till Lelouch adds in, "Well I hope to meet her soon baby brother. Any woman who catches your eye must be something special."

Robb's anger quickly dissipates, and a smile comes to his face once more, "I sent a letter to mother telling her about Talisa and my wish to marry her. Mother said that I should remember I am not free to love who I wish and that I should marry the daughter of one of my bannerman so as to secure my position."

"Mother is not wrong but then she is not right either. You are a wolf, not a fish and they know it and don't like it. However, the fact that you're my brother is reason enough for them to accept your decision on who you wish to marry." Lelouch says knowing that the river lords are not so dumb as to bite the hand that feeds them.

Robb just nods his head at this. He wished that with or without his brother's backing his bannermen wouldn't question him but that was most likely asking too much seeing as he was in their eyes a foreigner. So, moving things along Robb asks the question that has been on his mind sense he arrived in Winterfell. "Brother, I think you for your support but maybe you should move things along and tell me why you ask me to come to Winterfell. I know it was not just so I could meet the king."

Lelouch says nothing for a time then says, "Jon sent me a letter not too long ago and I wanted you to be here, so you wouldn't overreact when the news made its way to you."

"I find it insulting brother that you would think that I would overreact to anything Jon has to tell me." Robb says with anger in his voice. "What did the letter say?" He asks after calming himself down a bit.

"A large camp of wildlings has been found in the Haunted Forest." Lelouch says to his brother.

Knowing how well fortified Hardhome is Robb asks calmly, "How big are we talking? A couple of thousand?"

"More like tens of thousands brother. In fact, Jon believes they may number over 50,000." Lelouch says.

Robb's eyes go wide at this information and he quickly says, "Brother we must send help to Jon at once. Give me 1 month and I can have the hole of the Riverlands ready to march."

A small smile makes its way to Lelouch's lips. Knowing how much Robb cares for his siblings always warms his heart. "I hate to say this brother but sadly we can't do that."

"And why not Lelouch? If those wildings march on Hardhome then their small garrison of 5000 will most likely be overrun within a day." Robb says some heat in his voice. Lelouch maybe his older brother but if he does not give him a good answer as to why they can't muster the men to go help Jon then he will just ignore him and call his bannermen anyways.

"The reason we can't brother is because the political situation of the kingdom has changed. Stannis Baratheon has returned to Dragonstone and has taken with him the whole of the royal fleet." Lelouch informs his brother.

Hearing this news Robb's mind quickly reach's a natural conclusion, "You don't think he is planning a rebellion against his own brother do you."

The sound of Robb's voice makes it clear that such a thought is still unbelievable even after all that Lelouch has taught him. That was fine however with Lelouch, seeing as it was that naivety that made Robb who he was.

"I don't believe he would but there are many things going on behind the curtain that even I am not aware of. For starters did you know each one of my spies on Dragonstone are now dead." Lelouch says with a look of displeasure.

This news shocks Robb to the bone. Ever sense Lelouch had started his spy network no one had been able to stop his spies from going or hearing anything they wished. So, to hear that someone had been able to put a stop to them now was shocking. "How is that possible brother? Did Prince Stannis figure out your coded messages?"

"Of course not. There are only a handful of people in the kingdom who could figure out my messages and he is not one of them. No, I suspect it had something to do with the red woman he had taken in." Lelouch says.

"I had heard that Stannis Baratheon had converted to this red god and that there was a red priestess on Dragonstone that could do magic there. But I hardly gave it any thought." Robb says to Lelouch showing that though he does not know as much about what is happening in the Seven Kingdoms as he does, he still knows somethings.

A feeling of pride rushes through Lelouch. To think his brother would know even that much had shown how far he had come in playing the game and though like him he hated it, it still made him proud to know Robb has grown. "That is right brother and I think this red woman had something to do with this."

"Brother you don't believe this woman actually has magical powers, do you?" Robb asks skeptically.

"When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth brother." Lelouch says to him.

Most people would be confused by his brother's words, but Robb has been around Lelouch long enough to know what he means. Lelouch may not wish to believe in magic but nor was he willing to disregard it. Which in turn meant that he most likely eliminated all the other possibilities.

"Is there nothing we can do to help Jon?" Robb asks Lelouch in hopes of being told that there was.

"No, with father soon going into the vipers' nest, Stannis Baratheon secluding himself and Tywin Lannister sending his scouts into the Riverlands under the false pretense of chasing down bandits there is little we can do right now." Lelouch answers with a face that shows how much he hates that he can't help Jon right now.

Slamming his fist into the stone wall Robb just says, "Damn."

-The Moat-

Tyrion loved to travel, to learn, and to see new things like the Winter Rose Bridge he had just seen. And though it was not complete he could see what it would one day become and could see it being thought of as one of the wonders of the world. Just the walkway was double the size of the Twins and if what he was led to believe was true so would be the keeps. But that was nothing compared to what he was seeing right now. He had heard the Moat was nothing more than a shadow of what it once was but clearly that was old information for right in front of him was the Moat rebuilt.

Half of its twenty towers that at one time stood above the moat during its glory days were rebuilt. The high walls and heavy gates that he heard were in disrepair were now in fine condition as well. Seeing the great keep almost back to its former glory was glorious, intimidating and worrisome all at the same time. The simple thought of attacking this place was frightening. Even if it was undermanned Tyrion honestly couldn't see it being taken without an army numbering in the tens of thousands and even then, he had this doubts that it could be taken. Sadly, for any fool who decided to attack this place it wasn't undermanned for in front of him was 20,000 Northern soldiers all lined up in military formation as Robert walk down the lines inspecting them.

Not a single man was out of place nor did any of them move a muscle as there king look them over. They faced forward, spears or bows at their side and fully dressed in their black armor. It was a cold day today and Tyrion along with his family had to wear heavy furs just keep the chill at bay and even then, they shivered but these men didn't show even the slightest discomfort. They just stood there like a wall as Commander Harrion Karstark and Lieutenant commander Jon Umber talk with Robert about the Army.

Tyrion knew his father was planning to go to war with the North as soon as Robert passed away. The Black Wolf had insulted and belittled his father too much for him to just let it go but now after seeing these men Tyrion felt like his father shouldn't pick a fight with the North. These men were nothing like the Southern knights or the common foot soldier. These men from what little of their training he had seen were meant for battle and any fool could see that. Even his own brother who always acted confident and self-assured was not smiling his normal cocky smile as he watch these men.

"About-face!" Jon Umber yells out and every man turns facing the opposite direction as one.

"Fall Out!" Jon Umber yells out once again as the men start to march off going their separate ways yet in an orderly fashion.

The ground literally shakes as the men of the Northern Army marches off. It hammers in the point to Tyrion that above anything a war with the Starks needed to be avoided at all cost least House Lannister faces complete destuction.

-Hardhome-

Sitting under a tree Sam kept tossing a rock up into the air and then letting it fall to the ground. Ever sense he had come North and had the chance to go to the Academy of Knowledge and Discovery he wanted nothing more than to prove he belonged. Sadly, he couldn't figure out a way to do that seeing as everyone was ahead of him in terms of knowledge. How was he going to prove himself among those learned men when he had no idea how to go about making a discovery? But then it hit him or more like he fell into a question that truly had him wondering about the world around him and how it worked.

On the very same day he had arrived in Hardhome he had a bit of a accident. When he was disembarking, he had tripped and fell on his face, much to the amusement of everyone around him. It didn't bother him that everyone laughed at him. He was used to making a fool of himself. What did bother him was the question that popped in his head the very moment he hit the ground.

Why did he fall to the ground? Why didn't he float? Why didn't he just keep tumbling in the air forever?

The obvious answer was that his weight made him fall to the ground but what did weight have to do with him falling to the ground. Snow fell to the ground and so did rain, both of which were lighter than him. So why did they not float in the air. So, what was it that pulled them down?So many questions and yet as far as he knew there was no answer.

"Sam there you are. I have been looking for you." A voice calls out to him.

Looking up Sam sees the new Governor of Hardhome and his friend Jon Stark. It was an odd friendship, that started in much the same way as his friendship with Euphie and that was with a love of books. For someone who look more like a warrior then a book reader it had honestly surprised Sam that Jon loved to read.

"Lord Stark." Sam says as he stands and bows to Jon.

A smile makes its way to his face and Jon says, "Sam I told you when we are in private feel free to just call me Jon."

Sam gives a nervous laugh and says, "Sorry Jon. It's just a bit hard to get use to calling the Lord of Hardhome by his first name."

"And I have told you I am not the lord of anything. Just the Governor who is in charge of this place and making sure the planks are delivered to White Harbor and Bear Island on time." Jon says back with a smile.

Nodding his head at this Sam thinks about one of the greatest unknown inventions of the world. The lumber mills they had built here were truly a revolutionary innovation the likes of which have never been seen before. Due to its unique design one mill here could do the work of several of the ones they had down south of the Wall. Which in turn made it easier to make planks for the ships the North was building. It was no wonder they could build up their fleet of ships so quickly.

"So why were you looking for me?" Sam asks Jon.

"Dr. Blackwell needs your help in the infirmary. A couple of our scouts had a run in with some wildings in the forest and got injured." The grim look on Jon's face makes it clear that the men had suffered heavy injuries.

Standing up Sam asks, "Was anyone killed?"

"No but one of our men was stab deeply in the side and the other lost an eye. They will both live but will not be back on their feet for some time." Jon says with an unhappy look on his face.

"Did they get attack while scouting the wildlings camp that was found just a couple of months ago?" Sam asks in worry. Ever sense the wildling camp was discovered things had surprisingly remained largely peaceful for the most part. The only thing they had done so far was get a little to close to the camp and steal some steel from the mills that were farther into the woods then the others. But if this was a attack on their scouts then that meant they were getting bolder in their actions.

"They did." Jon pauses for a bit then continues, "I talked with 5000-man commander Arthur Rivers about this and he thinks they are feeling us out looking for an opportunity to attack."

Sam thinks on this for a bit. He didn't know much about strategy or anything that had to do with the army but that didn't sound right to him. "Is it normal for wildlings to do that?"

"No, it is not. Hardhome had been attacked a total of three times by different groups of wildlings so far and not once have they ever done something like this before. All they did was attack the wall straight away without thinking." Jon states to him.

"What do you think that means Jon?" Sam asks with a worried tone in his voice.

"It means a competent man has become King-Beyond-the-Wall. It would be best if you don't go anywhere even inside Hardhome by yourself Sam." Jon says in a cold voice as he keeps making his way towards the infirmary with Sam by his side.

\- Winterfell-

Hatred, jealousy, envy, if there was a negative emotion Cersei could feel right now, she felt it as she rode in her wheelhouse through Winter Town. She had always seen the North as a barbaric land that wasn't even worth a second thought but ever sense they had passed the Neck such a thought was no longer possible. The Moat was rebuilt, and the king's road paved over with the same type of material that damned bridge was made of and now here in Winter Town there were houses built with glass windows. Such things should only have been built for those of noble birth and yet the houses she was seeing right now were for the smallfolk who were also dressed in clothes that were also of higher quality then what they should have been allowed to have. It was insulting, infuriating even to her to see the smallfolk treated better than some of the lesser nobles she knew.

Joffrey felt much the same way as his mother, but his siblings were not of the same opinion. Like Robert both Myrcella and Tommen were both amazed at what they were seeing around them. They had never seen so much glass or snow before in their lives and it was all so new to them. Myrcella had even seen a dress shop earlier that had such pretty dresses in the windows that she begged her mother if they could stop and go inside. Of course, her mother had told her no but still the image of the shop stayed with her. As for Tommen he had somehow gotten a hold of something called a newspaper and was reading it. The newspaper had all types of different information in it. Like what was going on in the North, what jobs were available for the smallfolk, and even had an article on the front page that let people know that the royal family was here in the North. Unlike his children however Robert was only paying attention to the brothels and pretty women they passed by.

It takes a few more minutes till they all enter the courtyard of Winterfell and when they do a feeling of both joy and sorrow makes its way into Robert's heart. That is until he sees the man he thinks of as more like a brother with his children, wife and a gigantic wolf with a pink bow around its neck.

Robert snaps his head to the side and looks at the wolf and thinks, " _What in the seven hells?"_

Robert had seen many things in his life, but a wolf wearing a pink bow was a new site. Who in their right mind would even think of putting a bow on a wolf who's jaw look like it could fit a grown man's head in it and crush it like a berry? Getting off his horse without any help Robert walks up to Ned without taking his eyes off the wolf and waves his hand for Ned and his family to get up off their knees then asks, "Ned what the fuck is up with that?"

Ned gives out a sigh knowing that any attempt at keeping proper etiquette had already gone out the window and just says, "That is Fenrir. He used to belong to my son till he gave him to his wife as a gift. She is the one that put that on him."

"That is wrong in so many ways Ned." Robert says flatly to his old friend.

"Agreed." Ned says back as they both look at the big wolf who is currently scratching himself.

-Later Great Hall -

People could say what they wanted about Shirley, but the girl really did know how to break the ice. For most people if you see a normal wolf you would be cautious around it and if you had a weapon you most likely try to kill it. However, Fenrir was anything but a normal wolf seeing as he was about the same size of a snow bear and twice as fast. So, when people saw him their first thought was to run for it, no matter if they had a weapon or not. But once Shirley put a pretty pink bow on said wolf and had it play dead in front of everyone as she rubbed its belly, well the thoughts of the wolf being dangerous simply went away. It was truly amazing how little it took to put people at ease. The only exceptions were those people who were smart enough to realize that it was still a wolf and becomes of its size was extremely dangerous. Surprisingly enough the Queen was one of those people. Lelouch didn't think it had anything to do with her intelligence as so much as her own fear of him that made her cautious but she had demand that Fenrir was to be kept far away from her and her children. This demand did upset Shirley but Lelouch didn't see a reason to create a conflict over nothing, so he just ordered Fenrir to go play with his siblings which the wolf gladly did.

Now everyone was in the Great Hall having a feast in the king's honor and to celebrate Ned's appointment as Hand of the King. Lelouch had already known that once Lord Arryn step down his father would be next in line to be Hand, but none the less he would have preferred if Robert had picked his good-father instead for the position. No matter how he looked at it his father just didn't belong in King's Landing with all its snakes, but sadly he had no say in Robert's choice. He was just thankful that he had enough spies in the Red Keep to keep his father somewhat well informed during his stay there and that Alphonse Corbet controlled most of Flea Bottom. This wouldn't keep his father fully safe, but it would at the very least keep the dregs of society from being a problem. Those snakes just loved to hire the scum from the slums to do their dirty work.

Anyways it was best not to worry about what could happen to his father in King's Landing. Lelouch had other things to worry about right now. For instance, his wife and the Queen were currently trading vailed insults with each other and Sansa looked about ready to stab the prince. Shirley was both passionate and lived by her emotions, but she knew how to hold her temper. As for his sister well, she could deal with it for now or at least he hoped so. The Queen however was another story.

Cersei Baratheon or Cersei Lannister was a woman that in Lelouch's opinion was highly dangerous to those around her and to herself. From what his spies had told him about her and from what he had learned from talking to the woman Lelouch more or less had her personality down. She was a vain, impatient, shortsighted, obsessed with power, and thought herself wiser than she really was. She also hated anything and everything that was not Lannister and hated to be looked down upon because she was a woman to an almost violent degree. These negative personality traits led Lelouch to believe that predicting what Cersei's actions would be when Robert died would be hard to do. And sadly, he was dying.

In a world where medical knowledge was still in its infancy, things like STD's and cancer was relatively unknown. Sure, they had some knowledge about different types of diseases, but this world hasn't even entered the Renaissance yet. So, any hope of diagnosing throat cancer, which Robert in all likely hood had was unlikely and curing him was impossible. It was sad in away; all that drinking had finally caught up to Robert and the poor man didn't even know anything was wrong. Lelouch only knew what was happening to the man because his spies had reported that Robert had gone to that fool Grand Maester Pycelle about an itching in his throat. What the old fool had found was a lump in Robert's throat that he dismissed as nothing more than a simple blister and gave Robert only the most basic of medicine to help with the itch. That was 6 months ago, and the lump had not gone away, and Robert had even started to cough hard at random times. There was no blood yet and though Lelouch was not 100% sure, he was reasonably sure it was cancer.

The only thing Lelouch really had to wonder about was how long did the king really have left. It could be a year, or it could be a couple of months. Lelouch was no doctor and his knowledge on throat cancer was limited to what he had read in a book some 20 years ago. Back when he was still in his old world were things like chemotherapy were available for things like this.

Giving a small unnoticed sigh Lelouch stands and makes his way outside the Great Hall to get some fresh air. Once outside he notices someone, he has not seen sense the king's party arrived in Winterfell.

"Lord Tyrion, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Lelouch nods to the man.

Looking up from where he was sitting Tyrion puts down the book he was reading and looks up at the Black Wolf of the North with a smile that is not altogether fake. "The same to you Lord Lelouch."

"I must say I find it surprising that you are not inside enjoying the feast. I would think someone with your reputation would be drinking the night away with everyone else." Lelouch says in good humor.

"Most would think the same thing my young lord and while I do enjoy partaking in the consumption of wine and other fine drinks, feasts have never been my thing. I much prefer a jug of good wine and a fine lass to warm my bed over the company of other drunks." Tyrion says back to Lelouch with a smile. For some reason when Lelouch looks at him Tyrion does not feel any animosity or disdain towards his person. It was a welcoming feeling and it made it easy to talk with the young man.

Lelouch nods his head at this. "Then I am sure you will find the brothels in Winter Town much to your liking."

"Oh, indeed I did. I especially like the Winter Rose and the shower they had. Never had I experienced fucking a woman under a hot waterfall." Tyrion smiles widely remembering it.

Lelouch gives a light laugh at this for he was not the only one to tell him that. His good-father had told him much the same and of course his beloved wife often insisted he take her in the shower. It was too bad both of them hated everything related to the Lannisters, Lelouch truly felt like he had found his good-father's kindred spirit.

"I see tonight however your taste have gone in a different direction. May I see what you were reading." Lelouch holds out his hand.

Tyrion shrugs his shoulders and hands over the book to Lelouch, "Of course, after all it is one of your books."

"So, you found the Winterfell library, have you?" Lelouch says with a smile and looks at the title of the book.

"Indeed, I have, and I have to say I didn't know you wrote so much. It looked like a good amount of them had your name as the author on them." Tyrion says to him.

"Writing a book helps to pass the time. Hmmm the Tragical History of the Life and Death of Doctor Faustus." Lelouch says as he looks at one of the first books he copied from his old world.

"Yes, I found the title interesting and thought I read it and find out what it was about. Needless to say, it was quite the story." Tyrion says.

Lelouch gives a ghost of a smile. "Was it now? Tell me what are your thoughts on the book?"

Tyrion takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he answers Lelouch's question. It is not often that he gets to have an intelligent conversation with someone, so he does not wish to come off like a drunken fool. "Well in my opinion it speaks on the arrogance of man and what thinking to highly of yourself can get you. This character Faustus showed that in the most spectacular of fashions. He was an arrogant, and greedy man who had to show everyone around him that he was better than them. In his quest to prove that, he did things that he would later regret but by the time he realized this it was too late for he had already damned himself."

Lelouch nods his head at this and looks at Tyrion with cold dead eyes and asks a question. "And tell me Lord Lannister do you think there is a lesson to be learned from my book?"

Tyrion feels a cold chill run up his back as he answers. "That we all have to pay the price for the things we do."

"That is right Lord Lannister. I guess that is where me and your father differ. He thinks that he is untouchable and that somehow in some way he will not pay for the things he has done. When that illusion breaks, he will pay the debts he owes. Even the one he owes you for the things he did to you so long ago." Lelouch says as he looks at Tyrion.

Tyrion knows he is talking about his first wife and is not surprised that Lelouch knows about it. But those cold eyes of Lelouch's makes it seem like he can see right past the armor he has put on around his heart for all those years.

When Lelouch starts to walk away Tyrion asks him one more question before he leaves. "Lord Stark do you believe in the Seven Hells?"

Stopping for a moment Lelouch turns back and faces Tyrion and looks at him with eyes that are full of sorrow. "Lord Lannister if there is one thing, I am sure of it is that there is a hell and I am going there. Take that book to your lord father and give it to him and tell him I told you that if he wishes to beat me, he will need to accept that he is going to the same place as me after he dies"

Turning back around Lelouch makes his exit back into the Great Hall leaving a very worried Tyrion. How do you beat a man who already thought himself damned to suffer for all times after he passed away? Shaking his head Tyrion grabs the wine skin on his belt and takes a bit gup of it, hoping that it will make him forget this conversation with the black wolf.

-Lelouch's Office-

After spending some more time at the feast and dancing with his wife Lelouch had excused himself from it. When ask why he was leaving Lelouch had simply said that he had work concerning the bridge to do in the morning. Robert was far too gone in his cups to really care and the queen didn't care if he was here or not. As for his family well, they knew he hated these kinds of events to begin with so were not surprised that he was leaving early. Shirley however was not happy for she wanted to dance some more with him but didn't make too big a deal about it seeing as she didn't lack for dance partners.

Once in his office Lelouch immediately notices that someone else was in the room with him. "Jeremiah welcome home."

Walking forward and taking a knee Jeremiah says, "My lord I apologize for my lateness."

Lelouch waves him off as he takes a seat. "No need to apologize my knight. I had assumed that you would run in to some problems Beyond the Wall to begin with."

"And that I did my lord. I ran in to our true enemy during my little visit there." Jeremiah states to his lord.

Lelouch's eyes narrow and commands, "Tell me about it."

"Yes, my lord." Jeremiah says.

-Flashback-

As Jeremiah locks swords with the white walker he can't help but be shock by its incredible strength. Ever sense Jeremiah had come to this world and found that he had kept his physical enhancements from his old world he had yet to find anyone who could go toe to toe with him when it came to pure power. Yet this thing was doing just that.

With a great push Jeremiah flings the white walker back. When the white walker lands it immediately gets back up taking a guarded stance and looks at Jeremiah with a shock look on its ghastly face. In its mind no human of his size should be able to do what Jeremiah had just done. It is not the only one that is surprised, however. Jeremiah had expected this thing to get back up and immediately charge right at him, but instead it took a perfect guard stance and waited to make its next move.

They both start to circle around each other looking for an opening to attack. And like they had both agreed on it they rush at each other and strike. Sparks fly out as they slash, parry and thrust their swords at each other with incredible speed. To the untrained eye it would look like both were evenly matched, but they would be wrong.

In a burst of speed and strength, Jeremiah knock the white walker's sword aside then slashes downwards with enough power to carve a man in armor in half. The white walker shatters in an explosion of ice leaving nothing behind.

Standing still for a bit Jeremiah looks down at what remains of his opponent with sweat running down his face. Though he had won the battle with some ease, to be pushed to the point where he would sweat was unexpected.

Hearing a roar from the tree line Jeremiah looks over and sees several more blue eyes appear in the darkness. Narrowing his eyes Jeremiah quickly sheaths his blade and makes his retreat. He had already gotten what he needed from this battle so there was little point in continuing to fight.

-Flashback end-

Lelouch pays close attention to everything his knight says to him and once he is done, he says. "So now we have confirmation on who are real enemy is. I can't say I am pleased by this new knowledge."

In the Art of War, it says know thy enemy, and now that Lelouch knew who his real enemy was, well he couldn't have asked for a worst opponent. An enemy from over 8,000 years ago who had little credible information about was the worst enemy of all. The only information he did have on them was from a book his uncle Benjen had copied for him from the vaults in Castle Black. The book did give much detail but he had learned that the white walkers were weak to Dragonglass, better known as obsidian to him, and something called dragonsteel which he had no knowledge about seeing as no such steel as far as he knew existed. The logical answer would be that it was Valyrian steel but that was unlikely seeing as the Valyrians didn't come over till Aegon I Targaryen conquered Westeros or at least that was according to what records he was able to find about the Valyrian Freehold. Not much was left after their fall so Lelouch had no way of knowing for sure if they had come over or not.

"Indeed, my lord. A worse enemy could not have been pick for us to battle. Just in terms of skill with a sword there are few in Westeros that can match these things and when you add in their speed and strengthen, well let's just say I can only name a few who could maybe best them." Jeremiah says truthfully.

The number of people who could match a white walker was indeed low. Chief amongst that number was Syrio Forel the First Sword of Braavos and Barristan the Bold who as far as Jeremiah was concerned were the greatest swordsmen in all the known world. Other than those two he could only think of a few people like Jaime Lannister, Oberyn Nymeros Martell if he could stop fooling around long enough to take a fight seriously, Robb, Jon and maybe Theon. Sandor Clegane could maybe win in a fight against a white walker but like his dead older brother he depended on raw power way too much for that to be assured.

"That is bad news." Lelouch knew how fast Jeremiah was and if these things could keep up with him then it didn't bold well for his army. He didn't know how many white walkers there were out there but if their numbers ranged in the 1000's then his men would stand little chance of winning.

"So, what do we do?" Jeremiah asks.

Lelouch thinks on that question for a bit before giving a sigh. "There is little we can do. Now that we know white walkers are real, we can assume that their ability to reanimate the dead to a point is real as well. That could be potentially millions of dead bodies attacking us at once."

"And with each kill they make that is one more body to add to their army. This couldn't get any worse." Jeremiah says in a somber tone.

"Indeed. If this was a story, we would win against overwhelming odds in a poorly constructed plot that in no way made any real sense. Sadly, this is not a story and we are on our own for the time being my knight. No one is going to believe us if we tell them the white walkers are back." Lelouch says to him in disappointed voice.

"It looks like you may have to accelerate your plan once again my lord." Jeremiah says.

"It does look that way but for now we wait. The removal of such an important piece from the board takes time and planning. It can't be rush." Lelouch says to him.

"Of course, my lord. Then I shell leave you for the night." Jeremiah bows to Lelouch then exits the room. Leaving Lelouch to his own thoughts.

-A Week later-

The time had come to say goodbye to the king and his lord father. It had been a trying week to say the least for Lelouch. What with his wife and the queen taking shots at each other when ever they were in the same room with each other. But other than that, things had gone well, and no unforeseeable things had happened. That was not a surprise however seeing as the Queen and the crown prince were smart enough to not start anything in a place where, they had no real power.

"Lady Shirley thank you for teaching me how to swim." Young prince Tommen said to her with a blush on his face.

"Your very welcome my prince but remember you promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone about me teaching you how to high dive. It's our little secret so don't forget." She whispers into his ear and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Tommen blushes and nods his head at Shirley. Then turns to his sister who is standing by Shirley's side. "Be well sister. I am going to miss you." He says with tears in his eyes.

Tommen was not really shock when it was announced that Joffrey was to marry Sansa because he had heard his father talk about it many a times but he was when his father announced that along with that union Myrcella was to marry Bran and that Myrcella would be staying in the North for the foreseeable future. It was a blow that young Tommen was not ready to take and if his mother's attitude was anything to go by, she was not ready for it as well. The thought of not seeing his sister for a long time hurt badly but it helped to know that she was going to be among friends and not strangers. It especially helped when Lady Shirley promised to watch over his sister personally. Despite the fact that his mother and Lady Shirley clearly didn't get along well she was still the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful person he had ever met.

"I'll miss you to." Myrcella says in a sad voice.

Like her brother Myrcella was sad to have to say goodbye to her younger brother. She had begged her mother to do something, to convince her father to change his mind or at least wait to send her here when she was older but to no avail. Her father had made up his mind and despite her mother's anger there was nothing she could do about it. The only good thing about staying was that she would get to spend more time with her new friend Shirley. Just like her brother she thought Shirley was like a bright sun on a gloomy day and always had a game to play. Unlike her husband who Myrcella was kind of afraid of, but her betrothed Bran was a sweet and kind boy. Once the announcement of their betrothed was known he had done everything he could to make her feel better about the match. Bran had even gone so far as to promised to teach her how to speak several of the languages he knew, which she had an interest in. Her mother had told her that the North was a barbaric land with little culture but that was clearly not so seeing as they had things that even King's Landing didn't have and that all the Stark children could speak at least 2 different languages.

"I trust your well take care of my child Lord Lelouch." Cersei says to Lelouch with some bitterness in her voice. She knew it was him who had convinced Robert to marry off Myrcella to his younger brother. After all Lord Stark was not smart enough to make such a move.

Looking at the Queen with those same cold eyes that never fail to make her feel a hint of fear towards him Lelouch says "Not to steal a saying from my wife's homeland but I don't hurt children."

With that Cersei takes her leave after giving a small nod of her head to Lelouch and Lelouch a bow to her in return.

Once she is gone Ned walks up to his son and stops. They both look at each other not saying a word to each other for a time till Ned finally says, "Lelouch make sure to take care of our family while I'm away."

"You can trust me father I have no attention of letting any harm come to them. Just come home safely to us. My eyes reach many places but even my eyes don't reach everything in King's Landing." Lelouch says to him in a serious voice.

Ned just nods his head at Lelouch. He knew his son hidden many things from him. Things in truth he didn't even want to know but when Lelouch told him that even his eyes didn't see everything in King's Landing he knew it was Lelouch's way of telling him that he couldn't protect him there.

"Winter is Coming." Is all that Ned says to his son before he turns around and walks away.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And end.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Now I know a lot of people are going to be upset by it so in a attempt to cut off any of the questions let me answer a few things.**

 **Frist off I know I changed a lot of things out of the chapter like when Robert and Ned go in to the tombs. Let me just say that nothing was really going to change in there so I saw no point in putting it in**

 **Then there is the whole Bran falling off the broken tower scene. In my story that happing didn't make a whole lot of sense. For 2 reasons and I will point them out now. Frist that tower was rebuilt and turn in to Lelouch's bedroom/office, so Cersei and Jaime getting in there to have sex is just not going to happen. 2** **nd** **reason, there is nothing and I mean nothing that happens in the North none the less in Winterfell that Lelouch does not know about. Even if Cersei and Jaime found another high place to fuck and push Bran off of, does anyone believe that Lelouch would let them leaving the North alive. I don't.**

 **Last I know I spent a lot of time on Sansa in this chapter. In fact it was more then I would have like seeing as I didn't like her character at all in the show. I still can't understand how she lived to through most of the show and became Queen in the North. But with that said I had to spend a lot of time on her to completely overhaul her character or what I plan to put in the next chapter wouldn't make any sense.**

 **Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to do better next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **This chapter has been beta by king carlos.**

 **A new chapter, about time, right? I am sorry for now long it took. I am now aiming for shorter and quicker chapters but it's not working that way. On another note I have once again ended this chapter sooner then I would have liked but someone pointed out to me that I was going past a month since my last update.**

 **First thing first before I get to the Q/A. About the same-sex relationship. How do I put this? Aw get over it, move on, it's done and over with and I am not taking it out. Have a good day.**

 **TheMonkeyWrench if you're still reading thanks for pointing that out and ya I suck. I think I fix it but not 100% sure.**

 **maxe03 Diana is a back and forward merchant traveler. She returns to the North to pick up more wears to sell to House Tyrell and the other noble houses in the Reach. She, of course, has to report to Lelouch as well, so she gets to spend a good amount of time around his family. Not a lot but a good amount.**

 **Darth Lelouch, I kind of agree with you but I needed something to help change her character and couldn't think of anything.**

 **Dzerx I should have put in that Ned did take Ice with him. In fact, I may keep it where it still ends up in Joffrey's hands. And the reason is just I don't see Lelouch using it. Robb yes, Jon yes but Lelouch not so much. It doesn't feel like him. Know what I mean?**

 **BlackArachnid13 how are hot air balloons made. I looked it up but don't know if they could be made within the time limits that I am in.**

 **Findarato as far as Sansa being in a lesbian relationship I am open to all suggestions. Margaery is out but any other women you have in mind let me know. This goes for all of you.**

 **Lelouch just really seeing them as his sister and though I don't believe he would be against some forms of incest he is just not interested in them in that way.**

 **Ok, I think that is very one. Sorry if I forgot to answer your question. Pm's are always welcomed and of course, leave a review after you read. Now on with the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- Qarth 299AC-

A reception was being held at the lavish home of one Xaro Xhoan Daxos for Daenerys, but for reasons only known to her she was not feeling any joy for it. Clean from the hard sand of the Red Waste and in a beautiful silk dress one would think she had all the reason to be happy, but her mind was filled with other thoughts. One of which was the person on the rooftop she saw days before. For some reason, she just couldn't get that person out of her mind and the reason being is she could have sworn by the gods that person was watching her from up there. The question was why was this person watching her? Her first guess was that they were some kind of assassin but after a week had passed and no attempts were made on her life, she dismissed it. But that still left her wondering who that person was.

That was not what was on her mind the most, however. That honor belonged to what she saw when she first came to the city. It was a merchant stand that was selling glass and crystal wares. Now she had seen glass and crystal stands before but this one was different in that everything was of high quality and was being sold at a cheap price. But what really stood out was the standard that stood over it. The sigil was that of an eagle over a red rose. She didn't recognize the sigil and, in truth, it meant nothing to her but under that banner was one that did. The standard was smaller than the main one, but its sigil was that of a grey direwolf racing across a field of white. It was the sigil of House Stark, one of the great houses of Westeros. Even if her brother had not made her remember all the sigils of the great houses, she would be hard-pressed to forget that one. After all, she still had her mother's crown, the very crown that Jon Stark had gotten back for her all those years ago.

She was truly surprised at seeing the banner of House Stark way out here. Daenerys had seen it many a time in Braavos, and Pentos but she didn't know their influence stretched as far as Qarth. But then she had no way of knowing considering that she and her brother had never come out this far before. She had, of course, asked Xaro who the eagle sigil belonged to. He told her it belonged to House Auditore, a very powerful and rich merchant family from Lys. After he had told her that, she asked what connection, they had to House Stark in Westeros. Xaro had admitted that he didn't know what connection they had to the Starks but had told her that there was a rumor that it was House Stark that taught them how to make glass and crystal wares.

"My Lady Daenerys," Calls out Xaro as he steps towards her with another man by his side.

"Yes, what is it Xaro?" Daenerys asks.

"I would like to introduce you to a most welcomed guest. This is Ezio Auditore, son of Giovanni Auditore of Lys." Xaro says as the man steps forward taking one of her hands in his and gives a bow.

Taking a good look at the man before her Daenerys has to admit that he is a very handsome man. With his dark hair, roguish smile, and eagle-like eyes he cuts the picture of a natural-born troublemaker and flirt.

"My Lady Daenerys, Xaro has told me of your beauty, but I must say his words do you little justice. For in front of me stands the love goddess herself." Ezio says to her and gives her hand a kiss.

Daenerys had been through a lot so far in her life but still, she can't help but blush a bit at this man's words. She is however aware that this man could have information on what is going on in the Seven Kingdoms and most importantly on this Black Wolf she had heard about from Jorah.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Auditore." Daenerys says.

"Ezio." He says back to her quickly.

"Excuse me?" Daenerys asks.

"Call me Ezio. Being called Lord Auditore makes me feel like an old man, plus nothing would give me greater pleasure than to hear my name come from your lips." Ezio says smoothly.

Daenerys gives a small smile towards him but in truth, she is finding his attempts at flattery a bit annoying. "Then I shall call you Ezio and please feel free just to call me Daenerys."

If this man does not wish to follow the proper etiquette, then she won't either. At least not till she gets what she needs from him.

"You do me much honor Daenerys. To be able to call such a goddess by her name is more than a lonely man such as myself could ever hope to deserve." Ezio says to her.

Daenerys has to keep her eyes from rolling at his comment. This man is too much. "Perhaps we may talk later. I would love to get a chance to talk with you."

"I would be pleased to talk to you. Simply call for me at your earliest convenience Daenerys." Ezio says kindly to her.

"Then by your leave Ezio." She nods her head at him and walks away.

"Daenerys." Ezio bows his head.

As they walk away Jorah Mormont who had been silent till this point says to Daenerys. "Khaleesi you do realize that man is most likely loyal to House Stark right?"

"Yes, I know Jorah, but that man most likely knows what is happening in the Seven Kingdoms right now. That is information we desperately need to know before we go there." Daenerys says to him.

When Daenerys had met Jon Stark all those years ago, he had opened her eyes, intentionally or not to a hard fact of life. Even those closest to you will lie to you. Her brother may have been a monster, but she had never thought him a liar till the day she found out why the war had happened. It had hurt her to find out that Viserys was a liar, her father a mad man and her older brother Rhaegar a kidnapper and most likely a rapist. But the really sad part is all she would have had to do to learn the truth was ask a few simple questions to the right people to find out about it herself.

As they walk off, they never see Ezio's give them an eagle-like look. "So that was Daenerys Targaryen. She seems like a sweet young girl but that alone will not be enough to stay my hand. I hope she proves to be useful to my lord, I would hate to take the life of such a young girl."

-Later that night-

Daenerys had just finished talking with Xaro Xhoan Daxos about his proposal of marriage in exchange for the Iron Throne and was now talking with Jorah about it. He counsels to not take the offer and even reveals his feelings for her. She reluctantly agrees to not take the offer of marriage but ignores Jorah's feelings for her. As she is walking down a hall, she spots Ezio Auditore sitting down by himself drinking from a yellow crystal cup. Taking a moment to think over if this was a good time to talk with him, she decides its best to do so now then risk him leaving to another city before she can.

So, she walks over to him and says, "Hello and good evening Lord Ezio."

Looking up from his cup Ezio smiles and stands gives a small bow, "Ah Daenerys good evening to you as well."

"I am surprised to still see you here. The reception was over almost an hour ago." Daenerys says with a smile.

"Yes, well I just wanted to finish this jug of wine before I left. I hate for it to go to waste." He says to her but then adds in, "Would you care to join me. You said you wished to talk to me, and I see no better chance than to do so now."

Thinking over it a bit Daenerys sees no reason not to join him. After all, lips were looser when people had wine in them. "I would love to join you." She says as she holds out her hand to him."

Taking the offered hand Ezio leads her to a seat opposite from him and opens a case of polished ivory. Taking the box in hand he presents three crystal cups to her. One is a deep blue color with the design of a mermaid on it, the 2nd one is a violet color with a flower pattern on it and the last a deep red with a dragon on it. All three cups are breathtaking to look at, but it is the red dragon cup that catches her eye the most. The design is so lifelike that she could almost see it jumping out at her. It was truly a work of art in Daenerys's eyes.

"Please choose whichever you like Daenerys." Ezio says.

It took Daenerys less than a second to pick the red dragon cup. "Thank you, Ezio."

"You're very welcome." He says as he takes the jug of wine and pours some into her cup, then looks over at Jorah and says, "Will you not be joining us Ser Mormont?"

Jorah's back goes straight at the mention of his name. Ever since he came to Essos no one had recognized who he was unless he introduced himself. He was no famed knight, after all, so most people didn't care who he was and certainly wouldn't recognize him on just his appearance.

"You know who I am?" Jorah asks with some worry.

Ezio smiles, "Why of course I know you. Your Ser Jorah Mormont the ex-lord of Bear Island who cowardly ran for his life after he was found selling slaves."

Jorah's eyes narrow dangerously at the insult but before he can say anything Ezio says smugly, "Come now Ser Mormont don't look at me that way. I don't care what you have done in the past and have no attention to doing anything that would take you away from your lady."

Jorah continues to look at Ezio dangerously and never even notices when his hand goes to the hilt of his sword. Daenerys however does and can feel the tension around her and calls to Jorah, "Ser Jorah, Ser Jorah please sit and join us." She asks/commands him.

Getting hold of his temper Jorah does as his queens say and sit down. Once he does Ezio holds out the ivory box to him so he can take a cup. He picks the blue one and Ezio pours him some wine.

"Good, with that settled what is it you wished to talk to me about Daenerys?" Ezio asks with a kind smile.

Taking a sip of her wine before she answers Daenerys thinks on this man. He was a peculiar person and one that was not easily frightened. Even she could tell Jorah was ready to strike him down before she said something and yet this man showed no fear or sign that he was not in control of himself and his surroundings.

"I wish to discuss the latest news from Westeros. I have never been to my homeland so knowing what is going on would be nice." Daenerys says with a small smile.

"No, you don't." Ezio says back simply.

"Excuse me?" Daenerys asks with her smile falling somewhat.

Taking a sip of his wine before he answers Ezio looks her in the eyes and says, "You don't wish for news about Westeros. No, what you want to know is what is a member of a house who is clearly loyal to House Stark doing way out here."

"Am I that easy to see through?" Daenerys asks with all traces of a smile gone from her lips.

Giving a shrug Ezio says, "Your inexperienced but if it makes you feel any better you made a decent attempt. But you overplayed your hand when you let me call you just by your name."

"Then let us do away with any pretenses of friendship and get to the matter at hand. Why are you here Lord Ezio Auditore of Lys?" Daenerys asks as she sits up straight trying to appeal queenly.

The keyword is trying, in Ezio's eyes she is but a little girl trying to play a queen. He, on the other hand, had looked into the abyss that was his lords' eyes and had felt true fear. Compared to that she was nothing to be afraid of. The gods could give her 1000 dragons and she would still be nothing compared to his lord.

"I have made no pretenses Daenerys. I don't consider you an enemy, so I see no reason we can't be friends. But to answer your question I am here on my lords' orders." Ezio says with an easy-going smile that does not put them at ease.

"Lord Stark sent you here?" Jorah asks in surprise.

"You're thinking the wrong Lord Stark Ser Mormont but yes a Lord Stark sent me here." Ezio says much to Jorah's confusion.

Daenerys however quickly understands, "The Black Wolf sent you here then."

"Correct," Ezio says with a smile.

"And what does the Black Wolf want from me?" Daenerys asks truly wondering what it could be. She hopes it is to pledge his loyalty to her, but she doubts that.

"Well to be honest he wants nothing from you." Ezio says scratching his cheek.

Now it is Daenerys turn to be confused, "He wants nothing?"

Nodding his head at her question Ezio then says, "That's right. He wants nothing from you seeing as you have nothing to give."

Confusion gives way to anger when Daenerys hears that and stands up and almost yells out at Ezio but is just able to keep her temper. "Nothing to give, I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

Ezio holds up his hands in playful surrender and smiles, "I mean no offense Daenerys but come now even you must realize that you have nothing you can give my lord. You are far from the Seven Kingdoms, have no land, no gold, and no men."

"I have dragons." Daenerys says back.

"You have baby dragons. Hardly a threat to my lord." Ezio points out.

"They will grow." Daenerys counters.

"Not if my lord does not let them." Ezio says back.

"Are you threatening my Khaleesi Lord Auditore?" Jorah asks in a dangerous tone of voice.

Ezio is not intimidated in the slightest and just says, "I am not threatening anyone Ser Mormont. I am simply stating a fact. Even way out here you are not outside my lords reach."

Jorah narrows his eyes and says, "I have known Lord Stark for many years before my banishment and know for a fact he would never be ok with what you are suggesting, and I can't believe his son would be much different."

At those words, Ezio takes out a neckless from his pocket and tosses it on the table. Jorah's eyes widen at the neckless and look up at Ezio with eyes full of questions but before he can ask anything Ezio answers his question.

"Yes, Ser Mormont that is your ex-wife's neckless. The very one you gave to her on your wedding day." Ezio says.

"How did you get ahold of this?" Jorah asks as he picks up the neckless. The day he had given it to his ex-wife Lynesse was the happiest day of his life. That was till that marriage turn in to a nightmare.

"Why I got it from the woman herself. Well after I had killed her that is." Ezio says in a matter of fact voice.

Both Jorah and Daenerys are shocked that he would admit murdering just like that and the way he admitted to it made it clear he thought it was no big deal. But once more before Jorah or Daenerys can say anything Ezio beats them in answering their questions.

"Lord Stark has long sense step back from dealing with any matters that have anything to do with Essos. Because of this, my lord has free rein to deal with all matters concerning Essos and unlike Lord Stark himself, my lord has no problem dealing with things in a less honorable way." Ezio says in a cold voice.

"But why kill Lynesse?" Jorah asks in a hard voice. He didn't love his wife anymore and, in fact, didn't care a thing for her but still too outright murder her was distasteful to him.

"To be honest I really didn't know why until I saw you. You see I was really only supposed to kill Tregar Ormollen and all those of his blood, but I got a letter from my lord commanding me to kill his chief concubine as well even though she didn't have any children by him." Ezio says.

Jorah's eyes go wide, "Tregar Ormollen is dead?"

Out of curiosity, Daenerys asks Jorah "Who is Tregar Ormollen?"

Looking at his Khaleesi Jorah answers, "Khaleesi he is, was a very powerful merchant prince who stole my wife and ran me out of Lys."

"Not powerful enough it would seem." Daenerys says.

A chuckle is heard from Ezio who after laughing for a bit says, "Not powerful enough indeed Daenerys. You see the fool of a man thought he could stand in the way of my family rising back to power in Lys. Sadly, for him by standing in our way he was standing in my lords' way as well. That was something my lord would not allow so he had him and his whole family exterminated."

"That still does not explain why he had you kill Lynesse." Jorah almost shouts.

"Doesn't it? You see Ser Mormont, Daenerys, Tregar Ormollen was far more powerful then you are right now and Lynesse was more powerful than you by being his chief concubine. And yet both are dead for crossing my lord. One for trying to get in the way of my lord's gaining power in Lys and the other one for costing him a valuable game piece." Ezio says to Daenerys more than to Jorah.

"And the lesson is that if I cross him, I will end up the same way. Right?" Daenerys states.

"I am not sure, to be honest. You see my lord could have killed you and your brother at any time he liked when the both of you were in the Free Cities. Even before you met his brother Jon in Braavos he knew where you where at all times, so it would have been easy." Ezio says to Daenerys in a cold voice.

"But he didn't which would mean he needs something from me or at the least is looking to use me in some way." Daenerys says.

This young girl was far smarter than Ezio thought she was. "Once again your half right but not fully. You see my lord sent me here to see if you could be of use to him one day. Right now, you are neither important enough nor strong enough to be anything more than an afterthought to him."

"And if you find me lacking or of some threat to your lord?" Daenerys asks but she already knows the answer.

"Then I kill you." Ezio says.

Jorah's hand goes to his sword once more and is about to draw it, but Daenerys holds up her hand in the silent command to not do so. "You do realize I could just have you killed right now don't you." Daenerys states to him.

Ezio shakes his head in disappointment and says, "And here you were doing so well Daenerys."

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asks having just about enough of this man talking down to her.

"My life does not matter. If you have me killed here and now all you would have accomplished was making your intentions to start a war with my lord clear. In which case he will just make sure you never make it to the Seven Kingdoms. Even way out here where my lord's influence is weakest, he still has more then you and his network of spies will always be better than yours. It would be easy to slip the knife in between your ribs and be done with it. And unlike what you dear knight thinks Lord Stark will not move to stop him and no one in the Seven Kingdoms will care if you die. To them, you would be just another unfortunate person who died in a violent way." Ezio says to her. He does not wish to kill her and in fact, finds her likable, but this little girl needs to learn that there are bigger monsters out there then her dragons and his lord is one of them.

Daenerys teeth clinch at that. She was really starting to dislike this man but at the same time, he had a point. She was not that same little girl who met Jon Stark that day on the streets of Braavos who believed everything her brother told her. She knew no one in the Seven Kingdoms was waiting for the dragons return, be them noble or smallfolk. There would be no banners awaking her arrival, only armies.

Taking the last sip of wine Ezio stands up and bows, "Well Daenerys it looks like our time is up. It was a pleasure talking with you."

"I wish I could say the same Lord Auditore." Daenerys says bitterly.

Ezio just shrugs his shoulders and says, "I understand your bitterness Daenerys and accept that you most likely don't think of me as a friend anymore, but let me leave you with a word of advice. Not everyone is who they appear to be and just because someone wraps themselves up in gold and silk does not mean they are powerful."

With that Ezio starts to walk away leaving the box of cups behind. "Oh, and feel free to keep the cups. Think of them as a gift." He adds as he walks away.

\- Casterly Rock-

Overlooking his maps of the Seven Kingdoms Tywin Lannister thought about the last couple of years and had to accept the fact that he was a fool. Why was he a fool? Because if he had just taken the time to look closer instead of being blind by his anger, he would have seen that the Black Wolf of the North was planning to leave his legacy behind. And it was one that completely contradicted his own. He should have seen it before, it was right there plain as day for him to see but he let his anger cloud his judgment. The fall of House Bolton, the fall of House Frey that culminated into the Northern Army holding the Twins and even the building of the Winter Rose Bridge was all part of some grand plan. What was this grand plan? He didn't know but he did know that he could have put a stop to it if he had only let the attacks and insults on his house go.

Because he couldn't do that, he now found himself on the back foot and could only react to what has already happened. It was not a position he was used to being in and one he knew he couldn't get out of easily. And make no mistake he knew he was at war with the Black Wolf already and that boy would not give up his advantages of which he had many. All of the moves the boy had made so far guaranteed that the only way House Lannister and House Stark could solve their problems was with a war that saw one of them fall. Even knowing that, the question remained, what was Lelouch Stark's ultimate goal?

Tywin could think of several things off the top of his head and all of them were not good for House Lannister. The first thing that came to mind was the boy was planning to declare the North's independence from the rest of the kingdom and reform the old Northern Kingdom, but that didn't seem right. From everything he had learned of the boy, he was smart enough to realize that doing such a thing would destabilize the whole of Westeros. All Lelouch Stark would have accomplished by doing that would be reverting the Seven Kingdom's back to the time where all they did was fight each other for dominance. That was something that no one wanted.

Was he counting on House Martell and his brother to back him? No that couldn't be it, as far as Tywin was a concern. There was a reason Dorne was the last of the kingdoms to enter the fold and Tywin was sure that if the opportunity to breakaway presented itself, they would take it. The other kingdoms would do the same shortly after that, he was sure. So that couldn't be the Black Wolf's true goal.

Nor could his goal be to make himself king seeing as he didn't have any royal blood in him do to the Starks never seeking marriage to the royal family when the Targaryen's were in power. And even though he got the news already about his grandson Joffrey's betrothal to Sansa Stark, he knew that was all Robert's doing. Did he seek to eliminate House Lannister to turn Joffrey into some puppet king that he controlled?

It did fit, but still, Tywin didn't believe that was it. The reason being that Lelouch Stark had been making some very questioning moves as of late. Like letting the Auditore family go back to Lys with all its wealth in tacked. He was also letting House Andre do the same thing. Even now they were selling most of its holdings to the Corbet family and relocating to Braavos. Why do that? What purpose did that serve? If Tywin had guessed right those two families alone made up half of the total income of the North, so letting them go somewhere's else was not a good idea by any means.

Whatever the reason Tywin knew he had to start preparing for the war with the North. And like he thought before, it was a war in which he was already at a disadvantage. Three of the great houses were already behind the Starks and a 4th house was a maybe. Three out of the 8 great houses against his own was not a good thing but it was not all bad news. Out of the three houses he knew would take sides against him one of them was too far away to be of any real use and the other was in a period of instability. It had cost him a small fortune to turn some of the smaller houses against young Robb Stark Tully, but it was worth it. He was not so foolish as to believe that these houses would be anything more than a small inconvenience to the young wolf, but they would slow him down a bit and may even cause some doubts in his leadership with the others.

Tywin, however, was not going to underestimate the younger brother of the Black Wolf. He may have been overshadowed by his older brother but that didn't mean he was any less competent. He showed that when he helped the ex-sworn houses of the now-dead House Frey survive after them. They may be minor houses but their loyalty to the young wolf was unquestionable do to this. Young Robb had also already shown himself to be a competent military commander at the Battle for the Twins. Which made the prospect of facing him in battle unprepared undesirable.

Truly the gods had blessed Lord Stark with fine children. They were far superior to his own who were mediocre at best in his eyes. That is why they needed to be eliminated before they could walk over his children and grandchildren like he was sure they would do. And the upcoming war between the two houses was the only way to do that. The Black Wolf was to smart, to cunning to fall to an assassination attempt and no doubt his brothers and sisters would be just as well protected. He would have to do this the old way, with men and steel. For now, he would have to wait for Robert to die for the Black Wolf has checked the broad.

-Crossroads Inn-

Fury, anger, hatred. These were just some of the feeling Sansa was having right now. To just think that little prick of a prince would dare to point his little toy sword at her sister and poor Mycah was infuriating by itself. To see him actually do it, well the little son of a bitch was lucky she didn't slit his throat right then and there. The only reason she didn't was that she knew Arya was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and more than a match for the pathetic prince. Even with only a wooden stick and the knife she was given for her own protection, she could have killed the prince with ease. And now here she was standing before the king is asked to back Joffrey's claim that he was the victim of an unprovoked attack by Arya's direwolf.

Ha, like Nymeria needed to protect Arya from such a weak little boy. It was almost enough to make her laugh out loud, that is if it was not so insulting. Nymeria like her brother and sisters was far smarter than a normal dog or wolf and didn't so much as move an inch when Joffrey attacked. Nymeria knew he was as much a threat to her mistress as she was to Fenrir. It was pathetic how easily Arya disarmed Joffrey in just one move leaving only a small cut on his hand with her dagger. Sansa was actually proud of Arya for showing such restraint in not killing the prince, seeing as Lelouch had taught them to kill anyone who dared attack them outside of a spar.

This whole thing however put Sansa in a difficult position. Her brother had given her a mission to get close to the queen and find out her darkest secrets and she had been making great strides in that regard. But now she had to make a choice. She could side with her sister as was right or side with the prince and keep getting closer to the queen. She wondered for a bit what Lelouch would do and then smiled on the inside.

"I am sorry my king, but I can't back Prince Joffrey's claim that he was needlessly attacked. Seeing as he was the one to start…" Sansa starts to say before she is interrupted by the prince.

"Lier!" Joffrey shouts out in a wining voice. Then starts to go on and on about how Arya started everything, and it is her fault.

Sansa just ignores him up till he quiets down but before she can say anything it is the queen who speaks before her.

"Lady Sansa you would do well to remember that speaking to the king and lying is a grave offense," Cersei says to her. The not so hidden threat is clear, and Cersei hopes it will cower the girl.

She is 100 years too early to even hope to scare Sansa who has seen more death then the queen has in her whole life. And it shows by what she says next.

"I know good and well who it is that I am speaking to my queen. And like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by your son it was him who started the fight with my sister." Sansa says with a cold edge to her voice.

The girl's voice pisses off Cersei and she is about to say something before Robert yells out, "Quiet all of you! The next person to interrupt Lady Stark will have their tongue removed."

Robert has never had the patience for things like this and wants nothing more than to get this over with. Seeing that he has coward everyone into silence he looks back at Sansa whose cold eyes meet his without fear. She is truly Lyanna's niece he thinks to himself.

"Lady Stark continue." He orders.

Bowing her head Sansa says "Yes my king. As I was saying it was Prince Joffrey who started the whole thing. My sister was simply teaching Mycah how to handle a sword seeing as me and she has been taught how to handle a blade since we were old enough to pick one up."

Cersei gives a mocking laugh at this and says, "How barbaric." Though there is a hit of bitterness in her voice that goes unrecognized by all but Sansa.

"Barbaric it maybe my queen but after what happen to the last Lady Stark who couldn't defend herself my father and brother felt it necessary that we were taught how to protect ourselves," Sansa says.

Robert's hands grab hard on to the armrests of the chair he was sitting on and the sound of the wood cracking could be heard throughout the room. For her part, Cersei just bites her tongue knowing better than to say anything at the mention of that woman.

Seeing that no one has anything to say Sansa continues with what she was saying, "But back to what I was saying my sister and Mycah were just practicing when Prince Joffrey and me who were on a pleasant little walk came upon them. Now I don't know what came over the prince but for some reason, he felt the need to go up to them. If I had known that he would draw steel on them I would have tried to steer us away from them."

His head snapping over to his son Robert glares at the boy in anger. "You drew steel on a noble lady?"

Joffrey who is now frightened beyond belief tries to come up with some weak excuse, "I was just going to help them with their sword practicing father."

"Yes, because using a steel sword against a wooden stick is a good idea," Sansa says in a mocking voice.

"Quiet girl. No matter the reason Joffrey pulled his sword that does not excuse your sister's wolf from attacking the prince." Cersei yells at her.

"Nymeria didn't attack him. When the prince drew his sword and moved to attack Mycah my sister being who she is stepped in front of him looking to stop the prince from attacking. But Prince Joffrey seems to not care that my sister was standing in front of Mycah and pressed the attack. This forced my sister's hand, making her draw the dagger she was given for her protection and disarm the prince by sidestepping his clumsy swing, grabbing his hand and giving it a light cut to disarm him." Sansa says to the king.

"Lier, your sister's wolf clearly attacked my boy and you're just trying to cover for them." Accuses Cersei.

"If that were true then the bandage on Prince Joffrey's hand would be soaked in blood. Nymeria is almost fully grown and would most likely have torn his hand off if she had attacked." Sansa points out.

A look of realization comes to Robert's eyes at this. In all the yelling Robert had honestly forgotten how big the Starks wolfs are. Not that anyone could blame him seeing as after seeing Fenrir all other wolves look small in comparison.

"Boy show me your hand." Robert commands.

A look of dread comes to Joffery's face and he pulls his hand back as if to hide it. His mother however still believing her son's lies says, "Come on my lion show your father what the Stark's wolf did to you."

"Father…" Joffery starts to say.

"Boy you will remove that bandage yourself or I'll remove it for you." Robert yells.

The underlying threat of bodily harm is clear for Joffery to understand and slowly he starts to unwrap the bandage. When the cut comes in to view Robert loses what is left of his temper and stands and backhands Joffery hard across the face. Which causes Cersei to scream and run to her boy and try to protect him from Roberts fury.

"You lying sack of shit I should beat you to within an inch of your life for the disgrace you have brought me." Robert bellows.

Turning to his friend Robert says, "Ned I apologize for this misunderstanding."

Before Ned can say anything in response Sansa speaks up. "An apology is all well and good my king but that is not good enough. Prince Joffery is guilty of drawing a sword at a noble lady and then lying about it. A crime that is punishable by having said hand removed at the very least."

Cersei quickly becomes irate and yells out, "You dare to demand my son be punished for your sisters' actions. It anything it should be your sister who loses a hand for attacking my son."

Sansa who is becoming angry herself holds back her fury and says in a cold voice, "I demand nothing but justice. It was Prince Joffery who drew his sword, it was Prince Joffery who attacked my sister and it is Prince Joffery who had lied about it. So, it is Prince Joffery who should be held accountable for his actions. Or do the Starks once again find themselves before a king asking for justice but only to find none to be had."

Robert who was just barely holding on to his anger at this point finds it has reached its boiling point by this girl's words.

"Enough." He yells out and walks up to Sansa.

Once in front of her, he looks down at her, his towering form completely eclipsing hers. But to her credit, Sansa shows no fear and looks right into Robert's eyes without flinching. Robert for his part finds himself staring into the cold eyes of winter that all Starks are said to have. The same eyes he saw again and again when he looked into Lyanna's. Her sister my look more like Lyanna then Sansa did but by the gods, Robert could have sworn to all of them that he saw her shadow behind the girl.

"Lady Stark you can be assured that my son will be punished for his actions against your family, but you have to understand that cutting his hand off would be a bit much. Surely there is something else you can ask for that will make this right." Robert says to Sansa.

Sansa's eyes narrow at this, but she does understand. Her brother once told her that King Robert was smarter than most gave him credit for and it was showing right now. If she had guessed right, he is thinking about the bridge and how Tywin Lannister was funding most of it himself. If he cut off Joffery's hand, then Tywin could cut off the coin he was sending for its construction. Which was something Robert and her brother didn't want.

"Then I ask for an official end to our engagement." Sansa says to him

"Done." Robert back to her.

Sansa bows to her king and then walks over to her lord father and says, "Father I think it would be best if Arya and I return home."

"Of course, make ready tonight and you shell head back in the morning." Ned says feeling a sense of pride at how his child has handled herself.

Looking over at her sister Sansa orders, "Arya come, we make ready to return home now."

Normally Arya would not let her sister boss her around like this but right now Sansa is giving off the same feeling that Lelouch gives off when he is telling her to do something. So, she quickly follows her sister out of the tent without a word.

-The Next Day-

As Sansa rides with her sister by her side down the King's Road heading back to Winterfell she thinks about how she has failed her brother. It couldn't be helped, and she knew Lelouch would understand but still, the taste of failure is a bitter one to taste. At least she knew she had done the right thing by taking her sister's side. That had to count for something.

"Sister there are armed men on the road." Sansa hears Arya say to her.

Looking up Sansa sees a large figure and 5 men in golden armor on horseback in front of her and her party. Recognizing the large man for who he was Sansa says, "Lord Clegane how nice it is to see you this fine day. I had noticed your absence before I left this morning. Tell me are you here on the queen's orders or on your own will."

Sandor looks at Sansa's face and sees no fear. He then looks at the men that stand in front of her and sees a wall of flesh and steel. "The queen sent me." He answers simply

"Then she has sent you to your death. The only question that remains is will you die today?" Sansa says to him coldly. At her words, 20 more men join those that were already in front of her and take up the classic phalanx formation.

Looking at the men in front of him Sandor makes a quick judgment. He can't get passed these men with just him and five men on horseback. If they were normal guards, he could but these were the same type of men he saw training at the Moat. That wall would hold, and he along with the men with him would only find themselves dead at the end of their spears like a fish on a fishing spear

Still, Sandor draws his sword but then quickly kills the man on his left. The men around him are shocked at this and make to yell at him but he quickly cuts down the man on his right. Panic quickly comes over the men of House Lannister but before any of them can draw their swords Sandor cuts another one down. The last to men make to run away but before they and their horses can get very far an arrow in the back end them.

Sandor at the site of that turns his head back to the Northern party and sees two men with longbows in hand. But by far what catches his attention is both of the young Lady Starks who don't even seem to care that such violence has just happened before their very eyes.

Tossing his sword to the ground and dismounting his horse Sandor walks up to them unarmed and says, "I wish to speak to the one known as Jeremiah Gottwald. I didn't see him when I was at Winterfell with the king's party and wish to return and see him."

"And what business does the Hound have with the Knight of Orange?" Sansa asks.

The Knight of Orange, a strange name to be sure but it is what the common people called him to do to the orange symbol and color he wore on the day he struck his brother down. "My business my lady is between me and him."

With narrowed eye's Sansa thinks on what to do. On one hand, she could just kill the Hound right now and be done with it but on the other, the man had his uses. "Alright Lord Clegane I shell allow you to accompany us but be warned if you try anything, I will have no trouble watching you die a slow and painful death."

"Understood my lady." The Hound says and then bows his head to her.

\- Dragonstone-

Standing by a pyre that she was about to burn in hopes of having one of her visions Melisandre thought about what had happened since that night so long ago. For years she had wondered who that man in her vision was. That man who was surrounded by shadow and death. Whose very presence felt so evil to her that it made the great enemy seem as if they were nothing.

She had spent years trying to catch another glimpse of the man, hoping beyond hope that her God would show her away of combating him and yet for all her hopes the Red God showed her nothing. No matter what sacrifice she made he would not show her who this person was. It was as if R'hllor was afraid of something. But that could not be, surely the Lord of Light feared nothing. No all she needed to do was sacrifice more and with Azor Ahai or Stannis Baratheon, she would make that sacrifice in the form of these spies she had found that now lined the road.

Her fellow followers light the pyres and the screams of men and women burning alive fill the air. Melisandre starts praying to ask her God to show her something, anything. But then like a candle that has been put out by the wind, the fires of the pyres are blown out. Not knowing what is going on Melisandre and her fellow followers get up off their knees and look at the pyres.

A cold chill runs down Melisandre's body and then all of a sudden, the black fire shoots up into the air consuming the pyres and bodies in all. Then she feels her soul rip from her body as she is pulled into the black flames. She screams as she is pulled in, and the next thing she knows she is falling into a void of nothingness.

At the same time, another person in a distant land is having a somewhat similar experience.

\- House of the Undying-

Daenerys sits down next to her dead husband and looks upon the son she never had. It was a dream, a wonderful and cruel dream. She touches her son's hair with the hands of a mother's love then silently leaves. It hurts so badly to leave but she knew she could not stay here any longer. Yet right when she is about to walk out, she feels herself pulled gently into a black void.

Despite the darkness passing her by she feels no fear and soon finds herself in a vast field. Looking around her she sees she is not alone for right across from her is a woman with red hair who is looking up at the sky. Daenerys calls out to the woman but receives no answer. Walking up to the woman she sees tears running down her face as she looks up at the sky. Wondering why this woman is crying Daenerys looks up as well but immediately wishes she hadn't. For up in the sky she sees a great wolf devouring the sun.

The scene fills Daenerys's heart with fear, and she tears her eyes away from it and looks down. But one she does a new scene lays before her. It is a scene of death and destruction. Cities are burning, fighting men lay dead but worst of all she spots her dragons and Ser Jorah Mormont amongst the dead.

Her breathing becomes labored and she looks at the red woman and sees her still looking up at the sky in tears. Daenerys having enough turns around to run from this place, but no sooner does she do so then she finds herself in front of the doors of a mighty castle. Before she can wonder where she is the doors are opened by two men in black armor who bow their heads to her.

Not knowing what else to do Daenerys slowly walks through the doors and into a throne room. There are people every where's and all of them are bowing their heads to her. As she continues to walk forward, she spots 5 thrones with banners hanging over them in front of her. One of the banners is that of House Martell, two others are of House Tyrell, another is of her own house and the last is of House Stark. Each throne is made in the image of the House whose banner is over it and in each of them sits a breathtakingly beautiful woman who is in turn surrounded by children of different ages.

"Mommy!", An excited voice yells out catching Daenerys off guard.

Looking over at where the voice had come from Daenerys sees a little girl with silver-gold hair running up to her. When the little girl reaches her, she hugs her legs and looks up at her with gray colored eyes. The girl pouts at her and says, "Your late, and you promised you wouldn't be seeing as it is my name-day."

"I…." Daenerys does not know what to say. Her tongue is tied, and she does not know what is going on.

"Now, now Rhaella you know your mother is a busy woman." Says one of the beautiful women who had made their way towards her from their thrones.

Each one of them has a smile on their face that speaks of love and tenderness. Though one of them has a mischievous look on her face that makes Daenerys feel uncomfortable.

The same woman who had spoken before says, "Welcome home sister. We have missed you." Then she leans forward and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"Indeed, we have. Welcome home Dany." Says another woman and then follows that up with another kiss to her cheek.

The last woman, however, says nothing as she just steps forward and kisses Daenerys passionately on the lips. Daenerys who was already taken aback by everything is so shocked by this kiss that she doesn't even realize the women has put her tongue in her mouth till she removes it and ends the kiss.

"I have missed you the most sister." The woman says to her as the other two just shake their heads at this action, seemingly use to it.

"What, why…" Daenerys tries to say but her mind has yet to catch up with what is happening and the kiss by the woman does not help her think any more clearly.

"Mommy where is dad?" The little girl asks her.

"I don't…." Daenerys starts to say but is interrupted by one of the women.

"He is probably still in his office. Sister why don't you go get him." The woman says to Daenerys.

Before Daenerys can say anything, the woman turns her around and gently pushes her to the door and says, "Hurry up now we can't start Rhaella's name-day without you and him."

Daenerys in a state of confusion walks back towards the doors she came through and walks out of them back into the black void that she first found herself in. Looking back, she sees the little girl and the women and children around her wave to her as the set of doors close.

Now finding herself back in the void alone Daenerys feels a strong desire to go back into that room but the doors vanish before she can even take a step forward. Was that a vision? she wonders to herself as she just stands there for a time. Shaking her head as if to get rid of some unpleasant thought Daenerys turns around and starts to walk deeper into the void looking for a way out. She walks for what feels like hours till she finally spots a man in front of her.

Not knowing who he is Daenerys hesitates walking towards him but on looking around and seeing nothing and no one else she moves towards him. Once she is standing in front of him, she looks at the man who has so far not moved a single inch towards her. Looking closely at him she has to say he is very handsome but with a cold if not uncaring look on his face. His face is somewhat soft, but his build is strong and shows clearly even through his clothes that he has been trained to fight. He is without a doubt one of the best-looking men she had ever seen but his eyes are so cold that she feels her blood turn ice just by looking into them. Was this another vision she wondered.

"Hello Daenerys Targaryen, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." The man's soft but cold voice says to her.

Taken slightly aback once more Daenerys asks, "You're not a vision?"

Raising an eye at this the man says, "I don't believe so. But then I don't know what type of visions you have been having."

"Who are you?" Daenerys asks.

"I think you already know the answer to that Daenerys Targaryen." The men say to her with a condescending smile on his face.

"Lelouch Stark, better known as the Black Wolf of the North." Daenerys hisses out and backs up a bit. From what she has heard from Ezio this man was no ally of hers and was not about to be caught off guard around him.

"Very good Lady Targaryen." Lelouch says with that same condescending look on his face.

It irritates Daenerys to see that look. It proves to her that what Ezio said was true. He really didn't see her as a threat or of any importance.

"Where are we? How is it that I am able to meet and talk with you as I am?" Daenerys asks him, wishing nothing more than to get away from him.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know how we are here but if I had to say where we are, well I would say we are somewhere in-between the realms of life and death." Lelouch says to her.

"You must be joking." Daenerys says to him.

The look on Lelouch's face just shows that he is not. "I don't joke very often Lady Targaryen, and especially wouldn't about this place. Can't you feel it? The cold emptiness of death all around you."

And just like a cold wind has blown past her Daenerys feels a chill run up her back. Looking around herself she looks at the emptiness around her and starts to feel true fear for the first time in her life. The fear of utter hopelessness that death brings with it and that there is no escape from.

"This is what awaits us after death?" She says with a trembling voice.

"I don't believe so but then if there is a hell, I can't imagine a better place for the wicked to end up. A place was no light shines, and nothing ever happens for all eternity. Yes, this would be a truly perfect hell." Lelouch says in an uncaring voice.

"How do we get out?" Daenerys says. She had thought she had known fear and despair but now that she was truly looking at this empty place, she realizes she knew nothing.

"Best guess is whenever what brought us here lets us leave," Lelouch says not caring about what is happening. After all, he was not dead yet. He was sure about that much at least.

Finally realizing that Lelouch Stark sounds like he didn't care about their current predicament Daenerys turns and faces him. "Are you not worried about where we are?"

"Is there a reason I should be?" Lelouch asks her.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because we don't know if we will ever leave here or that we may be dead." Daenerys says to him in anger.

"All things die one day Lady Targaryen. Man, trees, beasts, dragons, maybe even gods. There is as far as I know no exception to this rule. Besides Lady Targaryen whatever brought us here is the one that will most likely decide when we can leave or if we leave." Lelouch states to her in a calm cold voice.

"How can you be so uncaring about this?" Daenerys asks in total bewilderment.

Lelouch's eyes turn from cold ones to ones that look old and worn down. Eyes that have seen too much and only wished to rest now. Those eyes make Daenerys feel even more uncomfortable than the cold ones from before.

"Because I have been here before." Lelouch answers her after just looking at her for a bit.

"What do you mean you have been here before?" Daenerys asks.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Lady Daenerys?" Lelouch asks back to her.

"Reincarnation?" Daenerys says back to him clearly not understanding his question.

"Yes, reincarnation. The concept that the non-physical essence of a living being starts a new life in a different physical form or body after their….."

"I know what reincarnation is Lord Stark." Daenerys says interrupting Lelouch as he started to explain to her what reincarnation was to her as if she is a dimwit.

Raising an eyebrow at her Lelouch says, "It is very rude to interrupt people before they are done talking Lady Daenerys. And an action unbefitting of a lady."

Daenerys hates this, she hates this place, she hates Lord Lelouch Stark and she hates those eyes that are looking down on her but at the same time are saying you can do better. And knowing that she has indeed been rude she says, "My apologies Lord Stark."

Lelouch waves her off, "Think nothing of it Lady Targaryen. You are still young and have much to learn about politics. For example, showing anger is the same as showing weakness. It lets everyone know you're a ruled by your emotions and tend to make judgments based on them. Which in turn makes you easy to manipulate."

Again, Daenerys feels her anger rising but at the same time, she sees reason in his words. Right now, Lord Stark is completely calm, which in turn makes it hard for her to get a read on him. So, taking a deep breath she rains in her emotions and stands before him like the queen she knows she is.

Now calm Daenerys says, "You were saying something about reincarnation?"

Lelouch is not fooled by her act of being calm. He has already seen the scared little girl inside the body of this young woman. It makes him wonder if she would be useful at all to him, but then it's to soon to make a judgment on that. He does wonder however why death had brought them here. Was it so they could meet? Well it mattered little she was here and so was he, so he might as well play with her for a bit.

"Did I? Yes, I suppose I did." Lelouch says in a puzzled tone.

When he doesn't say anything further and just stands there Daenerys finds she is getting annoyed once more.

"Well do you care to elaborate?" Daenerys asks in as calm a tone as she can manage. She does not wish to give him more reason to look down on her than he already was.

"Not really." Is Lelouch's simple answer.

"And why not?" Daenerys asks letting her anger slip out just a bit.

"Because, frankly, I don't feel like it anymore." Lelouch answers in total aloofness.

Daenerys is about to yell at him once more when she stops herself. He is enjoying this, she realizes. And that angers her even more.

"You know Lord Stark it is not wise to tease a dragon." Daenerys says in an icy voice.

"I see no dragon here. Do you?" Lelouch asks in a condescending voice.

"I am the dragon. I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and The Mother of Dragons." She all but shouts at him.

Lelouch just looks at her for a bit then says, "Stormborn? A superficial title that has little real meaning. Tell me Daenerys Stormborn how many children do you think were born on the same day as you?"

When Daenerys doesn't answer him right away Lelouch continues. "A couple of hundred? Maybe even thousands. That title has no meaning whatsoever. As for Mother of Dragons, well getting lucky in hatching a couple of tiny lizards with wings that will one day turn in to overgrown lizards with wings it hardly an accomplishment."

Feeling fury, the likes of with she has never felt before Daenerys doesn't know if she should attack this man or yell at him. He is literally disregarding her titles as if they have no meaning. No, that is wrong, to this man they don't have any meaning. She does not yell or attack however seeing as there would be little point in the action and instead fires back, "And what about your title Lord Lelouch Stark the Black Wolf of the North. Is that not a superficial title as well?"

"When I first got the title yes it was. You see Lady Targaryen when I was younger, I wore mostly black clothing. That is were the silly name came from." Lelouch says to her.

Daenerys has a hard time believing that the name that made people pause in admiration came from something so simple. But then he was wearing black now so maybe it was not so hard to believe.

"But despite how silly the name really is I have since given it meaning. My only question is can you give make your titles actually mean something?" Lelouch asks her.

"Are you saying my name and titles are worthless?" Daenerys asks in a bitter tone.

"Yes." Is Lelouch's simple response.

"I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms by blood." Daenerys states in anger.

"No, you're nothing and no one, just like your crazy brother. And that is why you are still alive to this day. After all, if you were really a threat to King Robert's rule, I would have killed you long ago." Lelouch says in a cold voice that scares Daenerys.

In his eyes, Daenerys sees the truth in his words. "You, you knew where we were the whole time."

"Your brother may have been crazy, but he was right when he told you your enemies were not very far away. The only thing he had wrong was there weren't any knives ready to cut your throat and I was no enemy, but then nor was I a friend." Lelouch says to her.

"And the reason for that was because we were not strong enough or important enough to kill or be friends with." Daenerys says in a bitter tone.

"That's right." Lelouch says but then adds in, "But perhaps you will be one day. In fact, perhaps I'll help you become someone of note."

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asks.

Not answering her right away, Lelouch quickly weighs the pros and cons of helping this woman. In truth, he didn't need her now or ever really, but she was perfectly set to deal with a problem he meant to get to at a later time. And by a later time, he meant 20 to 30 years later. That was the soonest possible time he could get to dealing with Slaver's Bay. It takes only a bit of time for Lelouch to go through most of, if not all of the possible scenarios of using Daenerys. For Daenerys, however, only a second has passed by.

"I mean that I plan to help you gain power Lady Targaryen." Lelouch says to her.

Smartly Daenerys asks the simple question, "Why?"

Daenerys was learning quickly that everyone wanted something from her and so she didn't think even for a second that he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart.

"Because you just happen to be in the prime position to deal with an annoyance that I have been meaning to get to for some time." Answers Lelouch.

"You wish to use me." Daenerys says as a statement and not as a question.

"Don't think of it as me using you, so much as you using me. Seeing as you have far more to gain from my help then I have to gain from using you to my ends." Lelouch says to her.

"Even if that is so there is still the problem of you using me." Daenerys snaps at him.

"Don't be a child Lady Targaryen. Everyone uses someone else to get what they want. This is a fact of life and doesn't change no matter what position you have in life." Lelouch says in a scolding tone that makes Daenerys flinch.

Despite how cold it sounds Daenerys knows he is right. Everyone did indeed use someone else for something. She herself was looking to get the backing of the Thirteen to use them to take back the Iron Throne. The only problem is she didn't want to accept that she was like everyone else. Still, there was little doubt that with this man's help she could finally start moving forward.

"And what is it that you wish me to do Lord Stark and most importantly what do I get out of taking care of this annoyance?" Daenerys asks fully set on letting this man think he is using her.

"What I want is for you to conquer Slaver's Bay and as for what you get. Well, you get your own little kingdom and an army to do with as you please." Lelouch says to her.

It's now Daenerys turn to raise an eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to take over all of Slaver's Bay?"

"My spy Ezio Auditore will help you in that. I am sure you two have already met and if not, you will soon. Just tell him il Vostro signore vi comanda per aiutare Lady Targaryen fino a che non si dimostra indegno." Lelouch says to her.

Having never heard this language before Daenerys is more than a little suspicious of what he has told her to tell Ezio. How does she know she won't be giving the order for her own death? But before she can ask him what the meaning of those words are, she hears the screech of her dragons.

Hearing the same thing she has Lelouch says, "It looks like our time is up, Lady Targaryen. Till we meet again."

Giving a small bow Lelouch watches on as she fades away before she can say anything more. Now finding himself in the dark void alone Lelouch says, "I don't know why you allowed me to meet her, but I am assuming it is for a reason."

After not hearing a response Lelouch says, "Well no matter. I am sure I will find out the reason sooner or later."

And with that Lelouch too fades from the void to return to the world of the living. Once he leaves the being known as death materializes in the place where the dragon and the wolf once stood. If it had the ability to smile it would smile, and if it had the ability to feel joy, it would feel it, but it didn't. None the less things were going just as it had planned. Lelouch had already changed the world it had brought him to and soon the final act would begin.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. Wow, that took a lot longer then I thought it would.**

 **So, boy and girl, men and women tell me what you thank.**

 **I was going to jump straight into what happens in King's Landing but felt like I have not given Daenerys enough face time in the story and wanted to address some character development. I wanted to show a slow change in her. For one she is not for a lack of a better word stupid as she was in the show. I don't care what anyone says both her and Cersei were the luckiest characters in the show. They kept getting away and surviving things they really shouldn't have till they both died.**

 **But I digress. I wanted to show that she understands that she is ill-informed and has little actual knowledge of what is going on in the world. I also felt she needed to be humbled a bit and shown that Lelouch could have her killed with easy.**

 **Now moving on I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Any mistakes you find let me know and I will do the best I can to fix them.**

 **Till next chapter.**


End file.
